Son of Qrow (Re-Mastered)
by MetalSharkey90
Summary: Follow the story of Aodh (announced: Ay) Branwen. The son of Qrow Branwen. Follow his story as he searches to unravel several questions. Who was the one who caused damaged to his loved one. Who was the cause of his Aunt's death and where is Adam? Along with finding these answers how will Aodh cope with being a teacher when your two younger cousins are your students?
1. Prologue

**Okay so here we go with this Re-mastered story. Most of the plot will be remaining the same but I hope you still an enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

Standing in a white forest was a young man who was roughly twenty four years old. He had black hair with hazel eyes and stood around six feet, one inch tall. He wore an open silver and black checked shirt with a red t-shirt underneath with dark blue jeans. The shirt was rolled up to his elbows as he wore black finger-less gloves. However the outline of his gloves and red t-shirt were was a darker red line. Hanging on his waist was a simple straight single edged sword.

He was currently watching a black hair girl with red streaks in her hair cut down several Beowolves. She was using a giant red scythe and as she finished cutting the final Grimm she turned to the male figure watching her. "I told you I could cut them all down by myself!" Ruby proudly stated to the male figure. "You should have faith in your cousin y'know."

Unknown to Ruby however an Alpha Beowolf appeared behind her. Before she even knew of the Grimm's presence a blast of fire dust shoot past her and stabbed through the Alpha's head killing the Grimm instantly. "When did that!?" Ruby asked in shock.

Slowly the man started to walk towards Ruby. "It was a fun show to watch you. But some litl' squirts need to remember there is at least one Alpha in every pack of Beowolves." The man stated as he ruffled her hair.

"No fair Aodh." Ruby huffed at her cousin as she wanted the last kill.

"You're getting better but maybe next time Rubes." Aodh laughed as he seen Ruby's puffed out checks as she huffed.

"Thanks for helping me though. I can't wait to show uncle Qrow how much i've improved."

"Well you might have to wait a while before you would be able to see the old man. Don't forget he got called into a long mission. Even I don't know where my old man is. But I am supposed to meet up with him while on my mission so I'll tell him when i see him instead." Aodh informed Ruby as they both started to walk back to Ruby's home on the island if Patch.

"So you're not gonna be teaching at Beacon any more?" Ruby asked with a disappointed tone.

"I'll still be a teacher at Beacon Ruby... Just not the first semester." Aodh's answered allowed Ruby to sigh in relief.

"That's good. Otherwise Yang would be pissed."

"True, true. But come on i'm sure your old man is getting worried his litl' rubes is hurt being back home so late." Aodh then stated to tease Ruby as he leaned in towards her.

"Oh my Oum! You're right!" Ruby panicked as dashed off towards home as fast as she could leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake from her Semblance.

Aodh was slightly annoyed with Ruby's sudden vanishing. "She forgot that I can't keep up with her when she's at that speed again..." Aodh sighed as he started to walk towards Ruby's home. "Uncle Tai is gonna be so pissed when she starts rambling on about killing Grimm again."

* * *

(Xiao Long home)

After nearly an hour walking back to Ruby's home Aodh finally made it back before it was completely dark. Sitting out in the front porch was Taiyang Xiao Long. Aodh's uncle and Yang plus Ruby's father. "I can't believe you let her do that again."

"I know, I know. I messed up but in fairness she twisted my arm with that face she pulls. Besides I wanted to she how far she came far she came after the old man took her under his wing. I mean he didn't even teach me... And I'm his son!" Aodh tired his best to defend both his actions to allow Ruby to fight the Grimm and he actions to do so.

Taiyang stared at Aodh for a few moments before giving up. "You're as stubborn as Qrow though. Besides you were taught by you're mother Lucy and Professor Nikos-Church in Beacon. Both were really mean ladies in there hay day let me tell you... anyway how'd she do?"

"Honestly. I'm surprised she's still in Signal. When I was her age I was already in Beacon." Aodh stated as he sat down beside his uncle.

"Yes but your control over fire dust was key to that... I just never thought she could have it in her."

"The old Qrow seems to think so. I mean Yang was always gonna be a brawler like you and Ruby's well..."

"I know what you mean. She reminds me so much of Summer. When she was a child I found it almost heart breaking staring at her face." A small smile showed on Taiyang's face as he spoke. Aodh could tell on by the smile on his face that he was reliving a happy memory in his mind. However Taiyang's eyes displayed a deep sadness within them.

"I will find out what happened. I made that promise years ago and I still mean it to this day." Aodh softly spoke as he remembered his aunt Summer Rose.

Taiyang looked at Aodh who was staring at the broken moon shining in the night sky. "So you have a mission soon. Didn't think Ozpin would let you take one so close to the start of the new school term. Especially when you're replacing your old teacher as well. She wouldn't be happy knowing her replacement was going to miss the first day back y'know."

"Oh she already called me and roared down the scroll at me for that but when i told her the truth she understood. Cause this mission could means a lot to me. Plus my dad asked me to help him for a while... So I couldn't really say no could I?" Aodh chuckled as he answered his uncle.

"Just be safe. And when you get back could you make sure Yang doesn't make a fool out of herself. She has a habit of being explosive at times. Haha." Taiyang nervously laughed as he knew his eldest daughter was a bit of a hot head at times. After a few moments of silence Taiyang spoke up once more. "Are you going to see her before you go I guess?"

"Yeah... Tomorrow night." Softly Aodh answered.

"Just don't beat yourself up when you do, okay?" Taiyang placed his hand on Aodh's shoulders for support before he stood up. "You can stay here for the night if you want. Plenty of room."

"No thanks. I'll be leaving after the visit so the night before the new school terms starts so I want to see he for a while before then."

"I understand. Take care of your self Aodh. I'll see you soon." Taiyang smiled as he watched Aodh walk towards the harbor.

* * *

(The next night at Beacon)

Walking into the vault below Beacon academy Aodh Branwen could clearly hear his footsteps as he walked towards the life support unit that held his former partner.

Looking through it's glass front Aodh could see the scared face of Amber Autumn. After several moments of silence Aodh could hear another set of footsteps coming towards him. "Good evening Aodh. I didn't expect you to visit at this hour."

Aodh turned around to find Professor Ozpin standing behind him. "Sorry Professor Oz but I'm just gonna have a quick visit before i'm off on mission."

"Would you might if I joined you for a while?" Ozpin asked.

"No... I don't mind at all." Aodh responded as both men quietly stared at Amber's life support unit.

"She always seen me as a little brother..." Diru softly spoke. "During our time at Beacon she would always treat me like a little kid even though I was the team leader. But when she gained this power some turned away from her, fearing that power she gained. I was the only one who didn't. We were partners after all, It was the least I could do to help her... And I always liked having her fuss over me while I was here... Now, every time I come down here... Since my Dad showed me... I'd dream she'd wake up and start fussing over me like a big sister all over again. "

Ozpin remained silent as Aodh softly cried as he stared at Amber's comatose state. "Was her being here the reason you accepted the post I offered?"

"It was one of the reasons. was the chance to watch Yang beat the ever living snot out of some poor kid, haha." Aodh laughed as he wiped his tears away.

Aodh then decided to change the subject as his face took on a more serious look as he asked Ozpin. "Have you found any more information on that bastard Adam?"

"Unfortunately no... It appears the leader of the White Fang is incredibly difficult to track down. However I've recently accepted a former member of the White Fang into this year's batch of first year students. However she's how you would say. Reluctant in remembering her time in the White Fang."

"So she wants to forget her past then. I can't blame her but she'll be stupid to think she could hide that fact for the rest of her life. Let alone the next four years."

"Indeed but I hope her teammates could pull her from her shell." As Ozpin finished he found his scroll vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket to find Glynda was calling him. "Hello Glynda, what happens to be the issue." Ozpin calmly spoke. He knew if Glynda called him that either something major had happened or she had a run in with someone who would catch his attention.

 _"Are you busy at the moment?"_

"No I'm free. In fact I was just about to give young Aodh here some time alone with Amber."

 _"Wait Aodh's there!? He would need to come with you as well."_ Glynda stated to Ozpin.

"And why would that be?"

* * *

(Vale Police)

Ozpin and Aodh were currently viewing inside the interrogation room at the Vale police department. Inside Ruby was currently being destroyed by Glynda Goodwitch. Ozpin watched a reply of how's Ruby's encounter with Roman Torchwich went. "Young Ruby's skills are very much like your father's... Silver eyes huh..." Ozpin spoke his thoughts out loud.

Mean while Aodh was contacting his uncle Taiyang.

 _"Aodh I just got a call about Ruby is she fine is she safe?"_ Taiyang nervously asked as he spoke to Aodh.

"Relax Uncle Tai she's perfectly fine. In fact I'd say she doing quite well for herself."

 _"I'm on my way to Vale now. She's in so much trouble when I get there."_

"Something tells me you won't be too hard on her. She might just have some good news for you." Aodh smiled on the phone as he seen Ozpin deep in thought.

 _"What do you mean by that Aodh?"_

"I'll let her tell you. Catch you later Tai."

 _"Wait Aodh!"_ Taiyang shouted down the scroll as Aodh disconnected the call and looked towards Ozpin once more.

"If she wants to attend Beacon... I will allow her to do so." Ozpin informed Aodh.

"That's close to being the understatement of the year." Aodh laughed before he looked at Ruby through the one way mirror.

"Y'know i'm mad at her for putting herself in danger like that but seeing her put down these goons in such fashion and keeping up with Glynda... I can't stop smiling at the litl' runt." Aodh's smile grew wider as he continue'd to watch Ruby though the one way mirror.

Noticing the smile on Aodh's face Ozpin walked towards the door but soon stopped and turned to face Aodh. "What would be the best way to calm Miss Rose down? Something to make her feel more at ease?"

"A huge plate of cookies would be a start. And don't lie to her. She's quick on picking up if something's not right." Aodh responded as he watched Glynda slam her riding crop onto the table in front of Ruby. This caused the red hooded girl to jump backwards in her chair with a squeal.

After a few moments Aodh watched Ozpin enter the room with as Aodh suggested a plate full of cookies. It took a few moments of caution from Ruby before she quickly ravaged the innocent plate of cookies. Aodh continue'd to watch the exchange between Ruby and Ozpin, he nearly chocked on his drink when Ruby talked about his old man with a face full of cookies.

While trying to catch his breath back he found it difficult as he watched Ruby's karate antics showing off the skills she were taught from Qrow. He then smiled once Ruby mentioned Aodh's influence as well in helping her and Yang.

Eventually Ozpin asked Ruby to join Beacon and with out a second's hesitation she accepted his offer. Aodh was about to leave when he heard Ozpin say to Ruby someone was looking to meet her. Aodh looked at Ozpin confused as Taiyang was yet to arrive to collect Ruby but soon realized Ozpin was talking about him.

Slowly Aodh entered the interrogation room and Ruby's face lit up brightly with excitement. "Aodh!"

However she wasn't expecting what Aodh was about to do next. "YOU DUMBASS!" Aodh shouted as he punched the top of Ruby's head. The impact his his fist sent a shiver down Ruby's back. A small lump then appeared on Ruby's head.

"What was that for!?" A teary eyed Ruby shouted back at her cousin.

"That pipsqueak was for putting your life in danger for what you done tonight and this..." Ruby was expecting another punch to the head so she quickly closed her eyes. Instead she got a warm hug from Aodh and her older cousin ruffling her hair soon afterwards. "That's for getting into Beacon. Congrats kiddo!"

"Thanks Aodh. I can't wait to tell Yang! But speaking of Yang she might be a bit busy at the moment."

"Why would she be busy?" Aodh asked with a confused look on his face. Then then seen Ruby avoid eye contact she was didn't want Driu to know what Yang was up to. "What did she do Ruby?"

"Well it's kind of a funny story really hehe..." Ruby then told Aodh of her encounter with Yang before she arrived in the Dust till Dawn Dust shop.

"SHE DID WHAT!" Aodh shouted in shock over hearing where Yang was and the damage she caused.

"Told you it was a funny story hehe." Ruby nervously laughed. After a few moments Aodh handed Ruby a set of keys.

"I'm guessing Yang is staying in the hotel the school provides to students from outside Vale before going to Beacon?"

"Yes, Miss Xaio Long is staying in the Vale Marina Hotel." Glynda answered Aodh's question.

"Alright then, Ruby you'll be staying in my apartment for tonight. I'll phone the old man and tell him I'll be leaving tomorrow instead of tonight. You remember where my apartment is don't you?" Ruby nodded a yes to Aodh. "Okay then go straight there and get some sleep. I'll leave you off to the collect point tomorrow before heading out."

"Where are you going?" A nervous Ruby asked.

"I'm going to say hi to your sister." Aodh simply responded to Ruby as he left the interrogation room.

"He's pissed." Ruby simply stated.

"I understand his frustration. Junior's bar is a very ruff area of Vale and upon hearing the damage you described I do feel a bit worried for Miss Xaio Long." Ozpin informed Ruby. Ozpin hid the smile on his face from Ruby. He was glad to see Aodh caring so much for his younger cousin's safety.

"I just hope my dad doesn't find out."

"Aodh and Professor Goodwitch have already contact your father once you arrived here." Ozpin told Ruby causing the young huntress to go wide eyed. "Since you're under the age of 18 he's on his way here to discharge you."

Ruby face froze as she soon started to realize the trouble she might be in with her father for being arrested.

"However I suspect Aodh gave you his apartment key since he wouldn't want you to make the long trip back to Patch only to repeat the same trip the next." Ozpin continue'd to speak before he was interrupted when he heard shouting coming from outside the interrogation room.

"WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS MY LITTLE GIRL!" Ruby tried to slid down her seat as she recognized the voice that was shouting.

"Oh crapbaskets."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Alright** **sop that's the first chapter remastered and posted. As you can tell i've added some extra dialogue to the chapter as well as a bit more information. But the biggest change as stated as changing Driu to Aodh.**

 **And simply Aodh is pronounced as Ay like the fourth Raikage from Naruto. The name's meaning if Fire. The team name will also change from Team DAAR (Dark) to Team BAAR (Bazaar) which is described as a grayish pink colour.**

 **So that's all for the new chapter folks. Now as for the Q &A sessions i normally post in the next chapter I don't know if i'll be keeping the original question or post new ones as ik haven't decided yet. So if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	2. Volume 1 Chapter 1

**Another remastered chapter coming right up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"I just hope my dad doesn't find out."_

 _"Aodh and Professor Goodwitch have already contact your father once you arrived here." Ozpin told Ruby causing the young huntress to go wide eyed. "Since you're under the age of 18 he's on his way here to discharge you."_

 _Ruby face froze as she soon started to realize the trouble she might be in with her father for being arrested._

 _"However I suspect Aodh gave you his apartment key since he wouldn't want you to make the long trip back to Patch only to repeat the same trip the next." Ozpin continue'd to speak before he was interrupted when he heard shouting coming from outside the interrogation room._

 _"WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS MY LITTLE GIRL!" Ruby tried to slid down her seat as she recognized the voice that was shouting._

 _"Oh crapbaskets."_

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 1: Ruby's First Day

It was several hours later when Aodh arrived back to his apartment. He'd recently given Yang the same ruff treatment he'd given Ruby not long before. Leaving her with a huge lump of skin swollen on the top of her head. Tired from a long night Aodh threw himself backwards onto his sofa. He then pull out a cigarette and it lit in the dark room.

Pulling out his scroll he sent a message to his father. _' I got delayed leaving Vale, so I won't be leaving until the morning. Ruby got accepted into Beacon. She ran into Roman and was pretty damn impressive. She's looking forward to showing off in front of you. I'll see you soon._' With the hit of the send button Aodh closed his eyes as he inhaled the fumes of the cigarette.

The lights in the room then turned on causing Aodh to slightly panic. He turned to find Ruby in her pajamas still wide awake. "Oh shit, sorry Rubes. I kind of forgot you were here for the night." Aodh apologized to Ruby as he quickly stubbed out the lit cigarette.

"It's okay. I don't mind you smoking, I mean come on. Uncle Qrow drinks in front of me and Yang." Ruby stated as she sat down beside Aodh.

Aodh quietly chuckled at Ruby's response. However when he looked at Ruby and could tell she was nervous. "You're worried about tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yeah... Well after Dad stopped yelling at me he talked to me about it. He told me I'll be fine but... I just don't wanna be seen as the girl brought forwards two years ahead." Ruby told Aodh of her thoughts of going to Beacon.

Aodh took a few moments before he provided an answer for Ruby. "Y'know I was younger when I went to Beacon. I was even a team leader. It was tough but my team mates pulled me through it. Well one of them did at least."

"You never really talk much about your old team. What happened to them?" Ruby asked.

"Well our team was know as Team BAAR (Bazaar,) It was myself, Amber, Adam and Roman. You ran into one my old teammates tonight. And as you seen... He's fallen into darkness and gave up being a Huntsman. I'd rather not talk about Adam or Amber though." Aodh told Ruby of his old team but quickly tried to drop the subject. "It was fun though... While it lasted. But this is your adventure Ruby and I'm sure you'll get on great. After all you'll have Yang with you at Beacon. I can't guarantee she'll be in the same team as you but you'll have her to support you all the way."

Ruby was still silent for a few moments after Aodh tried to reassure her. "I wonder what mom would think if she seen me tonight?" Ruby tried her best not to look sad but Aodh could see her fighting it.

"She'll have been proud of what you done." Aodh simply stated to Ruby as he ruffled her hair. "Now come on, you'll need a bit of rest as tomorrow's your big day. We'll be meeting up with Yang at nine in the morning so wake up around seven so you can get a good breakfast."

"Can we not watch a show for now? I really don't wanna go to bed right now." Ruby whined as she pulled out puppy dog look to Aodh.

"Maybe next time kiddo. Right now getting some sleep is far more important." Aodh told Ruby as he picked her up over his shoulder.

"Hey I can walk y'know!" Ruby shouted as her fists slammed against Aodh's back.

"Yeah I know, but I don't trust you go simply get up and go to bed by yourself." Aodh laughed in response as he dropped Ruby on his apartment's spare bed. "Night Rubes... Get some rest." Aodh wished Ruby goodnight as he closed the door.

Aodh then walked over to the ash tray beside the sofa he pulled out the stubbed cigarette. Walking out his apartment's balcony Aodh lit the cigarette up once more. His scroll then vibrated, checking the scroll quickly he seen his father replied back. _'That's great to hear. I'm guessing Ozpin noticed her silver eyes then. And don't worry about leaving late, See you tomorrow.'_

* * *

(Next morning)

Walking through the streets of Vale Ruby and Aodh were making there way towards the plaza where the students were to be picked up for leaving to Beacon. When they entered the Plaza they were tuned by the sheer large volume of people within it. But with four different year classes all going to Beacon at the same time it would be expected.

Yang was first to notice the two walking as they entered the plaza. She ran over and hug tackled Ruby. "Ohh I can't believe my little sister gets to join me at Beacon this year." Yang then tightly hugged Ruby causing the latter to grunt in pain.

Ruby looked shocked towards Yang as she struggled to breath. 'How did she know I was going to Beacon?' Ruby thought to herself.

"I told you last night before I left and your still this excited jeez. And if you keep hugging her like that he won't be going to Beacon or breath for that matter." Aodh stated towards Yang.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun." Yang puffed out her cheeks and huffed at Aodh as she let her grip on Ruby go. The young red hooded girl was trying to recover quickly after receiving a Yang Ursa hug.

"Don't worry Yang I could embarrass you if you want instead of trying to save Ruby's life." Aodh hinted towards Yang causing the blonde to gasp.

"You wouldn't dare." Yang softly stated in mock horror.

Aodh gave Yang a dark grin as he smiled lowly towards Yang. However Yang's mock horror quickly transformed into real horror as her older cousin whispered something.

Fortunately only Yang heard what was said but seeing the looking on Yang's face change nerved Ruby. As did the evil grin on Aodh's face.

"But I'm sure i'll save that fun for when there is a crowd. Anyway it looks like your airship is about to arrive so good luck guys... Oh and Ruby. Try not to think too much about your first day and just enjoy it. Okay?" Aodh joked as he waved his byes to Yang and Ruby.

"I will, thanks Aodh!" Ruby stated as both she and Yang waved Aodh goodbye. With the girls now off to Beacon Aodh tried to made his way through the crowd of family members waving goobye. But within the crowd of family members he spotted a very familiar face.

"Hey, Ice Queen!" Aodh shouted out as he approched Winter Schnee.

"One of these days Branwen, I will cut out your tongue." Winter lowly stated as she gritted through her teeth.

"That's no way to greet an old friend... You still hurt from the last time." Aodh asked as he winked at Winter.

"That's none of your concern!" Winter quickly snapped back at Aodh causing the latter to laugh from her response.

"So what brings you to Vale. You're several months ahead for the Vytal festival." Aodh asks Winter his tone changing to a more serious one.

Winter sighed in annoyance. She knew Aodh wouldn't drop the questions until she provided the real answer. "I was leaving Weiss off to Beacon."

"And I'm guessing daddy wasn't too please over this considering you are the one leaving her off and not him." Aodh took a 'random' shot in the dark and guessed as this was the reason Weiss was being left in Vale by her elder sister.

"So what did he make her do in order to get to Beacon? If I remember you telling me right he made you fight a pack of Beowolves at night in the snow."

"Well it was tougher this time. I simply wished to join my nation's military. It was why I decided to join the Atlas academy. But since Weiss wished to be a Huntress our father made her fight a single Beowolf." Winter replied as they both walked towards the city's Marina.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." Aodh responded. He honestly thought it would've been worse.

"I suppose so but... If I told you the Beowolf was armored in Atlan steel that would be a different story." Winter dryly stated.

"Well she must've done well if she made it to Beacon but damn that some great fatherly love for ya."

"Yes... Our father had a different way of expressing his love to his daughters." Winter commented.

"Y'know you don't have to be so uptight about it. Just call him a jackass. I call my old man that all the time and he knows it." Aodh told Winter.

"Yes but your father doesn't put expectations of his greatness on your shoulders." Winter snapped at Aodh as she tried to defend her father.

"No he never did but he never trained me either." Aodh snapped back. "That was down to my mom. And you know that."

Winter was silent afterwards as they continue'd to walk towards the Marina. She eventually mustered up the courage and asked Aodh a question.

"I'm wondering why you are walking me to the Marina. I was informed you were to be teaching this year in Beacon. Yet you seem to be escorting me as I'm leaving Vale."

"I'm actually leaving on a mission. Professor Oz allowed me to head out and back up my dad in his mission. I'll be heading towards Mistral to meet up with the old man." Aodh answered Winter as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Winter's scroll then vibrated. After reading the message her scroll contained she sighed in annoyance. "What's wrong?" Aodh asked.

"I appears my sister was caught in an explosion at the front of Beacon. Not even alone and hour and she's causing trouble." Winter sighed once more.

"An explosion!" Aodh then looked up towards the high cliff where Beacon was located and he noticed as small dark cloud rising.

"She says someone sneezed on the Dust powder she was carrying. Knowing her she was probably waving it around like it was some toy."

"What like you used to do?" Aodh joked but quickly regretted it as Winter stared at him. "Wait...Hold on..." Aodh then pulled out his scroll. "I'll give my little cousin a call and she if she knows anything about it."

* * *

(Ruby and Jaune)

Having started off her time in Beacon with one disaster after another Ruby was near the point of quitting but was helped by Jaune. Ruby and Jaune were talking for a few moments when Ruby's scroll rung. "Oh it's my cousin Aodh!" Ruby stated to Jaune with excitement.

 _"Hey Rubes. just checking in to see how you're getting on so far."_

"Ahh well y'know and stuff."

 _"Oh hey I heard something about an explosion at the front of Beacon. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"_ Aodh asked on the scroll.

Ruby then stated to panic. 'Oh shit he knows!' Ruby thought to herself. "Umm No. Not a thing. Oh wait there's Yang, bye Aodh!"

 _"No Ruby Wait!"_ Aodh shouted down the scroll but was cut off when Ruby canceled the call.

"Ehh? What was that about?" A confused Jaune asked.

"I think Aodh found out about the crater." Ruby stated she she shook in panic.

* * *

(Driu and Winter)

"No Ruby Wait!" Aodh shouted down the scroll but when he looked to check if the call was still connected he found it no longer was. "Ahh fuck me." Aodh groaned out in frustration

"So did she know anything." Winter asked with an amused smile. She always enjoyed herself when she watched Aodh get annoyed and found it quite funny to watch.

"I'm guessing she does. But I won't find out until the next school term when I get back I suppose." Aodh dryly stated as he put his scroll away and finished his cigarette.

Aodh then noticed that two airships arrived. One was clearly from Atlas by the design the other was from Vale. "Then I guess this is where we part ways."

"Yeah say if you ever get the chance to come back to Vale message me if I'm in town. Don't forget you still want that rematch." Aodh suggested as he smiled at Winter.

Winter wasn't expecting this off Aodh and stumbled in her response. "Yeah... I'd like that."

"Sounds good. Catch ya later Ice Queen."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Winter shouted as she boarded her ship causing Aodh to laugh at Winter's expense.

Aodh continue'd to laugh as he entered his airship and the ship soon took off towards the kingdom of Mistral.

* * *

 **And Cut! So that's the second chapter updated and finished. Before i bring up the Q &A part i'll note that i did make a few f&$k ups in the last chapter by having Driu still with in the chapter but i did correct a few of those changes so hopefully it should be all fine now.**

 **Now with the Q &A i've decided to keep some of the old questions but i've also added a few more recent one that would've been asked as well. So with that said here is this chapter's Q&A!**

 **1) Is Aodh based on someone or something like the rest of the RWBY characters? Aodh is based mainly off Qrow with a bit of Ruby and Yang mixed as well. But the cigarette part was imputed based on myself.**

 **2) What class will Aodh be teaching? Aodh will be teaching combat and Glynda Goodwitch is taking his place for the first term.**

 **3) What made you decide to post a re-mastered version? Honestly I read back the story i first posted and something about it just didn't feel right to me. I stopped me from updating the story for a while. But the whole point f the re-mastering of the Story is to hopefully improve it overall.**

 **4) How excited are you for Volume 4? I'm really excited over this as the story has been getting darker for the last few volumes and I'm loving the motion of the animation that was shown in Ruby's character short as well. Plus the re-designs look amazing as well.  
**

 **5) Are you gonna be adding more material to your chapters or just always replacing Driu with Aodh? It's not all gonna be** **replacing Driu with Aodh. If you checked out the word count from chapter 1 it has nearly a 1000 more words within the re-mastered version so content will be posted for each chapter as well.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	3. Volume 1 Chapter 2

**Another updated/ remastered chapter of Son of Qrow coming up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Aodh then noticed that two airships arrived. One was clearly from Atlas by the design the other was from Vale. "Then I guess this is where we part ways."_

 _"Yeah say if you ever get the chance to come back to Vale message me if I'm in town. Don't forget you still want that rematch." Aodh suggested as he smiled at Winter._

 _Winter wasn't expecting this off Aodh and stumbled in her response. "Yeah... I'd like that."_

 _"Sounds good. Catch ya later Ice Queen."_

 _"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Winter shouted as she boarded her ship causing Aodh to laugh at Winter's expense._

 _Aodh continue'd to laugh as he entered his airship and the ship soon took off towards_ _the kingdom of Mistral._

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 2: Meeting up with the Old man.

Having spent nearly a full day inside an airship a relieved Aodh finally arrived in Mistral. Having sat so long in a tight space Aodh couldn't help but stretch his body. In truth he wasn't expecting to find his father straight away but standing outside the port when Aodh exited was none other than Qrow Branwen himself.

"Took you long enough." Qrow winked as his told off Aodh for being late.

"Nice to see you too old timer." Aodh retorted back.

"Old timer... that cuts me deep son..." Qrow dramatically reacted to Aodh's retort.

"Ahh well who cares. You up for a drink?" Aodh asked as he pointed to the nearest bar.

"Thought you'd never ask." Aodh laughed from his father's answer as they both walked to the Mistral branch of the Crow Bar.

The two of them sat right by the bar top as the bar man walked over. "So what do you two gents what to drink? Oh and I'm gonna needs some ID for you kid."

"Kid? Do I seriously look underage?" Aodh asked Qrow before he looked at the bar man for a few moments. He didn't know either to be angry or upset at someone thinking he was underage. "Alright fine i guess... I might need to grow a beard to stop this happening again." Aodh then pulled out his Huntsman's licence and showed it to the bar man.

The bar man looked at the license for several moments but something stood out above his age. "Get out! We don't serve your kind here!" Noted on the license under race was Faunus.

The bar man was slowly creating a scene as he continue'd to yell at Aodh. Suddenly a large sword slammed on the bar top shocking the bar man. "I'd prefer if you didn't insult my son like that... He's suffered enough from both sides." Qrow growled to the bar man causing him to freeze in fear. "Sorry kiddo. We'll find someplace else."

Qrow put his arm around Aodh and tried to help him out to find another, better place to drink. "Even though I no longer have my tail I still get some of this shit. He would've been none the wiser if he just didn't think I was underage."

"Well you take your youthfull appearance after your mother. Your faunus side as well." Qrow tried to console his son.

"Yeah but I can't really call myself a faunus anymore can I?" A depressed Aodh spoke.

Qrow then seen several faunus' walk out of another bar. "We'll go there." The two walked into the next bar and once more sat by the bar top.

"I seen what happened in the Crow bar. What do ya what kid?" The dog faunus bar man asked Aodh.

"At this stage i'll take anything" Aodh lowly spoke.

The bar man looked at Qrow asking to same question with out speaking. "I'll take a whiskey."

"Two whiskies coming right up." The bar man quickly delivered the two small glasses of whiskies to the two Branwens.

As there drinks arrived Aodh decided to change the subject and get to the topic that brought him there in the first place. "So what's the story so far over your investigation?"

"Well as far as you know I've been trying to track down the group who caused Amber's current state. The tracks run cold but I'm trying to find where they are from. Maybe I might get some information as to who we're up against. But I did discover one thing. They've teamed up with the White Fang." Qrow explained to Aodh. He then noticed his son's fists tighten in anger.

"The White Fang..." Aodh growled in anger.

"If we find any trail towards them I'll allow you to go after it. I'd go after him myself but Ozpin needs to know this information." By the time Qrow finished speaking Driu then pulled out a cigarette and begin smoking as they both continue'd to drink.

"You know those things will kill you y'know." The bar man said to Aodh.

"So will drinking. Doesn't stop us though." Aodh joked with the bar man.

"Damn right." The bar man and Qrow both replied. although the bar man continue'd muttering about losing his job.

"So when do we start?" Aodh asked Qrow.

"In a few hours. We have to head out west of the city towards the swamp area. It could get rough." Qrow nudged his son as he finished his sentence.

"Bring it on old man. I'm a lot tougher than I used to be."

"We'll see. Expect the unexpected son." Qrow informed his son.

* * *

The next day Aodh and Qrow were making there way towards the west of Mistral. "So I heard from Oz this morning over Ruby and Yang. It seems they are both in the same team and little Ruby's the leader." Qrow told Aodh.

"She's still not the youngest leader though haha. But i'm glad Yang's on the same team as her. Did Ozpin say who else was in there team?"

"Blake Belladonna and one little Weiss Schnee."

"Winter's sister!?" Driu was shocked for a moment but suddenly burst into laughing. After a fit of laughter Aodh wiped away a tear from his eye. "Aww I'd love to see Winter's face when she finds out her sister is in a team with my two cousins."

"So you ran into Winter then? Did she try or fight you or something else?" Qrow nudged his son and his quickly and repeatedly raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I totally dominated her." Aodh quickly commented. he knew his father was trying to embarrass him.

"I knew you'd wipe the floor with her. Did she use her glyphs much?" Qrow laughed and patted Aodh's back.

"Oh we didn't fight... But I still dominated her." Aodh's reply left his father speechless.

"Y... You mean... you and W... Winter actually...?" Qrow suddenly stopped as he stuttered in response.

This time it was Aodh's turn to embarrass his father. "Nothing happened old man but you should see your face. Hahahaha."

"You little fucking bastard... Giving your dear and handsome father a heart attack." Qrow breathed a sigh of relief.

"Relax. As much as much as I'd want it to I couldn't see it happening. I mean a Schnee and a Faunus... I know the old saying opposites attract but I don't think so in this case."

"You like her though. Maybe more than Amber."

"Yeah but her being a Schnee tells me it ain't gonna work. Even more when she continually threatens to cut off my head each time we run into each other." Aodh smiled as he answered Qrow's question.

Qrow smiled back in response. "I don't know kid. Time changes people and there thoughts about things."

After walking several more miles the pair could feel vibrations from the earth as well as the sound of the earth crashing behind them. "That isn't a good sound." Aodh was slightly confused but when he turned he found a large stone giant rushing towards both of the Branwens.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Aodh shouted out loud in confusion.

"It's called a Geist and it's a possession type Grimm. It'll control any object it possesses and use them as an extension of its own body. It's using those rocks as it's external body to attack us." Qrow informed his son as the pair tried to avoid the large Grimm's swings.

"Why the hell haven't I seen a Grimm like this before!?" Aosh shouted towards Qrow.

"Possession Grimm are rare in Vale but mainly common in the kingdom of Mistral." Qrow informed Aodh.

"Okay but how do we deal with it!?" Aodh asked but instead of his father shouting the answer back to him he fired several dust rounds off as he started to battle the large stone Grimm.

Aodh then noticed the Grimm vigorously defending it's face mask. "Never mind... Your hints helped me." Aodh dryly responded.

Qrow cockily smiled back at his son. "It's what I do."

"Well distract that thing until I can get a clear shot." Aodh shouted as he grabbed both of his pistol knifes Scath + Solas and waited with in the cover of the trees nearby.

Qrow meanwhile continue'd to run around the Grimm until he spotted Aodh waiting. Transforming his sword into his trademark scythe Qrow jumped up towards the Geist. The large stone Grimm then tried to swat downwards as it attempted to crush Qrow like a bug.

However before the Geist's stone arm made contact with Qrow the huntsman activated his semblance and flew above the Grimm's attack. This left the front of the Geist's body exposed and open for a counter.

Waiting with the cover of the tree line and with a perfect line of sight Aodh activated his semblance. With time almost seemingly coming to a still Aodh took aim towards the yellow eye on the Geist mask. "Boom." Aodh softly spoke as he pulled the trigger on Solas.

A round of lighting dust fired directly into the Grimm's mask destroying it completely. With the Grimm destroyed the stone that it possessed fell back to the ground with thunders thuds.

"Well you certainly made that look easy. Good work kid you still have that killer shot."

"It helps when you have the time to take good aim. Anyway I'm starving now. What'd you say about getting food first thing when we arrive in the next the next town." Driu asked as his stomach growled. Soon Qrow stomach also done the same and growled back.

"Sounds good to me... Hopefully we're almost at the nearest village." The two then continue'd to walk down the road towards the west of Mistral.

Less than an hour later both Branwens arrived in a small village. They decided to call it a night and went to a local Inn to rest.

When they walked into the Inn, they quickly booked a room for a night and made there way down to get food and drink. When they took there seats Qrow suddenly froze. "It can't be!"

"What's up old man?"

"That skirt length!" Qrow quietly stated as he stared at the young waitresses skirt.

"Aww, come on she's not much younger than me you old perv!" Aodh felt ashamed at his father's perverted side.

"Hey! It's free to look isn't it?" Qrow stated as he raised his eyebrow. "Come on your a guy like your old man... You telling me you're not interested in this young woman over there."

Soon the young waitress walked over to both Qrow and Aodh. "Hello my name is Mia. Can I take your order."

"Thank you Mia. I'll have a steak with a whiskey please."

Mia then turned and looked at Aodh but his face suddenly felt warm. He couldn't help but blush as he stared at the waitress. Mia was also getting slightly rosey cheeked as well. "Ahmm... I'll have what's he's having." Aodh nervously and quickly ordered.

"Thanks, I'll be back with your orders soon." The now heavily blushing Mia then turned and walked towards the Inn's kitchen.

"Smooth going there, Casanova." Qrow softly stated to Aodh.

"Bite me!" Aodh growled back. Aodh felt he would never be able to live this day down.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **few things to talk about in this chapter. first off i have changed Aodh's weapon as you can notice. it's no longer going to be a simple sword. Now Aodh's weapons are called Scath and Solas which means shadow and light. Scath will fire gravity dust rounds while Solas will fire lightning dust rounds. the gun part of the weapon will look like a R** **uger Revolver while a Tanto blade will. be fitted at the top of the barrel acting sort of as a sight for the gun. The handle will then fold**

 **As before as well i will be keeping Aodh as a faunus. I originally planned having him a faunus from the start when first written. I'll also be doing the same and going into depth over the loss of his tail in another chapter as well. he'll still be a cat faunus as well that part won't be changing.**

 **Hopefully that'll have cleared a few things up. Now i've also posted a poll on my page and it will concern Volume 0. Now for those who haven't read the first part Volume 0 will cover Driu's time in Beacon as a student and will be posted between Volume 2 and 3. Now the poll is to let you vote on wither Volume 0 should happen or should i just go straight into Volume 3 instead.**

 **Anyway i think that more than enough for A/N so let's roll with the Q &A!**

 **1) Is** **Aodh** **'s mother from the show or an OC? Yes she is an OC but won't be making a flashback appearance ina later chapter.**

 **2) Who would you choose to be Aodh's voice actor** **? For voice actor i'd go for either Nolan North or Roger Craig Smith's voice.**

 **3) What is going to be** **Aodh** **'s Semblance? (This question was asked in the original post so updating the answer) Aodh's Semblance I have decided to call it Drift. It allows Aodh perception of time to slow down and increase his reaction time. While his** **semblance Aodh can react to anything extremely fast as long as his eyes can see it. It it sort of like Quicksilver Style from DMC.**

 **4) If you were to make a RWBY character who's a good guy but based on a villain from DC or Marvel who would it be and why and which** **RWBY** **girl would ship them with? I'd be going with Marvel as i'm a Marvel before DC guy and i'll pick Sabretooth and pairing him with Neon. You would think I would say Blake but no. I fully support Bumble Bee!**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	4. Volume 1 Chapter 3

**Another remastered chapter posted and updated for you all to enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Mia then turned and looked at Aodh but his face suddenly felt warm. He couldn't help but blush as he stared at the waitress. Mia was also getting slightly rosey cheeked as well. "Ahmm... I'll have what's he's having." Aodh nervously and quickly ordered._

 _"Thanks, I'll be back with your orders soon." The now heavily blushing Mia then turned and walked towards the Inn's kitchen._

 _"Smooth going there, Casanova." Qrow softly stated to Aodh._

 _"Bite me!" Aodh growled back. Aodh felt he would never be able to live this day down._

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 3: Chasing a lead.

Having finished his meal Aodh made his way outside for a smoke. Qrow seen his son move off and thought now would be the best time to ask a few questions for his investigation. Qrow made his way over to a small group of around five bandits. There leader was clearly seen as he was the only one with a pompadour.

"Excuse me gentlemen. But I hope you don't mind if I could ask a few questions." Qrow asked as he sat down. He then placed a piece of paper down on the table. The paper showed two faces. One was of a green haired, dark skinned girl while the other was a pale skinned, silver haired boy.

"Get out of here. We don't tattle on our own kind. We know you're after someone." One of the men grunted towards Qrow as a response.

Another man then planted a knife in the piece of paper Qrow brought out on top of the table. "Get lost or else."

"Or else what?" Qrow asked with a mocking tone. "You wouldn't be able to even touch me." By this stage Aodh had arrived back into the room after finishing his smoke.

"I've killed seventeen men this year alone. I'll be making sure it's eighteen by the end of the night." That same man who planted the knife picked it up and plunged it towards Qrow.

Seeing the oncoming attack Qrow simply sat still in his seat and yawned. The knife then was brought quickly down towards a relaxed Qrow but the attacker soon found his hand wasn't moving towards his victim. He then seen a young looking man holding onto his arm.

'He's fast. I didn't even notice him until after he stopped my arm.' The bandit thought to himself as he stared at Aodh .

"I don't know what the old man here said to piss you off but if you're going to fight I'd take it outside." Aodh coldly stated as he stared at all of the bandits.

"So you wanna fight too kid... Fine then come on boys. Let's teach this kid a lesson he won't forget." The group of bandits then all stood up and walked outside. Aodh then turned to face his father.

"What the hell did you do?" Aodh asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'd thought i'd start our investigation. Didn't think you'd be quick to jump in and save your old man."

"Save? You were about to cause a major fight in the bar. And why the hell did you ask a bunch of thugs as well?"

"I was not about to create a major fight. And asking thugs in back water areas away from the prying eyes of the nation's council is the best way of gathering information." Qrow informed Aodh.

"Oh really? Well I can tell you want you were planning to do. You were about to lean back to avoid the knife and the kick the chair forwards into the other thugs in his group. Leaving a one on one with someone who is no where near you in abilities." Aodh then told Qrow what he knew his father was planning on doing in his fight with the bandits.

Qrow looked at his son for a few moment before sighing in defeat. "Was it really that predicable." Aodh didn't respond to his father's response and simply walked outside to face the group of bandits.

Mia has seen the whole thing fold out and nervously walked over to Qrow. "I don't mean to be rude but you'd better stop him. I've seen those men in here before. They are very dangerous and are known not to show mercy."

"Mia was it? You don't have to be nervous. Sit back... The show is about to start." Qrow smiled back to Mia as he too walked out but to watch his son fight.

Outside the Inn Aodh stared down the group of five bandits. "So, we doing this then?" Aodh asked.

There were a few tense moment before, "CHARGE!" The group of bandits all ran towards Aodh .

Aodh remained still and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes which had now changed color from hazel to crimson red. The first bandit swung a sword at Aodh but he ducked underneath it. Another quickly followed up with a knife held in reverse grip. The knife was aimed towards the back of Aodh head.

Aodh simply stayed low but extended his leg outwards and pivoted around swiping the bandit's leg. The third and fourth bandit quickly transformed there weapons into a rifle and and hand gun but fired several dust rounds towards Aodh .

Aodh stood up and simply moved his head from side to side avoiding all of the bullets fired. "Too slow..."

Mia watched in amazement as Aodh dodged every attack the bandits could throw at him with ease. "Woah... Is that his Semblance?"

"Yeah. Aodh's semblance Drift. It allows Aodh perception of time to slow down allowing an increased reaction time. And with his heightened reactions his semblance also helps him move faster as well." Qrow explained to Mia as she watched in awe. "Plus his sense of smell and hearing get a massive boost with him being a Faunus as well so most of his primary senses are massively boosted."

With three members already taken care of in quick succession Aodh drew out Scath and Solas. With four quick shots Aodh empited the poor thugs aura levels.

The fifth and final member of the group left didn't charge towards Aodh. Aodh glowing crimson red eyes simply stared him down into submission. Aodh slowly walked up towards the last member of the bandits. and took aim with Scath. "Tell the old man what he wants to know."

"I don't know anything... I swear... I know there faces I've seen them before but I don't know there names." The man shaking in fear as he answered Aodh.

Suddenly an alarm rang off. "What's this?" Qrow asked as he heard the local villagers start to panic.

"Oh no... It's a Grimm attack. Quick inside!" Mia shouted towards the bandits and Aodh and she tried to pull Qrow indoors.

"Grimm huh... Hey Aodh, let's see how many have come to greet us."

"Sure why not... But if one is a Goliath I get to kill it this time." Aodh shrugged his shoulders as he and Qrow walked towards where the Grimm were attacking.

Mia was stunned by Aodh and Qrow slack attitude. "Are you two insane! Come back inside!"

"Don't worry little darling. We're Huntsmen. It's our job to look after the people of Remnant and deal with the Grimm." Qrow waved towards Mia with a wide smile on his face.

The bandits and Mia looked worried as they watched Aodh and Qrow walk off. They looked at each other before silently deciding to follow them.

Currently Aodh and Qrow were staring down a horde of Grimm. Around twenty Beowolves, ten Ursai and twenty Creepers. "Seems to be about fifty of those things. Wanna take another bet?" Qrow asked his son.

"What you have in mind?"

"Most kill wins... and Loser must pay for the winners drink for the entire night."

"Rigtio then... I'll just end this quickly." Aodh then stood in front of his father. Mia and the group and bandits by this stage had manged to catch up with them and hid as they watched Aodh and Qrow.

Aodh's chest began to glow red as he heavily inhaled. And then Aodh let out a mighty roar as he faced the Grimm. "BUUUURN!"

But what happened next shocked Mia and the bandits. Flames burst out of Aodh's mouth and the vortex of flames smothered the Grimm.

When the flames subsided there were not even a single Grimm remaining. One of the bandits then realized who Aodh was. "Umm Boss I think I know this guy."

"What? Who is he?"

"He's that the guy who won the 36th Vytal festival in Vale. He's Aodh Branwen, also known as The Red Dragon."

"I've heard that name before." Mia spoke up. "He's said to have Fire and Wind Dust implanted into his lungs."

"Yeah that's the guy. And I'm guessing that's his father, Qrow Branwen. They call him The Grimm Reaper."

"The Grimm Reaper?" Mia was confused by Qrow's nickname. "It is because every person he's fought he's killed?"

"No." The pompadour'd leader of the Bandits spoke up. "It's said he's killed more Grimm than any huntsman, Human or Faunus have hair on there bodies."

"I can't believe we nearly started a fight with that with The Grimm Reaper and fought The Red Dragon himself... No wonder we never touched either of them."

Aodh then started a fit a heavy coughing. Mia in her concern for Aodh rushed towards him. "Aodh are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine just got some killer heart burn." Aodh smiled as he joked. He swiftly received a slap to the back of his head. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SHITTY PUNS!" Mia shouted out loudly.

"He he. That one wasn't half bad." Qrow chuckled at his son's pun.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" This time Qrow received a smack in the back of the head from Mia.

The two huntsmen both shared a look that this young woman was one to be feared and for the remainder of the evening they tried to keep to there best behavior while Mia was near by.

The next morning Aodh woke up to the sound of heavy rain hitting against his room window. He seen his father sprawled out over his bed and heavily snoring. "Shitty old man. Bastard kept me up all night." Angry from being tired Aodh quickly got showered and dressed.

When Aodh walked down towards the reception he found the bandits waiting for him. "What the hell are you guys still here? Get lost." Aodh angrily growled at the bandits.

"We're sorry about yesterday. And to make it up we done a bit of digging up over the two people your father was investigating. And we found something." The pompadour hair styled leader answered.

"What did you find?" Aodh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... After last night we decided to do a little digging as a favour for taking care of those Grimm." The leader of the bandits nervously spoke as Aodh continue'd to glare at him. "Well we found something interesting concerning them being linked in some way to the White Fang."

"The White Fang!?" Aodh demanded to know as he grabbed the bandit leader's collar. "Has there been much activity nearby here in recent months!?"

"there was a rumor going about a few weeks ago of them using a cabin deep in the forest. Apparently they've been using it as a a hideout. I have no idea if they were even there at all as I said it's just a rumor. But it's in roughly that direction." The leader then pointed in the general direction of the cabin.

"That's good to hear. If you don't mind tell my old man when he wakes up where I went off to" Aodh stated as he left to find the old hide out for the White Fang. "The one thing about rumors... There can be a trace of truth in a rumor.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Right please for the love of Christ himself let there be no mentions of Driu other than this one. Alright that wraps up another chapter and we have roughly 6 or 7 chapters left of Volume 1 and as it stands in the pool it 100% one sided in favor of not having Volume 0 within this story.**

 **I have however had a few suggestions over having a prequel spin off story away from this re-mastered and it's something i would think about when caught up and i could post between RWBY volumes.**

 **I have also had a few comment of me just copy and pasting from original posted chapter. Honestly it is true but it also isn't at the same time. A lot of new material has been added in each chapter and the overall structure is a lot better I feel personally.**

 **Anyway let's get going with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) If you could have based Driu off of any Marvel or DC character who would it be and why? Well since i'm more of a Marvel guy i'd go for Blade. This is because Driu would be closest to this character in general. Both Half Human (Half Faunus/Vampire), they fight those without souls (Vampires/Grimm) and both wield of course swords.**

 **2) Name a villain from 1 anime show, 1 live action show/movie and 1 comic (not manga) you think would be awesome and bad ass to have in RWBY? From anime I would have Vicious from Cowboy Bebop as a major crime lord.**

 **From a live action movie i'd go for The** **Xenomorph from Alien as a Grimm** **.**

 **And for comic there could only be one. The Joker simply he would cause panic and chaos and i feel would fit into Cinder's plans but could he be controlled?**

 **Now I won't be implementing any of these characters into this story simply because this will be a regular Fan Fiction and not a crossover but I won't close the door over possibly writing one in the future as a RWBY x X-Over fan fic.**

 **3) If you're OC had a catchphrase before a fight what would he say (even if it's from another character)? If I was to pick a** **catchphrase for Aodh it would be either Too slow or Burn.**

 **4) Which anime swordsman do you think would be a great opponent for Adam in a death battle? Woah with this one as i have so many to actually choose from. personally i'd love to see a fight between Guts from Berserk or Hiei from YuYu Hakusho.**

 **5) Which marvel villain do you think could scare Salem the most or which one do you think would be able to seduce her? Honestly i don't think any would scare her but if i could pick one i'd say Thanos would try to seduce her.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	5. Volume 1 Chapter 4

**Another new and updated chapter for Son of Qrow coming up enjoy!.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"Well... After last night we decided to do a little digging as a favour for taking care of those Grimm." The leader of the bandits nervously spoke as Aodh continue'd to glare at him. "Well we found something interesting concerning them being linked in some way to the White Fang."_

 _"The White Fang!?" Aodh demanded to know as he grabbed the bandit leader's collar. "Has there been much activity nearby here in recent months!?"_

 _"there was a rumor going about a few weeks ago of them using a cabin deep in the forest. Apparently they've been using it as a a hideout. I have no idea if they were even there at all as I said it's just a rumor. But it's in roughly that direction." The leader then pointed in the general direction of the cabin._

 _"That's good to hear. If you don't mind tell my old man when he wakes up where I went off to" Aodh stated as he left to find the old hide out for the White Fang. "The one thing about rumors... There can be a trace of truth in a rumor._

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 4: Into The Lion's Den.

Running through the forest swamp Aodh was quickly making his way towards the cabin the bandits informed him of. However he was unable to make out it's location through the forest itself he thought it would be best to get a higher view.

Climbing up the tallest nearby tree Aodh looked around the nearby area and seen a small line of smoke rising above the forest top.

"No idea if it's the fang or not but someone is using the cabin for sure. If it is the fang thankfully i'm downwind. I might have the element of surprise in my hand." Aodh thought to himself out loud as he quickly made his way down to the forest swamp floor by jumping off the nearby trees. He then continue'd his run towards the cabin.

* * *

(Qrow)

Qrow woke up with a groan and a killer headache. He looked around the room and couldn't find Aodh. "Kid must've gone to get some breakfast. What time is it?"

He looked at the his watch and seen it was just past noon. "Better find him and get going I suppose." Qrow once more groaned as he pulled himself out of bed and quickly showered.

Arriving downstairs he found the group of bandits from last night. "What the heck are you guys doing here?" Qrow asked as he rubbed the back of his pounding head.

"Ahh well we found a bit of information about those two you showed us last night." The pompadoured leader answered.

"Ohh... Well what did you find?" Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We couldn't find out there names but we found a location they might be at but..." The leader hesitated for a moment.

"But what?"

"The location they are supposed to be in is linked with the White Fang." The leader then seen a serious expression on Qrow's face. "But we honestly don't know if they're still there or not. Or even if they were even there," The leader quickly tired to save himself as he was expecting Qrow to lash out at him.

"Did you tell Aodh?" Qrow quietly asked.

"Well you see..."

"YES OR NO! DID YOU TELL THIS TO MY SON!" Qrow now shouted, demanding an answer.

"Yes!" The leader nervously answered. "He came down around two hours ago and we told him what we just told you."

"Idiot! Did he run off to that cabin?"

"Yes... He ran off straight away and asked us to wait to tell you this as well."

"Then I haven't got much time to waste then. What direction is this cabin roughly?"

* * *

(Aodh)

Moving towards the cabin downwind Aodh slowed down as he got closer not wanting to give away his presence. As he stopped he could hear voices and movement in front of him.

Upon coming up to an open clearing Aodh remained at the outskirts and hid in the bushes surrounding the open clearing. Looking at the cabin he could also see several tents erected around it as well as smoke rising from the cabin's chimney.

"It's too small to be the full force but it is enough to cause a lot of bother to the local authorities... Something's not right about this though." Aodh thought to himself as he rushed inwards and covered behind a crate. Aodh then started to eavesdrop on the nearest members of the White Fang nearby.

"So did you hear what the plan is in Vale?" One of the members of White Fang asked.

"I know as much as you do. I still can't believe we're listening to a human though." The other grunt spoke out in response.

"Well you didn't hear this from me but the boss apparently knew this human." A third member informed the other two.

"Yeah like that's real." The first member rejected.

"I'm serious! When the boss as a huntsman he knew this guy during that time." The third member replied.

'Vale... And Adam knows him... So he's working with Roman then... Ruby you have no idea how luck you are you avoided Adam... He would've killed you without a seconds thought.' Aodh thought to himself as he tried to process this new information.

'I have no idea what Roman has in mind but if he is looking for help from Adam it's not going to be sunshine and puppies. This isn't good news to her. Looks like I might have to get to Vale sooner than expected after hearing this. Well might as well make myself known. Let's see if I can get anymore information out of these idiots.'

Aodh then made his move as he drew Solas and activated it's tanto mode. Using the lightning dust within his weapon the blade can act somewhat as a taser. With the sound of lightning crackling Aodh he jumped over the crate and hit two of the grunts with the blunt end of the tanto shocking them as they fell out cold.

The third member turned around and found the other two members knocked out cold with a man standing over them. "Hey, The name's Aodh Branwen. We need to talk for a moment." Aodh coldly spoke to the member of the White Fang as he slowly walked towards him. He activated his semblance as he did so revealing his crimson red eyes.

"No... Get away from me!" The White Fang member shouted out as he tried to turn and run away but he found Aodh standing behind him. "How did you?" He never got answer as he as quickly knocked out with the same method used on the other two members.

Aodh them put two of the bodies over his shoulders and dragged the third into the forest. Having tied them up to a tree he slapped their faces to wake them up. "Come on, rise and shine, up and at em."

Each of the member groan as they woke up. "Well now that's class is in session let's have a pop quiz. First question is what are you doing here?" The three member remained silent.

"Silent types ehh. No worries I'll fix that in a moment." Aodh smiled as he reactivated Solas' lightning dust. He then pulled out some water and sprayed some over the three member's laps.

"Now what are you doing here?" Aodh asked again but this time he poked one of the members. The shock didn't cause him to scream out in pain but it did cause him to jerk about as he was shocked. Once more they remained silent.

"No answer again huh. Let's try a different question. Who is leading this operation?" Aodh this time poked another member and he grunted out a response.

"Our general was here yesterday but he pulled out to go to an operation outside of Atlas." One of the members responded.

"First question answered. We're making progress but you didn't really answer my question. Who is leading this operation?" Aodh poked the same man again as he was giving him information.

"It was Adam but now it's the Lieutenant! But we're going to be pulling out to Vale soon." This time the one to respond wasn't the member being shocked. It was the member he hadn't shocked yet. "Please just don't shock my brother any more." The member then pleaded with Aodh.

"Fine... I got my answer. Now I'll just have to pay a little visit to the Lieutenant." Aodh then shocked all three of them again but this time he knocked them all out cold. "Now... Stay here."

Slowly Aodh made his way to the cabin. He guessed the leader of the operation would be staying in there. He climbed on top of the roof and made a small cut in the roof and peered inside. The Lieutenant was walking around a table showing a map of the local area.

"So we'll make out way out through this river here. It will take us here just outside of Mistral and from there we'll hijack an airship to Vale taking the equipment with us. Is that clear?" The Lieutenant informed the group of men inside the cabin with the plan of travel to Vale.

"Yes sir!" The other present members answered.

"Then dismissed. I just hope that Torchwich bastard is currently keeping his end of the bargain up."

Aodh listen carefully but noticed a member run into the cabin panting crazy from exhaustion. "Sir we have an issue!"

"What is it?"

"Sir, one of our perimeter scouts picked up three of our guys tied to a tree in the edge of the clearing. One of them said someone called Aodh Branwen has infiltrated our position."

"Aodh's here! Spread out and find the bastard. I want bastard's head!" The Lieutenant barked out the order as they quickly exited the cabin in search of Aodh.

"Well my covers blown. Might as well make myself known." Aodh thought out loud as he focused the lighting dust in his fist and punched the roof of the cabin causing it to collapse.

"Sup." Aodh mockingly saluted the Lieutenant of the White Fang. The Lieutenant growled back in response. Slowly the Lieutenant grabbed his modified chainsaw.

"Y'know I never really got your name. Is it Bob? Imma call you Bob! You okay with that Bob?" Aodh teased the Lieutenant. He knew if his opponent was angry he'd be sloppy and make mistakes.

The Lieutenant bought it hook, line and sinker as he charged at Aodh. With his semblance activated Aodh found it easy work to avoid all of the Lieutenant's slow swings from his heavy modified chainsaw.

"Oh that one was close. I could feel the air rush past my face in that one." Again Aodh trolled the Lieutenant as his swings now became more rushed. Other members of the White fang rushed towards the cabin but Aodh spat a small burst flames towards them. The cabin then started to slowly catch fire.

"We'll both burn in here you mad man!" The Lieutenant shouted at Aodh.

"What's wrong scared of a little flame." Aodh asked with a raised Eyebrow before charging towards the Lieutenant. He picked up the Lieutenant and speared his way through the wooden walls of the cabin by using the Lieutenant's body. Landing hard outside on the ground after being thrust through the cabin walls the Lieutenant groaned in pain.

Aodh then pulled out both Scath and Solasand kept both in there revolver form. Firing round after round Aodh slowly stated to draw out the Lieutenant's aura weakening it with every pull of the trigger.

Upon noticing the Lieutenant's loss of aura Aodh then pierced the Lieutenant's right kneecap with Scath's blade. The Lieutenant lowly groaned it pain.

"Don't worry... I'll still leave you a leg to stand on." Aodh stated to the Lieutenant. However the Lieutenant then noticed a figure standing behind Aodh.

"I leave for Atlas and arrive back here to this surprise " A voice familiar to Aodh and the Lieutenant spoke to the pair.

"ADAM!" Aodh turned to face his former teammate but found Adam had blasted a shell into his gut. With such a close range shot fired at him Aodh's aura was next nothing as his tried to repair the damage cause by the point blank dust shell fired from Adam's shoutgun.

"To my surprise I find a stray tailless cat in my den." Adam then signaled for several members of the White Fang to hold Aodh down. "I believe the old saying is an eye for an eye."

"If it truly was an eye for an eye you'd let me cut your fucking horns off." Aodh growled at Adam as he was held down.

"Well life isn't fair." Adam then picked up his Lieutenant's modified chainsaw and slowly lowered it onto Aodh's right kneecap. Unlike the Lieutenant however Aodh yelled in pain as the chainsaw slowly cut off his leg. With no arua to help protect Aodh the chainsaw slowly and painfully cut through the flesh.

With his right leg now missing his right leg Aodh was struggling to stay awake and not pass out from the pain. But before the final blow on Aodh could be dealt a Nevermore appeared above them.

"Grimm!" The members of the White Fang scattered as the Nevermore picked up Aodh and flew off.

Adam then noticed the lack of bone armor on the Nevermore that was carrying Aodh away. "Saved by your father it seems." Knowing that he would not be able to finish off Aodh today Adam turned to focus on preparing for the White Fang's departure for Vale.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Can it be two chapter's in a row without mention of Driu?**

 **Okay so as this chapter is being posted the poll will be closed to you all and the results will be viewed on my profile. As it stand as i write this it is 8-0 in favor of not having Volume 0 added. As we will be moving straight into Volume 3 once Volume 2 has been finished.**

 **Now before anyone asks, yes** **Aodh** **losing a leg was planned and it will tie in with the pairing confirmation in the next chapter. So I hope you'll all look forward to that! So let's get doing with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Do you plan to keep Amber alive or follow what happened in the show? Unfortunately no. The reason for this is because we know next to no information over her and I would like this character to remain cannon rather and creating a more or less OOC.**

 **2) What bad ass song would be** **Aodh's** **theme? I was asked this from the first chapter and it honestly took me a while to figure one out for Aodh to be honest. But I've sent with Metalingus by Alter Bridge.**

 **3) What are his feelings towards Raven abandoning Yang does he even consider her family any more? This will be unknown at the moment. Now** **Aodh** **will have memories of Raven as he is seven years older than Yang but if you want a straight answer he'll hold the same feelings as Qrow does to Raven's abandonment.**

 **4) If you were to make a new main villain besides Salem who would he based off of (either from a fairy tale villain or a real world historical person) and would you pair him with Cinder or Emerald or both? If I was to pick a villain from a fairy tale i'd go with a classic and go with Captain James Hook. The reason being you could do a lot with this in RWBY and wouldn't have to change much of his background either. An example, let's say instead of Peter Pan cutting off Hook's hand it was someone else who is part of the RWBYverse and instead of the Croc it was feed to a Grimm. But another one could be Lady Tremaine who is Cinderella's evil stepmother. And since Cinder is based off of Cinderella it could also work out that way as well.**

 **5) Isn't Aodh's semblance a little OP? Well it is to an extent. However it does have its flaws. For example his eyes allow his to react to any danger but if he cannot see an attack it will hit him. Plus for bullets being shot at him at a distance he could dodge them but close range it would near impossible for him to dodge it in time.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	6. Volume 1 Chapter 5

**Another quick update for another re-mastered chapter coming right up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"Well life isn't fair." Adam then picked up his Lieutenant's modified chainsaw and slowly lowered it onto Aodh's right kneecap. Unlike the Lieutenant however Aodh yelled in pain as the chainsaw slowly cut off his leg. With no arua to help protect Aodh the chainsaw slowly and painfully cut through the flesh._

 _With his right leg now missing his right leg Aodh was struggling to stay awake and not pass out from the pain. But before the final blow on Aodh could be dealt a Nevermore appeared above them._

 _"Grimm!" The members of the White Fang scattered as the Nevermore picked up Aodh and flew off._

 _Adam then noticed the lack of bone armor on the Nevermore that was carrying Aodh away. "Saved by your father it seems." Knowing that he would not be able to finish off Aodh today Adam turned to focus on preparing for the White Fang's departure for Vale._

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 5: From Rehabilitation to Classes.

Aodh was finding it harder to stay awake. "Aodh! Aodh!" The voice of Qrow called out to his son. "Dammit he's passed out. I have no choice but to Jimmy." But by the time Qrow had stopped calling out Aodh's name the light in his eyes slowly faded into darkness.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Mom?" Aodh called out to his mother. It was the day of his team graduation. "Come on mom. Dad wants us to get a photo and Amber's getting restless waiting."_

 _Aodh then heard softly heard his mother's voice. It wasn't to far away but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Moments later he heard a scream. "MOM!" The eighteen year old Aodh ran towards the location of the scream his tail was straight and puffed out in fear._

 _He turned a corner to find Adam with his sword Wilt drawn and dripping in blood. He then looked downwards and seen the motionless body of his mother lying on the floor. "MOM!" Aodh shouted as he tried to rush towards his mother but Adam intervened._

 _"I find myself in a good position. I find this traitorous bitch married a human no less and gave birth to you." Adam slashed at Aodh. With his semblance activated Aodh ducked under Adam's attack._

 _"So you attacked and killed my mother because she loved my father! You bastard!" Aodh hissed as he withdrew Scath and Solas and took aim at Adam._

 _"You'll meet the same fate soon you half breed stray." Adam countered Aodh attacks by deflecting the rounds with Wilt and absorbing the damage Scath and Solas were causing. Slowly charging his semblance._

 _After a few more rounds fired Aodh slowed down the rate of his attacks before stopping altogether._

 _"Shit... I forgot about that damn semblance of yours. My anger got the better of me but i know what i have to do now. And I know it takes time for you to charge you semblance but..." Aodh stated to Adam as he fully activated his own semblance. "I'll have to get more series now i suppose."_

 _"I'm afraid captain... That i'll have to show you the same as well." Adam then pulled out a white mask and eyed his former team leader's crimson red eyes._

 _"The mask of a Grimm... So you're following Sienna's vision of the White Fang then." Aodh growled with venom as he spoke._

 _"Yes, I follow that ideal that we are more powerful than humans. for years I've blindly followed your mother's view of the world but Sienna has showed me this worlds darkness and it all pointed to man! I know you can see it too. Come, join us in the White Fang." Adam then extended his hand in offer to Aodh._

 _"No... I don't share that view. In doing so i reject my father and myself. And how can you say it's all of the humans fault when you've killed my mother. Your own faunus kind!" Aodh then took a deep breath. "Burn!" Before he fired a vortex of flames fired from Aodh mouth._

 _When the flames faded Aodh started a fit of heavy coughing. "Take that bastard." Aodh sputtered out between his coughing._

 _A small crystal then appeared in the ground in front of Aodh . He looked at if for a few seconds before a blinding light burned his eyes. Aodh yelled out in pain as he covered his eyes. He then felt a hard thump to the back of his head and fell down from it's impact._

 _Now feeling groggy and barely able to see Aodh then found Adam walking slowly towards him. His coat was burnt and the mask half burnt away revealing deep burn marks on his face. In anger Adam stamped on Aodh's back. "Fine then... If you do not wish to join me. I'll make you join the ranks of those humans you love so much." Adam then pulled on Aodh's tail as he raised Wilt with his free hand. "Enjoy a fate that is worse than death!" And with a simple swing Adam cut off Aodh's tail at it's base._

* * *

"NOOOO!" Aodh suddenly woke up yelling and in a cold sweat. He found himself in a clean white room but he wasn't the only one beside him.

"Aodh! It's okay. You're safe now. Your father left you here after your fight with Adam and the White Fang." The voice of Winter Schnee spoke to Aodh as she tried to calm him down.

Aodh took a deep breath. "Sorry... Just a bad memory replaying in my mind." Aodh then noticed the spear symbol on the hospital walls. "I'm guessing i'm in Atlas then."

"Yes your father asked for the General's help in getting you a new leg. We were waiting for you to wake up before we could book a date for the surgery."

"Please... Book it as soon as possible."

"You know it will take several months to get used to walking in your new leg you know. You can't just simply leave once you've got a new leg. It takes time to properly heal."

"The rehabilitation isn't the issue. I more or less had to learn how to walk again after I lost my tail. I'll be able to learn once more without any issues."

"Stubborn as always it seems." Winter had a stern look on her face but it slowly turned into a smile. "I suppose it can't be helped then. Just get some rest okay."

"Yeah I know. I suppose you heard about your sister's team then..." Aodh grinned slightly as he looked at Winter.

"Yes and she told me your cousin Ruby was the one who caused the explosion outside of the school." Winter stated back to Aodh with a slightly annoyed tone.

Aodh remained quiet for a few moments before he burst out laughing. "It's not funny." Winter dryly commented.

"Trust me it is but I think I got something that's even funnier." Aodh wiped away the tear in his eye before showing a grin on his face.

"Ohh and what would that be?" Winter looked confused.

"I really want to scratch my foot." With a blank face Aodh stated before he pointed at the stump on his right leg. Winter stared at his leg for a few moments but as hard as she could, she couldn't hold back long and laughed.

"You dolt! Why didn't you say anything before." Winter snapped at Aodh while she still laughed.

"Ahh didn't want you to get worked up over scratching a non existing foot haha."

"You really are a piece of work y'know." Winter then stood up and rubbed the top of Aodh's head. "Just promise me you'll get some rest."

Winter expected a sly comment as a reply from Aodh but what happened next she never would've expected. As she rubbed on the top of Aodh's head it caused the young huntsman to purr like a cat. Immediately Aodh and Winter became red faced out of sheer embarrassment.

"You heard... Nothing." Aodh growled at Winter. His face still bright red.

Winter nodded in response as a reply. 'Oh my Oum... That was soooo cute!' Winter thought to herself upon hearing Aodh's purring. "I'll book the operation now then."

"Yes..." Aodh quickly commented as the still red face Winter left his hospital room. 'This itch is really starting to annoy me now.' Aodh started to get annoyed as he tried to take his mind off the recent and embarrassing events.

* * *

(One Week Later)

After the operation Aodh was ordered to rest for a few days so that his body could adapt ton his new prosthetic leg. Winter would try to visit him as often as she could as she really was the only person other than General Ironwood that Aodh actually knew in Atlas.

"Okay I spoke with you doctor and they said you would be able to move freely now." Winter informed Aodh when she arrived in the room.

"Finally!" Aodh sighed in relief. "I was bored out of my mind staring at the four walls."

Aodh then moved out of his bed and grabbed the nearest object he could grab. It just so happened to be an IV pole.

Winter looked onward in confusion but nearly had a heart attack when Aodh started to smash his new prosthetic leg with the IV pole he held in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing you'll damage your new leg! Stop acting like a barbarian!" Winter shouted/ordered as she removed the IV pole from Aodh's hands.

"What!? I finally got rid of that itch now thanks to the new nerve ending in the robotic leg." Aodh portrayed his innocence over his usage of the IV pole.

Winter however just stared at Aodh. He could see the Winter's anger slowly and silently rising. "So you're telling me... That all this week you've been waiting to smash your new and expensive prosthetic leg because of an... Itch?"

"Well... When you say it like that it makes it sound stupid... Wait... What are you doing?" Aodh nervously asked as he seen Winter draw out her sword.

Winter then launched an attack at Aodh but he was able to duck underneath her and quickly move to the other side of the room. "Get back here!" Winter ordered."

The pair then began to run around in the small room like a game of cat and mouse. "Not a chaaaance!" Aodh then stumbled to the ground and almost immediately Winter fell on top of him as well.

Winter and Aodh froze in shock and horror when they both heard a cough coming from the room's door. Slowly they turned around to find an elderly tanned skin with a head of balding white hair with matching beard at the door.

The man at the door was none other than Dr. Polendina who created the robotic leg for Aodh. "I'll see you young ones have something in mind so I'll visit you later this evening Mr Branwen."

Winter and Aodh looked confused as to what the good Doctor meant but Winter looked back towards Aodh and noticed the position they were in and weirdly she also noticed his chest was bare.

She quickly looked around the room and noticed that his hospital gown was stuck on his toilet room door. 'Wait... if his gown is there and if he's bare chested that means.' Winter thought to herself as she started to blush heavily.

"Wait, why is it so cold in the room now? And can you get off me." Aodh stated but he quickly was slapped by Winter.

"PERVERT!" Winter jumped back to her feet and tried to glare at Aodh but she failed when she noticed something in her eye line and couldn't help but just stare at it.

Rubbing his sore face Aodh was left utterly confused as to what had been happening as he tried to follow Winter's eye line he noticed that he was completely naked. "DEAR OUM WOMAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" A red faced Aodh asked as stood up and quickly re-dressed himself in his hospital gown. However Winter didn't respond as she seemed to have shut herself down.

* * *

(One month later)

Now that Aodh was fully discharged having passed his rehabilitation with ease he soon arrived in Vale after a long flight home.

He soon found himself back outside Beacon academy. Waiting for him was Professor Goodwitch. "It's nice to see you've arrived early from your recovery."

"Thanks Professor. Is Ozpin in his office?" Aodh asked Glynda.

"Yes. But I would like to introduce you to your class first if that's okay with you?"

"Sure sounds like fun. What year is it?"

"It's the first year students." Glynda's answer brought a wide smile to Aodh's face.

"Then what are we waiting for then. Let's go!" Excitement showed on Aodh's face as Glynda and Aodh walked towards the amphitheater where the combat classes where held.

Glynda then spoke to her class for the last time as she introduced Aodh. "An announcement for today's lecture. As I stated at the start of the semester I was to teach combat temporarily before you actual Teacher arrived."

"Oh my Oum does this mean Aodh's here!" Ruby silently squealed with excitement. However one of her team mates was concerned about something Professor Goodwitch said.

"Uh Professor don't you mean other Professor instead of Teacher?" A white haired girl asked Glynda.

"Normally that would be correct Miss Schnee however your new Teacher is an exception to this as he was asked to fulfill this role by Professor Ozpin himself." This brought sparked several low toned conversations to spread around the amphitheater.

The chatter was quickly brought to an end by Goodwitch as she slapped her riding crop. "Now allow me to introduce your new teacher, Aodh Branwen." Aodh then walked into the stage floor of the amphitheater.

"Hey guys the name's Aodh i'm twenty four years old and i'm gonna teach you kids how to handle yourselves in the field during job missions."

"What the hell is this!?" A voice cried out from the students. "My brother's older than him and he's gonna be teaching us? I bet he couldn't beat a four man team."

"Ohh boy here we go." Yang groaned as she watched and hear Cardin's actions.

"He's gonna die." Ruby also quietly stated.

Aodh looked at the class and seen several of the students murmur amongst themselves. "Ok then let's put that on show shall we."

"Mr. Branwen I don't think that would be a good idea." Glynda protested but was cut short by Aodh.

"It's okay. I'll make a bet with you..."

"Cardin. Cardin Winchester."

"Yeah Cardin I'll make a bet with you. If you force me to use my weapon in this four on one fight. I won't teach this class. How about that?" Aodh asked Cardin with a wide smile on his face.

"It's confirmed... He's dead." Yang once more stated her opinion.

"How can you be so calm. Your cousin is about to die." Blake asked Yang with serious concern on her face.

"Blake's right how can you be so calm?" Weiss also asked but not with as much concern showing.

"What... Aodh?" Ruby and Yang looked at each other in confusion.

"He does seem really calm for what he's about to do. I'm just glad I wasn't picked." Jaune thought to himself out loud as he watched Aodh's body language.

"I have to agree with what Jaune is saying. It's like he's not even ready to fight. He looks so calm." Pyrrha commented as well.

"Guys, guys, guys, Weiss." Ruby tired to reassure her friends.

"Hey!"

"Aodh's gonna be fine. It's actually Cardin I was worried about but now it's his team." Ruby stated to her friends.

"How about we make our own bets then?"

"I not sure about that. You two know him and will bet for him so it's not." Blake was cut short from finishing her sentence by Yang.

"I'm not betting on who wins silly. I'm betting on how long it's gonna take Aodh to knock out Team CRDL!" Yang stated with excitement.

"Oh, oh! I'm bet one fifty Lien on four hits!" Ruby stated with excitement as she handed Yang her money.

"Ruby's down... Who else?"

"If you're both so sure I'll but two hundred on six blows." Blake reluctantly handed over her money.

"I'm not getting involved in this." Weiss simply stated. "I don't care how good he is."

"He graduated aged eighteen... From Beacon." Ruby stated to Weiss.

"And we're seventeen... and Ruby's fifteen." Yang followed up with Ruby.

"Fine then. I'll match Ruby's bet and put five hundred on four hits." Eventually Weiss caved in and bet on Aodh's match.

Yang just about managed to get a bet on from all of Team RWBY and JNPR as Team CRDL walked out to fight Aodh who was waiting on the amphitheater's stage floor.

"Alright let's get started." Aodh smiled at the four boys as he activated his semblance. The four members of CRDL became nervous as they stared into what seemed to be glowing crimson red eyes.

"GO AODH YEAH!" Ruby and Yang shouted in support of there older cousin.

"BREAK THERE LEGS!" Catching some excitement from Ruby and Yang's support Nora decided to shout her own.

"I think i'm gonna like her." Aodh stated as he gave a thumbs up to Nora.

"The match now begins." Glynda then started

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **Okay so update on Volume 0. I won't be posting a spin off series for Volume 0 instead i'm gonna post one or two bits on content as flashbacks. If anything it will add to the story more i hope instead of simple dialog. So with delay let's get started with this chapters Q &A!**

 **1) If you could make the Xenomorph into a Grimm what would it be called and how could you make work in the RWBYverse? Good Question. For the Xenomorph i'd allow it to be very similar. So there would be a Queen and the Xenomorph itself is born from a chestburster. But there wouldn't be acid for blood. Once it dies same as any Grimm it will turn to dust. As for the name I'd call it a XenoGrimm.**

 **2) If you were to write a Red vs Blue story with Aodh as the main character what would his freelancer name be and you pair him with Carolina? Well Carolina had York so i wouldn't use Carolina. So i'd give him another OC character who would be another freelancer like Aodh would be. Also he'll be the only actual friend to Caboose. And yes... Caboose is my favorite character.**

 **3) Who would you have** **Aodh** **fight in a Death Battle? A tough one to answer. With the Semblance** **Aodh** **has you could go with any Uchiha from Naruto but the Sharingan is far to OP compared to** **Aodh's** **semblance and honestly I'm not sure I could think of one.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	7. Volume 1 Chapter 6

**Another updated chapter of son of Qrow coming up! PS. More or less the entire first part of this chapter has been re-written for this one so i hope you enjoy the changes.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Yang just about managed to get a bet on from all of Team RWBY and JNPR as Team CRDL walked out to fight Aodh who was waiting on the amphitheater's stage floor._

 _"Alright let's get started." Aodh smiled at the four boys as he activated his semblance. The four members of CRDL became nervous as they stared into what seemed to be glowing crimson red eyes._

 _"GO AODH YEAH!" Ruby and Yang shouted in support of there older cousin._

 _"BREAK THERE LEGS!" Catching some excitement from Ruby and Yang's support Nora decided to shout her own._

 _"I think i'm gonna like her." Aodh stated as he gave a thumbs up to Nora._

 _"The match now begins." Glynda then started_

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 6: Teaching a Class.

With the match away Aodh was slowly surrounded by Team CRDL. Aodh watched them carefully with his hand held with in his pockets. "Before we begin I need to ask Yang something."

Cardin looked annoyed by this but he nodded to Aodh allowing him to turn around.

"Yang did you get everyone to place bets on this fight?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yang nervously answered.

"Ruby..." Aodh starred down at his youngest cousin.

The poor young huntress in training didn't know what to do. "Am... I... Ah..." Ruby then softly whispered towards Weiss. "Help me."

"You're on your own." Weiss coldly shoot Ruby's hopes down.

Ruby then looked back at Aodh. "Maybe we put a bit on money on a certain outcome... Maybe."

"Sellout!" Yang shouted at Ruby.

"Of course the girls in this class are betting on me. My team is just too good." Cardin scoffed as he heaped praise on himself and his team.

Aodh choose to ignore Cardin and looked back once more at Yang "Yang how much to you have?"

"About... Three thousand" Yang nervously answered Aodh.

"Three thousand! Man... That's disappointing. Was it on how many hits or seconds they'd last?" Aodh seemed disappointing in Yang's answer before asking the blond member of Team RWBY another question.

"We bet on hits. I bet on four." Ruby meekly answered Aodh as Yang continue'd to stare her down. .

"Everyone else?" Aodh then asked the rest of the class who bet on his match with Yang.

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

Other members of the class answered Aodh question before Nora provided her's. "ONE PUNCH!"

Aodh blankly stared at Nora for a few moments before he rubbed the gap between his eyes. "Yang give them all there money back."

"Alright let's get this over with." Aodh sighed as he turned to face Team CRDL. "Same bet between ourselves. I'm not gonna be allowed to use my weapons."

"I can't wait to smash your face in!" Cardin growled in anger.

"Talk will get you nowhere kid so quit wasting my time."

"THAT'S IT! ATTACK!" Cardin order for his team to charge.

Surrounded by all four corners Team CRDL rushed in towards Aodh. With his semblance activated Aodh noticed The one in the light brown armour was the slowest of the team.

With the fire dust within his gloves alight Aodh drove his right fist into Dove's face. The shortest member of Team CRDL slammed into the arena's walls but his aura didn't fully drain.

Aodh quickly followed up and smashed dove further into the arena's wall and completely finishing off his aura levels. That's one down." Aodh calmly stated as he then picked up Dove's sword. "Three to go."

"Wait you said you can't use weapons." Sky Lark who wore light blue armour stated towards Aodh and Glynda.

"Correction I said that I couldn't use my weapons. AND NEVER DROP YOUR GUARD!" Before Sky could even react Aodh was behind him and soon after he lost consciousness after Aodh used the pummel on Dove's sword to strike the back of Sky's head. "Two down."

Cardin and Russel nodded at each other before they slowly moved towards each other. When they stood beside each other Russel dashed forwards towards Aodh. With two weapons Aodh could see some potential in his fighting style and it nearly matched his own but Aodh was not stupid.

While Russel and Aodh were engaged in a sword fight Cardin rushed behind him hoping to strike Aodh from behind while he fought Russel. But as Cardin begun to swing his mace Aodh jumped above the two young huntsmen in training. Unable to stop due to momentum Cardin's mace smashed into Russel nearly snapping him in half.

"You're so nice. You shouldn't have." Aodh mocked Cardin after his mistake.

"You bastard! QUIT MOCKING ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" Cardin growled as he wildly swung his mace in the hopes of hitting Aodh.

"I know who you are. You're my student!" Aodh calmly stated as he held Cardin in a front facelock and hooked Cardin's right arm behind his neck. Showing off his strength Aodh lifted Cardin vertically into the air before spiking Cardin's head into the ground.

With Cardin's head now missing through the floor Aodh stood up as Glynda called the match in his favor. "As expected of you. Class I hope you all learnt something from this encounter."

However none of the students responded to Glynda's question.

Glynda seemed visibly annoyed by the lack of response given. "I'll answer that for them Glynda. I mean I've already started to teach them. Tell Professor Ozpin i'll be up after this." Aodh reassured Glynda who begrudgingly agreed with Aodh and left towards Ozpin's office.

"The lesson of this class is to simple there is no such thing as a fair fight in life. And because of that you must always expect the unexpected. It's a classic but it's also a basic. Cardin here and his team had no idea how powerful I was, or even how I fought and they dived straight into a fight not knowing what to expect. Now while I technically did keep my word over not using my own weapons you need to remember. I'm a teacher. If this was a fight between Team CRDL here and someone who wished to cause real harm to them. You could have easily had four missing classmates. That's the truth. While it's fun to have these sparring sessions, I am here in the hopes that you will know at least what to expect when you fully become huntsmen or huntresses."

Aodh then pulled Cardin's head out of the ground. "Now that our fight has been settled I expect you to listen to me in future classes. But after that fight if you want some rest I want you to go to the nurse's office." Aodh calmly spoke to Cardin before he turned to help the rest of Team CRDL back onto there feet.

However Cardin's ego couldn't have allowed for this defeat. He grabbed his mace and swung at Aodh hitting him directly on his back. Aodh was then forced directly into the wall of the arena.

"AODH!" Yang and Ruby shouted out in horror along with the rest of the class.

"Bastard... Fucking showing me up."

Aodh slowly pulled himself away from the arena walls. His hair was now covering his eyes as he turned to face Cardin. "Oh no... That's not good." Ruby gulped as she seen the expression on Aodh's face.

Before Cardin could react Aodh had dashed towards him and slammed his head into the ground once more but knocking him out cold this time. Cardin groaned in pain as Aodh simply dragged Cardin's body out of the arena. The first Year students didn't know what would happen next so they ran after Aodh as he dragged Cardin.

They searched all around the school until Ren noticed he was outside the school and currently dragging Cardin towards the cliff at the front of the school.

As he stood by the cliff in front of Beacon Aodh lifted Cardin's body over the edge as he held tight on holding onto Cardin's collar. "Wake up!" Aodh shouted to Cardin as he slapped him awake with his free hand.

Slowly groaning as he woke up Cardin screamed in fear as he looked below. "AHH GET ME DOWN! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Cardin pleaded with Aodh.

"Now that I have you attention I want to make something very clear to you. I might not be a professor but I am your teacher while you are going to be at this school. So I demand to be respected as such. Actually you know what, respect me or fear me I don't care. Cause either way you will listen to what I say when I say it. So I want you to get this through your thick skull. As a huntsman I am here to protect the world and it's people from the forces of darkness and those to aim to harm others. Now since you have shown nothing but a major ego complex to me i'm not sure you're quite ready to even call yourself a huntsman in training as you're acting more like a bandit who would attack innocent towns in the wilderness. So right now I'm thinking what would happen to a boy if he was dropped from a cliff without any aura to protect his landing."

As Aodh darkly spoke to Cardin the leader of Team CRDL couldn't stop his body from wetting his leg. Aodh seen the drip of urine drop from Cardin's leg as he threw him back onto the cliff's edge. "Make this a warning. One more step out of line, or if your ego harms another person. I won't be throwing towards the school. Do I make myself clear."

Cardin nodded without hesitation. "Good. Now clean yourself up." Aodh stated as he walked past the young huntsman in training.

"Don't do it!" Ruby dramatically shout to Aodh as he was walking away from Cardin.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Throwing Cardin over Beacon's cliff!"

Aodh blankly stared at Ruby. "Relax Rubes. I wasn't gonna throw him over. Just teaching that's all. Now back to the arena. Class isn't over yet."

Aodh then started to walk Ruby back when the rest of the first year students appeared as well. Aodh sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Later Aodh arrived in Ozpins office. It took a while to calm the first year students down and Aodh nearly lost his temper once more but he managed to explain his actions. Now it was a case of Ozpin, he wouldn't be as easy to persuade that his actions we're correct.

"You're first day as a teacher and already you've nearly killed a student. This is reckless behavior by anyone's standards." Glynda straight away showed her disappointment in Aodh's earlier actions after words soon spreed around the school over the new combat class teacher's action towards a student.

"I can explain the reason I did that." Aodh calmly spoke to Glynda as Ozpin sighed.

"Mr. Branwen. You're actions today is not something I can simply pass off as a one off. Now I don't know your reasons for attacking Cardin in such a manner nor can I justify your response. But I selected you to teach these young students not to beat and scare them." Ozpin informed Aodh.

"Ozpin I understand that but I feel what I done was justified."

"Could you explain?"

"Simple. I gave him two lessons. One don';t fuck with me an d listen to what i'm saying and two. There is always someone higher than you in the food chain. I tried to teach that in the four on one match but unfortunately I wasn't able to get that message through to Cardin as he decided to strike back at me."

"He attacked you!" Glynda asked in anger.

"Yes, that is what lead me to beat Cardin down and threaten him by throwing him over a cliff. Since words couldn't get through to him I thought actions would work better. Although instantly after letting him go I feel I really did go over board. But Ozpin... If there are other students in Beacon like Cardin and the rest of his team. I won't apologize and will do the same thing again. As Huntsmen and Huntresses we protect the innocent. Letting your ego get in the way will cause death in the field. I won't allow any student of mine to have that attitude while on duty once they've graduated... Oz I failed as a team leader. Seeing as one of my old team a major player in a terrorist group while his old partner is causing panic and chaos in Vale. And my own partner is currently under this building only being kept alive because of the tube she is inside of... So as I said. I have failed as a team leader... I will not fail as a teacher."

Ozpin calmly looked at Aodh for a few moments before breaking the silence after drinking a sip of his coffee. "If you believe this is the best course of action to take then I suppose so but I do not agree with your methods... But then again I did select you to teach at this school simply because you would think outside of the normal perimeters. I suppose for the time being I will let this pass. But if it happens again I wish to know before you take any action. Understood."

"Yes Headmaster."

"Good, then I suppose you wish to see Amber tonight?" Professor Ozpin asked Aodh.

"Actually Professor I was actually going to check out with Ruby and Yang. I haven't seen the two of them in a while and wanted to catch up with them."

"I understand. Glynda will assist you in the second year students tomorrow. But i must ask, please don't repeat the same events as today Mr. Branwen."

"I can't make any promises like that." Aodh chuckled in response as he left Ozpin's office.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Alright so the next chapter is going to be the first part of the Volume 1 finale, The Stray. But with out any delay here is this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) How would you make Dracula fit in the show as a villain and which incarnation of Dracula would you use? Oh tough one to go for so many to actually choose from. But I would go for the source material on this one and use Vlad the Impaler himself. As for the role, I would go for a council member of Atlas. Why Atlas? Well since Atlas has been known for Faunus discrimination I feel it would be a good fit as old Vladdy was known to kill simply because he considered some useless to humanity. You can kind of guess how dark this is mostly likely gonna end.**

 **2) How does Aodh view Roman? Does he see him in the same light as Adam? Aodh sees Romans fall to darkness as his failure as a leader rather and revenge over the loss of a loved one.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	8. Volume 1 Chapter 7

**Alright back once more for another chapter of Son Of Qrow! First chapter of cannon here now so with out delay let's get started! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Ozpin calmly looked at Aodh for a few moments before breaking the silence after drinking a sip of his coffee. "If you believe this is the best course of action to take then I suppose so but I do not agree with your methods... But then again I did select you to teach at this school simply because you would think outside of the normal perimeters. I suppose for the time being I will let this pass. But if it happens again I wish to know before you take any action. Understood."_

 _"Yes Headmaster."_

 _"Good, then I suppose you wish to see Amber tonight?" Professor Ozpin asked Aodh._

 _"Actually Professor I was actually going to check out with Ruby and Yang. I haven't seen the two of them in a while and wanted to catch up with them."_

 _"I understand. Glynda will assist you in the second year students tomorrow. But i must ask, please don't repeat the same events as today Mr. Branwen."_

 _"I can't make any promises like that." Aodh chuckled in response as he left Ozpin's office._

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 7: The Stray and her Teacher.

Aodh walked through the hallways of the student dorms. The clear sound of his shoe clicking as he walk echo'd through them. It was early in the evening so he was expecting more noise coming from the students dorms but he couldn't hear anything. When he arrived at Team RWBY's dorm he knocked on the door five times.

"Hello?" Ruby answered as she opened the door before jumping on top of Aodh. "AODH!"

"Hey Rubes just checking up how you and firecracker are getting on."

"Oh we're y'know, normal knees and stuff." Ruby nervously answered.

"I'm telling you stop calling him riff-raff." Aodh could hear Blake's voice as she shouted to one of her team mates.

"Normal huh?"

"Yeah I know... Please help me." Ruby begged Aodh with her signature puppy dog eyes. It was very super effective on her older cousin.

"I suppose so then." Aodh lazily groaned.

"Yeah! Hey Yang, guess who's here!" Ruby jumped for joy as she walked into her dorm room.

"Aodh!" Yang's quickly hugged her older cousin. "What are you doing here? Haven't you got classes to prepare for tomorrow or something?"

"Professor Goodwitch is gonna be helping me out with introductions for the first classes I have with each student year. Your first year classes just happened to be the first one today. Again sorry about going over the top." Aodh apologized once more as she sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"That's okay, Cardin is nothing more than a bully. In fact a lot of student were glad someone put him in his place. He's been known to bully faunus students in particular." Blake responded to Aodh. However Blake's last comment seemed to have been focused towards Weiss.

"Is that so... huh. Maybe I should've thrown him over the cliff then." Aodh looked annoyed by what Blake said as he softly spoke. However Blake's sensitive hearing picked up what he softly said. Although she knew she was the only one to hear what Aodh just said she didn't want to question him over it.

"I'm guessing you would've thrown him over the cliff is he would've said anything to you over you being a faunus and all." Ruby in her innocence flat out told Weiss and Blake of Aodh heritage.

"WHAT!" Both Weiss and Blake shouted at the top of their voices but for two different reasons.

"Oh yeah... Kind of forgot to mention that to them... He he, sorry." Ruby apologized.

"No sweat Rubes. So in case your wondering yes, I am still related to both Ruby and Yang and I am a faunus. If you wish to know my mother was a faunus while my father who just so happens to be Ruby and Yang's uncle is human. However due to a past issue that I do not wish to speak about I no longer have my faunus feature. But still a faunus." Aodh stated as he smiled at Weiss and Blake.

"You... lost your feature..." Blake seemed visibly stunned and some what scared by this new information. Aodh noticed a slight twitch on the bow in the top of her head.

"You wouldn't happen to know a certain monkey faunus rapscallion would you?"

"Excuse me?" Aodh asked Weiss with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. He was about to snap back at Weiss but was cut off by Blake instead.

"Stop calling him that!" Blake shouted at Weiss.

"What the heck happened between those two?" Aodh asked Ruby and Yang while Blake and Weiss' argument continue'd in the background.

"They've been like this since we went to the docks this afternoon." Ruby told Aodh.

"Well what started it all." Aodh asked with a soft voice.

"We ran into a faunus the police were chasing. And Weiss said a few... Words about him. That caused what you're hearing now." Yang informed Aodh of what occurred.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted out grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear. Board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

"Weiss, I." Ruby tried to comfort her partner

"No!" But Weiss shoot her efforts down and stared directly at Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake suddenly realized what she just said and looked around the room in shock. she quickly bolted out of the dorm.

"Blake, wait. Come back!" Ruby shouted out and was about to run after Blake but found Aodh's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go talk to her Rubes. You and Yang stay here for now." Aodh softly spoke as he reassured his cousin. "And as for you." Aodh now however changed his line of sight towards Weiss.

Weiss was currently looking down at the floor and was expecting another shouting match. "I'm finding it hard to believe that you are actually Winter's little sister."

"Wait you know my sister Winter?" A stunned Weiss asked.

"Yes... And she also knows i'm a faunus and not once did she ever call me out for being one. You know why?" Aodh asked a silent Weiss.

"Because learnt one simple little thing about the Schnees and the White Fang. There are always and I mean always two sides to every coin. And they both weigh the same. You think that only one side can call themselves the only victims in this... That is simple short of impossible. Just remember that next time you speak to Blake."

"So are saying you and Winter are supporting the White Fang then!" Weiss shouted back at Aodh.

"It's not about who's right and who's wrong! There no backing in this argument!" Aodh snapped back his eyes turned crimson red in his anger as he directly stared into Weiss' shocked light blue eyes. He took a few moments before he calmed himself down. "And for your information I would never agree with the actions the White Fang are taking. But I simply acknowledge the arguments of both sides since I am a part of each race."

Aodh then started to walk out of the dorm. "I'll be seeing Team RWBY in class next week." Aodh stated before he left.

* * *

(Outside of Beacon Academy)

Blake with tears in her eyes ran as fast as she could out side of Beacon but stopped outside of the statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping. But she mostly stared at the Beowolf below the stone heroes.

She wipes away the tears in her eyes as she unravels the bow at the top of her head revealing a pair of cat ears.

"Wait!" She heard a voice calling out to her. Blake turned to see Aodh running towards her. She turned to run away once more.

"Stop! I know who you are!" Aodh shouted out from the top of his lungs.

"What?" Blake stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face Aodh who had now caught up to her.

"I said... I know who you are. Or at least I recognize you at least."

"I... I don't understand."

"Your ears." Aodh's comment It was hard to tell under the bow but... You used to go to the White Fang rallies when they just done boycotts and protests."

"We're you there as well?" Blake asked Aodh. Aodh chuckled in response.

"I'll explain later. But right now I can tell both you and Weiss need some time apart. So come on." Aodh then started to walk towards where the shuttle was that dropped students off to Vale.

"Where are you going?"

"To my apartment I don't live on campus."

"Doesn't every teacher or professor live here?"

"Well yeah but only me, Ozpin and professor Goodwitch live in Vale. They chose to stay here while the rest of the staff live too far away to travel back and forth every day. Now come we're wasting time." Aodh then motioned for Blake to follow which she did.

* * *

(Aodh's Apartment)

Having not been home for several weeks Aodh was expecting some dust in his apartment but he was shocked to find it spotless. "Hold on why this place so clean?"

"Ruby and Yang would come down here once every two week to keep it clean for you. They asked if Weiss and I could come down and help but we never did."

"Huh... I'll have the thank the little squirts next time then." Aodh chuckled as he made his way towards the kitchen area. "Would you like tea or coffee?" Aodh asked Blake.

"I'd like some tea please." Blake softly responded as she sat down in one of Aodh's sofas. Next to the sofa however was an old photo.

When she looked at the photo she could see four people. The first person she seen was a young Aodh without his beard. He had a wide smile on his face and she noticed a tail behind Aodh. Next to Aodh was a smaller woman older than what he was. she had a light brown complexion, with short straight brown hair. Blake then noticed a beauty mark below her left eye. She too was brightly smiling in the photograph. She was seemed to be very close to Aodh as she seen how close both were psychically in the photo. Before she could look at the other members Aodh arrived back.

"Here you go." Aodh handed Blake her cup as he sat in the sofa opposite to the one Blake was sitting on. "You don't mind if i have a smoke do you? I haven't had one all day."

"I don't mind." Blake answered Aodh before there was an awkward silence after Aodh lit his cigarette. Blake then broke the silence. "I'm guessing since you recolonized me you used to be part of the White Fang then?" Blake asked Aodh .

"No... I never was. My mother was though. Although she died just as they started to turn dark." Aodh answered Blake as he took another drag. "Y'know... I never thought the former member of the White Fang Ozpin told me about would have been you."

Blake looked slightly scared when Aodh spoke. "What do you mean?"

"A simple Bow on the top of your head isn't gonna hide you from the past Blake. You have four years as a student at Beacon. Some one would've found out eventually. Running away won't help you or others."

"If you know running away won't solve anything then why bring me here."

"Two reasons, one of which I already said. And you both needed space away from each other so you're not running away. And the second is as your teacher at Beacon I cannot let any student sleep in the streets. Even if it was for one night."

Blake stared at Aodh for a moment trying to find something to say back but couldn't think of anything.

"If you're worried about me knowing you were in the White Fang you don't have to worry. I'm not gonna judge you."

"But the stuff i've done won't." Blake softly responded but was cut off by Aodh asking a question.

"Did you enjoy what you did?" Blake didn't respond to Aodh question the first time. He then asked again this time more softly. "Did you enjoy doing what you did in the White Fang, Blake?"

Blake looked down at her cup before she responded. "At first I though we were making a difference but over time I began to hate myself for what I was doing."

"Then that Blake makes the difference. I'm glad Adam never twisted you mind like he has to so many young faunus." Upon mention of Adam's name from Aodh's mouth Blake utterly froze in fear.

"Wait you said Adam. You know him!?" A shaken Blake asked Aodh. Aodh never responded with words. He simply pointed towards the photo She was looking at earlier. She was shocked to see Adam beside Aodh.

"Adam was once in my team at Beacon. The other one is Roman Torchwick. I keep that photo here to remind me of my failure as a team leader." Aodh responded before Blake could ask what he felt she was going to ask.

"Then if you know him you'll know why I have to hide."

"Hiding from Adam won't help you Blake... And it won't help others... We'll talk more in the morning before we both go back to Beacon. There's a spare room over there. You'll be free to use it for tonight. The bathroom is over there is you feel you might need to go during the night."

"Thank you." Blake then stood up and walked into the spare bedroom. When she left Aodh deeply sighed.

Several hours later while still in the night there was movement coming from the spare room. Aodh by this stage was fast asleep and did not wake. Once Blake had left his apartment she made her way outside the building only to hear a voice speak out to her.

"I knew you'd look better with out the bow."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So what's everyone thinking of Volume 4 so far? Honestly I'm loving it so far as we are seeing so much character development! Plus MORE DRAGON GRIMM!**

 **But anyway i hope you all enjoyed this chapter so we'll get going with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Which anti-hero (Not Deadpool) from any show, comic/manga, or movie do you think could work as a arch-rival for Aodh and why ? I honestly love a good Anti-Hero so this has been hard for me the choose. You could go Batman, Wolverine, The Punisher, Angel, Spike, Spike Spiegel (Not a writing error the first Spike is from Buffy), Vegeta, Alucard, Scar, Light Yagami. But i'd go for Han Solo from Star Wars. I feel he would be a perfect fit for** **Aodh** **as a rival.**

 **2) Will this story feature any Lemons? A flat out no. The reason behind this is simply I don't feel I have the writing ability to put my thought into words on this subject.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	9. Volume 1 Chapter 8

**Another Chapter updated and re-mastered! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"Hiding from Adam won't help you Blake... And it won't help others... We'll talk more in the morning before we both go back to Beacon. There's a spare room over there. You'll be free to use it for tonight. The bathroom is over there is you feel you might need to go during the night."_

 _"Thank you." Blake then stood up and walked into the spare bedroom. When she left Aodh deeply sighed._

 _Several hours later while still in the night there was movement coming from the spare room. Aodh by this stage was fast asleep and did not wake. Once Blake had left his apartment she made her way outside the building only to hear a voice speak out to her._

 _"I knew you'd look better with out the bow."_

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 8: The Missing Stray.

When Aodh woke the next day he found his apartment to be extremely quite. Especially since there was a teenage girl sleeping in his spare room. He knocked on the door to his spare bedroom.

"Blake wake up." After a few moments there was still no response. "Blake come on..." Still no response.

Aodh thinking something was wrong went to open the door but was surprised to find it unlocked. By the look of the bed sheet it appeared Blake never even slept in the bed. Aodh stared at the bed for a few moments as he let out a sigh. "Blake you'll have to learn running away won't solve things... They only make things worse."

Aodh then left to get a shower. Even though it was a Saturday he still had a class to teach. Thankfully it was for the second year students so he hoped he was going to have an easier time teaching the seconds years students then the first years.

After a quick shower and change Aodh made his way back to Beacon. Once he arrived he found Ruby running around the academy's campus. Ruby wasn't looking in front of her as she ran and was about to crash into Aodh when he caught her causing Ruby to jump in surprise. "Woah there Rubes! Slow down."

"Aodhihavetofindblakeshedidntcomebacklastnightandimreallyworriedsheleftusandthatmeans!" Ruby rambling was stopped by Aodh who looked at his younger cousin in confusion.

"Alright. I didn't catch a word of that so say it again but slower this time, okay?" Ruby nodded and explained once more to Aodh.

"Blake never came back last night and i'm really worried."

"It's okay Ruby. I ran into Blake last night after I left. We talked for a bit and she stayed in my place. But she left before I woke up this morning." The last part had Ruby now looking even more worried but she found Aodh placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry litl' squirt. She just needs a bit of time and space. She should be back home tonight. Just give her today to let her think to herself."

"I suppose... Thanks Aodh." Ruby now looking somewhat reassured thanked Aodh before she left.

As Aodh was about to walk into the arena he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "So... You're our new teacher right?"

Aodh turned around to find a young woman dressed in a long, light brown shirt with a dark brown cincher wrapped around her waist. She stood roughly an inch shorter than Aodh but he could see she was wearing high heeled boots giving her an extra four inches in height. "Yeah, why what's up?" Aodh asked but he didn't get a quick response.

Instead she looked at Aodh's clothes. Aodh looked confused by this but soon found her giving him a thumbs up. "I like the shirt and gloves. I'm guessing it's fire dust woven into the fabric. Can be dangerous but when it works it's something else but... Lose the beard. It doesn't suit you." Aodh rubbed his beard as he pointed it out. He'd spent his time in rehab growing it out. Now he was used to it he didn't want to lose it.

Aodh was now even more confused by this girl. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I didn't catch your name."

"It's Coco Adel. I'm leader of team CFVY. We're a second year team." The now named Coco answered.

"Well then i'm guessing you are concerned about what happened to the first year students."

"Oh no that asshole had it coming to him. I'm just disappointing it wasn't me. The real reason i'm here is because Ruby and Yang from Team RWBY never stopped talking about you coming here to teach. I just wanted to see what you looked like."

"So you know Team RWBY..." Aodh then started to chuckle. "It's nice to see your taking your role as an upperclassman to the first year students serious."

"Well they are more friends with my team mate Velvet but I try help them out when I can. Although there leader does have a slight warped style of fashion... She's a sweet girl though."

"I'm guessing the fashion statement is over her red hood." Coco nodded in agreement. "Yeah she's always been like that. But anyway I think your class is about to start so you'd be best getting ready."

"Well it's only team CFVY today as the other second year teams are out in missions. Plus we rotate this extra day of training with other teams. Next week it's gonna be another team here while we'll most likely be on a mission." Coco stated to Aodh.

"So the rules changed since I was last in Beacon. Usually once you get into your third year you go out in missions. But I suppose I'll have to ask Professor Goodwitch if there have been any other changes since I was last here." Aodh thought to himself out load as he and Coco walked into the arena.

Upon entering he found the rest of Team CFVY there waiting already in there combat gear the same as Coco. Aodh couldn't help but smile when he seen them ready for combat.

"So then Mr. Branwen... Shall we get started." Coco stated as her handbag transformed into a Gatling gun. The rest of team CFVY then started to surround Aodh.

Aodh once more chuckled as he pulled out Scath and Solas. 'Coco seems to have figured out about my clothes. I honestly don't know her well enough to know if she's got a good fashion sense or she's smart enough to notice it. Maybe it's both.' Aodh thought as he composed himself.

Coco then nodded to the rest of her team. Slowly the rest of team CFVY then started to surround Aodh. 'She's also got her team organized I'm gonna have to be serious with this team.'

Aodh eyes then turned crimson red as Team CFVY charged at him. "I feel like this is actually going to be some fun."

* * *

The next day Aodh was feeling the effects of his spar with Team CFVY. As a team he felt they were in perfect sync with each other and each had something unique to offer. But feeling the aches and pains he knew he'd most likely found his favorite students now. Being his only day off Aodh was taking his time getting out of bed on Sunday.

But Aodh soon found his morning of peace and quite was burst as he heard a knock on his apartment's front door. Still feeling slightly groggy he opened the door. when the door was opened he found Yang and Weiss standing outside. "Hey, what's up?" Aodh asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

But Weiss and Yang didn't answer him back. Confused be the silence it was Aodh looked at them both but only to see both of there faces where bright red. And that they were both staring at his groin. Aodh only then realized he was standing in front of two teenage girls, one of which was his cousin... Completely naked.

"Oh shit!" Aodh shouted out as he quickly closed the door and put on what ever he found nearest to him. Nervously he reopened the door."Sorry about that I was still sleeping it seems."

"I should call the police for exposing yourself in front of girls." Weiss snapped back at Aodh . Her face was still red.

"Hey I was in my apartment. My place, my rules! I'll dress how I want in my place!" Aodh shouted back at Weiss as he tried to defend himself.

"Anyway were getting off the point of our visit." Weiss once more snapped at Aodh .

"Weiss is right. Blake's still missing. We've been searching for over five hours and we still haven't found her." Yang spoke with concern in her voice.

"And i'm guessing you'll need my help I suppose... Alright. She is one of my students so i'm suppose to assist any team when necessary. I just didn't expect it to be on a Sunday. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and showered. You two in the mean time keep looking and message me via scroll the areas you've already looked at." Aodh stated to Weiss and Yang as he rubbed the back of his head.

Having joined the search for Team RWBY missing team mate Aodh had spent seven hours trying to find Blake. He was currently near the public docks as it was one of the places that Weiss and Yang hadn't looked at yet.

"No sign of her here then. I guess i'll ask if someone seen her enter a boat. I'll be surprised if she's still in Vale by this point. " Aodh thought out loud to himself as he moved towards one of the tourist booths when suddenly he heard an explosion.

Aodh turned around and found the explosion was coming from the private docks harbor owned by the Schnee Dust Company. "Well... That can't be good."

* * *

(A few minutes later at the docks)

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman taunted Blake to come out and attack. However the response he got was a banana peel thrown to his face. "What the!?"

"Leave her alone!" Sun shouted out as he tried to jump on top of Roman. Having backed away from the on coming blonde monkey faunus Roman and Sun began to counter one another. But soon Roman gets the upper hand and kicked Sun's gut.

Roman then pointed his cane at Sun's head as he layed on the ground. "You're not the brightest banana in the bunch are you?" Roman smiled towards Sun as he was about to fire. Blake ran out from her cover and grabbed Sun out of the way just in the nick of time.

"So the kitty cat shows her face again... Kill them both." Roman stated to the members of the White Fang that had now completely surrounded Blake and Sun.

However they were both saved as several rounds of both lightning and gravity dust hit the surrounding members of the White Fang. Blake was stunned as looked around to find who had saved her only to find Aodh standing behind her. "Blake I need you and whoever this guy is to go and deal with the rest of the White Fang members around here. Leave Roman to me." Aodh stated towards Blake as he pointed Scath and Solas at Roman Torchwich.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Alright so hoping to have around 2 or 3 chapters updated every week and will be hopefully posting weekly or bi-weekly when caught up to Volume 3. Anyway with the last chapter of Volume 4 out i'm glad i did decide to re-master this story cause what I originally had planned has now been thrown out the window. Not by much but as i'm already re doing the story it'll make it more like a new story once it reaches a certain point.**

 **As for notices Driu in the story. I'm sorry i know it can be confusing but i do try and sweap before posting but a few have gone past my vision. I do try to correct them as soon as i'm informed so if you have updated me on that thank you. So** **with out delay here is this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Who is you favor RWBY character? Not a really tough question as it can only be the one and only! The queen of the castle! NORA!.. PANCAKES!**

 **2) Will Aodh fight Cinder when you get to volume 3? I don't wanna give out too much of a spoiler over this one but at some point in Volume 3 Aodh will be facing Cinder but if it's before or after the events in Episode 11 you'll need to wait to find out.**

 **3) Will Aodh meet Roman at the docks? Yes. Now I planned on Roman running into Aodh at this point but my original idea was to have Aodh introduced into the cannon story during the encounter at the docks. However due to some more thought into planning the overall idea of what i'm looking to finish with I thought the current plot of bringing Aodh in earlier would work out better.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	10. Volume 1 Chapter 9

**Last chapter of Volume 1 updated and re-mastered for you all to enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman taunted Blake to come out and attack. However the response he got was a banana peel thrown to his face. "What the!?"_

 _"Leave her alone!" Sun shouted out as he tried to jump on top of Roman. Having backed away from the on coming blonde monkey faunus Roman and Sun began to counter one another. But soon Roman gets the upper hand and kicked Sun's gut._

 _Roman then pointed his cane at Sun's head as he layed on the ground. "You're not the brightest banana in the bunch are you?" Roman smiled towards Sun as he was about to fire. Blake ran out from her cover and grabbed Sun out of the way just in the nick of time._

 _"So the kitty cat shows her face again... Kill them both." Roman stated to the members of the White Fang that had now completely surrounded Blake and Sun._

 _However they were both saved as several rounds of both lightning and gravity dust hit the surrounding members of the White Fang. Blake was stunned as looked around to find who had saved her only to find Aodh standing behind her. "Blake I need you and whoever this guy is to go and deal with the rest of the White Fang members around here. Leave Roman to me." Aodh stated towards Blake as he pointed Scath and Solas at Roman Torchwich._

* * *

Volume 1: Chapter 9: Black and White.

"Roman..." Aodh stared at his old team mate as his sword was still pointed in his direction.

"Mon Capitaine..." Roman bowed as he mocked Aodh in response.

"Enough of the bullshit Roman. What are you doing with the White Fang?"

"Well it is common knowledge that former team mates do tend to team up after they graduate from academies." Roman once more mocked Aodh as he gestured to him.

"But I suppose I should say it's a new business adventure i'm taking part in." Roman looked tense as he continue'd to speak to Aodh.

Aodh breathed calm and slowly as he continue'd to stare at Roman. "You know how this'll end don't you."

"Doesn't mean I can't try..." Roman sated as he pulled up his cane and pointed it towards Aodh and fired several shots towards his former captain.

With his semblance active Aodh ducked and jumped out of the way of the dust round ammunition Roman fired. However before he could get close to Roman he found a small girl had jumped between the two former members of Team BAAR.

The girl barely stood five foot tall but her hair was half pink half brown and her eye color was matching. "When I heard on the grape vine you were going to be a teacher I thought I should have a student as well. Aodh I'd like to introduce Neo... Neo, kill him."

Neo pulled out an light pink umbrella and bowed towards Aodh. "Out of the way kid." Aodh coldly stated as he growled at Neo.

The girl however charged head first towards Aodh but her wrist was caught by Aodh. "I said leave." Aodh activated the fire dust in his gloves and a tried to throw a fireball at Neo. But instead of bursting into flames she shattered. "What the!?" A confused Aodh shouted out.

Next thing Aodh felt was a swift boot to the head. As he shaked off the impact he seen Neo back flipping back beside Roman. "As you can see Neo's abilities are really something else aren't they." Roman now had a smug look on his face as he looked down on Aodh.

"All these years I've hated you and her... Now I can see how pathetic you really are."

"Don't..." Aodh chest now started to give off a faint glow underneath his shirt. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT AMBERRRRRRRRRRRR!" Aodh roared as Neo and Roman were surrounded by a vortex of flames that fired from Aodh's mouth.

When the flames stopped Aodh remained angry as it seemed Neo's umbrella had protected both Roman and herself from Aodh's flaming breath. Aodh then started a fit of coughing as he glared at them. "Looks like you're out of things to top us with Aodh." Roman stated towards his former captain.

"You know better than that Roman." Aodh stated as he again glared at Roman. "I haven't even warmed up."

"HEY!" However before Aodh could charge down Ruby shouted from a nearby roof top and extended Crescent Rose readying herself to help Aodh.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bed time?" "Roman now having lost interest in Aodh mocked Ruby.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" A new voice asked Ruby from behind the young huntress in training.

"Penny get back." Ruby looked behind to get penny away from danger but Roman took his chance and fired a round at Ruby.

"RUBY!" Aodh shouted out as he ran to intercept Roman's dust round to protect Ruby.

Having just made it in time the dust round exploded when it contacted Aodh's back. The force knocked Aodh backwards into the walls of the building Ruby and her friend were standing on.

"AODH!" Ruby shouted out in concern for her older cousin.

"I'm okay... Just stay back Ruby. I'm dealing with Roman and her." Aodh informed Ruby as he shrugged off Roman's attack as he jumped back to the ground. He could see Blake and the monkey faunus she was with dealing with the remaining members of the White Fang. "This is gonna hurt." Aodh slowly hated himself of the pain he was about to put his body through.

Jumping down from the roof Aodh slowly walked towards Roman and Neo. Roman however noticed the way Aodh was walking and breathing before. "Oh shit." With the sudden realization of his deja vu Roman remembered what was about to happen next.

Aodh's body was now giving off steam before it bursted into flames. Roman grabbed Neo and tried to get away. "Playtime is over Neo we need to get out of here NOW!"

But by now Aodh was in a full sprint towards them. Aodh seen two air ships fly towards Roman and Neo. With a single jump Aodh increased the force of the flames beneath his feet jumping up to the same level as the airships. Pulling back his right fist Aodh punched the nose of the airship in front of him. The airship then exploded in flames and crashed into the sea. As Aodh fell back to the ground his turned his body mid air and aimed at the second airship. Once he landed on the ground a vortex of flames engulfed the airship causing it to crash as well.

However Roman and Neo still managed to escape as they entered the airship Neo used to arrive at the docks. "Get us out of here before he gets anywhere near us." With panic in Roman's voice the air craft quickly took off and left the area.

Slowly the flames surrounding Aodh subsided causing him to fall to his knees and cough once more this time however he was coughing up blood. Quickly he covered the evidence before Ruby and her friends could arrive.

"You okay Aodh?" Ruby asked with concern.

"Yeah... I'm fine just give me a minute. What about you Blake?" Aodh asked turning everyone's attention towards the cat faunus. Her cat ears exposed. Aodh chuckled as he seen them twitch in response to her name being called out.

"I'm fine but Ruby... I'm sorry for running away. I just..." Blake however was unable to continue as she was cut off by Ruby hugging her.

"I don't care if you're a faunus or not and neither does Yang I know it. Please don't run away again. We were so worried." Ruby softly spoke to Blake as she hugged her team mate tightly.

Aodh then tapped Ruby on the shoulder. "I think she gets the point Ruby."

It was long afterwards when the docks was surrounded by the local police of Vale.

* * *

After several minutes of talking to the police officials everything was normal again. The group then decided to wait Yang and Weiss to arrive before they would go back to Beacon. But both girls arrived earlier than expected as Weiss made a beeline directly towards Blake.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby quickly tried to inform Weiss but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake tried to explain but she was cut off as Weiss put her hand in front of her face.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss paused for a moment before she continue'd. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." Every one was expecting Weiss to rant once more about the White Fang but were shocked when they heard her say "I don't care."

Blake was the most confused out of the group. "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked keeping her serious tone.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger..." Blake stuttered in response.

"Nope, Stop! I don't want to hear it." Weiss once more cut off Blake from continuing. "All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... You'll come to your teammates. And not some..." Weiss looked directly towards Sun "Someone else."

"Of course." Blake smiled as she softly spoke to Weiss. The heiress smiled back as well as she nodded towards Blake.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby shouted with excitement.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Weiss pointed towards Sun causing the monkey faunus to nervously laugh it off. she then pointed towards Aodh. "And you're nothing but a pervert!"

"A what?" Blake and Ruby asked with a confused and shocked tone. Yang nodded in agreement with Weiss' comment.

"Hey relax. You're not the first Schnee to see me naked." Aodh waved off Weiss' comments but immediately regretted what he said.

"WHAT!?" The whole of Team RWBY shouted out in horror. There faces were all bright red.

"Nice." Sun responded as he tried to fist bump Aodh but after a glare from not only Aodh but every member of Team RWBY was left hanging. "Sorry."

Aodh then sighed as he put his hands onto his face. "It's a long story."

"Hey has anyone seen Penny?" Ruby asked. Only now did she notice her friends wasn't near. Everyone else looked around and found that the girls was missing.

* * *

(Ozpin)

Once Ozpin received word of the night's event began to watch them over on his scroll. However when he watched Aodh's body covered in flames be began to scowl.

"He's putting his body at risk it seems." Ozpin thought out loud to himself. He then received a notification from Aodh's father, Qrow. 'The Queen has pawns' was the short message. This new information seemed to have only brought more stress to Ozpin as he sighed in annoyance.

* * *

(Roman and Neo)

Roman was standing in front of map of Beacon. He punched the map in annoyance. "Damn that bastard. He was going to kill us!"

"No need to be so upset Roman." A sultry mysterious voice spoke out to Roman.

"Upset!? I'm no where near upset. We're lucky to have gotten out of there alive. I've seen how much damage he could do in that form."

"I see it in a different way Roman. It's nothing but usage of dust implanted within his body... We were expecting more from you Roman... We can't expect another failure like tonight..."

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts in the White Fang. And another thing I don't trust Adam. Never have, never will. What ever it is your planning you'd need to watch your back with him nearby."

"I have him under my finger and so you'll continue to work with the White Fang." The mysterious woman then lit her hand on fire as she showed her face to Roman and Neo. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So that's the end of RWBY Volume 1 folks. Next chapter we'll be starting with Volume 2 and hopefully we'll be up to speed with cannon in no time. Anyway here is this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) If you had a billion dollars would pay rooster teeth to make Aodh an official character in RWBY? I'd love to but as much as I'd love to I really love the way RWBY has played out so far.**

 **2) Which super villain would you ship with Cinder? Cinder is described as being** **imperious, cunning, ruthless and cruel. And you'll have to think of someone who could either counter or work off those traits. And I think Gordon Gekko from Wall Street would work for Cinder. He's all about greed and blackmail. Something Cinder doesn't use as much.**

 **3) Do you believe Ozpin is the old man from the four maidens story? It's hard to say I understand the fan theory behind it but at the same time I can see why he couldn't be. It's hard to say at the moment cause all it really is, is a theory but hopefully Volume 4 will answer a few of those questions a lot of us are kind of asking.**

 **4) Will Aodh be able to reckoning Mercury and Emerald? No. Qrow was the only one to get a look at the photo as Aodh never seen the faces of Mercury and Emerald.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	11. Volume 2 Chapter 1

**Okay so let's get started with Volume 2 here now. A bit more content has been added to this chapter so i hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Volume 2: Chapter 1: New semester, same old story.

If there was one thing Aodh was starting to hate about being a teacher... It was the amount of paperwork he had to do. He honestly now fully understood why all of his teachers and the current teachers at Beacon Academy were so weird. But with one day left before the new semester of classes Aodh finally managed to finish all of his work before the next semester started.

"I wonder if those two are up to anything today." Aodh thought out loud to himself as he walked towards Team RWBY's room. Once Aodh arrived he knocked on there door but he got no response. He then tried to open the door but found that it was locked.

"They must be away then." Aodh's stomach then gave off a low growl. "Might as well get some food then."

* * *

Having just walked into the cafeteria Aodh felt a his body being pulled forward. He looked around and since Ruby in dashing in front of him before he crashed into the far wall of the cafeteria. "What the Hell Ru... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aodh shouted out as he was plastered with food and soda. But he wasn't the only one as afterwards Aodh as well as Team JNPR slid off the wall leaving only there outlines.

"ALRIGHT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" Aodh shouted out in pure rage and anger. Ruby having now noticed her cousin jumped in Weiss' arms in fear.

"Sorry about that but we got a bit carried away with our food fight." Blake meekly replied.

Looked around Aodh could see the whole cafeteria was more or less upside down. "So you're telling me a food fight caused all of this?.." Aodh lowly growled as Glynda walked into the cafeteria and re-organized and put every table and chair back into place.

"Children... Please do not play with your food." Glynda coldly stated as she adjusted her glasses. "And Mr. Branwen I expected more from you. To find you involved in this is not what you could call acceptable behaviour for a teacher."

"You're saying i'm involved in this!? I just came here to get something to eat." Aodh shouted back at Glynda. She could tell he was just as upset over the food fight as she was. Aodh then turned to face Ruby who was no longer in Weiss' arms. "Ruby what the hell happened here!"

"Well you see." Ruby started to speak but was cut off as Yang came crashing down from the roof causing Ruby to jump in the air. "Yang help me." Ruby begged for her older sister's help as anime tears streamed from her eyes.

Looking around Yang then began to sweat the moment she seen Aodh facial expression as he looked at her. Quickly checking her blazer pocket Yang found her secret weapon. Something that she knew would help in her team's escape. "Weiss! Cover Blake's eyes." Weiss quickly followed Yang's orders without question.

"Let go of me you fiend!" Blake shouted out.

Only then Aodh seen the object that Yang had in her hand. A lazer pointer. "You wouldn't dare..." Aodh coldly stated as he seen a smug look on Yang's face. "Yang Xiao Long.. I swear if you."

But before Aodh could finish Yang pointed a red lazer at the ground. The lazer immediately caught Aodh's attention and he soon began to chase after the glowing red dot. Yang then placed the lazer pointer on the table but at an angle. With the red dot just out of his reach Aodh continue'd to jump up the wall to slap at the red dot. Yang then turned to speak to the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR. "Run for your very lives."

Taking the hint both teams quickly left the cafeteria. "Wait right there!" Glynda shouted out as she began to run after the two teams but found Professor Ozpin's hand on her shoulder stopping her from doing so.

"Let it go."

Glynda then sighed in annoyance. "They are supposed to be the protectors of the world."

"Yes but as of now they're children. Why not let them stay that way for the time being. After all. It's not a role they'll be able to keep for long. Now our friend is about to arrive. And believe he would like to check on the current condition of Mr Branwen's prosthetic." Ozpin stated as he looked at Aodh who was still jumping at the red dot on the cafeteria walls.

"This might sound childish and creul but... I want to take a photo of this and sent this to Qrow." Glynda stated as she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Already taken care of. Except instead of a photo I captured a video instead." Ozpin stated as he showed Glynda his scroll. "Now I think it would be best to save Mr. Branwen from further embarrassment before the rest of the students arrive back and discover a weakness to his armour."

Glynda walked over towards the lazer pointer and after a few moments of her own personal pleasure of watching Aodh she turned the device off. "I swear I'm gonna kill her." Aodh stated in embarrassment as his cheeks became bright red.

* * *

(Ozpin's office)

"I can't believe you sent that to my old man... I'm never gonna here the end of this am I." Aodh moaned as the trio walked into Ozpin's office. Soon Aodh noticed the heavy volume of bullheads and other aircraft carriers outside of the school. "Well that's one hell of an eye sore."

"Well Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda stated as she agreed with Aodh's comments over the Bullheads.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin tried to defend the amount of aircraft outside of Beacon but soon found three more arriving. "But yes I would have to agree with Mr Branwen and say those are a bit of an eye sore."

"A bit being an understatement." Aodh slyly commented below his breath.

Ozpin then noticed a hollow message on his desk asking for permission to enter. "Come in."

The doors to the elevator opened and General Ironwood walked into the room. "Ozpin!" Ironwood cordially spoke as he greeted Professor Ozpin.

"Hello, General." Ozpin greeted Ironwood.

"Please, drop the formalities." Both headmasters shook hands as Glynda and Aodh approached. "It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James!" Glynda sarcastically greeted Ironwood only to quickly drop her act. "I'll be outside."

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood chuckled to himself. "And Aodh. It's nice to see you've made a good recovery. I hope your new leg hasn't brought any issue up yet."

"Well i've had none so far General. And thanks for the leg. I never really got the chance to personally thank you for it."

"Don't worry about it. I was more than happy helping a huntsman like yourself get back on his feet so to speak. Also Miss Schnee is with me as well. She's also interested in your recovery."

"Winter's here." Aodh stated in a shocked tone. "Well I suppose I should say hello then. I suppose you'll both be staying for the festival."

"Of course. I love Vale at this time of the year."

"Then if you'll excuse me Professor Ozpin I'll see you later."

"Indeed." Ozpin nodded towards Aodh as he smiled before turning his attention towards Gerneral Ironwood. "Now James. What brings you to Vale?"

* * *

(Winter)

Walking through the halls of Beacon Academy Winter was reliving some memories of her first visit here. It was 8 years ago during the 36th Vytal Festival Tournament some eight years ago.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Hi there you must be from the Atlas Academy for the Vytal festival. I'm here to help you find your rooms here in Beacon. My name is Amber Autumn"_

 _"Yes, I'm Winter Schnee leader of Team you taking care of us."_

 _"Okay then let me show you where you'll be staying for the next few months." Amber lead Team WHTE towards the second year students dormitoriesas the students from Atlas would be staying with the second year students during the festival._

 _"It's nice seeing another female team leader. I feel so out of place in Atlas being the only one."_

 _"I'm sorry to hear that but unfortunatly I'm not my team's leader." Amber apologised to Winter._

 _"Oh... Is your leader giving a tour to another team at the moment?" Winter curiously asked._

 _Amber was about to answer but she could hear Team BAAR leader provide her with the answer to Winter's question. "I SWEAR TO OUM ROMAN I WILL KILL YOU! GET BACK HERE!"_

 _Team WHTE and Amber could then see a orange hair teenageer being chased by a shorter and younger looking black haired cat faunus. after a few moments the young faunus caught the older teenager and swiftly apllied a rear naked choke._

 _"Amber help me!" Roman groaned out as Aodh continue'd to choke him. "If I die I want 'Worth it' written on my grave!"_

 _"Aodh let him go." Amber softly spoke to Aodh. Nervously Aodh did so but then noticed the scowl on the face of the white haired girl beside Amber._

 _"Ahh... Who are you guys?" Aodh asked Winter and her team._

 _Winter somehow found it within herself not to shout back at Aodh. "My name is Winter Schnee. The man next to me is Hvid Marbel. The my other female teamate is Teal Royale and our last member is Edgar Andersmith."_

 _"The name's Aodh Branwen. I'm the young and handsome leader of Team BAAR. Nice to meet you Winter." Aodh smiled as he held out his hand to Winter._

 _Winter however looked confused. The boy in front of her was clearly a faunus and yet he was yet to say something nasty or creul to her. In fact he was smiling and offering her his friendship. "It's nice... To meet you as well." Winter nervously accpeted Aodh's hand._

 _"Just so you know we're totally gonna be winning the tournament as well." Aodh grinned as he shock Winter's hand._

* * *

At was at this moment Winter knew she has meet a good friend as she now stood inside of Beacon's training arena she looked around and tried to imagine what it would be like to teach in this room nearly every day for months at a time. "So this is what he's given up being a huntsman for huh." She thought out loud to herself.

"It's not all that bad Ice Queen." Winter growled in anger as a voice spoke out to her. She turned to find Aodh leaning on the arena's entrance. "Some of these kids have lot of potential."

"I doubt they could match out old teams though." Winter replied with a smirk.

"Well not now but i'd give them until there fourth year here. It's good to see you Winter. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well as you would say. It's been stressful the last few days planning on moving the fleet but it comes with the work."

"Then I suppose your looking to relax then. And there goes my plan of asking for a sparring session out the window." Aodh groaned in an annoyed tone as he rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose you might want to speak to Weiss then."

"Of course I would." Winter smiled as she replied to Aodh.

"Well she might not be happy with me at the moment so if I bring you along she might lighten up a bit."

"Why would she not be happy with you?.. What did you do to my sister Aodh?" Winter angerly demanded an answer from Aodh.

"Nothing, nothing I swear.. It's just..." Aodh quickly flailed his arming around the air to try and defend himself before calming down. "Remember that incident in the hospital in Atlas were my gown accidentally got caught on the door handle..."

For several moments Winter remained silent. Aodh thought she was trying to remember what had happened and was hoping she forgot. But the truth was she didn't. "YOU FLASHED IN FRONT OF MY SISTER!" Winter screamed at Aodh. "What were you thinking!?"

"Calm down will you I can explain everything."

"Oh trust me, you better explain otherwise i'm cutting it off!" Winter then grabbed hold of her sword. This action caused Aodh to gulp and quickly grab his crown jewels.

* * *

(Roman)

Five people were standing in an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Vale. A female voice spoke out to the group.

"If what you are saying is correct Roman I will slightly change a few things to our plan with Aodh involved. However as scheduled we'll be moving towards Phase 2."

"Tell me Cinder. What is Phase 2?" Roman asked Cinder.

"The short story of it is me, Emerald and Mercury will infiltrate Beacon. You on the other hand will move to these co-ordinates." Cinder then handed Roman a piece of paper. "Anything else you'll know when you need to know."

"I understand then... But be careful around Aodh."

"Will you calm your self over this guy. He's not that tough." Mercury snapped at Roman making fun of him in the process.

"Watch it kid. You can barely handle me. Aodh would kill you if he felt like getting serious or if he tought you'd be a treat to another huan or faunus. I should know since i know him better than anyone else here. And besides if he ever found out that you three are."

"That won't happen." Cinder quickly cut off Roman before he could continue. "Don't think.. Obey."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Okay so a bit of stuff that was going to be used for Volume 0 was added in this chapter. It was a small start to Winter's and Aodh's first meeting with each other.**

 **I'm hoping it worked out but I did create an OC after Ryan from RoosterTeeth. Edgar being his captive cow and Andersmith being the character he voices in Red vs Blue. ALL HAIL THE MAD KING!**

 **So with out delay let's get going with this weeks Q &A!**

 **1) Back in chapter 6 what move did you have Aodh use on Cardin? When it was first posted it was it was a Butterfly DDT. For the Re-mastered version I used a wrestling move called Bloody Sunday or 1916.**

 **2) Will Roman be having a change of heart? I can't really answer this as in cannon it doesn't end that way but Roman will be getting some spotlight soon.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time! ****#FreeEdgar.**


	12. Volume 2 Chapter 2

**Another chapter for Son of Qrow coming up here. So let's get started. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

"Why would she not be happy with you?.. What did you do to my sister Aodh?" Winter angerly demanded an answer from Aodh.

"Nothing, nothing I swear.. It's just..." Aodh quickly flailed his arming around the air to try and defend himself before calming down. "Remember that incident in the hospital in Atlas were my gown accidentally got caught on the door handle..."

For several moments Winter remained silent. Aodh thought she was trying to remember what had happened and was hoping she forgot. But the truth was she didn't. "YOU FLASHED IN FRONT OF MY SISTER!" Winter screamed at Aodh. "What were you thinking!?"

"Calm down will you I can explain everything."

"Oh trust me, you better explain otherwise i'm cutting it off!" Winter then grabbed hold of her sword. This action caused Aodh to gulp and quickly grab his crown jewels.

* * *

Volume 2: Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon.

Having escaped from Aodh due to Yang's quick thinking the two Teams of RWBY and JNPR were currently in the library. While Team JNPR were concentrating on studying Team RWBY were currently entrapped into the board game Remnant: The Game.

Currently Ruby found that attacking Yang head on was not the wisest thing to do as she found her forces were quickly destroyed. Weiss however didn't know a single thing about the game. But after a quick explanation from Yang as well as Ruby telling her that she was only 3 moves away from winning the game Weiss started to show her true form.

"Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

"Trap card..." Yang stated as she put a card in front of Weiss' face.

"Huh?" The young schnee was confused as Yang quickly re-arranged the pieces on the board.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang smiled as she showed off her victory over Weiss.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss cried as she slumped back down in her seat.

Ruby jumps on top of Weiss' lap. "Stay strong Weiss. We'll make it through this together!" Ruby tightly hugs Weiss as she cries as well.

Shut up!" Weiss continues to cry as she hugs Ruby back. "Don't touch me!"

"Hey girls, how are you getting on?" Aodh asked Team RWBY. Yang and Ruby hide behind Weiss in fear of Aodh after the food fight earlier in the day. "Come on Yang, Ruby. Don't be like that in front of a guest." Aodh chuckled as a joke as he allowed Winter to walk forward.

"Winter?" Weiss asked in a shocked ans surprised tone.

"Hello Weiss."

"Winter? Is she your older sister Weiss?" Ruby asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Yes and you must be Ruby Rose the leader of my sister's team." Winter introduced herself to Ruby as she looked up and down at the short red tipped haired girl.

"Winter play nice she's also my youngest cousin." Aodh nugded Winter.

"And she was also the one who nearly killed my sister on her first day here." Winter snapped back at Aodh. The girls of Team RWBY and the whole of Team JNPR except Nora who was currently sleeping were watching the exchange between the two senior Branwen and Schnee but heads.

"Play nice Winter."

"Play nice? What do you mean by that Branwen?"

"Sup losers." The new voice of Sun spoke up but he was quickly eyed down by Driu and Winter shutting him up instantly.

"Do I have to play out the Vital festival final again for you." Aodh smuggly told Winter.

"That was a lucky shot and you know it."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. I beat the snot out of you and everyone who watched seen it."

Currently Winter's and Aodh's faces were pushing off each other as everyone watched.

"This is bad... They're gonna kill each other." Yang watched in horror.

"Weiss you have to stop your sister." Ruby pleaded with her partner.

"Stop Winter!? No you stop your cousin."

"Fooled ya!" Suddenly Aodh stated towards the girls of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

"What?" Blake asked as she was the first to react.

"I never expected this to work but I must admit to finding it enjoyable." Winter smiled as she revealed her part in Aodh's prank.

"So that was all a prank?" Blake asked with an annoyed tone.

"Calm down Blake it was all in good humor... Or do you want me to really try to get my revenge for that food fight earlier?"

"Food fight?" Winter asked with a confused look on her face.

"That will be fine hahaha." Weiss nervously laughed as she responded to Aodh's question.

"Well then I think Winter and Weiss should catch up on a few things." Driu stated as Winter nodded in approval.

"Then if you would excuse us." Winter and Weiss then left the library. Aodh then turned his attention towards Sun and his new friend.

"So what can we do for you two Haven gentlemen?"

"I just wanted to introduce my friends Neptune." Sun then introduced the now known Neptune.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you!" Ren shouted out in an annoyed tone.

"Pancakes!" Ren outburst caused the sleeping Nora to wake up.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun snapped at Neptune.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! Intellectual, okay? Thank you. Hi i'm Neptune." Neptune defended himself as he corrected Sun.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun spoke as he got close to Blake.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake stated as she quickly got up an left.

"Oh you sooth talker you." Aodh sarcastically stated towards Sun as Sun looked on defeated.

"Women." Nora's quick comment simply cause Aodh to burst out laughing. He was quickly shushed as the librarian came to shut the whole group up.

* * *

(Later that night)

The rest of Team RWBY minus Wiess was lying on there beds in there room. Yang was currently reading a magazine showing her favorite boy band on the front cover while Ruby was reading the latest weapons weekly issue. Blake however was a different story. After a few moments Weiss entered the room.

Weiss looked around and her attention was caught by Blake's body language. "Blake what's wrong? Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

'Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang joked.

But Weiss tried to defend her question. "Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" Weiss now started to act up as she jumped ontop of a chair and pointed at Blake. "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?" Weiss remained perfectly balanced on the back legs of the chair before jumping off and shuffling back beside Yang and Ruby who clapped her approval of Weiss' acrobats.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake stated towards the rest of her team.

Meanwhile outside the room Aodh and Winter had there ears by the door. "See I told you they'd be fine."

"I never expected Weiss to have opened up so much since coming here." Winter smiled as they both decided to give Team RWBY some rest for the evening.

"Surprises can happen sometimes. It helps she's in a team with friends. As much as she would not like to admit that part."

"You're just saying that cause your two cousins are there." Winter joked at Aodh causing the teacher at Beacon to nervously laugh.

In the corner of his eye however Aodh seen three students that were not in Beacon's student uniform.

'Haven uniforms... They must've gotten lost...' Aodh tohough to himself as he and Winter were leaving the first year dorms. 'I'll let them be for now. I suppose they won't be causing any harm looking around the place for a while. I'll get to see what they're made of in a future class.'

With Aodh and Winter now gone The only male in the trio turned to his green haired companion. "So that's the guy Roman fears. He doesn't look so tough. I can take him." Mercury stated as he had a smug look on his face.

"You are so full of yourself."

"Shut up. I know you want me."

* * *

(Aodh and Winter)

Aodh and Winter continue'd to walk towards the docks that were currently holding the Atlesian air Fleet that brought Winter and General Ironwood to Beacon.

"I must say. If things at Beacon are like what they were today. I look forward to a long stay here until the festival."

"Well I know Weiss was glad to see you. The only time I was able to see Ruby and Yang was when there were no jobs or I was out injured. At least now I can see them more often."

"I understand what you mean with no seeing your family as often as you would li." Winter was cut off as her heel caught on a crack on the pavement.

Aodh acted quickly and caught Winter before she feel flat on her face. However in the act of putting his arm in front of Winter's body he accidentally grabbed hold of her left breast. "GAAHH!" Winter screamed out in shock as she fell to her knees and held onto her chest. "You... You groped me."

"It was an accident I swear!" Aodh quickly tried to defend himself.

"You... DOLT!" Winter quickly slapped Aodh's face hard leaving a red imprint on his left cheek. The force of Winter's slap also caused Aodh to land on his backside.

"I'm sorry Winter I really didn't mean to grab your..." Aodh tried to continue but he couldn't help but remember how soft his hand had felt. "Let me make it up to you please."

"If you wanted to grab them you should've asked." Winter softly spoke to herself. Unfortunately Aodh wasn't able to hear what she said.

"What?"

"I said you can take me out for dinner!" an angry Winter snapped back at Aodh causing him to jump in fear.

"Yeah sure... How does Saturday sound to you?"

Winter quickly stood up and started to walk away. She turned around once more to face Aodh as he was still sitting on the ground. "Then it's a date."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks I've hoped you've all enjoyed it. Shouldn't be too long now until we get started with Volume 3 as i hope to have that first chapter up in roughly 2 to 3 weeks. So with out more delay here is** **this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) What about Adam having a change of heart, or is his very insane? I can't really give an answer for this at the moment but hopefully Cinder or possibly Salem will betray Adam and maybe it might happen then that I could work something around like that.**

 **2) Who is your favorite voice actor? Only two stand out for me. V** **ic Mignogna (Yes the voice of Qrow) and Christopher Sabat, The voice of Ronona Zolo, Elfm** **an, Major Armstrong and** **Vegeta! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS!**

 **3) What is your favorite anime character? As you can tell Vegeta is high up on that list but it does change but currently it would have to be Death the Kid as I've started watching Soul Eater again.**

 **4) Team RWBY or Team Sailor of Sailor Moon. Who'd win in a fight? A tough one to pick but honestly I can really answer it fully. I never watched Sailor Moon growing up as a kid in the early 90's. (Yes I'm a 90's kid and one of the first anime I remember watching was Monster rancher in 1999 when i was around 8 or 9 years old.) But three things would be key factors. One would be the numbers of the Sailors so it's something like 10 versus 4. But age is another thing. The Sailors are around 14/15 while Ruby is the youngest of Team RWBY at 15 and Yang, Weiss and Blake at 17. And the last thing is Aura. It can allow Team RWBY to take simply a lot of damage so on that factor I'd give the win to Team RWBY.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time! **


	13. Volume 2 Chapter 3

**Once more anther chapter bits the dust. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"It was an accident I swear!" Aodh quickly tried to defend himself._

 _"You... DOLT!" Winter quickly slapped Aodh's face hard leaving a red imprint on his left cheek. The force of Winter's slap also caused Aodh to land on his backside._

 _"I'm sorry Winter I really didn't mean to grab your..." Aodh tried to continue but he couldn't help but remember how soft his hand had felt. "Let me make it up to you please."_

 _"If you wanted to grab them you should've asked." Winter softly spoke to herself. Unfortunately Aodh wasn't able to hear what she said._

 _"What?"_

 _"I said you can take me out for dinner!" an angry Winter snapped back at Aodh causing him to jump in fear._

 _"Yeah sure... How does Saturday sound to you?"_

 _Winter quickly stood up and started to walk away. She turned around once more to face Aodh as he was still sitting on the ground. "Then it's a date."_

* * *

Volume 2: Chapter 3: Nice way to end a date.

It was a bright and sunny Saturday in Vale. At the start of the second semester the first year students were given an extra lesson from Professor Port in the morning while Aodh meanwhile got his Saturdays back again as the second year students were all given there first solo mission.

'I suppose arriving with a t-shirt and rolled up shirt isn't gonna cut it with a Schnee huh?' Aodh thought to himself as he looked at his casual attire. 'But a date... Maybe I can enjoy myself. I mean what if Amber never wakes up.' Now Aodh's inner thoughts were making him depressed.

Aodh tried his best to brush away those thoughts as he left his apartment. In order to help ease his minds he though it would help to smoke and walk around Vale to help clear his mind. However as he was walking through the streets in Vale he noticed a hologram form of General Ironwood. The image of the General was surrounded by six AK-130 Androids and two large pods.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree?" The crowd applauded the old Android models as they bowed to the crowd. "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it?" The crowd looked confused with the General's question. Suddenly the two pods beside the General opened.

"Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200! Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will soon become active later this year, but they won't be alone!" The newer models now started to pose for the crowd by flexing there non existing muscles. "Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing our brave men and women from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."

The image of the general faded away and was replace by a huge machine. "So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!" Aodh along with the crowd were amazed by the new mechanical product Atlas produced as it was showed off in a holographic form.

"Amazing isn't it?" Winter voice spoke out to Aodh.

"Oh hey Winter. I'm guessing you're here with the new AK models?"

"Well unfortunately the General couldn't be here to see the presentation in person so he sent me to look after them in his stead."

Aodh looked at the new models for a few moments. "What's wrong?" Winter asked Aodh snapping him back to reality.

"Well it's just what's the point of them. I never really got the whole idea behind these Androids." Aodh honestly answered Winter.

"They're meant to keep the future huntsmen and huntresses out of danger." Winter explained.

"I understand that part and i do agree with it to a point but... A robot cannot replace a human's thought process nor could it re-create a human's creativity. I just feel that instead of helping to protect us. It's stopping us from growing and bettering ourselves."

Winter was silent for a few moments. She understood what Aodh was saying and to an extent agreed with his reasoning. But years of training and working with the ideals of the Atlesian Army was not something she could look past as easily. "But this is what the Paladin is for. To bring that human touch. Although we've had to increase our security around them. They were going to be on display here today but unforturantly the shipment transporting them here was lost."

"You don't think they could've been Stolen?" Aodh asked Winter. However she was not able to provide an answer.

"Winter this is serious! If those things got into the wrong hands."

"Don't worry about the missing Paladins. If they have been stolen we already took counter measures in case of such an event. If that were to be true once they have been activated a beacon activates with in the Paladins. With the active beacon we'll have there location tracked with thirty seconds."

Aodh smiled back at Winter. Suddenly Aodh was pushed to the side. "Hey!" Aodh shouted out in anger over an orange hair girl running past him.

"Sorry Aodh I'll talk later! Hey Penny wait up!" Ruby shouted to Aodh as she ran after the orange haired girl.

"Ruby?"

"She seems to be in quite a rush. I wonder what your cousin is up to?"

"Knowing her it could be anything. But on a more serious note if you already have step in place for finding the Paladins I suppose i'll let it be for now. Now then... Since you seem to be free at the moment how about we get this." Aodh coughed in his hand to clear his throat. "Date started and out of the way then."

"You really have such a way with words don't you... Such a gentleman." Winter sarcastically commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm trying my best here." Aodh chuckled in defense.

* * *

(Later in the evening with Sun and Blake)

Things were not going to plan for Sun and Blake. There plan was simple in getting to a White Fang rally and get information but now they were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"What are we going to do?" Sun whispered to Blake as they were both pushed forward by the moving crowd.

"I'm thinking..." Blake whispered back.

Sun looked up on the stage. He seen Roman light a new cigar. However Roman's eye line brought his attention towards two faunus in particular. "He sees us..." In his nervous state Sun waved back at Roman. Roman motions for several members of the White Fang to grab both Blake and Sun. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

Blake noticed a power box on the wall. "He can't see in the dark." Blake quickly unsheathed Gambol Shroud and fired at the box. This caused the lights to black out leaving the entire inside of the building dark.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman shouted.

"Sun! The window!"

"Stop them!"

With Blake and sun escaping through a window Roman quickly got into a Paladin and crashed through the wall to continue chasing after them. Neo followed after Roman in a second Paladin.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?" Sun asked nervously as he noticed the two mechanized armor suits chasing after them.

"On it!" Blake grabbed her Scroll and puts it to her ear as she continues to jump away from the on coming Paladin.

* * *

(Driu and Winter)

"So you're telling me that you threatened to throw a student off a cliff on your first day?" Winter asked with a shocked tone as they both left a seafood restaurant near the city of Vale's Harbor.

"Yeah... The kid wet himself. He thought I was serious." Aodh laughed as he finished telling his story. Winter tried to remain silent but it only lasted for a few moments before she too bursted into laughter.

"Oh my goodness. I'd say that would've been a sight to have seen." Suddenly Winter stopped laughing and looked nervous for a few moments. "You didn't get in trouble for it did you?"

"Well Ozpin pulled me to the side and more or less said if I pulled a stunt like that again to tell him about it before hand. But now if i were to attempt something like that again i'm sure he'll just pull out that video. So I think it might be fair to say i won't be going as overboard next time."

"Video?" Winter asked with an interested tone in her voice as she leaned in towards Aodh hoping he would spill out information. "Do tell."

Aodh's face started to blush heavily as he remembered the lazer pointer with Yang. "I'd rather not bring it up right now... Sorry."

"What it couldn't be as embarrassing as purring now could it?" Winter asked but only noticed Aodh's face becoming more redder by the second. "Oh my Oum it's worse." Winter stated in a gobsmacked tone but internally she squealed with excitement. 'I must know!' She thought to herself.

Aodh could feel Winter's Want to scrutinize the video "Stop staring a hole into my head."

"Show me the video."

"Not gonna happen."

Winter then grabed Aodh by his colloar and coldly stared at him. "Show me the video."

"Yeah.. Okay, sure." Aodh then handed Winter his scroll and hit the play button.

Silently Aodh watched for Winter's reaction but here face gave no reaction. This started to freak Aodh out a little. 'She should've reacted to it by now... COME ON! SAY SOMETHING!' Aodh shouted internally in his mind.

'I have to try this. He'll never live it down.' Winter thought to herself as she watched Aodh's video.

But before she could work out a plan to do so Winter's scroll began to vibrate. "It appears both of the Paladins have been activated."

"HEEEELLLLP!" Sun screamed from the top of his lungs as he and Blake ran away from the two Paladins chasing after them.

Soon after wards Yang was chasing after them on her motorbike with Neptune.

"Well... It seems it was easy to find."

"If Yang is involved so is Ruby. Why are those two getting into shit like this? Let's go!"

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter posted out. been busy the last few days but hoping to have a few new chapters updated and posted soon for you all. But with out any further delays let's get this chapter's Q &A out of the way so let's go!**

 **1) Which Power Rangers villain (If you have seen power rangers if not don't answer this question) do you think could work in the as an actual serious villain along with Salem? first off how dare you insult me sir or madam! I grew up in the 90's so IT'S MORPHING TIME! Of course I remember the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!**

 **But to answer your question I think it would be best to put Salem as possibly** **Rita Repulsa so that would make** **Lord Zedd the choice for me.**

 **2) Do you think Rooster Teeth should have kept Cinder as the main villain? I could see the idea behind it. A lot of major anime series do introduce a villain early on only to have a bigger more badder villain waiting in the shadows. One Piece has done it (Caesar Clown to Doflamingo to Kaido/Big Mom** **), Naruto has done it (Obito to Madara to Kaguya), Dragonball Z has done it multple times even with the same character. I mean how many forms did Frieza, Cell and Buu have again? So I do understand and I think Volume 4 will have Cinder as part of the villain story line I can see Salem make herself more known to Team RWBY or RJNR at the end of the Volume as well.**

 **3) A chance for Aodh x Winter romance in the story? Yes this is gonna be a Aodh x Winter pairing but it is gonna be a slow burner on the romance part I'm afraid.**

 **4) If you had to choose a voice actor for Aodh who would you choose?** **I was asked before and Johnny Yong Bosch is a great shout but I did go for either** **Nolan North or Roger Craig Smith. However a lot of the RWBY cast has got a Japanese Dub voice cast and for this I would go for** **Masakazu Morita who is the Japanese voice of Ichigo from Bleach.**

 **5) How much does Aodh know about his aunt Raven? And if so what does he think of her? Aodh shares the same feelings for Raven as Qrow does. That would be the simplest way to could explain my answer without giving too much away from a story line i have coming up... Sorry.**

 **6) Have seen the show Constantine and if so how would you make an OC inspired after him work in a RWBY story that follows the shows cannon? I haven't watched the show to be honest but i do know of John Constantine in the DC universe. But as for creating an OC character based off Constantine I'm honestly struggling to find something. The reason being if you look at Constantine he is a ridiculously over powered. I mean when i comes to mind games he's the most cunning and he can't stay dead for long as he is one of the few who knows all of the paths to heaven, hell and the afterlife. It even in a graphic novel where he dies but walks back to life as he knows a route out of the afterlife.**

 **One thing i would know for certain. if Constantine is in RWBY... there would be no Grimm.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	14. Volume 2 Chapter 4

**Another chapter coming up here now, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _But before she could work out a plan to do so Winter's scroll began to vibrate. "It appears both of the Paladins have been activated."_

 _"HEEEELLLLP!" Sun screamed from the top of his lungs as he and Blake ran away from the two Paladins chasing after them._

 _Soon after wards Yang was chasing after them on her motorbike with Neptune._

 _"Well... It seems it was easy to find."_

 _"If Yang is involved so is Ruby. Why are those two getting into shit like this? Let's go!"_

* * *

Volume 2: Chapter 4: Another fine mess you've gotten me in to.

"Okay... I never thought our investigation would end like this." Ruby nervously stated as she and the rest of her team were surrounded by two stolen Atlesian Paladins.

"It's a shame it has to end this way. Good night ladies." Roman spoke from inside one of the Paladins.

The Paladin powered by Roman fired a several missiles towards Team RWBY. The girls fired off several rounds of dust ammunition and destroyed several of the oncoming missiles but one was missed. Before it hit Team RWBY Yang tried her best to cover Ruby from the blast but a glyph appeared to block the missiles from hitting Team RWBY.

All of the girls then looked at Weiss. "Thanks Weiss." Yang sighed in relief.

"IThat wasn't me." Weiss honestly answered. She was just as shocked as the rest of Team RWBY by the glyph's sudden appearance.

"Then who was it?" Blake asked.

"Can you two not stay out of trouble one once!" A male voice shouted out to the group. They all looked up to find Winter and Aodh standing on the edge of the highway above them.

"Aodh!" Yang and Ruby shouted out.

"Winter!" Weiss shouted out but unlike Ruby and Yang it was in a more shocked tone.

"Are you okay Weiss?" Winter asked with heavy concern for Weiss.

"I'm fine... Thank you."

"You girls hold back for a few moments." Aodh stated as he grabbed his scroll. Almost instantly a rocket locker appeared in the air. It was about to crash into one of the Paladins but the mecha avoided the locker at the last moment.

"Going for the kill it seems. How very much like you Aodh." Roman spoke with a nostalgic in his voice.

"Alright divide and conquer! Team RWBY take out Roman's Paladin. Me and Winter will deal with the other one. GO!"

"On it Aodh! Checkmate!" Ruby signaled for Weiss and Blake to attack the Paladin controlled by Roman.

By this time Aodh arrived to the rocket locker he had called for and pull out Scath and Solas as well as his woven fire dust gloves. "Do you know if these things have any weaknesses Winter?"

"None that I know of. So far they've only been tested on Grimm. We never expected them to be used like this."

"Well let's give it a proper field test against Huntsmen then. I'm sure the General would love to read a report on how they handle the two of us!" Aodh calmly spoke before he charged at other the Paladin.

"Try aiming for the joints on it's arms and legs!" Winter shouted towards Aodh.

Taking Winter suggestion Aodh fired a gravity dust round from Scath and transformed Solas to it's tanto form. The dust round connected to the Paladin's left arm and increased the weight of the arm slowing it's movement.

Shrouding the Solas' blade with lightning dust Aodh slashed at the joint. Like hot knife through butter Aodh made it look easy as he cleaned cut an arm off the Paladin.

Meanwhile Team RWBY were holding there own against Roman's controlled Paladin. As they too had also managed to cut off the arm of one of the Paladins as Yang was currently punching the Paladin's back.

Inside Roman was being knocked around. Eventually he manged to get Yang off his back by moving backwards on to several pillars. Finally Yang was stuck on one. Moving back the paladin turned and punched Yang through the pillar.

"Yang!" Blake shouted out in distress.

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special." Ruby reassured Blake as Yang slowly got up to her feet her hair slowly starting to burn.

Aodh looked over to notice Yang activating her semblance and smirked as he turned to Winter. "Hey Winter, we gonna let some kids show us up by destroying a Paladin first?"

"What do you mean by destroying? We need to bring these back!" Winter stated to wards Aoch only to find him pointing out to that both of the stolen Paladins were missing an arm.

"I don't think that's gonna happen. Sorry Winter. I learnt this leasson long ago. Don't get in Yang's way when she activates her semblance." Next thing they Aodh and Winter knew was watching Yang punching away the last remaining arm of the Paladin Roman was controlling.

Winter knew Aodh was right in what he was saying. "I suppose you have a point. What do you have in mind?"

"How many of your white Beowolves can you summon in one go?" Aodh asked as he gave Winter a cheeky grin.

"More than enough. What's your plan?"

"If I told you, you'd stop me." Aodh stated as he started to take his shirt off.

"W-what the hell are you stripping for in the middle of a fight!" Winter's face was currently bright red as he looked at Aodh bare chest.

"Winter! The Beowolves!" Aodh snapped back at Winter as he threw his shirt to the ground.

Winter summoned seven white Beowolves. The Beowolves grabbed hold of the Paladin stopping it from moving. "Now what?" Winter asked Aodh.

But before Winter got an answer she noticed Aodh had also taken off his gloves as well.

"I'll melt it away..." Aodh simply stated as he slowly walked towards the Paladin. Taking a slow breath his skin began to light up in flames. Soon his whole body was on fire. The asphalt on the ground slowly began to melt due to the heat of the flames Aodh's body was producing.

"What the heck are you doing!? STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Winter shouted out to Aodh but he simply ignored her cries.

Slowly Aodh's walk began to fasten in pace until he was in a full on sprint. As he continue'd to gain momentum Aodh smirked when he noticed he was going to destroy the paladin before Yang.

Raising his fist Aodh punched square onto the Paladin where he believed the cockpit was. Within a millisecond upon contact an explosion bursted forward from his fist. The Paladin was caught within the explosion as were the Beowolves holding the Paladin as well. The mecha suit itself was completely destroyed as it faded to dust and ash.

A small pink and brown hair girl was blasted backwards from the explosion and rolled beside Roman. Roman looked up to see the state Aodh was in. Noticing Aodh walking towards him Roman tried to wake up Neo but found she was knocked out cold. "Neo! Get up Neo!"

"You're not getting away this time Roman. Give up." Aodh looked directly as Roman as he slowly spoke.

"Aodh! What are you doing!?" Yang looked on worried for Aodh when he seen his body in flames.

"I'm fine Yang go back to your team!" Aodh snapped back at Yang as he kept his eye line directly on Roman.

"I'm afraid Aodh... I'll have to postpone this meeting." Roman stated towards Aodh . Having had enough Aodh started to run towards Roman as he activated his own semblance. Seeing Aodh red eyes through the flames Roman though quickly and grabbed a flash bomb and set it off in front of Aodh.

Covering his eye from the burning bright light Aodh growled out in annoyance. When he opened his eyes the whole group seen Roman escape with a knocked out Neo in a Bullhead. Annoyed at himself Aodh let the flames surrounding his body die out. When the flames subsided however he fell to the ground. "Ouch... Pain... So much pain..." Aodh moaned out as his whole body was covered in heavy cramping pins and needles.

Yang, Ruby and Winter rushed over to Aodh's side. "You're such an idiot, you dolt!" Winter said with relief in her voice.

"Oh you do that too huh?" Ruby however concerned she was for Aodh was momentarily side tracked when she heard Winter call Aodh a dolt.

"You should stop doing that you'll get yourself killed." Yang scolded with an angry tone.

"Says the one who drives like a maniac. " Slowly Aodh tried to force himself to stand. Winter moved to help him up along with Ruby. "I'm okay, I'm okay. Now... You DUMBASSES!" Aodh then swiftly punched the top of Ruby's, Weiss', Blake's and Yang's head.

"OWWWWWW!" The four girls groaned in pain. They each swore they could feel a lump swell on the top of there heads.

"What did you do that for?!" Ruby asked she as she held back the tears in her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah I can understand hitting Yang and Ruby but why me and Blake?" Weiss complained as she rubbed the back of her head as well. She was about to continue when she seen Winter's look of disapproval towards her.

"You know why Weiss. Consider yourself lucky me and Aodh happened to be nearby. Although Aodh seems to be worse for were now."

"I'm fine so no need for the pampering. But if you wish to pamper me in private that I can." Winter then swiftly slapped the back of Aodh's head. Aodh winced out as he gave a cheeky grin in return. "Now come on. Let's get out of here before anything else goes down." Aodh stated as he slowly started to walk away with support from Winter.

However just as they were about to leave several cars and bull heads full of local Vale police officers arrived at the scene and surrounded the huntsman and huntresses. "Aww shit." Aodh let out a low groan.

* * *

(A few hours later)

"Well sorry about ending the night this way." Aodh apologized to Winter as the two of them along with Team RWBY left the local police station.

"That reminds me. What were you two doing anyway?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. Yang does have a point. What were you doing?" Ruby agreed with Yang as well. Weiss and Blake however even if they didn't say anything looked on expecting an answer.

"Well you see... umm." Aodh struggled to find an answer that would work for Yang's question without the girls knowing it was actually a date.

"It was a date." Winter simply noted to the group as she continue'd to walk. Her statement caused Aodh and Team RWBY to stop in there tracks. Weiss looked on in shock. Aodh however looked at Winter in betrayal as he seen the wide eyes of excitement in Ruby's and Yang's eyes.

"What?" Weiss simply asked. Her face was as white as he clothes.

"Come now Weiss. You can't expect a girl to live a life without dating at least once." Blake answered a still stunned Weiss.

"Not bad." Yang nudged Aodh's side. She was about to continue but the look on Aodh's face brought her pure terror. He had a deadly grinning smirk on his face. "What are you going to do?" Yang nervously asked Aodh as she slowly backed away.

Aodh didn't respond. Instead he grabbed Yang's hair and shaped her hair into pigtails. Yang blushed heavily from embarrassment. She was mad someone grabbed her hair but she knew if anything was said or done it would end badly for her. "Consider this punishment for getting into trouble... And I'll take care you you three later."

The rest of Team RWBY jumped back in fear as Winter couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh and Weiss. I'm allowing Aodh to do whatever he sees fit as punishment as well. " Winter had a glint of mischief in her eyes as she looked at her younger sister Weiss.

"Anything you say... Then how about this?" Before Winter could answer Aodh's question he pulled her in for a full on kiss on her lips.

The girls of Team RWBY squealed in shock as Winter who at first fought back but only to eventually submit to Aodh's sudden kiss. As the kiss ended Aodh gave a smug look towards Weiss who fainted in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Winter shouted back at Aodh. Her face was as bright as a tomato.

"That was also a punishment for you as well. As they say two birds with one stone. This just means as far as i'm concerned it's three down and two to go." Aodh tired to defend his recent actions.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I BEING PUNISHED FOR?!" Winter now pulled out her sword and swung at Aodh. Ducking under her sword Aodh tried once more to calm Winter down.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down it was only a kiss nothing more!"

"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" Seeing Winter's face Aodh had no other option but to run for it. "GET BACK HERE AND MAKE UP FOR IT!" Winter screamed as she gave chase leaving Team RWBY looking on wards still not fully processing what just happened.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Okay gonna answer a question I think a few might be asking over Aodh's fire form. It was hinted in a few older chapters so I'll give it a more in depth explanation. As you know Aodh has fire dust implanted into his lungs. Now since oxygen travels trough the body from the lungs Aodh is able to allow small particles of dust into his blood stream. Since only human/faunus have full control over nature's wrath I allow Aodh to ignite the dust within his blood to burst his skin into flames. Also due to arua and only igniting the dust close to his skin it allows Aodh's skin to quickly recover after wards and not allow his body to burn. However since his body shows no signs of damage he'll still receive the pain as a side effect afterwards.**

 **Now as for removing the shirt well that's simple. Aodh has most of his clothes are made of a highly heat resistant material that doesn't burn. As for his hair not burning away. The same as Yang... aura.**

 **Anyway though let's get started with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) If you had to pick a RWBY character and a WWE Superstar to meet, who would it be and why? Easy one to answer Dean Ambrose and Nora. It will be pure carnage!**

 **2) Will Aodh be the one to fight Salem when the final battle happens? Most likely no. I am guessing Ruby will be the one to fight Salem at the end of the series but i could work something in that Aodh helps Ruby in some way. But again it depends on what happens in volume 4 or possibly volume 5.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	15. Volume 2 Chapter 5

**Massive response to the last chapter folks! So let's get rolling with another chapter of Son of Qrow! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"Anything you say... Then how about this?" Before Winter could answer Aodh's question he pulled her in for a full on kiss on her lips._

 _The girls of Team RWBY squealed in shock as Winter who at first fought back but only to eventually submit to Aodh's sudden kiss. As the kiss ended Aodh gave a smug look towards Weiss who fainted in shock._

 _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Winter shouted back at Aodh. Her face was as bright as a tomato._

 _"That was also a punishment for you as well. As they say two birds with one stone. This just means as far as i'm concerned it's three down and two to go." Aodh tired to defend his recent actions._

 _"WHAT THE HELL AM I BEING PUNISHED FOR?!" Winter now pulled out her sword and swung at Aodh. Ducking under her sword Aodh tried once more to calm Winter down._

 _"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down it was only a kiss nothing more!"_

 _"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" Seeing Winter's face Aodh had no other option but to run for it. "GET BACK HERE AND MAKE UP FOR IT!" Winter screamed as she gave chase leaving Team RWBY looking on wards still not fully processing what just happened._

* * *

Volume 2: Chapter 5: Extracurricular

It had been three weeks since the events involving Team RWBY's encounter with the stolen Paladins. Since that time Winter hasn't spoken to Aodh since he suddenly kissed her.

However he still had to look after his job at Beacon and was almost finished for today's classes. With the second semester well underway more or less all of the visiting schools had arrived and were taking part in classes while at Beacon. At the moment the match up was between Pyrrha Nikos and Team CRDL.

The match was brought up by Cardin himself and it wasn't long until Pyrrha easily defeated the group. With the match over with Aodh walked froward. "And that's the match."

"Lucky shot." Cardin groaned out as he held onto his ribs.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Aodh spoke under his breath having heard Cardin's comments. "Anyway we might have enough time for another match. Any one up for a match?" Aodh asked the group of students but found no response.

Aodh then noticed Blake looking away while she sat in the crowd.

"Belladonna." Blake's attention was put on Aodh as she was called out. "You haven't really been focusing in class. How about?"

"I'll go!" A hand was raised from with in the crowd.

Aodh then seen a silver haired boy stand up. "Mercury Black wasn't it? Okay let's see who you can go up against."

"Actually I'd look to fight you." Mercury stated as he pointed towards Aodh.

The whole class started to whisper amongst themselves inside the arena. "Okay then. I'll give you the same call as Cardin before. What type of match do you want to take part in? Weapon usage? Dust usage? Or just a simple hand to hand only match?."

"Oh I want a full on match. I don't want you holding back at all." A smug look formed on Mercury's face as he spoke to Aodh. The students from Beacon however looked on in shock and horror with the events of Team CRDL's match with Aodh still fresh from last semester.

"Fine... Get changed. I'll go message Professor Ozpin."

After a few moments of waiting Mercury made his way down to the arena floor. Aodh then pulled out a lien coin. "I'll flip it in the air. When it hits the ground the match begins."

With the coin floating in the air for several seconds before hitting the ground. Upon impact Mercury rushed towards Aodh who simply remained still. Mercury started off with a right roundhouse kick aimed towards Aodh head but it was avoided as Aodh simply ducked underneath Mercury's leg. Aodh then swept Mercury's standing foot causing the student to fall backwards onto his backside.

The class started to laugh at Mercury's expense as he lied on his back. But he quickly got back to his feet when he see Aodh about to stamp his foot onto his chest. Getting a bit of distance between them Mercury fired several dust rounds off towards Aodh.

As Aodh pulled out Scath and Solas he activated his semblance. Aodh then either ducked to avoid or sliced through the dust rounds fired by Mercury until he managed to get back within close range once more.

Seeing his opponent advance Mercury jumped towards Aodh and kicked him three times as he jumped through the air. It was the first time he had made contact with Aodh but when he looked at the projection of Aodh's aura levels see seen it was barely scratched. Mercury look on in shock and confusion. He was sure he hit Aodh several times at close range. He should've lost a larger amount of aura.

However Aodh noticed that something felt off about Mercury's kicks but he couldn't put his finger n what it was. "I'm impressed I have to say. Not many students have actually hit me."

"Well then.. Don't get too cocky!" Mercury stated as he rushed towards Aodh once more. However Aodh was finding it more easy to find several weak points in Mercury's attacks but thought it would be better to let Mercury run out of stamina.

After missing nearly thirty kicks Mercury was nearing the end of his patience. As he continue'd with his attacks Mercury thought feint attack. His plan was to use a high side kick aimed at Aodh's face. Aodh would block with his hands and push Mercury back. Mercury hoped this would leave enough space for him to attempt an uppercut style axe kick to Aodh's exposed jaw.

However as Mercury thrusted forward Aodh ducked underneath his exposed high leg. As Mercury moved forwards unbalanced he turned to find Aodh hit him with his own high side kick on his jaw.

"That was far too easy to read. Once your footwork is messed up with it becomes so much easier to counter." Aodh popped at Mercury.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Mercury this time snapped and charged once more at Aodh. He went for another high side kick towards Aodh but this time his foot was caught.

"I'm not making a fool out of you. With my semblance you never stood a chance kid. So quit your bitching. However... I did notice something that caught my attention." Aodh grinned as he activated the fire dust in with the glove of his free hand.

But just as his fiery hand was about to grab hold of Mercury's leg he shout out. "I quit!"

Instantly Aodh's hand stopped moving as he pushed back Mercury. But before the silvery grey hair student could get up to his feet but has pulled out by his collar by Aodh. "There is no quitting in the wilds kid."

At this moment Winter just happened to be walking by and noticed something was off with Aodh. "Wouldn't it be best if you let go of your student Mr. Branwen?"

Aodh noticed Winter speaking to him and with annoyance showing deeply on his face he let go of Mercury. "Just know in the field a normal opponent won't give you the luxury of allowing you to give up so easily. Count yourself lucky that you done this in a classroom environment."

"But learning so much fun." Mercury stated back to Aodh sarcastically.

"Do you think life and death is a game? Just know one thing you little shit. If this fight was out in the wilds or a mission you'd be dead. Cause the Grimm won't stop and Bandits don't stop when you say I quit!" Aodh snapped back catching Mercury and the whole class off guard by his out burst. But before he could continue the bell rang out to end class. "That's it for today. And as a reminder there is a dance this weekend. But also remember you'll each have your first mission on monday. No excuses!"

Aodh then allowed the class to leave as he made his way towards Winter but found the elder Schnee had already left. "This is gonna be a pain."

* * *

(Mercury and Emerald)

"That was a risky move. You're lucky Cinder wasn't in that class with us otherwise she would've ended you. You were supposed to challenge Pyrrha." Emerald snapped at Mercury who honestly couldn't care less.

"Bite me. I wanted to see what the fuss about this guy was. Now understand a bit why Roman fears the guy."

"How good is he?"

"I know he was toying with me. Fucking bastard making a fool out of me." Mercury gritted his teeth with annoyance as he started to walk away. "And to make it worse he knows about my legs. That's why I had to quit before being exposed."

"Wait... How the hell would be know something like that?"

"No idea. His dad is supposed to be Qrow isn't he. Then maybe... We have to tell Cinder."

"What!?" Emerald asked Mercury but he didn't answer back. "What the hell is it?"

"I think he might know who we are!"

* * *

(Aodh)

Aodh walked around Beacon for a while hoping to run into Winter. due to her intervention in class he knew she was in the area but it really did seem like she was all out avoiding him. As he walked around Beacon he ran into someone who walking towards the arena.

"Hey Professor how are you?"

"I'm doing fine Mr. Branwen. I was on my way over to your class but i seem to have missed the end of your lesson. I suppose now you might be out looking for Miss Schnee."

"What? Pfft no... Why? What make you say that?" Aodh nervously tried to laugh off what he hoped was Ozpin's guess.

"Just a guess it seems." Ozpin stated as he showed a slight smile on his face. "However something more important had been drawn to my attention that I wished to speak to you about. As you know this year we are allowing first year students to shadow fully trained huntsmen and huntresses. I've noticed however you haven't put you name down on one of the missions. Would you be able to explain why that is Mr. Branwen?"

"Oh that well you see Professor my type of missions are either a long haul village protection go in kill all the Grimm and get the hell out of dodge. It's not really a mission a couple of first year students should be taking part in as well y'know. Beside i'd rather not let students get involved in a mission like Obsidian."

"I suppose you are right but there is only one of those missions that was recently posted. I suppose I could put you name down with another Huntsman to make it safer. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't know Professor but... I'll think about it over the weekend."

"Then I understand Mr. Branwen. I'll keep the offer open for the moment. Just let me know if you decide to change your mind." Ozpin then turned to leave Aodh with his thoughts.

Aodh was in heavy thought for several minutes. A voice spoke out to him breaking his trail of thought. "Standing out in the open looking like that isn't something you should be doing."

Aodh then seen Winter standing behind him. "Oh, Hey Winter. How's it going?"

"Fine... I heard what Professor Ozpin said to you a few moments ago."

"Ohh."

"Listen Aodh it's your choice to make. I can't nor will I stop you. Just make sure you think it's the right choice." Winter then turned to leave Aodh to his thoughts once more.

"Hey Winter before you go umm." Aodh spoke out to Winter to get her attention but suddenly got nervous. "I... I want to apologize for what happened. I'd like to make it up to you by taking you the school's Vytal Festival dance on Sunday. Could be a bit of fun. What do ya think?"

"8pm sharp. And don't be late or else." Winter instantly stated as she turned to leave.

Aodh stood silent as he watched Winter leave. 'Hold on for a second! I thought she was mad at me!?' Aodh thought to himself. "Women are too confusing."

* * *

(Cinder's group)

"I'll give you a chance to explain your actions." cinder demanded an answer as she sat on her bed sewing a dress.

"I wanted to see what he could do." A nervous Mercury responded.

"And?"

"He's good. I wouldn't stand a chance if he took me seriously. Emerald might be able to beat him but Roman has told us what his powers are and he never used them against us. I think he might contact his old man and bring him to Vale."

"I doubt he knows who you are. Not even Qrow does so it shouldn't be too much for us to handle so far. We just need someone to bargain with him. Do you think using his family could work?" Cinder asked.

"Actually one person spoke towards Driu and he stopped right away. The older Schnee Winter." Emerald informed Cinder.

"What do you mean?" Cinder asked Emerald.

"He found out about my robotic legs and was gonna fry them with his lightning dust. Winter told him to stop and so he did. And after hearing what he done in his first day he's not afraid of going to far to get his point across."

"She could be useful them... Interesting. Add her to the list. Now get some rest. We have a fun weekend ahead of us." A smile grew in Cinder's face as her ever changing plans was slowly starting to fall together.

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **So that wraps up another re-mastered chapter of Son of Qrow. I hoped you've all enjoyed it but let's get on with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) If you could make a new RWBY character for the show that was a hero but you could only base them off of a comic book super villain who would it be and why that villain in particular? Tough one... There would be two in my eyes that you could use. The first being Dark Phoenix but the other one is the who'd i go with and that is Thanos. (both Marvel Villains yes, but i'mma Marvel guy) Why Thanos well one reason is the Infinity Gauntlet simply replace the Infinity stones with Dust crystal. Not to mention he is the Villain with the highest death count going into the millions or even possibly billions. So if he's a hero let's just say he knows how to kill so that's the Grimm dealt with. This guy would be so OP in the RWBYverse it wouldn't even be fair.  
**

 **2) Is Winter being OOC? Well i don't really know much about Winter to say if it truly is an OOC. From one or two episodes i myself find it hard to tell and i'm writing what i think she would act like in this case.**

 **3) What is Aodh and Winters ship name? never really thought of a shipping name but I did think of something and I came up with White Flame. White cause of winter and Flame because Aodh in Irish mean fire.**

 **4) What do you think would happen if a Drunk Qrow met with Drunk Burnie? I would see it as a drunk Qrow and Taiyang. Why I see both Taiyang and Church as extensions of Burnie. One being the gamer the other being a parent. So my guess is fucking chaos and lots of catbugs.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	16. Volume 2 Chapter 6

**Another chapter of Son of Qrow coming up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Aodh was in heavy thought for several minutes. A voice spoke out to him breaking his trail of thought. "Standing out in the open looking like that isn't something you should be doing."_

 _Aodh then seen Winter standing behind him. "Oh, Hey Winter. How's it going?"_

 _"Fine... I heard what Professor Ozpin said to you a few moments ago."_

 _"Ohh."_

 _"Listen Aodh it's your choice to make. I can't nor will I stop you. Just make sure you think it's the right choice." Winter then turned to leave Aodh to his thoughts once more._

 _"Hey Winter before you go umm." Aodh spoke out to Winter to get her attention but suddenly got nervous. "I... I want to apologize for what happened. I'd like to make it up to you by taking you the school's Vytal Festival dance on Sunday. Could be a bit of fun. What do ya think?"_

 _"8pm sharp. And don't be late or else." Winter instantly stated as she turned to leave._

 _Aodh stood silent as he watched Winter leave. 'Hold on for a second! I thought she was mad at me!?' Aodh thought to himself. "Women are too confusing."_

* * *

Volume 2: Chapter 6: Burning the Candle.

Aodh had finished with classes for the day and was walking around Beacon hoping to run into Ruby and Yang. He walked into the ballroom when he heard Yang speak before she left. "Don't worry guys. Blake will be going to the dance. Trust me."

He thought about going after Yang but thought other wise as he walked towards a bored looking Ruby. But before he could speak Weiss put two napkins in front of him. "Since your cousins can't help me decide I need your help. Pick one."

Aodh looked at both pieces of cloth and seen they were the exact same colour. Taking a random guess he pointed to the one on Weiss' right. "Uhm. That one."

Weiss looked at the cloth Aodh selected. "Good choice."

"Okay... Apart from Weiss acting like that it seems the dance is getting into full swing for tomorrow. Need any extra help getting things organized?" Aodh offered in help.

"Well since Yang left I need help in moving things around." Weiss informed Aodh. At this point Neptune and Sun slowly started to back away not looking to do any work to help out.

"Alright then. Come on Ruby get up and give a hand. That includes you two as well. You aint avoiding getting out of helping." Aodh spotted the pair from Mistral trying to make an escape. "Come on the quicker we get to work the sooner it's done with."

* * *

(Blake)

Blake was sitting in the school library as she continue'd with her own personal research. The last few days she's shown to be more sleep-deprived than ever as the black marks under her eyes were becoming more prominent. She fought with herself to stay awake as she stared at the holographic screen in front of her. Before long a red dot appeared beside her. Instincts took over and Blake swiped at the dot but only found she struck herself.

As the dot then began to move away Blake began to chase after the mysterious red dot. Soon the dot stopped in front of someone. Blake looked up to find Yang looking at her with a wide grin on her face as she held a laser pointer. "He-lloooo" Yang sang to Blake.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blake asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm you from the future! Follow me, no time to explain!" And amidst Blake's single cry of surprise, Yang drags her away.

Soon they both found an empty classroom and they made there way towards the front of the class. Yang then sat on top of the table. "Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath."

"I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down." Yang softly spoke as she tapped the table she sat on.

"I don't have the luxury to slow down."

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity."

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick."

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say."

"Fine." Blake gave in and started to listen to Yang.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. While our dad taught at Signal Academy our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was like... Super-Mom." Yang smiled as she remembered her mother. "She was the baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters."

Yang's smile now faded away. "And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back."

"It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost. She was the second. The first... was my mom.

Blake looked in shock as she didn't know what to think as Yang continue'd with her story "Dad wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with my mum Summer and my uncle Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

"Why did she leave you?"

Yang sighed before she continue'd she grabbed a chalk and started to draw on the chalkboard behind her. "That question... Why? I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her."

"One day about ten years ago, I found something. I thought it was a clue that could lead me to the answers I was looking for, or maybe even my mother _."_

(Flashback start)

 _Currently the two young girls were going through the forest of Patch. Ruby was sleeping in a red wagon while being towed by Yang. "Just wait until you see Ruby. I'm gonna find my mom and then we'll be a big happy family again... I promise." Yang spoke to herself._

 _She was tired after pulling a sleeping Ruby along for nearly two hours. "We're here!" In her exhaustion Yang proudly stated. They arrived in an abandoned wooden house surrounded by woodlands. Yang dropped the handle to the wagon and slowly walked towards the open door._

 _But she was struck with fear and froze in place. Staring though in the darkness inside the abandoned house were five burning red eyes looking right back. She felt as if those eyes were staring into her very soul. Slowly she started to move backwards but kept her eyes fixed on the doorway._

 _Slowly, several Beowolves made there way outside of the wooden house and started to surround Yang and the sleeping Ruby. Yang desperately wanted to scream out for help in her state of her her voice failed her._

 _As one of the Beowolves got down ready to pounce on the girls Yang quickly turned and ran towards the wagon and threw herself over Ruby. The Beowolf jumped in the air towards Yang as she closed her eyes waiting for her death. But instead she heard a voice shout out. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!"_

 _When Yang opened her eyes she seen Aodh standing in front of her with his duel tanto blades pointed towards the Grimm. She looked down and seen the Beowolf and lunged at her was cut in two as it faded into dust. "A... Aodh..." Yang weakly cried out._

 _"Yang, I want you go get into the wagon. Take the planket off Ruby and cover it the top of it and no matter what. Do not leave that wagon... Do you understand?" Aodh calmly told Yang as he slowly turned to see her wiping a tear from her eye and nod back to him._

 _Yang did what she was told after she seen_ _Aodh_ _with his active semblance but she kept an eye on her older cousin by leaving a gap in the covers for her to see out of._

 _"Let's dance."_ _Aodh_ _coldly growled out to the Grimm as his tail bristled upwards. Several Beowolves charged but with his active semblance he ducked and weaved under there swiping claws._

 _Activating the lightning dust in Solas he channeled it into the blade and stabbed through a Beowolf. Pulling it back out he stabbed another Beowolf's head with Scath and quickly ducked and roll away from a Beowolf that attempted to jump on top of him. However more and more Beowolves were arriving by the young trio._

 _Inside the wagon Yang was amazed at how_ _Aodh_ _was fighting. She had never seen this side of him before. "Yang? What's going on?" A just woken Ruby asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes._

 _"Shhhh!" Yang quickly shh'd her sister as they both watched_ _Aodh_ _._

 _"Shit there's too many. Where's that old man when you need him."_ _Aodh_ _cursed his father out loud as he could now only dodge the claws of the on coming Beowolves. But one managed to sneak up behind him and claw through the skin on his back._

 _Aodh_ _was sent flying forwards and crashed into a tree. "I guess now is a better time than never."_ _Aodh_ _softly spoke as he gingerly rose to his feet._

 _Closing his eyes_ _Aodh_ _tired his best to control the dust with in his body. Suddenly flames surrounded his body as it burst into flames._ _Aodh_ _groaned in pain but thankfully his aura kept the pain to a minimum. The then took in a deep breath as he tried to control the dust within his body. Most of the Beowolves seemed lined up for a one shot kill with a few stragglers to deal with afterwards._

 _But he noticed one Beowolf was making it's way towards Yang and Ruby's wagon._ _Aodh_ _dashed between the Grimm and stood in front of the large Grimm. "Your fight is with MEEEEEEEEE!"_ _Aodh_ _closed his eyes as roared out loud at the Bewolves. But when he done so he could feel his throat tingle. When he opened his eyes he could see a vortex of flames bursting out of his mouth. Most if not all of the Beowolves were caught in the flames._

 _When_ _Aodh_ _stopped roaring the flames stopped a few moments later._ _Aodh_ _then started heavily coughing as his throat started to cause him serious pain. The remaining Beowolves then slowly started to back away and ran back into the woodlands for cover._

 _Aodh_ _however remained on guard. Even though more than twenty Beowolves had just left_ _Aodh_ _didn't spot the Alpha at any stage. This worried_ _Aodh_ _as he remembered his mother's first lesson over Beowolves. "They're pack hunters... There's always an Alpha..."_ _Aodh_ _softly spoke as he moved around trying to find the Alpha thinking it was hidden from sight waiting for a time to strike._

 _But due to the amount of aura he used to protect himself_ _Aodh_ _could feel his body was running on empty. He knew if he was to face an Alpha right now he'd lose. In his exhausted state_ _Aodh_ _fell down to a knee. Ruby and Yang seen this and ran out of the wagon over to there cousin. "AODH!"_

 _"I SAID STAY IN THE WAGON!"_ _Aodh_ _shouted back to the girls but the kept running towards his. Then bursting out of the woods came the Alpha behind Ruby and Yang. In a last ditch attempt_ _Aodh_ _used the last of his aura to activate and control his semblance. Even if it was only for a few seconds it would be more than enough._

 _Acting on pour instinct_ _Aodh_ _charged at the Alpha and rushed past Ruby and Yang. Lighting his right hand on fire_ _Aodh_ _weaved underneath the Alpha's paw and punched it's chest. Flames then bursted outwards from_ _Aodh'_ _s fist. The flames were so intense that they bursted right through the Alpha's armor and the Alpha itself. The alpha then fell to the ground dead._

 _Ruby and Yang looked on stunned as they never noticed the Alpha Beowolf behind them and both knew that they were lucky_ _Aodh_ _acted so quickly. But they both started to shake when they seen the blood on_ _Aodh_ _'s knuckles. In order for the flames to have attacked the Alpha it had to burst through his skin._

 _"You okay?"_ _Aodh_ _asked as he tried to ignore the pain. Truthfully he was more concerned about the safety of Ruby and Yang then his own at the moment._

 _"We're fine but..." Yang slowly spoke in her shock and tears but she was over taken by Ruby._

 _"You're bleeding!" Ruby busted out in tears as she tightly hugged_ _Aodh_ _. Yang followed soon afterwards both in tears and a hug._

 _"Don't worry about me okay." Aodh gritted his teeth as he burnt the opening on his knuckles scaring his right hand."It's worth it knowing you're both safe." M_ _oments later Qrow arrived and carried both girls and his son as they rushed to the hospital._

(Flashback end)

"It turns out that Aodh came to visit us not long after i left with Ruby... If it wasn't for Aodh showing up... My stubbornness would've gotten us killed that night. It wasn't log after that he got accepted into Beacon."

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just."

"I told you. I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't!" Yang clenched her fist as anger showed in her voice. "To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?"

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake argued back.

 **"** No, you don't understand!" Yang growls in anger at Blake. she turns to show her burning red eyes. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"

 **"** I'd fight him!" Blake weakly pushed Yang.

'You'd lose!" Yang didn't budge from Blake's weak push.

"I can stop him!" Blake again tries to push Yang but with the same result.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang pushes Blake causing her to nearly fall over but she's caught by Yang. "I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about."

Yang started to leave the classroom leaving Blake to her thoughts. But before she leaves she turned around to Blake. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." Now alone Blake turned to find Yang had drew the symbol shared by Aodh and his father Qrow on the chalkboard.

* * *

(The dance, Sunday night)

Having arrived a few minutes after it was supposed to start.

"Hello you! Nice to see you made it." Yang greeted Aodh as he arrived. "It's just a shame you're not in a tux."

"Yeah well it's not really my style Firecracker so i'll make due with a proper shirt and tie. You girls enjoying yourselves?"

"Well I discovered Ruby hates high heels. Making her continue to wear them is kind of fun." Aodh looked at Ruby and noticed that she was currently talking to Professor Ozpin.

"Yeah I see what you mean. But she is trying. Ohh I feel like taking a photo of you two and sending it to uncle Tai. But in saying that he'd probably tell you two to cover up a bit more. Y'know how he is." Aodh stated to Yang but she didn't respond. He turned towards Yang but a pure stunning image caught his eye.

In fact the same image was the reason Yang was also lost for words. The two of them were both staring at Winter Schnee who had just arrived. She was wearing a long single strap dress that hugged her figure. The dress itself was mainly white but was it moved down it became a light cyan. "Please stop staring at me. It's embarrassing."

Aodh moved forwards and offered a hand out to Winter. "Don't be... you look stunning. Now would you allow me the honor of a dance?"

Winter couldn't help but blush after hearing Aodh's words. She then accepted Aodh's offer in silence as they both made there way towards the dance floor.

Leaving her excitement behind yang went back to greeting the new arrivals for the dance. "You guys are just in time!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury stated with a smile as he and Emerald arrived at the dance.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So that wraps up this chapter folks. As you seen a bit of the Volume 0 idea was added to this chapter and this is kind of like Aodh's version of Ruby fighting off Roman in the first episode. So without delay here is this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Which Marvel villain would you pair with Cinder and why that specific villain? As a Marvel guy it was a hard one to choose from so many great villains. However I've gone with Loki. Well why Loki? Several things. First off Loki craves power something which Cinder has. Secondly he wishes to remove those at the top that stand in his way much like Thor or Odin.**

 **2) Is Aodh gonna take part in Team RWBY's mission? Who knows. I can't really say at the moment.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	17. Volume 2 Chapter 7

**So let's get rolling with another re-mastered chapter of Son of Qrow! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

"Yeah I see what you mean. But she is trying. Ohh I feel like taking a photo of you two and sending it to uncle Tai. But in saying that he'd probably tell you two to cover up a bit more. Y'know how he is." Aodh stated to Yang but she didn't respond. He turned towards Yang but a pure stunning image caught his eye.

In fact the same image was the reason Yang was also lost for words. The two of them were both staring at Winter Schnee who had just arrived. She was wearing a long single strap dress that hugged her figure. The dress itself was mainly white but was it moved down it became a light cyan. "Please stop staring at me. It's embarrassing."

Aodh moved forwards and offered a hand out to Winter. "Don't be... you look stunning. Now would you allow me the honor of a dance?"

Winter couldn't help but blush after hearing Aodh's words. She then accepted Aodh's offer in silence as they both made there way towards the dance floor.

Leaving her excitement behind yang went back to greeting the new arrivals for the dance. "You guys are just in time!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury stated with a smile as he and Emerald arrived at the dance.

* * *

Volume 2: Chapter 7: Dance, Dance, Infiltration.

The dance was now in full swing as everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. However there were a few that weren't as much as others. Aodh was busy dancing with Winter but noticed Ruby standing by the punch bowl on her own.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too." Jaune spoke to Ruby.

"Yep." Ruby popped back in her reply.

"To the socially awkward." Jaune raised his glass to Ruby as they both laughed.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss."

"It's fine. Neptune's pretty cool. I get why she went with him."

"What do you mean?" A confused Ruby looked at Jaune.

"Well, come on. Not many people can pull off blue hair."

"No, I mean. Weiss came to the dance alone."

"What?" Jaune asked Ruby wide eyed as he caught his breath back. Ruby then pointed towards Weiss who was trying to get a white rose to stand up in it's vase but it continue'd to fall.

"Yeah, she said that she had too much to focus on to worry about boys."

Jaune then looked towards Neptune only to find him laughing with Sun and Blake instead of dancing with Weiss.

"Hold my punch." Jaune hands Ruby his glass and left to speak to Neptune. But no sooner had Jaune vanished from sight Ruby quickly drunk from his cup. Aodh noticed Jaune walk away and thought now would be the best time to talk to Ruby.

"Hey Winter mind if I go dance with Ruby. I bet Weiss would love a dance from you as well."

Winter lightly laughed as he seen the look on Weiss's face as she continue'd to try and keep the white rose from wilting. "I suppose you have a point but I expect another dance by the end of the night."

Aodh winked to Winter in response as he walked towards Ruby. "Hey Rubes wanna have a dance?"

"In these lady stilts? Not a chance!" Ruby responded as she dramatically pointed at her high heels.

"Hey I've got a hack to help you with those." Aodh whispered to Ruby.

"What? What? What?" Ruby eagerly moved closer towards Aodh.

"You don't actually have to wear them to dance y'know." Aodh chuckled as he watched Ruby's face fall into a shocked despair. "But you'll have to put them back on afterwards to please Yang."

"Deal!" Ruby smiled to Aodh as she took off her shoes as Aodh lead her while Winter lead Weiss to the dance floor. After dancing through two songs Aodh was starting to feel old as he began to tire.

He moved away from the dance floor for a few moments and sat down. A few moment s later General Ironwood sat down beside him. "Evening Aodh."

"Good evening General. I see Ms Goodwitch allowed you to dance with her."

"You seen that huh? Well just don't go telling your old man on me. Although she needed encouragement from Ozpin to even accept my hand."

Aodh laughed for a brief moment before he continue'd. "Yeah but I think she's enjoying herself."

"The same could be said for Winter. I haven't seen her smile like that in quite a while."

"Yeah... I feel the same if..." Aodh stopped mid sentence as he noticed something that stopped him from thinking. "Jaune... What the fuck?" Aodh looked at Jaune as he worm a short white dress with a sky blue bow around his waist. Aodh couldn't hold back his laughter.

"That kid has got some balls to even try that." General Ironwood gave his two pence worth as he too began laughing. The laughing however soon stopped as Jaune and the rest of Team JNPR began to dance. General Ironwood and Aodh were amazed at the skill they were showing on the dance floor. But in the corner of his eyes Aodh spotted Ruby leaving the party to get some fresh air.

"The kid's got nice timing with his footwork. If he can dance like that i'd hate to fight him once his sword work has improved." Aodh lowly commented as he watched Team JNPR.

"Well I must be off. With an inspection tomorrow I'll have to call it an early night." General Ironwood stated to Aodh.

"Good night General."And with that General Ironwood left but not before having a few quick words with Professor Ozpin. Taking a few more quick moments of rest Aodh made his way back to Winter.

When Aodh arrived by the Schnee sisters he tapped Weiss' shoulder. "Sorry Weiss but mind if I cut in?"

"Of course." Weiss happily replied to Aodh before she made her way over towards Neptune.

"My, my. What a gentleman." Winter applauded Aodh.

"I like to pick and choose my moments. But I did promise at least one last dance before the night was over." The music now changed to a very slow beat as the dancers were brought closer together.

"You make it sound like you're just getting it out of the way."

"Who said this was a quick dance." Aodh whispered into Winter's ear softly as they continue'd to dance. The two of them got lost in the moment but it was soon shattered as Winter scroll began to ring. She glanced at the device.

"It's General Ironwood."

"He's probably just looking to tease us. I only spoke to him a few moments ago. Ignore it."

"I can't ignore it. The General only makes calls if needed and he almost never rings me." Winter then answered her scroll. "Hello, General it's Winter... Yes... Yes he's here beside me... I understand... we'll be there in a moment sir." Winter spoke to her scroll in a quick conversation with General Ironwood. Winter faces showed some concern for what she was just told.

"What's wrong?" Aodh asked with a concerned tone as he looked at Winter's facial expression.

"There's been an issue in the CCT tower and Ruby was involved."

* * *

(CCT Tower)

General Ironwood and Ruby were sitting and waiting for Aodh and Winter to arrive. When the elevator doors opened Ruby left out a sigh of relief when she seen her cousin. "Aodh! I didn't do it I swear!" Ruby rushed and hugged Aodh as he exited.

"Easy Litl' Red. It's okay your not in trouble. The General told Winter what you said and I can back it up. You would do this Ruby I know that."

"Thank you." Ruby softly cried as she tighten her hug on Aodh.

"From what she said she seen someone jumped on the roof tops and went to follow after. When she noticed one of my men knocked out at the front of the Tower she called for her weapon and went inside to investigate. She done a good job hold up the culprit but she according to Ruby escaped just as I arrived. I had to say at first I thought it was Ruby but then I remembered she was your cousin so I called for Winter to bring you here. I believe in doing so caused her to panic thinking she was in serious trouble. I'm sorry Ruby I didn't mean to scare you." General Ironwood informed Aodh as he apologized to Ruby.

"What are you going to do?" Winter asked with a concerned tone.

"Well I think Ruby's had enough for one night. so instead of staying in her room I'll take her back to my place in Vale. I'll message Yang saying she's a little stressed out before her first mission and that i'll calming her down and giving advice. The truth is i'm not far from the truth in that point." Aodh sighed as Ruby let go of him. "We need to let Oz know of what happened here tonight."

"Already taken care of. While you and Winter were on your way over here I contact Ozpin. He's set up a meeting tomorrow in his office." General Ironwood informed Aodh.

"I'm sorry the night ended this way Winter. I'll see you tomorrow." Aodh smiled at Winter as he and Ruby walked towards the elevator. For a moment Winter was about to call out to Aodh but she stopped herself at the last moment before Aodh and Ruby left down the CCT's elevator.

"Something troubling you Miss Schnee?"

"It's nothing General. I'm fine."

* * *

(Aodh and Ruby)

Having made a quick stop in Team RWBY room for Ruby to grab her clothes they made there way back to Aodh's apartment. When they entered the apartment Ruby nervously spoke to Aodh. "Am I going to be in trouble for this?"

"No Ruby." Aodh then brought himself down to Ruby's eye line. "As Huntsmen and Huntresses we have to protect the world. You seen something you thought was odd and went to investigate. You did everything right except one thing. You never called for backup. Other then that Ruby you did nothing wrong. Now get ready for bed and we'll watch a movie to take things off you mind. You'll even get to choose. How's that sound?"

"Oh, Oh, Oh! Can we watch Red vs Blue!?" An excited Ruby asked.

Aodh couldn't hold back a light chuckle. "Of course squirt."

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **Now I changed a few things over this chapter from cannon for several things. The reason I have Ruby panic is simply because General Ironwood never saw Cinder in the CCT. And when he said he would bring Aodh I thought simply Ruby would do what any other 15 year old would do when they thought they were in trouble and a family member was called. They would panic.**

 **I'm hoping it worked out as I wanted to give a fallout to the ending events to the episode. Next chapter we'll have the Teams taking on there first mission so I hope you all look forward to that. Anyway with out delay let's get rolling with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Lemons? I keep getting asked this and I'll keep answering but i'm afraid my answer will remain at no for the time being. The reason behind this I don't really feel comfortable that it would suit my writing style with short easy chapters. Now I can only applaud the writers who do this but i simply can't I'm afraid.**

 **2) Does Aodh hate Raven for abandoning yang to go lead a bandit tribe? it's gonna be brought up soon so you'll get your answer in a few chapters. Sorry top leave you hanging on the answer.**

 **3) Have you ever watch any ScrewAttack's Death Battle? If so, which one is your favorite? Yeah i watch it all the time. I have a few favorites but i'd say Green Arrow vs Hawkeye or Iron man vs Lex Luthor.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	18. Volume 2 Chapter 8

**Another quick chapter coming right up for Son of Qrow! Enjoy! 3rd chapter in 3 days I think lol**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"No Ruby." Aodh then brought himself down to Ruby's eye line. "As Huntsmen and Huntresses we have to protect the world. You seen something you thought was odd and went to investigate. You did everything right except one thing. You never called for backup. Other then that Ruby you did nothing wrong. Now get ready for bed and we'll watch a movie to take things off you mind. You'll even get to choose. How's that sound?"_

 _"Oh, Oh, Oh! Can we watch Red vs Blue!?" An excited Ruby asked._

 _Aodh couldn't hold back a light chuckle. "Of course squirt."_

* * *

Volume 2: Chapter 8: Mission Report.

Ruby looked nervous as she and Aodh were moving up the elevator to Professor Ozpin's office. Aodh looked down towards Ruby and noticed how nervous she looked. Aodh thought it would be best to try and take her mind off this meeting with Ozpin so he lightly nudged her. "Hey wanna do something fun?" Aodh asked Ruby as he quickly pressed all of the buttons leading up to the top were Ozpin's office was.

"YES!" Ruby shouted with excitement as they continue'd to travel to the top of the tower. Eventually they made it to the Ozpin's office.

When they both entered the room they seen Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch waiting for them along with General Ironwood. "Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." Ruby joked with the senor figures in the room for a brief moment. "It wasn't me." Little did Ruby know that behind her Aodh was pointing towards the young huntress' back.

Ozpin tried his best to hold back a smile as he tried to be serious with Ruby. "Thank you for coming Ruby. How are you feeling now after last night's events?"

"Thanks to Aodh a lot better. But, I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3." Ruby tired to joke with everyone but failed as they silently looked at her. "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it."

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could. And once more sorry for the events afterwards last night." General Ironwood tried his best to reassure Ruby's confidence.

"Thank you, sir. Aodh helped me a lot last night."

"Now, the General here has already informed of the events that... Transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add." Professor Ozpin tried his best not to push Ruby to hard for information.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Professor Goodwitch softly asked Ruby.

"I... I don't know." Ruby nervously looked at the ground for a moment.

"Anything at all will help Ruby. Try to remember as much as you can." Aodh softly spoke to Ruby.

"She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda stated her guess after hearing the information Ruby provided.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age old technique. It could have been anyone. You have the same type of woven clothes Aodh. Any guesses how we can figure out who it is?" The general thought out loud before asking Aodh on his opinion.

"Well woven dust is a specialized craft so it could be easy enough to track that way with the right information like design and colour. But if it's hand woven it could be near impossible to track down the same way."

"Wait. Do you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"It is possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin guessed the best he could as he provided an answer to Ruby's question.

"I for one would love to know how Roman and Adam are working together like this. I could never get them to work with each other as they hated the other's guts." Aodh lowly commented his opinion on the alliance between Roman and the White Fang.

"Actually... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the South East. Just outside the Kingdom." Suddenly Ruby provided new information.

"Interesting." Ozpin stated as he slowly showed a smile on his face.

"Ruby?" A confused Aodh started to ask but Glynda took over.

"I thought you said the intruder never..." However Glynda herself was then cut off by Ozpin.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin thanked Ruby before allowing her to leave.

"Any time."

"And Miss Rose, please try and be... Discreet about this matter."

"Yes sir." Ruby thanked Professor Ozpin before leaving down the elevator.

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the South East. Find out exactly what's going on. And eradicate any forces that stand in our way." General Ironwood stated the moment Ruby left the room.

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like a contest of measuring di...!" Glynda growled in frustration over the Ironwood's suggestion.

 **"** Glynda!" Ozpin loudly groaned to stop Glynda from cursing.

"Well, he does." She then tried to defend her choice of words.

"She is right though. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Beacon. And possibly beyond Vale. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

"I have served you faithfully for years... But if you mean to tell me that your plan is to hold the defenses, and wait!" General Ironwood stated to Ozpin in frustration.

"We are not! You're a General, James. So tell me. When you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers or the scouts?" "Ozpin's simple statement calmed down General Ironwood as the General was able to see the sence behind his plan. However not everyone present agreed with Professor Ozpin's plan.

"I don't like what you suggesting Oz..." Aodh angrily growled at Professor Ozpin. "Cause if I know Ruby and Yang they'll be the ones to do this by going themselves. So I'm not letting them go on this mission."

"What if I was to let you join this mission?" Professor Ozpin suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the only mission report available in the South East is a search and destroy mission. Currently Dr. Oobleck is assigned to this mission I could have you swap out and take over."

"No don't do that..." Aodh thought to himself for a few moment before release a sigh and continuing. "If we're about to jump into a Beowolf's Den then I'd prefer to have another experienced Huntsman along with myself and Team RWBY."

"Then it's agreed. Now I think we have to prepare our students for there first mission assignments."

* * *

(A few minutes alter in the arena)

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glunda ordered through the loud speakers calming the students inside to a bring silence to the room. Professor Ozpin then moved forward.

"Today we stand together united... Mistral... Atlas... Vacuo... and Vale... The four Kingdoms of Remnant... On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for.

As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Colour. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it.

As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." The crowd of first year students applauded after Professor Ozpin's speech.

Team RWBY were now getting more excited. "This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the South East!" Ruby squealed with excitement.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!"

"Let's check Search and Destroy!" Weiss suggested to the rest of her team before they moved towards one of the screen in the amphitheater.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Ruby pointed out the first mission she seen.

"Well, it's in the South East!" Blake informed the team of the mission's location.

"Sounds perfect!"

"Wonderful!"

The rest of Team RWBY agreed as Ruby typed in her team's name to register for the mission in question. However after entering RWBY an error message showed on the screen saying the mission was off limits to first year students. They all sighed in frustration.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked in nothing but hope.

"We mail ourselves there!" As elaborate as Ruby's plan worked for a brief moment Yang seemed to be the only one who considered it as an actual plan.

 **"** Well, that's one option." A voice spoke out to Team RWBY. They looked around to find out who was speaking only for Professor Ozpin to appear behind the screen.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

After hearing Professor Ozpin explanation Weiss, Blake, and Yang glare at Ruby, who nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Whatever makes you say that?"

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm also interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the South East. And I certainly wonder why your cousin Aodh and Miss Schnee's older sister Winter, found you four girls fighting off two giant robots some time ago."

"Um... well..." Ruby seems to be more nervous now along with the rest of her team.

"But I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this. Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them instead?" With a quick few adjustments to his scroll Professor Ozpin hacked the mission request and allowed Team RWBY to take part in this dangerous mission.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor."

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you this far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck." And with his last words of wisdom given to Team RWBY professor Ozpin could help but allow Team RWBY to take on this dangerous mission.

* * *

(Aodh)

Going on a Search and Destroy mission was something Aodh used to look forward to. It was almost like a second nature to him. But this time it was different, he knew this time he would be going with family and there friends. He had done missions with his father in the past but this was the first time with his two younger cousins Ruby and Yang.

Aodh wondered if his father ever felt the same sense of nervousness knowing you'll be protecting your loved ones from harm when they took mission together. As he walked in thought towards the Bullhead he noticed his favorite team of students arrive back from a mission.

"What's with the long face? You look like someone just ripped up your favorite beret." Aodh teased Coco as Team CFVY arrived back to Beacon.

"Oh ha ha." Coco sarcastically laughed back in response.

"Tougher mission than you thought huh?"

"Yeah..." Coco sighed in annoyance before she continue'd with her answer. "First two days were fine then something major happened inside the village and it attracted a shitload of Grimm into the area. They were lucky it happened while we were on mission there. I don't think the locals would've been able to hold out the extra help."

"Seeing some action wouldn't cause you to act like this so you're hiding something." Aodh stated as he stared directly at Coco. "What is really the problem?"

"I never got to run the dance like we were supposed to." Coco groaned in frustration.

"Thank Oum!" Fox shouted in replied from a distance.

"I had everything planned out between Velvet and Yatsu. It was going to be perfect but shit happens I suppose." A disappointed Coco confessed her true feelings over her team's delayed return.

"There's always next year so relax. It's nice to see you caring about your teammates relationship... Or lack of in this case."

"I suppose... It's just annoying watching them not making a move... Anyway you off on a mission?"

"Yeah Ozpin twisted my arm." Aodh grunted in annoyance.

"Well I wish luck to whatever first year team has to deal with you."

"Hey!"

"Joking. Have fun!" Coco laughed back as she quickly left to catch up with her team.

* * *

(Team RWBY)

Any excitement about going on there first mission was quashed the moment Team RWBY laid eyes on the Huntsman they were to shadowing. None other than doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. "Why, hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So today while writing up this chapter I discovered a bit of a shock. I discovered that while on holiday in Spain my mother decided to get a tattoo being over 50. Now I can't really count it as a mid life crisis as such but it's nothing short of a simple tattoo that represents me and my two younger sisters. But the part that get's me is the heart meant to represent me is black...**

 **I'm hoping it's just my mother's sense of humor or it was bad lighting in the photo she sent but it's fair to say i'm not happy about it. For two reasons. 1) I'm represented by a black heart and 2) She beat me to the punchline as i'm getting a tattoo next week! Now it might be the light in the photo itself but i'm hoping the colour is a really, really, really dark blue.**

 **Update: This was something I posted in the original chapter and looking back at it I still find it funny. Turns out that it was a dark navy colour not black. She still jokes at me saying it's black cause of my dark sense of humor.**

 **Anyway however let's get rolling with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1)** **Which RWBY girl would you want as a girlfriend? There is a rule I was told about the minimum and maximum age you can of someone you can date. now if I were to use my age in this the** **minimum age of the girl i could date would be 20 and the** **maximum would be 38. So i'm afraid the Girls of Team RWBY are a little too young for me and i'm not Rolf Harris lol (wink, wink "Can you tell what it is yet?")**

 **But to honestly answer and so say they are 25 (Ruby being 23 of course) then I would have to go with Ruby cause fuck y'all she adorable!**

 **2) What universe would like to see make a crossover with either RWBY or RvB that would make the most sense to happen? Well since both a Rooster Teeth productions I'd love to see Red Vs Blue in the RWBYverse. Cause let's face three things are bound to happen. 1) Dount's gonna get shot! 2) Church won't be able to shoot anything and 3) Caboose will befriend a Grimm. That and I want to listen to a conversation between Caboose and Dr. Oobleck.**

 **3) Which horror movie villain (not a monster or alien just a human villain) do think would make a great arch nemesis for Qrow if they were a RWBY character? Well it narrows down the choice really but having a human villain to pick from the best of horror I'd go with Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre!**

 **4) If you were to write another OC RWBY fanfic about a guy from our world (where RWBY doesn't exist) that gets sent to remnant how would write it and who would you pair him with? Well if I was going to do that then I think it would be safe to say it would be a self insert OC. But the issue with that is if i use my actual age the only one who would be close to my age roughly would be Winter. And if I was to write another RWBY fanfic i'd use a different pairing. But i would lower my age to around 19 and i'd pick Coco from team CFVY.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	19. Volume 2 Chapter 9

**Day 4 and 4th chapter posted this week. I'M ON A ROLL!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _For Team RWBY any excitement about going on there first mission was quashed the moment they laid eyes on the Huntsman they were to shadowing. None other than doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. "Why, hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?"_

* * *

Volume 2: Chapter 9: First Mission

"Professor Oobleck?" A still stunned Weiss Schnee was the first to respond.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission." Dr Oobleck spoke to Team RWBY in his normal fast paced tone. "I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And..." In a sudden rush Dr Oobleck was within inches of Weiss' face. "It's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!"

After just listening to Dr Oobleck's speech Team RWBY still found couldn't believe what they just heard. "Come now, children! According to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind!... Schedule!" In a burst of speed that would put Ruby's semblance to shame Dr Oobleck was inside the Bullhead aircraft waiting in a mere second.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck yeah okay when you say it out loud it sounds worse."

"Come on now, don't be too sad. I thought you would've loved the idea of having your favorite, older cousin helping you girls on your first mission." Aodh spoke to Ruby and Yang as he wrapped his arms around there necks from behind.

"Aodh!?" Ruby looked at her cousin in shock.

"Are you replacing Dr Oobleck on this mission?" Blake asked with hope in her voice.

"Nope." Aodh popped back in his reply to Blake's question. "This mission is too dangerous for a single huntsman to protect a first year team so I got drafted along. So who wants to go and save the world?!"

"Save the world?!" The voice of Nora dramatically shouted out from behind Team RWBY. "You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though. Ren..." Team RWBY turned around to find Team JNPR walking up to them.

"I'll keep the good Doctor busy while you eight catch up." Aodh winked at both teams as he started to walk towards the Bullhead.

"Four minutes ladies!" The voice of Dr Oobleck broke out. "Ahh Mr Branwen... You're late."

"Nice to see you too Bartie."

* * *

(Bullhead)

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang stated her opinion as she looked at the Doctor.

"Not as much as when we were both in Beacon. Now he's more a nerd." Aodh joked with Oobleck.

"Actually I fancy myself more of an intellectual than a nerd, but I can assure you Miss Xaio Long. As a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles."

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked as she titled her head in confusion.

"Those are truffles." Blake corrected Ruby from her confusion.

"Like the sprout?" However the young leader was still confused.

"Those are Brussels." Ruby this time ohh'd in response as Yang corrected her.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me and Mr Branwen to this particular assignment."

"I can understand having a combat teacher in a Grimm infested area but what does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"Why? What a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

"See what I mean with being a nerd haha." Aodh laughed at Oobleck's expense.

"And that means..?

"The South East quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!

"Mountain Glenn."

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang soon showed a sad look on her face as she remembered to stories that were told about Mountain Glenn.

"That's right. Now it's just empty buildings with no life what so ever." Aodh continue'd. "But it's also a likely place for a hideout."

"Precisely!" Dr Oobleck smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

After a few moments Ruby spoke up and ask her cousin something. "Aodh... Do you get nervous before missions."

Dr Oobleck looked at Aodh for a moment before he seen him smile. "Always... But I just remember what motivates me being here."

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"Everyone has a different reason Weiss. My reason isn't going to be the same as yours or even Ruby's."

Moments later the Bullhead arrived at Mountain Glenn. Slowly the airship started to make it's way down so it could make a safe landing however Aodh didn't wait that long. He pulled out Scath and Solas as he readied himself and made his way towards the side exit. "What are you doing?" A stunned Weiss asked.

"The airship can't land in a high level Grimm infested area. So, jump." Aodh simply stated back to Weiss and he and Dr Oobleck jumped out of the aircraft. Team RWBY soon joined and like Aodh there weapons were ready. However thankfully the coast was clear and there were no Grimm in sight.

"Alright girls from this moment on wards whatever I or Dr Oobleck say you'll do with out question. You'll need to do exactly as we say." Aodh calmly stated as he looked at Team RWBY who simply nodded back in agreement. However something caught Aodh's attention. "Ruby, what are you doing with that bag. Didn't Dr Oobleck tell you to leave your bags at Beacon?"

"Yes but Dr Oobleck and you never told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby honestly answered Aodh's question.

"Well she's certainly not wrong..." Dr Oobleck thought to himself as her turns of words did make it sound she was telling the truth. "Very well, Ruby. Leave your bag here, we'll have to pick it up upon our return."

"But I, well uhm." Ruby nervously responded.

"Ruby... What's in the bag?" Aodh was now starting to get slightly angry. the next thing they all know what happened was the head of a dog popping out of Ruby's bag.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered towards Zwei but the dog simply barked back in response.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" Dr Oobleck menacingly asked but found no response from the young leader leaving them in an awkward silence.

"Genius!" "Idiot!" The awkward silence was soon broken as while Dr Oobleck praised Ruby. Aodh however did not.

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Dr Oobleck spoke with excitement as he spun around while holding Zwei up in the air. Zwei simply barked back in his own excitement.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Aodh stated as he hissed at Zwei in response to the dog's barking.

"I'm a genius!" Ruby proudly stated. Yang and Aodh couldn't help but hold there faces in the palm of there hands.

"So, what are your orders Doctor?"

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase. I like it! As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being Grimm."

"Uh, what?" Ruby and the rest of her teammates looked at the doctor confused as his attention seemed to have suddenly shifted.

"There's a lone Beowolf standing right behind us about about hundred yards back." Aodh pointed behind Ruby.

"What?!" Yang stated is shock as she turned to face the Grimm ready to fight it. The rest of Team RWBY done the same.

"Wait. Not yet!" Aodh stopped the girls from charging and attacking the lone Grimm.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck informed the girls as he tried to think of a plan of using the Grimm in there investigation.

"So... What now?"

"Your call on this one Bartie." Aodh stated as he handed command to Dr Oobleck.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait?" Ruby asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months and there's the whole pack."

"What?" Weiss shouted in shock.

"They've just noticed us... Thanks for that Weiss... Reeeal helpful." Aodh stated in a bored and slightly annoyed tone.

"What?!" Weiss this time shouted out even louder than before.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Dr Oobleck who was just as annoyed at Weiss shouted in her ear.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?"

"An accurate assumption, yes." Dr Oobleck answered Ruby's question.

"What's the plan, then?" Yang asked in more hope than anything else.

"I'm covering this!" Aodh stated as he activated his semblance and the lightning dust in his gloves covering the short knifes in a shroud of lightning before charging at the hoard of Beowolves.

Slowly Aodh started to walk towards the Beowolves before he went into a full on sprint.

"On your guard girls you could be needed a any moment." Dr Oobleck stated to Team RWBY before they readied there weapons. However there back up wasn't needed when Aodh made contact with the Grimm.

The girls of Team RWBY watched in awe as they watched Aodh battle with the Grimm. With Solas' tanto blade embedded with lighting Aodh slashed quickly through each Beowolf with ease while he forced others to the ground after a gravity round from Scath. However his right hand started to feel slightly numb after a while Aodh continue'd on.

Yang however noticed Aodh holding back with his right hand and looked away for a moment. But when she looked away she noticed something that neither Any member of Team RWBY or the two full time huntsmen noticed. An Alpha Beowolf.

"AODH!" Yang shouted out in horror as the huge Grimm launched itself towards Team RWBY and Dr Oobleck.

Dr Oobleck prepared to fight off the huge Grimm but was beaten to the chase with Aodh appearing in a shroud of fire and stabbed the Alpha Beowolf's chest with Solas. The blade slightly broke it's skin but the lightning flowing through the metal of the blade pierced it's way through the Grimm's heart killing the beast. "There's always an Alpha in every pack Aodh. How could you forget that one." Aodh grunted to himself in annoyance.

Aodh soon shrugged it off as he looked back at Team RWBY. "Alright girls show me what you got."

With smiles on there faces Team RWBY charged towards the few remaining Beowolves. Dr Oobleck however made his way over to Aodh . "You alright?" He simply asked.

"Yeah just, my hand started to feel a bit off there now. Probably nothing but I can't have all the fun at the same time." Aodh honestly replied.

"Let me see it." Aodh begrudgingly took off the glove on his right hand and showed Dr Oobleck a burn scar covering his right hand's knuckles.

"Oh my... This looks serious."

"Naw it's been like that for over ten years. The pain comes and goes. I'm fine." Aodh shrugged off Dr Oobleck's concern as he put his glove back on covering up the burnt scar.

"Yang seems to have noticed it though so I think we should really test the girls about now. Will you allow me ask Yang and Ruby? Considering they are your family I don't wish for you to feel to strict." Dr Oobleck asked Aodh.

"Actually I'd prefer if you asked the whole team but this is technically your mission. I'm just an extra wheel so to speak. and don't worry about it. I know Ruby will give you the answer you'd want to hear with her even knowing it."

"Alright if you insist."

By the time Aodh and Dr Oobleck finished there conversation Team RWBY finished off the last of the Beowolves. "Heh. Piece of cake!" Ruby proudly stated.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Dr Oobleck asked as the girls continue'd to show enthusiasm.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Another quick chapter posted and all for you guys and gals. I really am spoiling you this week aren't I? Only 1 question for this chapter's Q &A so let's get started!**

 **1) What will happen if you combine Aodh and Deadpool into one person and put him into RWBY story? A few things would happen, 1) C** **himichangas. 2) T** **he smell of 372,448 pancakes in the morning. (It'll smell like victory. that and Nora might just be the actual pairing instead of Winter in that case) and 3) That every available woman (Not including Ruby, Yang or Raven since that's incest) wouldn't be able to walk straight for a while... That and like so many fourth wall breaks.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	20. Volume 2 Chapter 10

**Another chapter coming up here now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"Actually I'd prefer if you asked the whole team but this is technically your mission. I'm just an extra wheel so to speak. and don't worry about it. I know Ruby will give you the answer you'd want to hear with her even knowing it."_

 _"Alright if you insist."_

 _By the time Aodh and Dr Oobleck finished there conversation Team RWBY finished off the last of the Beowolves. "Heh. Piece of cake!" Ruby proudly stated._

 _"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Dr Oobleck asked as the girls continue'd to show enthusiasm._

* * *

Volume 2: Chapter 10: Search and Destroy.

Excellent work, girls! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!

Scouring over the city bit by bit Aodh, Dr Oobleck and Team RWBY were making short work of the Grimm residing within the abandoned city. After clearing one area Yang groans in slight frustration over Dr Oobleck's lack of fighting. "Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro Huntsman in action. Like,fighting, or at least, helping us fight?"

"Ah, but I am in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity! Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination!" Dr Oobleck informed Team RWBY.

"Girls while we are clearing the area Dr Oobleck is looking for clues. It's part of the job you've signed up for. You need to remember that." Aodh added to Dr Oobleck's statement.

"Well, yeah... O-Of course!" Yang nervously answered back. Aodh then slowly nodded towards Dr Oobleck away from the girl's attention.

While they moved towards a new area to search Dr Oobleck thought now would be the best time to test the girls of Team RWBY. He felt it would be best to start off with Yang. "Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?

"Huh? Well, to fight monsters and save."

However Dr Oobleck cut her off from finishing. "No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress."

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?"

"I see." Dr Oobleck stated before leaving Yang with her thoughts.

"You okay firecracker?" Aodh asked as she stood still for a few moments.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yang slowly answered Aodh back before rejoining the rest of the group.

The group then spent nearly an hour clearing another block of the city out of Grimm. But Dr Oobleck continue'd to interrogate Team RWBY. "And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?"

"It's exactly as you said. I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life... It was my duty."

"Interesting." Dr Ooblack stated as he wrote down in his notebook. However he noticed Blake clear out a building of miniature Nevermores and made his way over to her. "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption...Someone has to stop it."

"Very well. How?"

"I, Uh..." Unable to answer the doctor's question he soon left leaving Blake uncertain if she could ever answer that question.

Dr Oobleck was about to question Ruby however when he spotted the Team leader playing with Zwei he thought more on what Aodh said earlier. Until he watched Ruby he noticed one thing stood out about her compared to her team mates. Her innocence. Ruby however noticed the Doctor and quickly stopped playing with her dog Zwei. "Sorry! uhh... Are we ready to keep going?"

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." Dr Oobleck then threw his bag and was caught by Yang. " You three and Mr Branwen will set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Team RWBY's leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby"

"Well I'll leave you girls to it for the time being as well."

"Hey where are you off to!" Weiss shouted out.

"To take a piss and a have a smoke. I haven't had both all day." Aodh blankly replied back.

"It's an abandoned wasteland you can take a bathroom break and have a smoke anywhere!"

"Still not pissing in front of you girls. Sorry but no show tonight. And I don't like smoking around kids if I can avoid it." Aodh waved back to the remaining members of Team RWBY as he turned around the corner.

The girls then made there way into an abandoned building a cleared an area in the buildings second floor.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything..." Yang sighed in annoyance as they worked.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake tiredly responded.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss groaned.

"Huh?" A confused Blake asked.

" Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that."

"Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know." Yang stumbled in her response.

"I don't know, either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here... Right?" Yang asked the rest of Team RWBY but found no quick response.

"You're here because you want to be here." Aodh answered Aodh as he walked around the corner and into the clear area. Dropping down a few sticks he collected he started to build a fire. "As for your reason for being huntresses... Well, you know when you know. If you get want I mean."

"How long have you been standing there?" Weiss asked as she place her hands on her hips.

"I arrived when you said that's not what I meant." Aodh shrugged as he answered back.

"That long huh?"

"Hey Aodh... What made you become a Huntsman?" Yang asked Aodh for his opinion.

Aodh thought for a few moments before he showed the girls the burnt scar on the knuckles on his right hand. "Ten years ago this happened to me. I was stupid and reckless and nearly died in doing so." Yang visibly couldn't look at Aodh as he showed his scar. Blake and Weiss however looked on stunned.

"But I don't regret it any of it. I did what I have to do and I know if I failed ten years ago. This world we live and know now would've been so much different. I've tried to live my life the same way I did that day. Of course with less of this." Aodh laughed as he covered up his scar with his glove.

"But another reason I don't stop was because of a mission i took during my time in Beacon."

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Have you girls ever heard of a company called Obsidian before?"

"They went bankrupt after there workers sued them isn't that right?" Blake asked.

"Yeah but do you know the reason why?" Aodh asked again but did none of the girls were able to answer.

"Well... It was one of the first mission we took during our final year at Beacon. The job was to protect several workers as they mined iron ore. We were to stay there for a month but roughly a week into our stay a worker slipped and died in an accident. Unfortunately with the much negativity surrounding the mine we were soon surrounded by Grimm. We fought as best as we could be it came down to a choice I had to make. Stay and complete the mission or get all the workers out as soon as possible,"

"You chose the second option right?" Yang asked.

"Of course... We saved ninety percent of the work force but we got over four hundred workers back to there families. That's when things started to turn. Y'see Obsidian didn't like the fact that we didn't take all of there fancy and expensive equipment with us when we came back and they demanded we go back into that Grimm filled mine to go get them. When word got out that they were more upset over losing there machinery over possibly losing there workforce the workers sued them for negligence."

"Serves them right. But why is that the second reason you wanted to become a huntsman?" Yang asked.

"I held the lives of my team in my hands at all times when I was the leader. During that mission I felt so out of place. Here was a teenager leading a team of adults while protecting over four hundred workers who were all either fathers or mothers. During that first week I was under so much pressure i couldn't think straight. I kept trying to be a hero... But when that first Grimm arrived as he began fighting them off it slowly dawned on me. It's not about killing all of the Grimm. What important is the lives we're protecting, the lives we can save. It only hit me then because the people I needed to protect were right behind me for the first time. The real reason i'm a huntsman is because I want to protect the lives of everyone in this world. Either if I can see them or not be it one or hundreds of lives at a time.. Granted I've failed plenty of times when i say i live this way... But, it hasn't stopped me. And I've learnt from them. I'm a Huntsman, because I wouldn't want to be anything else."

* * *

(Several hours later)

Currently Aodh was fast asleep in the abandoned building in Mountain Glenn. Not long after he finished his story to the girls Dr Oobleck and Ruby arrived back as the young hooded leader agreed to take the first watch for the night. Aodh sat above Team RWBY along with Dr Oobleck as Yang just finished her shift in keeping watch for potential Grimm in the area.

"Hey Weiss, it's your... Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang asked in a panicked state.

"What?" A just woken Dr Oobleck asked in a confused tone. Suddenly Zwei rushed into the room barking madly.

"Zwei?"

"What's going on?" Blake asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Dr Oobleck then slammed his fist on the wall causing Aodh to fall from his perch and crash onto the ground. "What the hell!" Aodh shouted in anger having been woken in such a manner.

"Grab your weapons! Team RWBY's leader may be in trouble." Dr Oobleck calmly stated to the girls of Team RWBY and Aodh. Aodh then grabbed Zwei and pulled him up to his face.

"Take us to Ruby." Aodh ordered Zwei. However the dog simply licked Aodh's face causing him to drop Zwei. One on the ground Zwei ran off and was quickly followed by the ground. Yang couldn't help but snigger at Aodh as he muttered under his breath something about a mangy mut.

Having lead the group trough parts of the city they had checked earlier in the day Yang spotted something familiar to everyone. "Ruby's scythe!"

"Oh no." Blake spoke in disbelief as she spotted a large hole in the ground where Ruby's scythe was found.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked in hope

"I'd say most likely." Aodh simply stated as he looked into the large hole. Due to his faunus night vision however he could just make out workers of the White Fang below. "And she found the jackpot as well."

"Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!" Dr Oobleck stated like a madman.

"What is it?" Blake asked. "Oh" Blake stated as she too looked down inside the hole in the street.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Dr Oobleck cursed himself.

"In fairness I didn't think to look there." Aodh added his two pence worth confusing the girls.

"Dr. Oobleck, Mr Branwen, what's wrong?" Weiss asked hoping to find out what the two senior Huntsmen were talking about.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

"Doc, what are you saying?" A confused Yang asked.

"He means Yang that we were looking for a literal underground crime network." Aodh simply stated as he pointed to the large hole.

"They've been working in caves?" Blake looked shocked when she put the information together.

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!"

"An underground village?" A confused Yang asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Well technically yes. It did act as a safe haven, that was until..." Aodh answered but slowly drifted off from finishing his sentence.

"Until an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb." However Dr Oobleck finished the sentence Aodh started.

"If Ruby is down there. We have to find her!" Aodh calmly spoke as he pulled out Scath and Solas as Dr Oobleck activated his weapon as well. The girls seemed nervous for a moment but brushed there nerves aside as they looked to rescue Ruby. Blake picked up her scythe as they jumped into the hole.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Another few changes to the original story. and I've added a story i was gonna have in Volume 0 but shortened it down so I could have it in a single chapter.** **Now two questions for this chapter's Q &A so let's get cracking!**

 **1) Of there was a 3 way Death Battle between Cinder (RWBY) Azula (Avatar) and Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) who do you think would win? Wesker all day. The other two wouldn't even stand a chance against him even if they teamed up.**

 **2) Have you heard of the Batman story the Killing Joke and if you have what do you think about it and Do you believe that all it takes is one bad day for some one to lose their mind like Joker? I love the Killing Joke! And I'm so excited about the upcoming animated movie there are doing. Why? MARK HAMILL IS BACK BITCHES! And yes I do think 1 bad day is all it takes but the Joker never had a bad day. He had a nightmare!**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	21. Volume 2 Chapter 11

**Another chapter of Son of Qrow coming up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"An underground village?" A confused Yang asked with her eyebrow raised._

 _"Well technically yes. It did act as a safe haven, that was until..." Aodh answered but slowly drifted off from finishing his sentence._

 _"Until an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb." However Dr Oobleck finished the sentence Aodh started._

 _"If Ruby is down there. We have to find her!" Aodh calmly spoke as he pulled out Scath and Solas as Dr Oobleck activated his weapon as well. The girls seemed nervous for a moment but brushed there nerves aside as they looked to rescue Ruby. Blake picked up her scythe as they jumped into the hole._

* * *

Volume 2: Chapter 11: Three-Ten to Vale

(Ruby)

"Wow! You are much more manageable without that over-sized gardening tool of yours." Roman laughed as he pushed Ruby to the ground. Ruby gets up again and rushes towards Roman but he simply side steps her out of the way. Once more she falls to the ground. "Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this." The White Fang member called Perry replies simply with a thumbs up.

"But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?"

Ruby never responded but instead growled and activated her speed semblance to try and escape from Roman. She quickly tired to make her way to an exit. Roman then fired the handle of his cane towards Ruby and caught her hood pulling her back to him. "I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear. We're not through here yet."

Suddenly a massive explosion sounds off and catches Roman's attention. "Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." Perry nods and takes two other members with him to investigate. However another explosion happens this time closer. "WHAT is going on here?!"

When the third explosion sounded off Roman was beyond pissed as he seen several members of the White Fang retreating. However he soon dropped his guard when he seen Aodh, Dr Oobleck and the remaining members of Team RWBY along with a dog chase down the members of the White Fang. Ruby then took her chance to escape and ran for it.

"Somebody kill her!" Roman ordered as he and several members of the White Fang opened fire on Ruby.

In her attempt to flee Ruby dodges and weaves between the oncoming bullets. But she screeches to a halt as she realizes she's running towards a group of White Fang members who were ready for her. But a huge explosion appears behind the White Fang members sending them flying away. Yang stands proudly behind the explosion once it subsides.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as her sister jumped into her arms.

"Are you okay?" A concerned Weiss asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there." Ruby informed the group.

 **"** What?!" A shocked Blake asked as she handed Ruby back her scythe.

"Androids, armored suits, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Ruby informed them.

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead end." Dr Oobleck disagreed.

"Well they might've cleared it or they plan to barge into it." However Aodh countered which brought some concern to Dr Oobleck's face.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Roman's voice shouted out over a PA system as the train started to move towards the tunnel.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang stated.

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." Ruby attempted to call Jaune but her scroll showed an error message saying low signal. "I can't get through!"

"So, what do we do?"

"There's only one thing to do." Aodh smiled as he answered Weiss' question.

"We're stopping that train!" A determined Ruby responded. As quick as they could the group jumped on top of the moving train.

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Dr Oobleck ordered but as they were about to move forwards Weiss' nervous voice broke out.

"Err... Professor?" Weiss asked from an open hatch roof door.

"Doctor!" Dr Oobleck quickly corrected her.

"What's that?" Weiss simply asked as she pointed towards a device inside the carriage.

"That my dear... appears to..."

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT A BOMB!"Aodh shouted in shock.

"What he said." Dr Oobleck confirmed Aodh's statement.

The rest of Team RWBY then jumped backwards away from the open hatch.

"We've got baddies!" Ruby shouted as she seen members of the White Fang climb on top of the train.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go..." Dr Oobleck started to talk before the bomb below activated. "easy on us." Slowly Dr Oobleck got up.

"You just had to go and say that... Didn't you Barty!" Aodh gritted through his teeth in annoyance as he spoke.

"Time to go! Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Dr Oobleck ordered Blake.

"On it." Blake responded as she jumped down.

"That's what I'm calling you now." Aodh laughed as he spoke to Dr Oobleck.

"Calling me what?"

"Caboose."

However with Blake just as she was about to slash towards the cart detached itself _. "_ Huh? It decoupled itself!"

"What?!" Dr Oobleck and Aodh asked at the same time.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang guessed.

Dr Oobleck and Aodh watched the detached train explode and crash into the roof of the tunnel.

"Little over the top don't you think?.." Aodh simply stated as he reacted to the cart exploding.

"That's not good..."

"Err, neither is this!" Ruby spoke as she stood

"Another bomb?!"

"No. No. No." In a panicked state Dr Oobleck rushed past Ruby and Weiss to another cart and opened the hatch. "They ALL have bombs!"

"Ahh shit!" Aodh cursed under his breath.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang shouted out.

By this stage the members of the White Fang were closing in on the group.

"Get the Humans!"

Team RWBY jumped in front of the two teachers and fought off the members of the White Fang with ease. As Driu watched on ready to act in case Team RWBY needed support. Dr Oobleck however looked behind and watched as another cart exploded but this time the roof of the tunnel collapsed.

"Oh, dear..." Dr Oobleck softly spoke in horror as several creatures of Grimm fell from above and started to pour into the tunnel.

"What is it?!" Aodh turned around as he asked only see see hordes of Grimm.

 **"** He's leading Grimm to the city!"

"What?" Weiss shouted out.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!"

 **"** That's insane!" Blake stated in shock.

"Not as insane as what i'm about to do... Girls... If this train makes it to Vale and some Grimm get through... Never give up and fight until the end. Fight with your back to each other." Aodh softly spoke as he hugged Yang and Ruby.

"What are you doing?" Yang nervously asked as they both held onto Aodh.

"Slowing down the Grimm." Aodh swiped away his two younger cousins and jumped off the train.

"He knows what he's doing we have to trust him but we have to hurry as well! You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!" Dr Oobleck pointed towards Yang, Blake and Weiss. They nodded in agreement and jumped into an open hatch.

"What about us?"

"We're going to stop this train."

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier."

* * *

(Aodh)

"This has to be the dumbest thing i've ever done." Aodh sighed in annoyance at himself. The Grimm however did not slow down as the continue'd down the tunnel towards Vale. "Well here goes nothing... BURN!" Aodh roared outwards as the large vortex of flames exploded from the fire dust within his lungs. Several Grimm were burnt to nothing but the flames weren't enough to hold them back.

"Too many huh... Then let's lower some of the numbers then." Taking Scath and Solas in there revolver forms Aodh fired Gravity and lightning dust rounds at the oncoming hoard of Grimm. But the large numbers of Grimm meant that they were slowly getting closer and closer towards Aodh. Even though he was holding them back for as long as he could slowly he was starting to run out of bullets. After several more minutes Aodh continue'd to fire until both revolvers ran out of bullets.

"Ah shit." With his last bullet spent Aodh transformed both weapons into there tanto forms and held both in a reverse grip. "Let's dance."

Charging at the hoard Aodh wasn't able to activate the dust within the blades but was still able to slice through each Grimm thanks to his semblance allowing him enough time to pick each critical point to attack.

Soon afterwards he heard a loud crashing sound behind him. In a panicked state Aodh thought the train broke through into Vale but he seen a Paladin instead. "How many of these did the White Fang steal!?"

But that lapse in concentration cost Aodh the last of his Aura as a Ursa slammed him against the Paladin. "It's designed to remove men from the dangers of the battlefield... I hope it works..." Aodh slowly got into the Paladin and activated it controls. But almost immediately he was caught in a struggle with a large King Taijitu.

The large Snake wrapped itself around the Paladin and began to crush it. Aodh fired back and the Grimm yelped out in pain but the beast flung the Paladin into the wall of the tunnel. Upon impact The back of Aodh's head was hit hard as he started to lose consciousness.

However before everything turned to black he heard a noise that he wished no one would ever here. The alarm of a Grimm invasion sounded off. The last thing Aodh knew before he lost consciousness was the fact that the Grimm had entered Vale.

* * *

(An hours later in Vale)

Having just sealed the tunnel off for good victory was not something that was on the mind of Ruby and Yang. Nor was it on the mind of many of the huntsmen and huntresses that recently fought when the Grimm invaded Vale. While they were happy Vale was safe an overwhelming feeling of sorrow and grief took over Ruby and Yang as Aodh there older cousin never returned and his whereabouts were still unknown.

"No..." Ruby softly cried as Yang tired to console her.

"That idiot." Yang tightly hugged her younger sister but she too couldn't hold back her tears.

Although she didn't show it Glynda was also saddened but she had to stay strong in front of the students. She calmly walked over to Dr Oobleck she hoped that her true feelings didn't show in her voice. "Would you be able to report what happened to Ozpin later this evening?" She slowly asked.

"... Yes. But first I think we must help the students and those injured." Dr Oobleck softly answered but he spotted someone walk towards the two teachers of Beacon Academy.

"Ohh Weiss thank goodness you're alright." Winter tightly hugged her younger sister. "I'm so proud of the way you fought."

"Thank you..." Weiss meekly and quietly thanked her sister as she her herself tried to hold back her tears.

"Why are you crying Weiss?" Winter asked with deep concern in her voice.

"Aodh is..." Weiss couldn't finish her sentence. Instead she looked at the rubble surrounding the area where the breach was. Then see seen Ruby and Yang crying near the rubble.

Winter then realized what Weiss meant. "Where's Aodh?" Winter asked with tears in her eyes.

Glynda Goodwitch heard the elder of the Schnee daughters and somehow managed to answer her question. "We honestly don't know... I'm so sorry Miss Schnee." Glynda regrettably answered

"No... No..." Winter softly sobbed in her hands as she fell to her knees. Weiss held on tightly to her sister as she cried in sorrow.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Alright. I've had a few people asking for this to be changed as part of the story. I'm sorry but I thought it was best to keep it. Now as for the original story i will be removed by the time this chapter will be posted so as to not ruin the next part of the story for those who haven't read it yet. Now this will be the second last chapter for Volume 2 as well so we're more or less gonna be hitting Volume 3 soon. After the next chapter is posted i'll be taking a break over the holiday period and i hope to have a new chapter posted roughly midway through January. anyway let's get going with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Who would like to see Felix and Locus fight in a death battle that is from any anime series? Oh simple I want to see an all out gun fight. in this battler it's no armor just guns and knifes and I choose Revy and Eda from Black Lagoon. Now that's a gun fight we all wanna see!**

 **2) Does Aodh know? That the bird is the word? Yes, of course he knows! (Honestly I had no idea how to answer this question. Seriously though Does Aodh know was the question... HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO ANSWER THAT!)**

 **3) Are planning any other Fan Fiction in the works? At the moment no. However I am in the process of writing two Abridged series for Assassination classroom (AssainMENT Classroom) and My Hero Academia (My Abridged Academia.) both of which are still in the works**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	22. Volume 2 Chapter 12

**So last chapter for Son of Qrow and it's also the last chapter that is gonna be remastered so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Soon afterwards he heard a loud crashing sound behind him. In a panicked state Aodh thought the train broke through into Vale but he seen a Paladin instead. "How many of these did the White Fang steal!?"_

 _But that lapse in concentration cost Aodh the last of his Aura as a Ursa slammed him against the Paladin. "It's designed to remove men from the dangers of the battlefield... I hope it works..." Aodh slowly got into the Paladin and activated it controls. But almost immediately he was caught in a struggle with a large King Taijitu._

 _The large Snake wrapped itself around the Paladin and began to crush it. Aodh fired back and the Grimm yelped out in pain but the beast flung the Paladin into the wall of the tunnel. Upon impact The back of Aodh's head was hit hard as he started to lose consciousness._

 _However before everything turned to black he heard a noise that he wished no one would ever here. The alarm of a Grimm invasion sounded off. The last thing Aodh knew before he lost consciousness was the fact that the Grimm had entered Vale._

* * *

Volume 2: Chapter 12: Leaping into the Shadows.

Slowly Aodh opened his eyes. The back of his head was pounding in pain and his ears were ringing as well. "Awww my head is killing me..." Aodh groaned in pain as he looked around the tunnel. As he looked around he noticed all of the Grimm were gone.

"They made it into Vale then. But I don't hear the alarm. So they either defeated the Grimm or covered the breach. Either way I'm stuck down here for the time being." Aodh thought out loud to himself as he started to walk back towards Mountain Glenn.

"Hello there." An unknown female voice spoke out to Aodh. He turned around to find a woman wearing a revealing red silk dress with a yellow pattern design. Aodh also noticed she was covering her face by wearing a black masquerade mask.

"Who the hell are you?" Aodh 'politely' asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I am here to deal with you and remove you from the picture." She coldly stated back to Aodh in response. Suddenly she produced a flame in her hand and threw it towards Aodh.

Aodh ducked and rolled out of the way. "Wait that's Amber's powers!" Aodh stated in shock.

"So you knew the old Fall Maiden's name."

Suddenly Aodh realized who she was. "You're the one who stole Amber's powers then!"

"Yes... But I only managed to steal half of her powers. I aim to collect the rest soon." She responded while she created two blades from dust.

In anger Aodh activated the fire dust in his gloves and shirt. "Well at least I didn't have to track you down!" Aodh growled in anger.

"Fighting me is pointless I'll easily overpower you." She chuckled in amusement. She expected Aodh to submit but want she didn't expect was Aodh laughing as well. "What's so funny?" She asked with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Oh it's just... I may have never actually beaten Amber in a fight. But I always made her sweat it out... And you think that you're a threat to me?! Hahahahaha. If you have half of Amber's powers then this'll be a walk in the park." Aodh wiped away a tear in his eye as he stared at the masked woman.

"How dare you!" She growled in anger and launched herself at Aodh.

She tired to slice Aodh in half but with his semblance he found it easy to read her movements. Having missed another strike Aodh quickly countered taking the wind out of her lungs and burning her stomach her at the same time. "Amber was better than this. You caused this. You caused her this pain!"

She slowly looked up towards Aodh's face and seen he was crying tears of blood. "What is..." She started to ask but was cut off when Aodh slammed her into the ground.

"Did I allow you to speak. When I'm done dealing with you i'll allow you a dying breath. and once you're dead Amber's powers will return and she'll be able to finally wake up." Aodh coldly stated as he stood over her body.

"No... I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" She screamed out as a burst of flames exploded outwards from her body. "I will kill you!" She growled in anger.

However ever before she could launch a counter attack on Aodh he disappeared from sight. "You're too slow to be a match for me. You might have some of Amber's powers but you don't have the same ability to use them. You've lost." Aodh coldly stated as he spoke from behind the woman.

She quickly turned around only to be punched once more in her chest as flames burst through her body from Aodh's fists. The pain as well as the flames rushed through her body as she gasped for air. "Don't worry you won't die from this. I can see that I've missed your heart and lungs and your other organs. I can see it all... Cinder. Your face... And your fate."

Cinder now at this stage looked onwards toward Aodh in horror. She expected him to start toying with her but instead a red and black vortex portal appeared behind Aodh and grabbed hold of him. "What the! LET GO OF ME!" Aodh growled out in anger as he was sucked into the portal.

Aodh fought off who ever was holding him but when he looked around he seen he was in a strange world. He simply couldn't believe his eyes. As Aodh looked up the sky was purple and so was the landscape. "This is your first time being here so I'm not surprised to see that reaction."

Aodh turned around to find a woman wearing a shallow cut black dress with a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. Slowly she took off her Nevermore Grimm mask revealing her face. "Raven?.. What the hell do you think you were doing!?"

"We have to let the Queen go around for a little while longer and let her show her cards." Raven responded.

"What the hell do you mean!?" Aodh snapped back. "I could've ended the whole thing there and then!"

"No you wouldn't have!" Raven shouted back causing Aodh to go quiet. "Someone else would've taken her place. Another pawn for the Queen to use."

"Both Ozpin, the old man and now you have talked about this Queen. Who the hell is she!?"

"Her name is Salem. And she's the one who killed Summer Rose." Raven spoke with a neutral tone in her voice. "That's why am here. I'm offering you something important."

Aodh was taken back by this information. He composed himself and responded to Raven. "Oh So you no show for seventeen years, Kidnap me and now you expect me to listen to your offer? It aint happening."

"Yes you will listen because I'm offering you your birthright."

"My birthright?.. Are you talking about that tribe of bandits." Aodh gritted his teeth as he asked Raven.

"Yes. Since your father does not wish to lead our people I am there leader. But our elders are looking for a male leader. since you are my brother's son you are next in line."

"Thanks... But no thanks. Right now I plan to get back to my actual family. Not go live with someone who abandons her daughter. and besides I've seen the damage your people have cause to innocent lives outside of the kingdoms."

"I did what I had to do Both while leading my people and with my daughter. Yang was never gonna be my true daughter. But if you wish to go back to Vale... Then i have no option but to accept your I'll use give you the same warning I gave your father. Vale WILL fall, Beacon WILL fall and Ozpin WILL fail you all. During the 40th Vytal Festival. They plan to destroy Vale and it will be devastating tot the four kingdoms." Raven stated to her nephew.

"Then i'll return to Beacon and wait for the Festival." Aodh informed Raven.

"No... You can't return to Beacon as Aodh Branwen if you plan to take on Cinder and Salem. Cinder knows that you know her identity. Going back will put her plans on hold and then we will be lost. I will fake your death. They already expect that you are dead. If you are going back you'll need to be in the shadows and train your new powers."

"New powers? What do you mean?"

"I suppose due to your anger you never noticed but your semblance has somewhat evolved."

"Evolved!"

"Yes. While I watched you fight with Cinder I noticed your semblance changed. The proof was in not only having you teleport behind Cinder but you aimed an attack in such a way it avoided all of her internal organs. You were able to see them weren't you. You even were able to view cinder's face under her mask." Aodh thought about Raven's words for a second and remembered she was right. During his fight he was able to view inside of cinder's body. Her heart, her lungs and all of her other organs.

"My advice would be to tell no one... Not even Ozpin or your father. But who you wish to tell is your choice. Much like your choice to abandon your destiny, your birthright." Raven continue'd

"That birthright was the reason my father never trained me. He never wanted me to walk down the same path you are walking. I am going to respect those wishes... Just one question though... How am I getting back. I suppose you can't give me a map can you?" Aodh asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Raven chuckled as she created a portal. "No map i'm afraid but this portal will take you back to Mountain Glenn."

Aodh nodded back to Raven and walked through the portal. Once he passed through he could see he was standing on top of a tall building inside the abandoned city of Mountain Glenn. He could tell by the dark sky it was the middle of the night. "No time like the present I suppose."

Pulling out his scroll Aodh decided to call Professor Ozpin. He nervously waited for the call to be picked up. _"Hello? Aodh is that you?"_ Professor Ozpin answered.

"Yea, I'm alive and well."

 _"That's good to hear. I'll be happy to tell Team RWBY that you are safe as well as Winter."_

"No you can't tell them... Professor are you alone?"

 _"Yes. Glynda left to get some coffee. Tell me Aodh why must I keep your safety a secret."_

"I had a run in with Raven."

 _"I see..."_

"I think I can use this chance to get a bit more information on the Queen. I know the old man has gone silent but message him and tell him what has happened to me. The version that Ruby and Yang believe that is. It will get his attention. Once he is in Vale I need to speak to everyone. About our next move."

 _"I understand Aodh. I'll keep this information between ourselves for the time being."_

"Thank you Professor. Also in the mean time I think you should find someone to take over Amber's powers."

 _"You know this might kill her."_

"I know. And it pains me to say this but Amber won't be waking up until she has been dealt with. And she knows Amber is somewhere in Beacon. We can't risk her having her full power."

 _"I understand. Do you have anyone in mind?"_

"That I'll have to leave up to you. Just message me when you have found a replacement... One more thing contact the old man. When she strikes we might need all the help we could get." And with his last words spoken Aodh ended his call with Professor Ozpin.

Walking closer to the edge Aodh activated his semblance and focused his eyes towards the ground. His body felt like it was being sucked into a vacuum when he seen he was standing in the same spot he was looking at while on top of the building. "This is gonna feel weird for a while."

Aodh thought out loud to himself as he started to walk towards Vale.

* * *

(Two Weeks later)

On a cold rainy evening in Vale Aodh was currently standing inside e cathedral. "It feels weird watching you own funeral like this. But I'm glad so many people cared about me at the same time..." Aodh softly spoke.

As the funeral moved to the graveyard Aodh waited in a tree, away from sight. He could see standing around his grave were his family, work colleges, students and friends.

Eventually one by one they left his grave until it was only Team RWBY, his father Qrow, his uncle Taiyang, Winter and the whole of Ozpin's group.

"Come on girls... I think it's best if we all left Aodh get some rest." Taiyang softly spoke to Ruby and Yang as he lead Team RWBY away.

Weiss then turned to look at Winter. "Are you coming?"

"In a few moments. Don't worry about me..." Winter tried her best to smile but Weiss could easily see the pain and sorrow in her eyes.

Weiss could only smile back as she left with her team. After a few moments of silence Ozpin spoke up. "I believe now would be the best time for you to appear... Aodh."

Everyone's eye were wide as with a the blink of an eye a hooded figure appeared behind Winter as he softly placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Winter knew the voice that spoke to her as she seen the teary eye looks everyone was giving to the person behind her. "It's good to see you're alright kiddo." Qrow spoke up."

"I agree with your father." Ironwood agreed with Qrow as well as Glynda who nodded in agreement.

Slowly Winter turned around to see a sad smile on Aodh's face. It was at that moment she could no longer hold back her tears. Winter continue'd to cry as she hit Aodh's chest. "You idiot... I thought you were gone... I kept thinking of what I was going to say in the CCT tower and then... And then."

Aodh could only hug Winter tightly as she continue'd to cry. "I know and I'm sorry for doing this to you Winter. I'm sorry for doing this to all of you but, I had to. The enemy believes that I'm dead. I had to make it believable. And fooling you was the only option I had."

"Well it worked... What's your next step?" Qrow asked with a smile on his face.

Aodh looked at his father and simply replied. "The Vytal Festival."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So that's the end of Volume 2 folks. Now not gonna be giving anything over Aodh's plan for Volume 3 as anything after what I ended with would be spoiler for what is in stall. So for Aodh you can expect nearly anything for Volume 3! Now as for the change in the semblance it remains the same it just will have the added usage of a short teleport. Now the teleport does have a distance limit as to not make it too OP but i did have a theory a while back that a semblance can change over time. Three examples I can think of is Blake, Ruby and Sun. for Blake it is during the Beacon invasion and the final moments with Adam when she was able to cast a shadow clone not only for herself but also for Yang as she made her escape. For Ruby it was during the Volume 4 promo video when while using her semblance she split herself into three parts to avoid and attack from a Beowolf. And recently in Volume 4 Sun used his semblance while moving even though when we frst seen t he was only able to do so when he stood perfectly still. So i'm not going crazy when i say this. you're going crazy hahahaha.**

 **But anyway next chapter is going to be the start of Volume 0.** **So with out delay let's get started with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) If you could replace Roman with the Joker which incarnation would you like to use? The Joker from the Arkham Asylum games. I mean come on it's a darker version of the crown prince of crime we all know and love plus Mark Hamill as the voice. It's too perfect not to use.**

 **2) Will Aodh be taught Magic at any stage? Nope only the Maidens use magic and while It appears Driu does the same he simply uses dust infused with his body and it does cause him damage while the maidens doing the same would cause little to no damage at all.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	23. Volume 3 Chapter 1

**So with a new year comes the first new chapter for Son of Qrow! and also the start of Volume 3! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Volume 3: Chapter 1: The Calm before the Storm.

It was a week until the Vytal festival and Professor Ozpin was going over Beacon's eight teams that were selected. "Are you sure you wish to put them in the front line like this?" He asked a hooded figure.

"Yes. I know they will be warry of something. But I must ask you Oz... Are you sure she is the right fit?" The hooded figure asked Ozpin.

"Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring, but most importantly... I believe she's ready Aodh." Ozpin leaned forward as he spoke to the hooded Aodh.

"As much as I trust you Oz I'll be testing that myself... After all I was Amber's partner here at Beacon. If Pyrrha Nikos is going to finish her story. I wish to give her one final test myself." Aodh stated as he started to walk

"You know if you use Scath and Solas she'll know it is you. The same could be said for your face under that hood."

"I have that already taken care of. I will be taking a page from Raven's book in both her mask and choice of weapon. I'll be back later this evening. Have a good day Oz!" Aodh waved back at Ozpin as he left his office.

* * *

(Downtown Vale)

With the festival a week away the school term was taking somewhat of a mid term break. This allowed the teams taking part in the tournament a chance to relax or hone there skills before the tournament began.

Currently in a cafe in Vale was Team JNPR. They were one of the three lucky first year teams that were picked for the tournament and were in the middle of preparing for the events. "So Team RWBY's going off the Patch then. What do you think we could do to get ready?"

"Oh, oh, oh!" An excited Nora threw here hand into the air in order to get attention. "I have no idea!"

Ren and Jaune could help but face palm towards Nora antics while Pyrrha silently laughed into her hand. "Well what I do is simply relax. We should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well... Murderers."

"If we're gonna relax I say we hit the arcade!" Nora shouted with excitement as she grabbed Ren and dashed off towards the nearest arcade.

"NOOOOORRrraaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ren's screaming voice faded as they left Jaune and Pyrrha alone at the cafe.

"Well you don't see that everyday... So what do you wanna do Pyrrha?" Jaune asked his partner.

Pyrrha didn't know how to answer Jaune's question but when she finally noticed that it was just her and Jaune. "Actually, right now i'm perfectly fine here." Pyrrha answered as she smiled at Jaune.

The pair then continue'd to sit in the cafe and do nothing but talk and enjoy the other's company. But slowly Jaune was starting to see Pyrrha differently. He wasn't quite sure how but the thought process leading him was cut short as an explosion could be heard.

"What was that?" Jaune asked out loud.

"I have no idea but it was in the direction that Nora and Ren ran off towards." Pyrrha stated with a worried tone in her voice.

"Come on let's go!" Jaune stated as the pair ran towards the explosion.

When they arrived they seen that the explosion was at the arcade as they could see people lying facedown on the ground. Pyrrha then noticed Ren and Nora. "Jaune they are over here!"

Rushing over there there team mates Pyrrha checked to see if they were okay. "They're both fine just out cold. The force of the blast must've knocked them out."

"I checked everyone else nearby and they seem fine as well. I seems they got lucky with that explosion." Jaune reassured Pyrrha.

"You don't have to worry so much." A new much deeper voice spoke to both Jaune and Pyrrha. The two members of Team JNPR were stunned and froze in shock. "I made sure that they were all knocked out before causing the explosion."

Slowly Jaune and Pyrrha turned around to see the man standing behind them. Standing in the center of the road was a man wearing a black hoodie with simple blue jeans. But that wasn't what scared them. covering his face was a simple white mask. Not like the mask of a Grimm but his eyes glowed crimson red like one as he stared at them.

"Why? Why did you attack them? Are you part of the White Fang?" Jaune nervously asked.

"No... I'm not part of the White Fang... As for why, well... That should not be your most urgent concern, boy." The man coldly stated as he rushed towards Jaune.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha shouted out as she reached forward and pulled Jaune back using her semblance.

"Oh so that's your semblance... This makes things more... Interesting." The man stated as he pulled out a sheathed Gladius. "Shall we?" The man asked.

Jaune and Pyrrha simply didn't know how to respond to his question. Slowly he pulled out his sword from it sheath and they seen his sword was not made of metal but from Fire Dust. The length of the blade was also longer than the sheath itself. "If you can not give me an answer then let me provide one for you!"

He once more charged at Jaune and Pyrrha as they each tried to pull out there scrolls but the hooded masked man cut Pyrrha's in half. Jaune watched knowing that Pyrrha couldn't call her weapon his body just seemed to act on it's own as he spear tackled the man to the ground.

Jaune tried desperately to keep the man down on the ground as he threw his own scroll to Pyrrha. "Use it quickly! Call your weapons!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha weakly muttered before she drew from her own courage and called her weapons from her rocket locker.

By the time Milo and Akouo arrived Pyrrha watched the man grab Jaune by his head and slam him into the ground. "I'm afraid he could not dance for long... Shame, but necessary."

"Why are you doing this?" Pyrrha asked as she readied herself.

"As I said to the boy... It is not your concern. Now fight or else he dies." The man demanded towards Pyrrha as he pointed the tip of the blade at Jaune.

Pyrrha then lunged forward and manged to get between the man and an unconscious Jaune. " I won't let you touch him." Pyrrha growled out as she coldly stared back the hooded masked man.

The man couldn't help but lowly chuckle. "Interesting, I'm learning so much today... Now let's dance."

Pyrrha wasted no time as she charged shield first towards the man. Jumping over the red haired girl the man went to swipe at her but Pyrrha rolled forward to avoid the blade.

Shifting Milo to it's javelin from Pyrrha threw Milo at the man. But he simply took a step to the right and caught her weapon with ease. "I will not waste my time if you do not take me seriously. But I can tell fighting you will be a wasted effort. You are more concerned over something else at this time."

The man slowly walked towards Jaune's unconscious body. "Leave him alone!" Pyrrha screamed from the top of her lungs as she rushed towards Jaune in desperation. With out Milo by her side she threw Akouo but the man simply used her own weapon to swipe her airborne shield away.

"Move another step and i'll kill this boy where he lies." The man coldly stated back to Pyrrha.

"Please... Please don't hurt him..." Pyrrha begged with tears in her eyes.

The man in return picked Jaune up into the air by his hair and held Milo by his throat. " Make a choice... You or him?"

"Me... Just don't hurt Jaune." Pyrrha begged once more but when she stopped the man was no longer beside Jaune. Instead he was lying in front of her. She then heard the man voice but it was no longer as deep as it was before. Then she realized who was speaking to her.

"Relax... I'm not going to hurt you. This was just a test... Sometime in the future I will be asking you a similar question. Do not stress yourself over what happens today. I know you remember my voice... So this must remain quite for now and watch over your team as best you can... And I hope you tell him how you feel soon. I'd hate for young love to go to waste... So enjoy the festival." The man spoke behind Pyrrha before he knocked her out.

Before Pyrrha passed out and her vision turned to black she weakly asked the man. "Aodh?"

* * *

(Ozpin's office, later that evening)

During the dark of the night Aodh arrived late at Ozpin's office. Before he could speak Ozpin quickly told him what he thought of his actions. "You went overboard."

"No... No, this time I didn't. I done what I done for two reasons. One to keep them on there guard during the festival and second was of course to test Pyrrha. So I done what I had to do."

"I'd like to say otherwise but you destroyed one of the most popular arcades in the city getting her attention. Now I have a major council meeting to attend over the risk of security. I've already lost the security of the Festival to James."

"Hey, the ideal scenario in this case was impossible okay. Something had to happen for me to get her attention. She needed to be in the position. A choice between her life and someone else's." Ozpin sighed in acceptance after Aodh gave him his response.

"And, how did Miss Nikos perform." Ozpin's expression turned serious as he looked towards Aodh.

"If she stays true to herself. She passes."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **I know this seems a short chapter but i would personally consider this chapter to be a sort of a one shot to set up Volume 3. But everything that happened in this story will be brought back during the events of Volume 3 (Including the Arkos). Any way we've got a shit tone of questions for the Q &A so let's get started!**

 **1) Have you seen the Hellsing anime (either the first anime or ultimate) and if you have would you ever consider writing and OC story for and would you ship Seras Victoria with OC? Honestly I don't think I would be able to fully answer this question as for setting up the OC itself before writing the story i'd have to create the full personna of what i'm going for and at what stage does the OC character appear. But I would give it a shot in the near future... Possibly.**

 **2) What anime series do you think would make the most sense for RWBY to crossover with and why? I would find Assassin's Creed would work well with RWBY but for an anime itself... I have no idea so fuck it Shingeki no Kyojin... Yeah... Have fun in that world.**

 **3) What exactly do you think Salem is capable of? I guess the same as yourself that due to her name being linked with the Salem trails i would highly guess magic is involved. To add to that guess i'm gonna say she is the opposite to the Wizard from the tale of the Season story. Or maybe the** **the evil witch of the west to Ozpin's group.**

 **4) Aodh uses dust right? What if he found a way to use the dust without harming himself? It's a possibility for it happening? I wouldn't be able to write this in i'm afraid the reason being in doing so i feel it would make Aodh far too OP when considering his semblance as well.**

 **5) I think in volume 3 Pyrrha will find out about Aodh being alive right? As you read in this chapter she already knows. Now if she keeps the secret... Who knows.**

 **6) What would happen if someone from team RWBY (other than Ruby and Yang) found out about Aodh being alive? I can't answer this question i'm afraid. Any answer would give it away what i have planned.**

 **7) Will we be getting a little bit of more back story on Aodh's mother Lucy by any chance? There will be pieces seen here and there during the next few Volumes so it is possible but you'll have to wait i'm afraid.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	24. Volume 3 Chapter 2

**Another chapter coming up now folks. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Volume 3: Chapter 2: The 40th Vytal Festival begins.

 _"The Vytal festival tournament is a tournament that involves eight four-celled teams from each of the four kingdoms. The first round involves all four members in a simple knockout round._

 _For the second round the four-celled team is cut down to a single pair representing the team as a whole. Once more they face off with another team until we are left down to 8 remaining teams._

 _Then during the final round a single member from the pair from round two will advance to the singles rounds were the tournament becomes a quarter final then semi final until we reach the final itself._

 _The winner of the tournament will not only have the honor of becoming a champion of there own kingdom but of a champion of Remnant itself._

 _Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Peter Port of Beacon academy located in your host kingdom of Vale!. So welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!"_ Professor Port stated through the screen shown at a local bar near the marina in the City of Vale.

"Looks like I made it back in time... Don't you think." Qrow Branwen stated as he sat beside a hooded figure.

"I suppose you could say that your timing was a stroke of good luck..." The hooded figure responded with a raised glass as a toast.

"Don't even joke about that Aodh." Qrow stated to his disguised son. "But it's good to see you. Tell me what info have you got so far on the Queen's plans."

"I've hit nothing so far but there seems to be no real interference on any scale. Even the White Fang have pulled out of the city. So I'm getting a heavy feeling that something is going down soon. My guess is they'll wait until at least the second week of the tournament." Aodh stated as he took a slow drink.

"I suppose so. By that time the tournament will have gained some headline attention in the kingdoms and the whole world will be talking about the tournament. Then... Then show your hand... It's a clever idea, as much as I hate to admit." Qrow stated as he took a shot of whiskey.

Aodh then looked up towards the screen an seen Team RWBY bowing in from of the crowd inside the Amity Colosseum. "It looks like Ruby and Yang's team are up first for Vale."

"Ohh, it's never easy being the first team from your kingdom out so it's not a good draw for them... Anyway, listen son... I think you should've told the girls you were alive and safe." Qrow softly advised.

"I know but what's done is done... Although I get the strong feeling when I reveal that I am all fine Yang is gonna punch me through like fifteen walls... At least." A chill ran down Aodh spine as he described what he believed Yang would try to do to him.

"Well I hope they do well in the tournament while it lasts. It might just cheer them both for a while."

"Yeah I hope so too..." A thought then reminded Aodh of something his father has spoken to him the last time they talked. "By the way, are you still planning on attacking Winter?"

"Oh yeah..." Qrow calmly stated as he drunk another shot of whiskey. "I wanna see first hand what Jacques' eldest Ice Princess has to offer. Before you ride out into the sunset towards Atlas after her." Aodh could feel the bitterness in his father's voice as he spoke the name of Winter's father.

"She's not like her father if that's what you're worried about."

"That is what i'm worried about and that's why you need to trust your old man's decision on the matter." Qrow firmly stated back towards his son but it only caused Aodh to chuckle in response. "What's so funny?"

Aodh took a few moments to stop laughing before he answered. "It's just... I never thought i'd see the day you'd willingly call yourself an old man hahaha."

"Yeah well... Time can change a man."

Aodh and Qrow then happily watched Team RWBY advance with ease to the second round of the Vytal Festival. "Well congrats to Team RWBY." Aodh cheered as he raised a glass.

"I'll drink to that." His father replied as he also done the same.

"Well... I suppose I'll have to give Winter some warning that you'll be fighting her. Just don't make it a public brawl for Oum sake." Aodh sighed as he turned to face his father.

"Can't make any promises." Qrow replied with a sly smile on his face.

"Well at least don';t be too drunk." Again Qrow stated back with a sly grin on his face. "Yeah I know... It was stupid of me to ask the impossible."

"I'll see you later at Oz's office. Catch you later kid." Qrow waved as he watched his son leave the marina bar.

* * *

(Ozpin's Office)

"Well that our first team trough to the second round with ease. The only other team from Beacon today is Team JNPR. I hope they do well." Glynda Goodwitch stated her thoughts towards Professor Ozpin as they both watched the Vytal Festival Tournament through a screen in his office.

"Well Aodh hand picked our eight teams so I know he has faith in his students." Professor Ozpin smiled in response to Glynda's worries.

"Damn right I have faith in my students." Aodh suddenly spoke out shocking Glynda in the process as she jumped in the air.

"Don't scare me like that!" Glynda coldly stated towards a laughing Aodh. "I really hate that Semblance of yours."

"Well it makes it easier for me to move around Beacon undetected. Or have you forgot Glynda I'm supposed to be dead." Aodh stated with a sly smile on his face cause Glynda to mumble in response.

"Glynda please..." Professor Ozpin calmly spoke causing Professor Goodwitch to calm slightly. "I guess you're hear to bring us some news updates on the Queen's pawns movements."

"Well nothing so far but me and the old man have a thought they'd most likely wait until the third round or semi finals before striking."

Professor Ozpin then seemed to be in a deep thought for a few moments before he spoke up once more. "I'll advise James of this as well."

"There's one more thing You'd have to tell General Ironwood as well... It involves Winter."

"Professor Ozpin is not an errand boy for your love messages Aodh." Glynda stated as she fixed her glasses. Professor Ozpin couldn't help but chuckle at Glynda's quick response.

"No no no, you got it all wrong... It's the old man! He's planning on testing her by provoking her into attacking him." Aodh replied in a panicked state.

"I'll inform James of this as well although I am curious myself to see how she would fair."

"Why do you seem to think she's like her father as well." Aodh groaned as he spoke.

"Oh please. Anyone with a single brain cell could see the girl is nothing like her father. And thank goodness for that. I would hate to meet anyone else who is as low as a Taijitu belly."

"Glynda please."

"What? It's true. That man cares more about his own wallet then the lives of the people around him even his own family." Glyndda coldly stated her opinion on the head of the Schnee Dust Company.

"I know that but he is still a fellow human and no matter how low he goes he must still be treated like one." Ozpin tired to reason with Glynda as he drank from his coffee mug. "And besides the only opinion over this matter should be Winter's and Aodh's."

"Thank you professor. Now I think i'll see you guys later." Aodh turned and walked toward a window nearest to him but stopped once he reached the glass. "Y'know... With all this talk over the old man and Winter fighting. I'm actually looking forward to seeing how Winter does myself." Aodh smirked towards Glynda and Professor Ozpin before vanishing in a red flash.

"That Semblance still freaks me out." Glynda shivered as she spoke out.

"It will take getting some use to I must admit but I am somewhat jealous."

* * *

(Aodh)

As Aodh sat on top of Beacon's tower he watched the view of Beacon Academy's Main Avenue. As he thought to himself he couldn't help but be reminded of his own Vytal festival match over eight years ago.

 _(flashback)_

 _"So it's just us left in the whole tournament." A sixteen year old Aodh spoke towards his opponent. Who was none other than the leader of the first year team from Atlas Team WHTE, Winter Schnee._

 _"Well If i remember correctly you did say you wanted to fight me. It makes sense our fight should be in the final itself. But know I won't be holding back." Winter stated in a serious tone as she readied herself._

 _Aodh couldn't help but smile as he calmly got ready. However his tail was showing his true emotion by trashing from side to side showing his excitement over his contest. "Don't worry I won't try to scratch that pretty face up to much."_

 _Winter blushed heavily with Aodh comments. "W-what?"_

 _"BEGIN!" The announcer stated called for the match to begin. Aodh rushed forwards towards Winter who quickly rose her sword in defense._

 _"That was a cheap trick you pulled... I won't forgive you for that." Winter growled out as she fought back._

 _"Cheap trick yes... But I wasn't."_

Aodh thoughts were then cut short as he heard his father's voice cry out. "Hey!" Aodh looked down and as seen his father standing over the mangled remains of aAK-200. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!"

'Oh Oum he's drunker than I thought he would be' Aodh groaned internally as he thought to himself.

Winter noticed a few of the other AK-200's were about to take aim at Qrow but she raised her hand to stop them. "Halt!"

However Weiss has something else different on her mind. "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?"

Qrow slowly pushed Weiss away from him. "Sssshhh. Not you." With Weiss out of his line of sight he points towards Winter. "I was talking to you."

* * *

And Cut!

 **Well that's the first part of Volume 3 that is cannon done with and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now since this story itself is mainly about Aodh I will be following his side of the story during this part but I will try to go into a good amount of detail for each chapter so it might be a while between chapters i'm afraid. As by the end of this Volume I will have shown you the full encounter between Winter and Aodh during the 36th Vytal festival.**

 **Anyway let's get going and start this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Will Aodh eventually ask Blake about her relationship with Adam? Well the answer could give away a spoiler for Volume 4 on this because as you know since Team RWBY will be splitting in to four (Something I will be keeping cannon) Aodh will have three choices to follow. I'm ruling out Weiss as i'll be having Winter assist with that plot line. So there is a one in three chance it could happen.**

 **2) What are you making of Volume 4 so far? Honestly i'm loving it so far. Every episode that has been released is giving great detail over the whole of Remnant with new types of Grimm and background for characters and full on development for said characters. But my favorite scene so far has got to be Jaune's heart breaking recordings of Pyrrha's training advise. I'm man enough to admit I cried during that scene.**

 **3) Did you have any guess that Qrow's Semblance was bad luck? Honestly I had no idea and the person who pointed it out to me a shout out for R.E.W.4 on this listed a number of incidents where he believes Qrow's bad luck played a part in Aodh's story. His team falling apart, His mother being killed and losing his Tail soon after and also his Leg after a mission with his father. I swear to you all right now I had no idea but fuck me it played out nicely for future ideas I could use lol.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	25. Volume 3 Chapter 3

**Another new chapter coming right up!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Aodh thoughts were then cut short as he heard his father's voice cry out. "Hey!" Aodh looked down and as seen his father standing over the mangled remains of AK-200. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!"_

 _'Oh Oum he's drunker than I thought he would be' Aodh groaned internally as he thought to himself._

 _Winter noticed a few of the other AK-200's were about to take aim at Qrow but she raised her hand to stop them. "Halt!"_

 _However Weiss has something else different on her mind. "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?"_

 _Qrow slowly pushed Weiss away from him. "Sssshhh. Not you." With Weiss out of his line of sight he points towards Winter. "I was talking to you."_

* * *

Volume 3: Chapter 3: A Family Brawl

Winter sighed as she blankly stared at Qrow. "You do realize that you just destroyed Atlas Military property."

Qrow faked his shock as he looked around at the broken AK-200's lying around. "Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage." Qrow sarcastically responded.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow. Can I now spend some time with my sister?" Winter asked as nicely as she could but her temper was fading. _._

Qrow then stared directly at Winter. His hand slowly moved towards the sword on his back. Winter noticed then and lightly pushed Weiss to one side. "Weiss, it's time for you to go."

Meanwhile Aodh watched from the top of Beacon with a great amount of unease. "This is gonna be tough explaining to Winter later." Aodh groaned to himself as he watched his father and Winter launch towards each other.

The clinks and clangs of two swords sounded around the Beacon's Main Avenue. It appeared that both Qrow and Winter were evenly matched for there skills.

Weiss however was watching the scene unfold around her with concern. Why was the father of her dead teacher fighting her older sister. To her it just didn't make sense. Weiss was so concerned with what was going on she didn't even realize Ruby walking beside her. "Weiss, why is my uncle fighting your sister?"

As the two continue'd to clash Aodh watched the crowd with interest. He noticed someone walk away in a quick fashion as if he was trying to avoid attention. Aodh thought he'd keep an eye on this person.

As Aodh kept top the shadows he got a closer look at this person. Mercury Black. 'So that little shit is also part of Cinder's cell. Things just got interesting for your team didn't it.' Aodh thought to himself as he stopped following Mercury.

With an odd sensation of being watched Mercury quickly turned around but only found no one was watching him. "I have to tell Cinder quickly." Mercury thought out loud to himself as he left.

Aodh having arrived back to his earlier spot noticed that the fight between his father and Winter was still on going but it was now taking part on the roof tops. Finally one of the many rounds of Dust Qrow was firing at Winter had hit and caused a dust explosion.

But from the ashes Winter threw herself towards Qrow and activated the hidden rapier within her sword. After a few more clashes Winter then began to actively use her semblance a lot more.

Qrow soon found himself being surrounded by several miniature Nevermores. The only way he would've been able to dispel the all in one move would be to destroy the summoning glyph Winter used.

With a single dust swing Qrow had managed to do so. This however this only went to anger Winter as she summoned another glyph behind her. This one was designed to give her a boosted push towards Qrow for one last throw of the dice.

As she prepared to launch her attack Qrow suddenly disarmed himself and taunted Winter once more. Without hesitation she launched her attack at Qrow. But before she could cut Qrow to pieces a commanding voice shouted at her.

"SCHNEE!" Winter looked behind her only to find an angry General Ironwood standing behind her.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter nervously addressed the General.

General Ironwood stared at both Winter and Qrow as if he was demanding an answer. "What in the world do you think you're doing?

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter pointed her finger at Qrow in a child like manner.

"That's actually not true. She attacked first." Qrow also did the same.

"Actually you both attacked each other." Another voice spoke out. the three of them turn to find Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. Ozpin then turned his attention towards the crowd that had gathered. "But that aside there will be a sanctioned fight just around the corner at the Colosseum tomorrow, that I can assure you has a lot better seats... and popcorn."

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Professor Goodwitch stated towards the crowd as they began to disperse.

"Let's go." Ironwood stated towards Winter as they both left for Professor Ozpin's office.

Aodh then stood up from his position on the roof and teleported towards Ozpin's office waiting for the others to arrive.

* * *

(Ozpin's Office)

As Aodh waited the first to arrive were General Ironwood and Winter. However instead of a hug and a kiss Winter instead bombarded Aodh with question after question.

Aodh honestly didn't know if she actually wanted an answer to some of them but thought it would be best to just shut up and let Winter vent some of her anger.

"Why the hell is your father such an idiot!? That fight got out of hand to quickly! I mean what if someone got hurt in that crowd!? What is Weiss or your cousin Ruby got hurt!? Huh!? I don't get it! Why did he attack me!?"

Winter's rant was cut short as another elevator arrived with Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow.

"What were you thinking!?" Winter quickly snapped at Qrow demanding an answer.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" General Ironwood stated angerly towards Qrow.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." Qrow retorted back as he took out a hip flask. "But the better question you should be asking yourself is why isn't my son so upset."

At this moment Aodh simply had a angered look of betrayal towards his father before Winter soon got up in his face. "Well what do you have to say about yourself?"

"Okay I knew he was going to do something I just didn't expect it to end up like this." Aodh softly tried to answer Winter's question but she was not accepting his answer. "But if you must know I did watch from a distance so if anything did happen i could be there to help."

"And what could you have done to help. In case you forgot you're supposed to be undercover and a simple mask isn't going to fool some people!?" Winter shouted in Aodh's face. "Besides your father was drunk!"

"Winter he's always drunk!" Aodh stated back towards Winter as he pointed to his father.

At that moment Qrow was caught taking a swing from his hip flask. With his hand caught in the cookie jar Qrow just did what he thought was best. He continue'd to drink. "He's not wrong. If that's any help"

Professor Ozpin openly sighed in response to Qrow. "Okay, shall we get things started then. What new information have you got for us."

"I didn't get much but I don't think winter should be here to hear this. She isn't part of this group." Qrow stated as he pointed towards Winter.

"But I." Winter tried to defend herself but she was cut short by Aodh.

"She's staying. Whether you like or not Winter is involved in this whole ordeal just as much as I am. Or did you forget she is within contact of at least two people in this room. That would put her on a dangerous list. She has to know what is coming." Aodh informed his father.

"I don't understand what's going on?" Winter softly asked. She felt so out of place while Aodh and Qrow argued amongst the two of them.

"I believe it would be best for either Qrow or Aodh to answer that question for you." General Ironwood answered Winter's question.

"I don't care about that right now. Listen if you don't tell her, I will!" The last part of Aodh's argument was clearly heard.

"Tell me what?" Winter asked.

Qrow then looked at Winter and then to his son before sighing in defeat. "Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about."

"It's why we meet behind closed doors, why i'm working in the shadows. I fill you in with the rest later tonight." Aodh finished answering Winter's question.

"But who are you working against. There has to be something."

"Her name is Salem and she is refereed to as the Queen." Professor Ozpin spoke up and answered Winter's question. "Now that we know you were watching the fight did you notice anything out of place at all Aodh?"

"Well I noticed Mercury Black who is supposedly part of Cinder's Team left quite quickly once he spotted the old man." Aodh stated as he pointed his thumb towards Qrow. "So i'll advise to watch her team very closely over the next two rounds."

"You expect them to easily pass the second round?" Glynda asked.

"Who are they facing?" Qrow asked. This brought a smile to Professor Ozpin's face as he answered.

"They're facing Team CFVY. Who just so happen to be Aodh's favorite team.

"I know if they were on an even playing field Team CFVY would beat them every time." Aodh stated back towards the group as if it was a fact.

"You're just saying that cause they're your favorite team." Winter nudged Aodh in amusement.

"Actually i'm saying that because they left out the best two fighters for the second round. If Velvet and Fox were in the second round no other team would've stood a chance."

* * *

(Cinder's Group)

"And you're sure?" Cinder asked Mercury.

"Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. Trust me when i'm saying this, it was him." Mercury listed off the reasons why he thought Qrow was at Beacon.

"What do you think we should do?" Emerald nervously asked Cinder.

Ciner couldn't help but smirk as a response. "At the moment we do nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend."

cinder's scroll then flashed and showed an image of a black Queen chess piece. "Speaking of which... it appears we have a new access point."

"Anywhere good?" Emerald asked.

"You could say that. Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Got it. But..."

"What is it Mercury?" cinder's eyes narrowed as she asked her question.

"Well after I seen Qrow I left as soon as possible. I felt as if someone was watching me from behind but when I turned around I and seen no one was near me, but I still had the same feeling. It might be nothing but we can't take anything to chance."

Cinder didn't respond verbally to Mercury's statement. Instead she just waved him away and continue'd to think to herself. 'Interesting.'

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **so that's another chapter over and dusted with and tomorrow is going to be the last episode of Volume 4. I've absolutely loved this Volume so far and i'm looking forward to tomorrow's episode. Of course i'm saying this now but most likely I could be crying as something fucking major has happened. anyway what have been your thoughts on the Volume so far.**

 **No Q &A for this chapter as no questions were posted so hopefully there might be some next chapter.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	26. Volume 3 Chapter 4

**Big chapter coming up here. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"Well I noticed Mercury Black who is supposedly part of Cinder's Team left quite quickly once he spotted the old man." Aodh stated as he pointed his thumb towards Qrow. "So i'll advise to watch her team very closely over the next two rounds."_

 _"You expect them to easily pass the second round?" Glynda asked._

 _"Who are they facing?" Qrow asked. This brought a smile to Professor Ozpin's face as he answered._

 _"They're facing Team CFVY. Who just so happen to be Aodh's favorite team._

 _"I know if they were on an even playing field Team CFVY would beat them every time." Aodh stated back towards the group as if it was a fact._

 _"You're just saying that cause they're your favorite team." Winter nudged Aodh in amusement._

 _"Actually i'm saying that because they left out the best two fighters for the second round. If Velvet and Fox were in the second round no other team would've stood a chance."_

* * *

Volume 3: Chapter 4: Nothing beats Family time.

While in hiding Aodh was provided access to an underground bunker not far from Beacon's grounds. At the moment Aodh was sitting with Winter as they watched Coco and Yatsuhashi face off against Emerald and Mercury. Currently was fighting one on one with Mercury.

"He's too slow compared to this Mercury kid." Winter stated to Aodh.

"Yeah the sword is getting in his way now. It's great against Grimm but like Ruby he can't fight against other Humans."

"Is that why your father never used a scythe against me?" Winter asked.

Winter's question cause Aodh to lightly chuckle. "Well if The General wouldn't have interfered he would've used it. He does use the scythe often... But when he does to stay out of his way." Aodh stated with a deadly serious tone as he continue'd to watch the screen.

However Aodh seriousness was soon forgotten as they watched Yatsuhashi get knocked clean out by Mercury's downward heel kick. "Oum Dammit!"

"Calm down Aodh... You said yourself that they would either be at a disadvantage or cheated."

"This was neither. He was completely outclassed." It wasn't long after Yatsu's defeat they witnessed Coco fall to Emerald. "That was being cheated. Coco would normally not lose her cool. She seen something that spooked her."

Winter remained silent for a few moments before she tried to confront Aodh as she tried to snuggle up to him. "Ahh... Winter? What are you doing?"

"L-listen here. I'm not good at this cutesy s-stuff o-okay! I'm just trying to c-cheer you up!" An embarrassed Winter stuttered to Aodh with a heavy blush.

Aodh then leaned forward and gently kissed Winter on the top of her head. "Thank you Winter." Aodh softly spoke into her ears.

"Don't worry about it." Winter softly replied although it was somewhat muffled as she pressed her head against his chest.

"I think it would be best if you went to see and spend time with Weiss. We can meet up later tonight sure."

"Are you sure?" Winter asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm sure. After all the old man cut down your time to spend with her. I'd hate to do the same." Aodh honestly answered easing Winter's concern.

"Okay then i'll see you later this evening." Winter kissed Aodh forehead as she got up and left Aodh alone with his own thoughts.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Aodh was currently standing outside of Vale's council chambers with a group of other Faunus. The young nine year old Faunus was standing beside his mother during a white fang peace rally that she organized. After the event Aodh mother Lucy received a message to her scroll._

 _After Lucy quickly read the message her ears perked upwards with excitement she looked at Aodh but couldn't hold back her excited look. "I just got a message from your father. Auntie Summer has gone into labor and your little cousin is about to be born."_

 _"Ahh cool! I hope it's a boy!" Aodh stated in his excitement over hearing the news._

 _"Let's go find out!" Aodh's mother Lucy smiled as they both made there way towards Vale's harbor port._

 _After a quick flight to the island of Patch they made there way to the island's hospital. After asking a nurse they got directions to the maternity ward and once they arrived they seen Qrow along with a little two year old Yang as they were waiting for them._

 _Yang was the first to notice Lucy and Aodh arrive. "AY-O!" Yang shouted in excitement._

 _"Hey Yang. You excited as well?" Aodh asked his younger cousin._

 _"Yeah daddy says mommy is about to poop out a baby!" Yang's statement really confused Aodh but he let it slide as another Yang would say. However when his mother and father heard what the two year old said the atmosphere around the two adults became tense._

 _"Poop out a baby?" Lucy asked with an amused tone before having a deadly serious look on her face when she faced her husband. "Did you teach her that?"_

 _Qrow looked terrified as he answered. "It was Tai not me. She wouldn't stop asking question he had to say that to stop her from talking."_

 _"I guess me and Summer will have to have a talk with Tai later then." Lucy stated with an evil grin plastered over her face as she chuckled to herself._

 _A few moments later Tai's head appeared from the doorway. "Summer's just finished giving birth there now. It's a girl. five pound nine. I have another little girl!" Tai sated with a happy grin on his face._

 _The doctors then allowed the rest to enter the room after they had finished taking care of Summer and her newborn. "Let me see the poop baby!" Yang stated with excitement as she entered the room._

 _Summer couldn't help but hold back her laughter at Yang antics as Aodh picked her up to allow her a closer look at her new half sister. "See Yang it's not a poop baby. Just a normal little baby." Aodh tried to explain the truth to Yang but she wasn't accepting any of it._

 _"Nope my dad doesn't lie. this is a poop baby." Yang stated back towards Aodh as if it was fact._

 _"Darling..." summer softly spoke as she got everyone's attention in the room. "What is our daughter talking about?"_

 _"Oh it's nothing just some random thing Yang says. You know how she is." Tai tired his best to lie under the nervous pressure he was feeling at the moment._

 _Not fully accepting what he was saying Summer looked towards Qrow who quickly backed up his old teammates statement. But his wife didn't and told Summer the truth._

 _Tai and Qrow then began to sweat bullets as Summer softly smiled at the two of them. "I see..." Summer attention then turned to Aodh and Yang. "Yang, Aodh was right. This isn't a 'poop' baby but a normal little baby. and her name is Ruby... She's your new little sister."_

* * *

(Present day)

"You'll never beat me, old man!" Ruby shouted with excitement.

"You're nothing but talk, kid!" Qrow rebuffed back towards the young huntress.

"You can do it, Ruby!" Yang shouted with excitement and support for Ruby.

"SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" The screen stated out as Qrow grinned towards Ruby as she held her head down in shame.

"And by the way, don't ever call me old." Qrow stated back towards Both girls.

Yang then pushed Ruby to the side and took her spot as well as her controller "My turn!"

"NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!" The screen states out.

"Now, where was I?" Qrow asked the girls.

Ruby popping her head between Yang and Qrow and answered her uncle's question. "You were telling us the mission you and Aodh took at the start of the school term."

"Right, right... After a day's travel we come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" Ruby asked.

"I needed to get some information while Aodh tagged along. We were tired from battling Grimm along the way, we decided to start our search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened."

"What happened?" Yang nervously asked.

"I was defeated... by the mere sight... of the innkeeper's skirt length!" Qrow grinned as he finished his sentance.

"SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" The screen stated out.

"You are the worst!" Slightly angered by her loss yang slapped her uncle's arm.

"That was nothing. The innkeeper was utterly defeated afterwards by the Casanova himself."

"What happened with Aodh?" Yang asked.

"He couldn't speak right and blushed heavily at her. Causing her to copy him." The three then started to laugh before the laughter slowly began to fade away. "You girls miss him don't you?" Qrow asked his two nieces.

"Yeah... I know he was bossy to us in classes but after the bell rang he was back to being the cousin we grew up with." Ruby sadly told Qrow. "I hurts more since that was the first mission we ever done together." Ruby softly spoke between her tears.

"Even in the end... he protected us when we couldn't protect him." Yang had a sad smile on her face as she spoke. She didn't cry but she held onto Ruby as her younger sister did.

"I know one thing he would say at this moment... Quit crying." Qrow softly told both Ruby and Yang. "I know what he done might seem a bit selfish but he done it to protect you. He protected Vale and his family from danger. Now I know he died happy knowing you both stood more a chance."

"Thanks Uncle Qrow." Ruby sniffled as she rubbed her tears away.

"Yeah... I mean we helped take down Roman Torchwick! He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime in Vale has been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!" Yang stated to Qrow and Ruby.

"Yes but you need to remember that the violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed. It's stopped, completely. No White Fang activity around the city. You just cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head 's calling the shots." Qrow stated to Ruby and Yang as he got up on his feet.

"Anyways it's getting late and I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style." Qrow then seen the face of Ruby and Yang. They both seemed to be in deep thought over his words.

Qrow looked down and noticed he get a message from someone in his scrowl after a breif reading he turned back to face the girls. "Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go... And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning, and only if you never stop moving forward."

And with those words it lifted the girl's spirits as Qrow left them in there room. Qrow walked out of the student accommodation and walked towards the wall and leaned against it. "I told you the girls missed you. How much did you hear?"

A masked Aodh then jumped down from a nearby tree and landed beside his father. "I heard most of it." Qrow however noticed two streams of water running down his son's neck but decided against saying anything about it.

"Listen kid. Don't beat yourself up too much. I'll see you around."

Leaving Aodh alone with his thought Aodh slowly made his way back towards the underground bunker. He sat on the sofa for what seemed like hours in silence and darkness.

When Winter arrived she nearly had a heart attack when the light were turned on. "Don't scare me like that." Winter shouted out but she didn't hear a response from Aodh.

after hearing no response Winter panicked and rushed to Aodh but when she removed his mask she could tell he'd been crying heavily judging by the heavy bags under his eyes. "Did I do the right thing?" Aodh stuttered as he asked Winter.

Winter didn't know how to answer Aodh's question as she did what she believed was best. she hugged him tightly and allowed Aodh to cry onto her shoulder.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So that another chapter out and finished with I hope you all enjoyed it. Now this Volume will be a short one considering the last volume but there will be a break between Volume 4 after Volume 3. The reason being is because i like to keep as close to cannon as possible and there could be things that happen in volume 5 that might pop up that could easily mess every plan that I have set up to do. Anyway let's get going with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Have you been playing RWBY Grimm Eclipse? Is so on what network? I am playing away at the game yes and i love it. currently trying to unlock every trophy on the PS4. If you are interested in a round give me a PM.**

 **2) Are you going to RTX London? Oh god yes! Whenever I seen it posted on the RT events Forum I booked that weekend and the whole next week off work ASAP lol.**

 **3) Have seen the Danganronpa anime or played the games if you have would write an oc fanfic what would your his ultimate talent be and who would you pair them with? I seen bits and pieces of the show but haven't really watched enough to create an OC character but I could name the other person in the pairing as** **Mukuro Ikusaba 100%!**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	27. Volume 3 Chapter 5

**Another chapter coming up right now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _And with those words it lifted the girl's spirits as Qrow left them in there room. Qrow walked out of the student accommodation and walked towards the wall and leaned against it. "I told you the girls missed you. How much did you hear?"_

 _A masked Aodh then jumped down from a nearby tree and landed beside his father. "I heard most of it." Qrow however noticed two streams of water running down his son's neck but decided against saying anything about it._

 _"Listen kid. Don't beat yourself up too much. I'll see you around."_

 _Leaving Aodh alone with his thought Aodh slowly made his way back towards the underground bunker. He sat on the sofa for what seemed like hours in silence and darkness._

 _When Winter arrived she nearly had a heart attack when the light were turned on. "Don't scare me like that." Winter shouted out but she didn't hear a response from Aodh._

 _after hearing no response Winter panicked and rushed to Aodh but when she removed his mask she could tell he'd been crying heavily judging by the heavy bags under his eyes. "Did I do the right thing?" Aodh stuttered as he asked Winter._

 _Winter didn't know how to answer Aodh's question as she did what she believed was best. she hugged him tightly and allowed Aodh to cry onto her shoulder._

* * *

Volume 3: Chapter 5: A Maidens choice.

It was day seven of the tournament and with only a week of events left today was the last of the second round matches. Aodh knew this was the last chance of peace that he would be getting before the Queen's pawns would strike. Waking up in the underground bunker Aodh was confused for a moment as to why he was sleeping on the sofa but then he remembered that Winter stayed overnight and slept on the bed.

He was truly grateful for Winter stay the night as yesterday evening was tough on him after hearing how cousins missed him by eavesdropping the time his father spent with them yesterday. Aodh could hear Winter leaving the bedroom and he turned to face her.

"I'm guessing you're stuck between a rock and a hard place on who to support today."

"It would seem that way but I have every faith that Weiss will prove herself today." Winter stated back to Aodh.

"Then enjoy the fight in the arena. I know Weiss will enjoy having her big sister support." Aodh smiled back at Winter as he spoke.

"I seem to be the only one in our family that does." Winter sadly stated.

Aodh looked concerned. "What do you mean?"

"Our father seems to be trying his best to control Weiss once more. He seems to be straining himself in order to do so it seems as well."

"Well you father wasn't always father of the year material now."

"Yes but I left the care of my family's company to gain my own voice, my own identity. He's not allow Weiss to do the same."

Aodh knew what Winter was talking about. For years he'd try to walk away from his father's shadow but found it hard himself at times. "Well look at it this way. You made it out and Weiss got to go to Beacon. He can't hold Weiss down forever just like he couldn't keep you down."

Winter softly smiled knowing deep down that Weiss was just as strong willed as she was and knew that Aodh was right. "Thank you." Winter softly kissed Aodh on his cheek and turned to leave. "I'll see you around." And with a wave goodbye Winter left the underground bunker.

* * *

(Ozpin's office)

After the events final matches of the days events the second round was complete and there was to be a day break before the singles round was to begin. From a distance Aodh had watched Yang and Weiss of Team RWBY beat Flynt and Neon of Team FNKI. but after the day's event they were going to start the first phase of there counter strike

Waiting for the others to arrive in Ozpin's office Aodh arrived along with his father. the three men stood nervously around each other. Aodh was the first to speak up. "So... Were actually doing this then."

"So, have you chosen your guardian." Qrow stated in a shocked tone. He then gave Aodh a serious look as he asked. "Are you okay with that?"

"I believe that Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe that we've found the right candidate." Ozpin stated to the father and son duo.

"You you approved of Ozpin's pick?" Qrow turned to ask Aodh.

"I didn't fully agree I just stated that if she kept the same attitude during her test she would be a good fit. But with the Queen about to make her move I've been left with no choice but to accept this decision." Aodh answered.

"Well it appears our candidate has arrived early... And before Glynda and James it seems."

"Then we'll wait at the back of the room out of sight." Qrow stated as he and his son moved away from Ozpin's desk. Moments later Pyrrha arrived in Ozpin's office.

"Thank you for coming Miss Nikos... Please take a seat." Professor Ozpin offered.

"Thank you Professor." Pyrrha was more than happy to accept the Headmaster's offer as she sat down.

Ozpin rested his cane to the side of his desk as he sat down before he spoke. "I'm been informed that you'll be taking part in the singles round. Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance was exemplary."

 **"** Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates." Pyrrha humbly responded to Professor Ozpin's complements.

"Personally, I think it's the other way around." Qrow spoke out from his hidden position.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced." Pyrrha nervously asked.

"His name is Qrow. He's my old man and Ruby and Yang's uncle." Aodh answered Pyrrha's question.

"Qrow is also a trusted colleague of mine." Professor Ozpin added.

Pyrrha looked at Aodh with shock written all over her face. "So it was you..." Pyrrha remained silent for another moment before turning back to face Professor Ozpin. "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?"

Ozpin smiled as he answered Pyrrha's question. "Tell me Miss Nikos... What is your favorite fairy tale?

Professor Ozpin's sudden question confused Pyrrha as she struggled to respond. "I'm... sorry?"

"Fairy tales, stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them." Professor Ozpin asked.

 **"** Well, there's The Tale of The Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower." Pyrrha started to list off a number of fairy tail stories she was told as a child before Professor Ozpin asked her if she remembered this particular one.

"What about The Story of the Seasons?"

Pyrrha smiled as she easily remembered that story and began to tell the three men in the room of the version she was told growing up. "Well, of course!"

"A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters.

The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate.

The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden.

The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him.

And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful.

In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world.

They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days.

Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. The four maidens. My mother loves that story."

Ozpin smiled as Pyrrha finished her telling of the story. "Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?"

"You're not that old, Professor."

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?" Ozpin took a serious tone as he responded.

Pyrrha was nervous for a moment before she nervously asked. "I don't understand?"

"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust?" Ozpin asked.

"You mean... like a Semblance?" Pyrrha asked.

"No... Not a semblance but magic _."_ Aodh informed the truth to Pyrrha.

 **"** I..." Pyrrha looked around the room in confusion.

"Yeah. First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy. It took myself and Aodh some time to understand it all ourselves." Qrow stated out.

"You're serious?" Pyrrha nervously asked.

Ozpin responded to Pyrrha's question by looking at her with a straight face. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Pyrrha Struggled once more t find the right response. "... No. Why... why are you telling me this?"

"We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers." Ozpin told Pyrrha after both Aodh and Qrow nodded in approval.

"We?" Pyrrha asked before she heard the elevator doors open. she then seen Professor Goodwitch and General Ironwood step out of the elevator.

 _"_ Sorry we're late." General Ironwood apologized.

"Wait, what is this? Who are you?" Pyrrha nervously asked.

"Pyrrha before I answer that question for you I want to re-ask you a question. But i'm gonna change it a bit. But in case you're wondering there is no real wrong answer to this question." Aodh softly informed Pyrrha as a sat down in the seat beside her.

Knowing she would probably have to answer Aodh's question before getting an answer to her own Pyrrha asked Aodh. "What is the question?"

"Imagine this. You are on a mission with three other huntsmen who you don't know. Now you are on a mission to defend a village that has hired you for about a month. Nearing the end of this mission a large horde of Grimm attack the village. The Grimm more or less are out numbering you and your team and have done a lot of damage your you and your teams aura levels. Do you understand what i'm saying so far?" Aodh stopped to ask Pyrrha.

"I understand so far, yes."

"Alright then. You get word that help is coming to evacuate the villagers and your team to safety. But a Grimm has injured one of your comrades severely and if he doesn't get proper medical attention he will die. When helps arrives they evacuate more or less the entire village but there is a problem. There are only ten children left and only one airship is left as well." Aodh paused once more as Pyrrha realized what he was going to ask her.

"There isn't going to be enough room for you all and if your injured comrade is airlifted that means two children will have to be left behind along with your team. The question i'm asking you Pyrrha is what would you do?" Aodh finally asked Pyrrha.

"Why would am I being asked this question?"

"Because the very same thing happened to the last Fall Maiden. And I want to know if you would do the same thing." Aodh answered Pyrrha's question before waiting once more on the answer to his own question.

Pyrrha then was in a deep thought as she tried to find the answer she felt was the right one. the answer she felt was what needed to be done. "The ten children leave and we remain. I want to become a huntress to protect people. And if I was the injured comrade i would be demanding the children go instead of me as well." Not only was Pyrrha's voice determined in her answer her body language betrayed the same response as well.

Aodh couldn't help but smile at Pyrrha answer. "Then you just done the same thing amber did. Now, you want to know who we are? We're a select group of academy leaders who are protecting this world from forces unknown to the we are still your teachers and professors." Aodh answered.

"But with an added part time job." Qrow added

"And we are in need of your help." Ozpin finished as he looked directly at Pyrrha.

* * *

 **and Cut!**

 **That's another one that bits the dust. No Q &A for this chapter. **

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	28. Volume 3 Chapter 6

**Another chapter coming up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Pyrrha then was in a deep thought as she tried to find the answer she felt was the right one. the answer she felt was what needed to be done. "The ten children leave and we remain. I want to become a huntress to protect people. And if I was the injured comrade I would be demanding the children go instead of me as well." Not only was Pyrrha's voice determined in her answer her body language betrayed the same response as well._

 _Aodh couldn't help but smile at Pyrrha's answer. "Then you just done the same thing Amber did. Now, you want to know who we are? We're a select group of academy leaders who are protecting this world from forces unknown to them But we are still your teachers and professors." Aodh answered._

 _"But with an added part time job." Qrow added_

 _"And we are in need of your help." Ozpin finished as he looked directly at Pyrrha._

* * *

Volume 3: Chapter 6: The Vault

The downwards Elevator ride was an simple awkward for Pyrrha. She found herself surrounded by five people who called themselves protectors of the world and felt small and insignificant. But she managed to gain some courage and asked the group. "Where are we going?"

"Under the school there is a vault hidden away." Ozpin answered Pyrrha's question. It wasn't long after that they arrived at the Vault itself.

When the doors of the elevator opened Pyrrha looked out to a long barely lit room. As they walked down through the room the clear echo of the groups footsteps could be heard.

"I'm sure you must have questions." Professor Goodwitch asked Pyrrha.

"I might have one, or two... I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?" Pyrrha nervously asked.

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever." Professor Goodwitch informed Pyrrha.

"So, how does the power select it's hosts?" Pyrrha asked.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow answered with out hesitation.

"Qrow _."_ Professor Goodwitch snapped back at the huntsman.

"As blunt as Qrow can be I have to agree with him." General Ironwood stated.

"See even jimmy here knows, so don't get mad 'cause I'm right." Qrow smiled back towards Glynda with a cocky grin on his face.

Glynda sighed in annoyance before turning her attention back to Pyrrha. "At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate."

"Intimate?" Pyrrha had an extremely concerned and uncomfortable look on her face as she asked.

"Whoa, time out!" Aodh shouted out stopping the group. "You don't have to worry it's nothing like that at all. I promise." Aodh reassured Pyrrha. "It's just when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is normally the one who is next selected to gain the powers of a Maiden."

 **"** Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder." Qrow also added to Aodh explanation.

"As was the case for the last Maiden when she got her powers. It just so happened she was here in Beacon at the time." Aodh stated.

Pyrrha was quite for a few moments as she tried to process this information. She then asked a different question. "I don't understand... Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?"

"The same reason i'm in hiding. Only the people in this room know that i'm alive. You nothiced it as well. There is no crime happening in Vale, no Grimm attacking as well. It's almost like they are waiting. I faked my death so that we could be ready." Aodh explained to Pyrrha.

"You're not... talking about a war?" Pyrrha asked with a shocked tone to her voice.

"Yes, but not a war between nations." General Ironwood stated.

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Qrow informed Pyrrha as they continue'd to walk down the long vault room.

"S... Stolen?"

As they continue'd to walk down Pyrrha began to make out something that looked like a machine near the end of the room _._ As she got closer she could see a large machine with two rectangular pods with a screen each and one in between. In one of pods Pyrrha could see a young girl with a burn scar over her left eye and across her face.

Pyrrha seemed stunned by her appearance as she weakly asked. "Is that..."

"The current Fall Maiden, Amber Autumn." Ozpin informed Pyrrha.

"She's... Still alive." Pyrrha noticed one of the monitors was showing a faint heart beat.

"For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented." General Ironwood stated to Pyrrha.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked but found no answer in the room. "Won't her power just transfer to the next host?"

"We don't know that for sure. Part of her pwers have been taken from her. We can't grantee that when the original host dies that all of her powers either go to the one who stole them or to a new host entirely.

"So this power could move back to her assailant."

"And that would not bode well for any of us." Ozpin sighed in agreement.

Pyrrha touched the glass over Amber's body. Pyrrha then started to feel angry over this information. "If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?" Pyrrha shouted out demanding an answer.

"From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge." Professor Goodwitch provided an answer to Pyrrha's question.

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha asked not expecting that answer.

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere." Qrow stated to Pyrrha as he began to drink from his flask.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Professor Goodwitch stated

Having finished a drink Qrow continue'd. "And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power." After he finished Qrow turned to look at Aodh who had remained silent. He could see his son was deep in thought as he looked at Amber's pod.

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, and in Aodh's case be there partners." General Ironwood stated having not read Aodh's body language.

Pyrrha along with Ozpin and Qrow however seen the pained expression on Aodh's face. "Do you mean Amber and Aodh were?"

"No... She was my partner in my old team. We watched each others back and I help her when she first gained the Maidens power." Aodh informed Pyrrha before getting back to the subject at hand. "and another reason we can't go public over this information is simply no one would believe us. And if a few did it would only public panic and uproar."

"And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls. Which is why we would like to..." Ozpin finished Aodh's statement before he was cut off by Pyrrha.

"I'll do it." Pyrrha informed the group. "If you believe that this will help humanity... then I will become your Fall Maiden." Pyrrha resolutely stated but when she heard no response she was confused. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Ozpin sighed before he answered Pyrrha. "It is, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint. How it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it." General Ironwood informed Pyrrha.

"Capture it and cram it into something else. Or in your case..." Qrow gestured what General Ironwood meant.

"That's..." Pyrrha spoke with a horrified look on her face.

"Classified."

"Wrong!"

"The feeling is mutual." Professor Goodwitch agreed with Pyrrha as she glared at the General. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And these are indeed desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to."

"Her Aura." Pyrrha finished the General's sentence.

"Her life would then become intertwined with yours. The question is..." Ozpin began to inform Pyrrha but he was cut off by Qrow.

"What's that going to do to you?"

Pyrrha now seemed to fully understand the dangers she could face if she agrees to take Amber's powers.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer." Professor Ozpin explained to his young student.

Aodh could see the emotion building along with Pyrrha's confusion as he place his hand on her shoulder. "I can't tell you what choice you must make. Only one person in this room and and that's you. But I can tell you that like Amber before you, your team is always there to help you." Aodh then rubbed the back of his head as he smiled at Pyrrha. "Oh and if you could do me a massive favor. Could you keep me being alive a secret for the time being."

"Thank you. And I promise to."

* * *

(That Evening)

Winter was waiting in General Ironwood's personal quarters inside his flagship. She was informed that both the General and Aodh wished to speak to her. After an awkward and nervous wait they both arrived. The General by normal means as Aodh teleported.

"As fun as this is I always get that little dizzy afterwards." Aodh groaned as he rubbed the side of his head of a moment.

"So what is this meeting so secret about that I have to leave my station to attend?" Winter stated in an impatient tone. Both the General and Aodh knew she was not so happy about waiting so long.

"It's about tomorrows quarter finals." General Ironwood cut to the chase.

"I will be part of your security unit during the event in the Colosseum." Aodh finished the statement.

Winter Knew that if Aodh was going to the Colosseum then the time for the Queen's attack was drawing nearer. "So you think it's about to start?"

"The Quarter finals are coming up. I feel something is about to happen."

* * *

(The next day, Amity Colosseum)

Having made an agreement with Winter last night over borrowing a uniform Aodh was currently standing guard at the Colosseum dressed as a simple Atlas security solider. He felt this would be soon when Cinder's team made her move so he wanted to be as close to the action as possible.

 _"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals! Barty, why don't you explain the rules?"_ Professor Port passed the mic's controls over to his co-host.

 _"It's quite simply really, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!"_ Dr Oobleck stated back towards Professor Port.

 _"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!"_ The Professor agreed with excitement.

 _"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!"_ Dr Oobleck then got the crowd attention towards the main screen as it shows two slots beginning to spin rapidly. As the two continue'd to spin Aodh knew that the whole world more or less at this point was watching this moment. Waiting for the quarter finals to begin.

 _"And it's Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!"_

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **And this story has hit 100 reviews! YEAH! Thank you for everyone who was posted and I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far as we continue! Anyway let's get going with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) if Cinder is going to be there wouldn't Aodh notice her right away? Aodh does know who cinder is and Would attack her on site but the issue is he doesn't know what her plan is or if she has a counter to anything that might happen to block her path. So Aodh jumping in to attack Cinder could make things worse.**

 **2) You mean Gaelic, Irish isn't a language Gaelic is.**

 **Not so much a question but this was a review of someone trying to be a smart arse and correct me. Now you might be considered correct in some aspects to that statement you made but you need to remember one thing.**

 **Now this might sound confusing to most but Gaelic is Irish in Gaelic! Shocking isn't it!? I write the majority of this story in English. So when I say the term Irish language I am just as correct in what i'm saying as you are.**

 **So to the guest reviewer who posted that. Congrats I find your** **ignorance blissful.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	29. Volume 3 Chapter 7

**Another chapter of Volume 3 coming right up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Having made an agreement with Winter last night over borrowing a uniform Aodh was currently standing guard at the Colosseum dressed as a simple Atlas security solider. He felt this would be soon when Cinder's team made her move so he wanted to be as close to the action as possible._

 _"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals! Barty, why don't you explain the rules?" Professor Port passed the mic's controls over to his co-host._

 _"It's quite simply really, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!" Dr Oobleck stated back towards Professor Port._

 _"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!" The Professor agreed with excitement._

 _"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!" Dr Oobleck then got the crowd attention towards the main screen as it shows two slots beginning to spin rapidly. As the two continue'd to spin Aodh knew that the whole world more or less at this point was watching this moment. Waiting for the quarter finals to begin._

 _"And it's Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!"_

* * *

Volume 3: Chapter 7: Break a Leg Sis.

The crowd cheered wildly with excitement as the two combatants

"Break a leg, sis!" Ruby shouted to encourage Yang. Aodh watched from his disguised position saying nothing. He hoped this wasn't to be the start of the Queen's plan. Cinder smiled before she got up off her seat and started to leave the Colosseum.

" _Would all other combatants please leave the stage!"_ Aodh was about to follow Cinder but stopped when the match was about to start. He knew if the fight being broadcasted not cinder herself.

The other six fighters including Penny, Sun and Pyrrha left the arena's stage leaving only Yang and Mercury.

"You better not go easy on me." Yang tired to flirt with Mercury hoping it would distract him slightly.

Mercury started to laugh darkly as he responded "Ha, you wish."

Both fighters then raised their hands as they continue'd to stare at each other. The crowd then began to count down until the fight would begin. Both fighter began to creep in at each other closing the distance between them.

 _"Three! Two! One! Begin!"_ Professor Port announced to the crowd starting the fight between Yang and Mercury.

The fight started with a strong right hand punch from Yang colliding with a right footed spinning kick from Mercury. The impact it caused created a shock wave between their weapons and launched both fighters backwards in recoil. After the first contact was made Mercury tired to take the offensive and rushed at Yang.

He closes the distance quickly and aimed at her feet with his boot, but Yang showed she was agile enough to dodge him as she leaped over his attack and fired off a shot at Mercury's blind side which he pivoted to avoid. They then began to fight fist-to-fist but Yang proved herself to be the superior fighter in that aspect.

In order to gain some ground between himself and Yang Mercury had to be hit first in order to openly attack Yang. He just managed to do so but it seemed he took the most damage from the exchange. Not allowing any hesitation for a moment Yang opened fire at Mercury at range.

Firing shot after shot at Mercury however didn't seem to be effective as he was able to easily dodge each of them. He then prepelled himself into the air and tried an axe kick from a height. Yang was able to block and pushed Mercury backwards but in doing so left her open for a counter. And when she fired off a shotgun round at Mercury he simply ducked down underneath it and kicked Yang's stomach sending her backwards.

Ruby continue'd to watch along with the rest of her team nervously as the fight between the pair seemed like it could go either way. However Aodh was watching more closely and could see that Mercury was a perfect opponent for Yang. He knew Uncle Tai taught her how to fight but they could not cope with a majority kicking offence. Aodh thought that either Mercury was holding back or he simply wasn't as good as he thought he was.

Mercury then decided to switch his tactics and started to shoot in every direction. Each kick seemed random as some weren't even aimed at Yang. Yang closed the distance between them once more and started to fire a barrage of fists at Mercury. Her offence continue'd until Mercury kicked her back into the air and swiftly knocked her right back to the ground. The random shots that he had fired earlier then seemed to home in on Yang as she layed down on the ground.

As the firing subsided Mercury smirked to himself as he got up and dusted himself off. but the smoke behind soon erupted into flames. He turns to see a red eyed Yang slam her knuckles together before racing after him. Yang then unloaded a flurry of punches at Mercury but no matter what he done Yang stood her ground as he attacks became heavier. With a strong right uppercut to Mercury's stomach his aura failed as it reached zero. With his aura gone a quick jab to Mercury's jaw sounded the buzzer announcing the end of the fight.

With the fight now over Yang lowers her fists and closes her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief before opening them back up to her usual lilac and raising her arm in victory. _"What a way to kick off the finals!"_

 _"Yang Xiao Long wins!"_ Dr Oobleck followed up from Professor Port earlier comments.

"Yeah! You did it, sis!" Ruby happily shouted out in support for Yang.

Blake and Weiss also joined in as well. "Way to go, Yang!"

"Not a bad way to end the fight." Aodh commented to himself as he allowed himself to smirk while under cover. But as he watched Yang something felt off. He couldn't quite say what it was but to his horror he watched Yang break the leg of Mercury while he was lying on the ground.

Aodh then felt and overwhelming surge to rush down and protect Yang. He knew an attack like that wouldn't hurt Mercury. His legs were prosthetic just like his own right leg.

"Quick men, surround her." Aodh heard an officer shout out to several Atlas troops. Aodh was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. In one hand he knew that Cinder was planning something but he didn't want to leave his cousin alone surrounded by Soldiers.

Aodh sighed as he made his choice. "Fuck it."

Meanwhile in the arena floor Mercury was rocking back and forth as he held his leg. "My leg, MY LEG!"

"That's what you get, you little- Huh?" Yang started to trash talk Mercury before she seen she was surrounded by AK-200 Droids and four Atlas Soldiers.

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down!" A red themed soldiers shouted out as he pointed his gun at her.

"What!? Why!?" Yangs asked the Soldier.

"Mercury!" Emerald shouted as she rushed over to Mercury.

"Why'd she do that!? WHY'D SHE ATTACK ME!?" Mercury hysterically asked as several Paramedics started to carry him away on a stretcher.

"Stand down!" Another soldier this one was blue themed shouted out towards Yang. Once more she refused to stand down not really knowing if she should or not.

"No. You don't understand I didn't do anything he attacked me." Yang pleaded her case out to the Soldiers but they refused to lower their weapons. But a grey themed soldier did lower his weapon and walked towards Yang.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Miss Xiao Long... I understand you are confused by what is happening right now. And I know you don't want to make a scene, but I need you to stand down for me..." The Grey Soldier softly spoke to Yang.

"I'm in real trouble aren't I?" Yang asked as she had the feeling she knew this Soldier despite never meeting him before.

"I suppose you could say that..." The Grey Soldier responded as Yang allowed herself to be arrested. He didn't use and cuffs but he didn't over aggressively hold her as well. He lead her out of the arena floor away from the eyes of everyone in the Colosseum.

"Good work Soldier now cuff her and take her away." The Red Soldier ordered.

"There is no need sir. She gave up on her own will. Any usage of cuffs on our behalf will be seen as too aggressive." The Grey Soldier responded as he walked beside Yang.

However the Red themed soldier didn't like his soldier's lack of ability to follow orders. "I am ordering you to cuff her or you will be court marshaled."

The Grey themed soldier then slowly turned to face the Red soldier. "I am not following your orders I am following Specialist Commander Winter's orders." What no one else other than the Red Soldiers seen was the Grey soldiers crimson eyes flashing for a brief moment.

It became clear to the Red Soldier that he was protecting Yang Xiao Long. He was about to grab the Grey Soldiers helmet but his hand was stopped short. He seen that it was Winter herself who had stopped him. "Can you explain soldier why you attempted to remove this soldiers mask. As he instructed you he was following order given out by myself."

"W... Well Ma'am. I seen he has Red eyes and I do not believe he is who he says he is."

"Red eyes?" Yang softly spoke to herself.

"You really are incompetent are you?" Winter groaned at the Grey Soldiers.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but... I'm only following orders." The Grey Soldiers replied back to Winter.

Winter could only sigh in annoyance from his response. "Take Miss Xiao Long to Professor Ozpin's office. Both Ozpin and General Ironwood will be waiting for her."

"Roger." The Grey Soldier saluted as he marched away with Yang beside him.

* * *

(Ozpin's office)

As Yang and the Grey Soldier entered the office of Professor Ozpin they noticed that it was empty. "Huh... Normally the Professor is here. I guess I'll have to wait a bit longer then." Yang stated.

"Miss Xiao Long would it be alright if I asked you a question?"

Before Yang responded she started to snigger to herself. "My dad would kill me if I didn't say you just did... Sorry but I needed to laugh for a moment... Yes ask away."

The Grey Soldier took a deep breath before he asked Yang. "What actually happened in the arena."

"You won't believe what I say. I seen how everyone looked at me. They think I attacked him. Well he attacked first I just... I just defended myself." Yang looked out the window of Professor Ozpin's office as she answered.

"Look at me when you are telling me." The Grey Soldier asked Yang.

"I was defending myself. He attacked me first!" Yang stated back at the Soldier leaving any doubts behind.

Yang then seen the Grey Soldier smile at her but before he could respond the elevator door opened and Professor Ozpin along with General Ironwood and winter arrived.

"Thank you for bringing Miss Xiao Long here Soldier. You are dismissed." General Ironwood spoke to the soldier but he didn't move. "I said you can leave Soldier."

"I'm afraid I can't leave just yet. I believe Miss Xiao Long is innocent and I wish to defend her rights." The Soldier responded to the General. The General, Yang and Ozpin himself seemed to be a bit taken back by the Soldiers remarks to the General of the Military he worked under. The only one who didn't share their reaction was Winter.

The Soldier then realized that they didn't know he was Aodh. "Winter didn't tell you did she. And you call me incompetent." The Solider sighed as he revealed his face by removing his helmet.

"Aodh... You're..." Yang started to break down as she seen the face of her older Cousin alive and well.

Aodh did not waste time and tightly hugged Yang as she began to cry. "I'm sorry for doing this to you Yang. I'm sorry to do this to you and Ruby... I promise I'll make this up to you. I swear on it."

In that tender reunion of family what Aodh didn't expect next was a heavy right hook to his stomach knocking the wind out of his lungs. He then seen Yang's burning reds eyes as she stared right back at him. "You're damn right you're gonna explain what you done."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Okay announcement time. The frequency of these chapter's might be slowing down a bit. the reason being i'm currently bogged down at work and i'm struggling to gain the will power not to fall asleep once i've finished my shift. I haven't got many chapter left of volume 3 and Volume 4 will be posted after Volume 5 has finished. so volume 4 and 5 will be back to back as volume 4 will be a really short Volume since i'm only following Aodh.**

 **Any way let's get cracking with this chapter's Q &A! **

**1) If you were to make an OC with the power of Zoom from season 2 of the Flash as a hero and place him into any anime world who would you pair him with and why? Well for a superhero it would have to be** **My Hero Academia. Fecking love that show and the manga is great as well. so much to look forward to in Season 2! But for a pairing i'd say Kyouka Jirou. The reason being I feel it would offer the most fun.**

 **2) What is your current favorite Anime/Manga? Well as you might tell the Manga i'm following religiously at the moment is My Hero Academia. As for Anime I've just started watching Golden time and i'm enjoying the hell out of it.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	30. Volume 3 Chapter 8

**Another chapter of Volume 3 coming right up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"I'm afraid I can't leave just yet. I believe Miss Xiao Long is innocent and I wish to defend her rights." The Soldier responded to the General. The General, Yang and Ozpin himself seemed to be a bit taken back by the Soldiers remarks to the General of the Military he worked under. The only one who didn't share their reaction was Winter._

 _The Soldier then realized that they didn't know he was Aodh. "Winter didn't tell you did she. And you call me incompetent." The Solider sighed as he revealed his face by removing his helmet._

 _"Aodh... You're..." Yang started to break down as she seen the face of her older Cousin alive and well._

 _Aodh did not waste time and tightly hugged Yang as she began to cry. "I'm sorry for doing this to you Yang. I'm sorry to do this to you and Ruby... I promise I'll make this up to you. I swear on it."_

 _In that tender reunion of family what Aodh didn't expect next was a heavy right hook to his stomach knocking the wind out of his lungs. He then seen Yang's burning reds eyes as she stared right back at him. "You're damn right you're gonna explain what you done."_

* * *

Volume 3: Chapter 8: A very long talk.

"So... Just so I got this clear... You faked your death to hide from a group that who you can't tell me actually are... A this group is planning on attacking something that you also can't name?" Yang asked Aodh.

"Yes... To both of your questions." Aodh calmly answered. But Yang wasn't happy with the answer she got.

"Bullshit! If that really is the case then why are you showing yourself to me now!" Yang shouted out as her semblance activated. Ozpin, Winter and Ironwood continue'd to watch from the sidelines nervously. "Do you have any idea what you have put me and Ruby through!"

"Listen here you little shit!" Aodh also shouted back showing his anger. "I wasn't happy that I had to fake my death in the first place but when they have targeted you! You bet your ass I fucking stepped in!"

Aodh and Yang both calmed down as Aodh tightly hugged his cousin. "I hated not being able to talk to you two. And when I had to watch you both cry over my death... I..."

"Thank you..." Yang cut off Aodh as she whispered to her cousin.

"As glad as I am to see you back with a member of your family Aodh I hate to bring up the subject but I'm afraid we will need to discuss what we will need to do next." Professor Ozpin stated to everyone in the room.

"So I really was targeted then." Yang softly stated in disbelief.

"Yes but not exactly." Winter informed Yang.

"What do you mean?" A confused Yang asked.

"Well, when you attacked Mercury." Winter started but she was cut off by Yang.

"I didn't, he attacked me." Yang stated leaving no doubt in her voice but everyone in the room didn't have the same amount of confidence in her. With the exception of Aodh.

"I know you didn't Yang but alot of people won't believe you. The match was recorded and played around Remnant." Aodh informed Yang as Winter showed her a video clip of her fight with Mercury.

In the video Yang could clearly see Mercury lying on the ground as she walked over to him and punched his leg breaking it in half. "That's not what happened."

"If you and Aodh are sure then I will stand by you Yang but as Aodh said... Alot of people watched this and It has gotten some attention from the Grimm." Winter stated back to Yang.

"When this happened there was an increase of Grimm activity outside of Vale. now it's nothing to be concerned about but this group made you a target for everyone's hatred." General Ironwood explained.

"If it wasn't for Aodh quick intervention of taking you out of the public's eye it possibly could've been worse." Professor Ozpin nodded towards Aodh, congratulating him on his work.

"But right now we don't know if you were the target all along if if they are planning on something else. So we will have to keep you out of the public's eye for the remainder of the tournament." General Ironwood stated to the room before he looked at his capital ship as it passed by Ozpin's office.

"I hope you are not talking about a cell, General..." Aodh lowly growled at the General.

"I'm sure the General was thinking more along the lines of a possible house arrest in her room or relocation to her home in Patch." Professor Ozpin quickly intervened on the General's behalf.

"Either way her team have to be informed of what will happen as well." Aodh stated to Ozpin and General Ironwood.

"Would also include Ruby knowing of you being alive and well as well." Professor Ozpin asked Aodh.

"No." Aodh quickly responded to Ozpin's question prompting Yang and Winter to both give him questionable looks.

"Wait, why?" Yang asked desperate to know why only she could know between the two sisters.

"Aodh think about this. This is a chance to get out of hiding." Winter advised Aodh as well after Yang.

"Yang, the only reason I showed you I was alive was because my hand was forced to. And Winter i'm still undercover. This isn;t going to end until the festival is over. Once the festival is finished then I'll tell Ruby... I'm sorry but right now isn't the right time." Aodh stated.

Winter and Yang both knew he was right so they could not argue back. General Ironwood then stepped forward. I think it would be best if I escorted Miss Xiao Long to her teammates. I would guess they are quite worried over her well being."

Yang agreed and before she left in the elevator with General Ironwood she quickly turned back around and rushed once more towards Aodh. "Just making sure you are real..." Yang softly said.

"I know firecracker. Contact Ozpin if you need to speak to me about anything okay."

"I will... See you later Aodh." Yang smiled as she waved goodbye.

* * *

Later that same day General Ironwood was forced to inform Team RWBY that they were ejected from the festival. At first they argued with him stating it was unfair but he stated he could not chance this decision before he abruptly left them alone in there room. They remained silent for a few awkward moments before Yang softly spoke up.

"You guys believe me, right?"

"Duh!" Ruby quickly responded in her sister's defense.

"You're hotheaded, but not ruthless." Weiss agreed with Ruby's statement but in her own way.

"Blake?" Yang softly asked her partner when she realized Blake had yet to speak

Blake at first didn't respond. Instead she turned her gaze away, earning a shocked look between Ruby and Weiss. She then sounded unsure as she answered. "I want to believe you..."

"Huh!?" Ruby didn't know how to respond to Blake's answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss tried to ask with out anger in her voice.

With a tear forming in her eyes Yang asked once more. "Blake?"

Holding back her anger Weiss looks between Yang and Blake before she calmed down to softly speak. "How can you say something like that? Yang would never lie to us!"

"I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual. Little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first they were accidents, then it was self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right." Blake paused for a moment. It was clear to Team RWBY that this person who she was speaking about was once very close to her.

"This is all just... very familiar." As Blake continue'd Yang could hold back a tear falling down her cheek. "But you're not him. And you've never done anything like this before. So... I want to trust you. I will trust you. But first, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did."

Wiping the tear away from her eye Yang looked calmly at Blake "I saw him attack me, so I attacked back."

Happy with Yang's answer Blake let out a deep breath before she smiled at Yang. _"_ Okay. Thank you."

Yang then looked down. She had one more bit of information she had to give out to Team RWBY that General Ironwood never mentioned. "The General never mentioned this as well but he and professor Ozpin said that i'm going to be under house arrest in our room until the end of the Tournament. So I think I'm gonna rest up."

"We'll get out of your hair." Blake said to Yang as Weiss left along with Blake.

"I'll see you later sis." Ruby hugged Yang before she left with Blake and Weiss.

* * *

The next day Ruby was walking towards the air station. Her mind was racing over the events of yesterday with Yang and her Team's reaction but she put those thought aside as she prepared to watch the day's events. As she walked up to the end of the line waiting to get in the transport up to the arena she seen Velvet taking photos of everyone in line _._

Ruby stepped out of line and approached Velvet from behind as she continues taking pictures with her camera until she notices who's behind her.

"Ruby, how you going?"

"Hi, Velvet! What're you up to?"

"Oh, you know. Just working on my photography. Do you wanna see?" Velvet offered Ruby a view of the photos she had taken. Ruby immediately noticed that Velvet didn't even get all of Sun in her picture, cutting out his head and feet.

"That's... better." ( _steps away as she grins in forced approval_ )

"I'm... sorry about your sister. Is she doing okay?" Velvet said with concern towards Yang

"Yeah, she's fine, heh. Thanks." Ruby nervously answered.

"I think it's just awful what people are saying about her. Yang's such a nice person."

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks so." ruby rubbed the back of her head as she responded.

"Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield. I mean, even experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone."

Ruby was confused as to what Velvet meant. "Coco?"

"Yeah. She swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields. Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently."

"Yeah..." Ruby looked onwards in thought but a sudden flash of light startled her.

"Oh! Sorry."

* * *

Back in the Colosseum Aodh was hiding once more in the Atlas Solider gimmick but this time he held his Gladius along with his own personal weapons Scath and Solas. He looked around the crowd in order to find anyone who would be close to cinder but was not able to locate anyone.

Meanwhile Ruby had just entered the Colosseum. Despite everything that's happened in the last 24 hours she was still excited to watch the festival as she smiled. She looked around the large crowd until she spots someone who shouldn't be there.

"Emerald's... here _?"_

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So that's all for another chapter. I'm gonna guess ahead of time and say that there is roughly 4 or 5 chapters left in volume 3 so hopefully we'll be finished soon. Anyway I got my ticket yesterday to RTX London so i'm really looking forward to doing what I have planned. I have two things on my wish list. Dress up as a Griffin Grimm and chase every cosplayer dressed as Roman Torchwick.**

 **My second plan involves a selfie stick I bought for halloween. It's a selfie stick that looks like a severed arm. So once i get my hands up Ember Celica I'm gonna ask Barbara for a selfie photo... Then Burnie.**

 **No Q &A for this chapter so hopefully it'll be back for the next chapter. **

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	31. Volume 3 Chapter 9

**Well first off i'd like to apologise for not posting this chapter sooner. Due to work related issues with moving departments and refresher courses i've honestly been struggling for time to update anything. but if you are reading this i somehow managed to do this so let's get rolling! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Back in the Colosseum Aodh was hiding once more in the Atlas Solider gimmick but this time he held his Gladius along with his own personal weapons Scath and Solas. He looked around the crowd in order to find anyone who would be close to cinder but was not able to locate anyone._

 _Meanwhile Ruby had just entered the Colosseum. Despite everything that's happened in the last 24 hours she was still excited to watch the festival as she smiled. She looked around the large crowd until she spots someone who shouldn't be there._

 _"Emerald's... here?"_

* * *

Volume 3: Chapter 9: PvP

Emerald turned to face almost as she could sense her watching her. She glared at Ruby before shifting towards the Colosseum's maintenance tunnel. The glare that Emerald gave worried Ruby as she decided to go off after her.

As Ruby entered the tunnel she could hear the muffled voice of Dr Oobleck through the brick walls as he announced the start of the next battle round. _"All right, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!"_

Ruby could barely hear the sound of the Randomizer on the Colosseum's screen inside the tunnel but someone who Ruby didn't expect walked out to stop her walking down the tunnel any further.

"Mercury?" Ruby asked out loud as she looked at her 'friend.' Ruby then started to become nervous as she noticed that Mercury appeared to be unharmed.

 _"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas..."_

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked Mercury but the grey haired teen didn't respond.

 _"And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"_

Upon hearing Professor Port announce who the who contestants where Ruby knew what this match up would mean. "No..."

Mercury however had a smug look on his face. "Ooh, Polarity versus Metal... That could be bad."

Ruby glares at Mercury as she reached back to grab Crescent Rose only to realise it wasn't there. See the now worried look on Ruby's face Mercury simply grins maliciously and sets himself up in a fighting pose.

"Mercury, what are you doing? You were hurt! Why... What's going on?" Ruby continue'd to ask Mercury question after question but he never responded. instead he kept smirking at her. "Fine. If you're not going to tell me..."

Ruby attempted to rush past the grey haired teen but instead Mercury managed to block her path. _"Fighters, are you ready?"_ Upon hearing Dr. Oobleck voice Mercury's smirk slowly turns into a deadly serious stare at Team RWBY's leader.

"Oh I'm more than ready."

* * *

(Aodh)

From the stands Aodh continue'd to watch the crowd for anything suspicious. He could clearly see the anticipation on Penny's face as she stood in front of Pyrrha. He also spotted Pyrrha daydreaming. 'She in deep thought right now. I hope it's not over taking Amber's powers... I knew it would be too much for her to take in.' Aodh cursed himself as she watched Pyrrha.

Aodh looked around once more and found the rest of Team JNPR watching. 'You have some good friends Pyrrha.' Aodh thought to himself as he seen Nora and Ren cheer for their teammate while Jaune had an anxious look on his face. At that moment Pyrrha seemed to have found her compose as she readied her weapons, Milo and Akouo. _"3, 2, 1... BEGIN!"_

As the match started Penny quickly surrounded herself with her floating swords. Like strings on a puppet she manoeuvred them perfectly as she launched the first attack of the round. Pyrrha either knocked the oncoming swords away with ease or simply ducked under neath them as she rushed towards Penny.

The swords that were deflected swung back around again back into the fight.

* * *

(Ruby and Mercury)

"Showtime." Mercury stated at Ruby as he slowly began to walk toward the young huntress.

Ruby then started to panic slightly as no matter what direction she moved Mercury was there to block her path. She then decided to use her speed advantage as she tired to rocket past him in a blur or red and petals. however Mercury timed his counter perfectly and kicked Ruby's stomach mid air sending her flying back to where she was before.

With no other options left Ruby tied to pull out her Scroll. But before she could even open the device a bullet fired from Mercury's boot shattered the device in her hands. "Let's just keep this between us friends."

* * *

(Aodh)

AS the battle between Penny and Pyrrha raged on entertaining the crowd Aodh continue'd to monitor around the stands of the Colosseum. His eyes wandered between each face he seen hoping he would either find Cinder or her any other member of her Faction. But one thought did cross his mind. 'I haven't seen Ruby yet. She's a friend of both Penny and Pyrrha...'

 _"My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Polendina!"_

Unable to find an answer to his thoughts Aodh attention was brought back to the Colosseum floor due to Professor Port commentary. But when he caught a glipse of Pyrrha body language it only made Aodh reconsider the offer that was made to Pyrrha. Meanwhile unknown to not only Pyrrha and Aodh, Emerald norrowed her gaze and continue'd to concentrate on Pyrrha.

* * *

(Ruby and Mercury)

As Mercury engaged with Ruby the hooded huntress attempted to block a kick with her arms, but instead Mercury's kick was too powerful as his attack hit Ruby face. He tried to not leave much room for a counter so he once more attached Ruby.

This time however Ruby managed to duck underneath his attack and leap over his leg. With room to run in front of her Ruby activated her semblance and with a sudden burst of speed that off footed Mercury Ruby was free as she rushed away from Mercury.

Realising moments afterwards that Ruby had gone past him Mercury quickly set off after the young huntress as fast as he could run.

* * *

(Aodh)

Aodh was now entranced by the spectacle that was Penny and Pyrrha battle. He watched Pyrrha spins wildly as she continue'd to either deflect and dodge each sword sent her way. Slowly she managed to get close to Penny and shifting her sword into a spear she slashed an exposed Penny sending her flying back.

Penny slid to a stop and changed her tactics once more. She moved her swords into several small formations and fried several lazers at Pyrrha. Pyrrha avoided the blasts and fought off any sword that come close to her position. Using her shield to block any forward attacks coming her way she knocks Penny back further in the hope that she will be knocked out of the ring.

'Don't slack off now it's never that easy.' Aodh thought to himself as he seen a victorious grin appear on the red heads face.

Within a heartbeat latter Penny suddenly recovered as used her swords to propel herself forwards and shoulder block a relaxed Pyrrha. Taking a bad knock from her landing Pyrrha suddenly became dizzy.

What no one expected next was a sword to knock Pyrrha shield and sword away from her. Using her semblance she tried to summon her sword back to defend herself but it's path back to Pyrrha was blocked by another sword. With Pyrrha now defenceless and exposed Penny swirled her swords in a formation behind her.

As Penny sent her eight sword forward to attack Pyrrha's facial and body language was nothing short of shear panic. She quickly sent a powerful burst of her semblance outwards to stop the blades but there was too much power behind her attack. The metal strings attached to the end of Penny's swords wrap around her left arm and torso as they easily cut through her body.

At that moment there was a deafening silence around the Colosseum as they watched what unfolded in front of them with nothing but a deep sense of horror. Pyrrha stares in abject horror, eyes wide and mouth agape as she fell to her knees.

During those few moments of silence the last remaining sparks of electricity flared from the exposed wires of Penny's severed arm and body. Slowly the sparks of life faded from her body as her big green irises, now looking like camera shutters, slowly expand so her dark. Those lifeless pupils stared out into nothing as the a sound of a machine shutting down could clearly be heard in the stands.

As Ruby emerged from the service tunnel she seen the scene in front of her. " Penny..." As Ruby fell to her knees see couldn't hold back her tears as she witnessed the death of her dear friend. As she cried her cousin Aodh finally noticed Ruby in the crowd.

"Ruby..." Aodh concern for his cousin became more serious as he spotted Mercury appearing behind the weeping Ruby, grinning widely as he stood there.

In a moment of panic over Ruby's safety Aodh tried to rush towards her. But he had no success as members of the public were coming up to him.

"Do something will you!"

"What are Atlas doing get out there and arrest her!"

Soon Aodh found himself soon surrounded with concerned faces. Suddenly the screens in the Colosseum cut from the red background with the black queen chess piece as a new voice spoke out around the Colosseum. Aodh recognised the voice as Cinder's own. "This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both.

They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference.

And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honour and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither.

Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves.

As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?" As Cinder finished her speech

In the Colosseum, the screens in the Colosseum cut from the red background with the black queen chess piece to complete static.

"What just happened?" Another voice shouted at Aodh.

"Will you find someone who can tell us what in the world is going on!?"

As Aodh was once more bombarded with questions he tried to calm everyone down. As he looked around he could thankfully still see Ruby with Mercury no where to be seen near her. 'Thank Oum he's not there.' Aodh thought to himself as he turned his attention towards the crowd.

But before he could speak the Colosseum screens shifted once more. This time they flashed only one word. 'CAUTION' Then another voice spoke out. "Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."

Feeling the masses in the Colosseum were about to panic Aodh stood above everyone and shouted out. "Everyone will be fine! I promise you will all be fine!"

But no sooner had Aodh finished saying those words the Colosseum shook. As Aodh looked up he spotted the source a Giant Nevermore had landed as was trying to breach the Colosseum's force field. The Grimm screeched loudly as it continue'd to peck it way into the Colosseum.

* * *

 **And Cut! Well that's all for this chapter. Leaving off just before the start of the events during the battle of Beacon. So I think there will be about 4 or possibly 5 more chapters left of Volume 3. I recently re watched the whole of RWBY and there is a lot of stuff to cover after this chapter it actually gave me a headache trying to figure out what needs to happen where lol. Anyway let's get going with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Will we see any more flashbacks involving Aohd and Amber? Simple answer to this will be yes. I won't say when but yes.**

 **2) After Beacon falls will Raven be more adamant about Aodh taking over the tribe? There will be some talk during Volume 4 but still kinking that stuff out and trying to figure out what would be best for the story but Raven will be talking to Aodh during Volume 4.**

 **3) When you reach volume 4 can you have Aodh start wearing clothes similar to Dante from Devil May Cry series maybe have him be travelling around on a motorbike? I might have this happened with the clothes change but I won't be giving Aodh a motorbike i'm afraid sorry.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	32. Volume 3 Chapter 10

**Alright. I bet you all thought I had stopped this story... Well think again! The story's break a bit longer for this story than it was meant to but with Volume 5 now under way I've been able to map out my ideas for Volume 4.**

 **But anyway let's not waste any more time and get started on the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _As Aodh was once more bombarded with questions he tried to calm everyone down. As he looked around he could thankfully still see Ruby with Mercury no where to be seen near her. 'Thank Oum he's not there.' Aodh thought to himself as he turned his attention towards the crowd._

 _But before he could speak the Colosseum screens shifted once more. This time they flashed only one word. 'CAUTION' Then another voice spoke out. "Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."_

 _Feeling the masses in the Colosseum were about to panic Aodh stood above everyone and shouted out. "Everyone will be fine! I promise you will all be fine!"_

 _But no sooner had Aodh finished saying those words the Colosseum shook. As Aodh looked up he spotted the source a Giant Nevermore had landed as was trying to breach the Colosseum's force field. The Grimm screeched loudly as it continue'd to peck it way into the Colosseum._

* * *

Volume 3: Chapter 10: The Battle of Beacon Part 1

As the Giant Nevermore continue'd to attack the barrier above the Colosseum the people inside began to panic. "Oh Oum we aren't gonna make it."

"Help us!"

"What do we do?"

"QUIET!" Aodh shouted out loud getting the attention of the panicking public near him. "You will all be fine. Nothing is going to happen I promise. Now I need you all to get to the exit quickly. There will be huntsmen and Huntresses around the Colosseum that will get you towards a safe area. Once this area is clear we will join you all. But not until the area is cleared of all civilians. Is that understood!?"

Aodh seen the silent response and pointed towards the nearest exit. "Alright now make your way towards the exits and get into a transport ASAP!"

Quickly the large group dispersed into the exits. With the Colosseum stands nearly empty the Giant Nevermore broke through and made it's way directly towards Pyrrha. Aodh was about to jump down but seen Ruby beat him to it.

With in seconds the rest of the Beacon Students jumped down to assist Ruby in taking down the large winged Grimm. But the next wave of Grimm arrived on the Colosseum's roof. Griffons.

* * *

(Ruby)

"Griffons." Ren Stated

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked the group.

"Sun. I need to use your Scroll."

Sun used his tail to threw his Scroll towards Ruby who caught it. Using the scroll she summoned her locker revealing Crescent Rose inside. However, Ruby is stopped when a Griffon lands on her locker.

Ruby jumped backwards not expecting the sudden appearance of the Grimm. But The Grimm was then stabbed with a tanto blade with a white handle. Ruby looked at the blade having near instantly recognizing it. "Solas..."

Ruby was speechless as a figure suddenly appeared and grabbed hold of the blade and fired a lightning round killing the Griffon. The figure in question was wearing a Grey Atlas Military Uniform. Ruby watched as he took off his helmet revealing her dead cousin Aodh.

Tears began to swell up in Ruby's eyes as she rushed towards Aodh. "AODH!" Ruby hugged him tightly hopping that this wasn't a dream. That he really was in front of her alive.

Aodh knew she was crying as Ruby tightly hugged him. "Hey squirt." Aodh softly spoke as he tried to comfort her by patted the top of her head.

"What happened? You are dead..." Ruby asked with tears still in her eyes.

"I'll explain everything later to you I promise. But first I need you and the rest of you students to get out of here."

"I agree with Mr. Branwen. I think it would be best for you to leave." Professor Port stated once he arrived with Dr. Oobleck.

"But we did a." Ruby tired to argue but was cut off by Dr. Oobleck.

"Miss Rose! This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."

"The whole of Vale and Beacon needs help Ruby. You can't waste any more time here. Others need the help of you huntsmen and huntresses... Now get going." Aodh stated to Ruby and the group of students.

The students agreed with the teachers words as they exited the Colosseum's Arena floor. With the students gone the three teachers of Beacon stood back to back as the stadium was surrounded by a horde of flying Grimm.

"Barty! Aodh! One final match, Place your bets!" Professor Port laughed like a manic as he fired randomly at the Grimm flying around them.

* * *

(Roman)

As the students left towards the nearest airship the escaped Roman Torchwick felt like a child in a candy store. Around him the airship was in utter chaos as he continue'd to press button after button.

"Hmm... let's see, what does... this button do?" After pressing the button a loud bang was heard causing Roman to laugh like a madman.

"Oh, fun! How about... This one?" With this new button pressed Roman brought his hand up to his ear. But he heard no sound. "Hm. Alright, nothing."

His accomplice Neopolitan arrived on the ships deck still in her Atlesian military disguise as she handed Roman a Scroll. The scroll's screen was showing an image of the Black Queen insignia.

"Oh ho ho! Now this one... This one's gonna be fun." Roman stated as he plugged the device into the airship's console.

One installed the screens turned from light blue to a dark red. Roman then watched the panels and seen that all of Atlesian Knights were now under this devices viral control. "Ha ha ha ha... I feel like a composer and with an audience like this... Well, let's put on one hell of a show!"

But Roman was cut short of his laughter as he heard a loud bang coming from the outside of the ship. "Annoyed he turned to face Neo. "Ugh... Go see what that is."

Neo smirked as she nodded at Roman's command. She quickly left the ships and leaves the control room.

* * *

(Aodh)

The three teachers of Beacon had more or less cleared out the Colosseum with only one remaining which was quickly shot down by all three teacher firing their weapons simultaneously. "Well, that deal with that then... What next?" Dr Oobleck asked.

"We'd need to go to Beacon as much as the students can look after themselves i'd rather make sure they make it out of this alive." Aodh stated as he looked at the other two teachers at Beacon.

"Agreed." Both Dr Oobleck and Professor Port nodded as all three left the Colosseum as quickly as they could.

* * *

(Cinder)

All across Beacon Academy the students fought both the Grimm and the now turned Atlas Knights. Watching the battle take part below was Cinder, Emerald and Mercury who was recording everything on his scroll.

"Beautiful isn't it." Cinder commented with a smug look on her face.

"It's almost sad." Emerald spoke with a sad look on her face.

"It's horrendous." Cinder smiled as she turned towards Mercury. "Focus on the Atlesian Knights."

"Oh, I'm getting all of it." Mercury chuckled as he continue'd recording.

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end." Suddenly there was a tremor nearly causing all three of them to fall. "And do not miss what happens next."

* * *

(Aodh)

Having just landed at the front of Beacon Academy Aodh stumbled as the ground shook. "What the hell was that?" Aodh asked out loud but before anyone could answer a deafening roar was heard.

Aodh as well as the other huntsmen and huntresses looked to see a giant Grimm Dragon fly towards Vale and Beacon. "Well... Fuck."

* * *

(Ruby)

Meanwhile Ruby watched the Dragon fly past the Atlesian Airship she had landed on but her attention was brough towards a Griffon that had landed in front of her.

Taking care of the Grimm quickly she heard the sound of a camera clicking. She looked around to find Neopolitan smiling at her with a scroll in her hand.

Inside the control room Roman's scroll vibrated. He looked at it to find a message sent from Neo. The messgae was a photo of Ruby with the caption 'Guess Who?'

Roman groaned in annoyance as he picked up his cane. "Oh, you can not be serious!"

Back on top of the airship ruby tired her best to hit Neo. But no matter what she done the smaller girl would either somersault over or simply duck underneath it. Having no other option left to her Ruby opened fire with Crescent Rose only for Neo to shatter in an illusion.

Once Neo's illusion was revealed Roman appeared and fired a a near point blank shot at Ruby. The force blew Ruby back as she had to stab the airship to regain her foothold thanks to the surrounding gale force winds.

"Little Red, little Red, you are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren'tcha?" Roman asked Ruby as she slowly got back to her feet.

"What are you doing!? Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!" A confused Ruby asked but Roman quickly responded back.

"That's the plan!" Roman quickly followed up his answer by attacking Ruby but his cane was swatted away causing him to stumble slightly. However Neo kicked Ruby's left cheek and sent her tumbling back. Another swift kick nearly sent Ruby over the edge of the Airship.

"But why!? What do you get out of it!?" Ruby asked not understanding why Roman was helping attack innocent people.

"You're asking the wrong questions, Red! It's not what I have to gain, it's that I can't afford to lose!" Using his cane like a golf club Roman upper-cutted Ruby send her flying over the edge of the airship. However Ruby was able to stab the side of the airship and held on. Roman and Neo walked over to the edge and looked down at the young huntress.

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know that there are some bets you just don't take." Roman stated as he nodded towards Neo. The petite girl then extended a blade from her umbrella and pointed it at Ruby. "Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world! You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em and neither could Aodh!"

As Roman continue'd Ruby noticed the button to open Neo's umbrella "You know the old saying, "If you can't beat 'em.."

Suddenly, Ruby reached out towards Neo's Umbrella and opened it causing Neo to fly off the airship, leaving her at the mercy of the Grimm roaming the skies and the raging winds.

"NEO!" Roman shouted out before being knocked back as Ruby managed to get back onto the top of the airship but without Crescent Rose.

"I don't care what you say! We will stop them and I will stop you! BET ON THAT!" A determined Ruby stated back at Roman before she used her semblance and charged at him.

Roman quickly gripped his cane with both hands and fired off a shot. Quickly catches the projectile with the hook end and hurls it at Ruby, knocking her away. He followed up by smacking her with the hook, ramming the weapon in her stomach. With Ruby stunned her fired another shot, sending her on her back once more.

"You got spirit, Red... Just like Aodh. But this is the real world!" Roman then began to violently kick Ruby as she lied on the top of the airship. "The real world is cold! The real world doesn't care about spirit! You wanna be a hero!? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history! JUST LIKE AODH!"

Roman sighed as he prepared to deliver the final blow to the downed Ruby. "As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and SURVIVE!" But just as Roman was about to deliver an overhead swing, a Griffon suddenly appears from the sky above and swiftly swallows him whole.

The Griffon then roared which sent Ruby backwards before it charged towards the young huntress. Ruby kicked the side of the Grimm's head sending it through the hull and causing an explosion. With the Airship under heavy damage it started to lose attitude and fall towards the ground. Rushing to get off the Airship Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and leaped off the falling airship. She fired off several rounds towards the ground in order to try a cushion her fall.

* * *

(Aodh)

"Blake!" Aodh heard a familiar voice shouted out. He turned around to find Yang "Get away from her!" Aodh couldn't see who Yang was looking at but she suddenly her body began shrouded in flames as she charged into the Dinning hall.

"Yang Wait!" Aodh shouted out as he rushed towards the window she jumped through. But he stopped in horror from what he seen next.

He could clear she Yang lying limp face down on the ground. The lower half of her right arm separated from the rest of her body. And standing over her was Adam Taurus.

He soon became overwhelmed with rage as he slowly began to weep a small line of blood from his eyes. "YANG!"

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Been a while since I last posted on this story lol. Worked out my plans for Volume 4 so there should be a few more recent updates to this story although I have been busy in work for the last few weeks so I won;t be able to update regularly as much as I would like to do.**

 **But anyway it's been a while so here are last chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Does Aodh know that Blake is the daughter of the former high leader of the White Fang, whose the leader/chieftain of Menagerie now? To an extent yes. He knows her family is part but he didn't know how high ranking they were since his mother lead the Vale branch. So he would've meet Blake when she was younger but that would've possibly been 10 or more years before cannon.**

 **2) If Aodh fought with Adam again, in Beacon, rescuing both Blake and Yang, would he discover Adam & Blake's past & their relationship a little more, and will Aodh ask both of them about it? Aodh won't discover Blake and Adam's past until later down the line but it will be brought up.**

 **3) What do you think about if Aodh and Winter get married in the future at some point obviously keeping it a secret from Jacques? Honestly if I had free range over continuing the story I would love to have it end with Winter and Aodh marry each other however I prefer to write as close to cannon as possible and see this story as a possible AU but with the events of Volume 4 and now 5 I can't confirm anything like that i'm afraid for the moment**

 **4) Are you going to do Aodh vs Adam and/or vs Roman like instead of Ruby. And if he fights Adam will he hold Adam off until he has to retreat? Well with the events of this chapter I will be going with Aodh vs Adam and it's not going to go as many of you might expect lol.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	33. Volume 3 Chapter 11

**Another Chapter coming right up for you guys and galls! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"Blake!" Aodh heard a familiar voice shouted out. He turned around to find Yang "Get away from her!" Aodh couldn't see who Yang was looking at but she suddenly her body began shrouded in flames as she charged into the Dinning hall._

 _"Yang Wait!" Aodh shouted out as he rushed towards the window she jumped through. But he stopped in horror from what he seen next._

 _He could clear she Yang lying limp face down on the ground. The lower half of her right arm separated from the rest of her body. And standing over her was Adam Taurus._

 _He soon became overwhelmed with rage as he slowly began to weep a small line of blood from his eyes. "YANG!"_

* * *

Volume 3: Chapter 11: The Battle of Beacon Part 2

(Pyrrha, Jaune and Professor Ozpin)

Inside of the Beacon vault the elevator doors opened as Professor Ozpin, Jaune, and Pyrrha walked out. The three of them immediately started to sprint down the vault's long corridor.

"What is this place?" Jaune asked confused as to where he actually was.

"It's... A type of vault." Pyrrha reluctantly answered.

"You've... Been here before?" Shocked that Pyrrha answered she didn't respond back to his question. "What would this school need to... Hide?"

Coming to the end of the corridor Jaune seen a weird machine and stopped in his tracks. Gazing wide-eyed at the strange he seen that there was a girl inside. "What? Who... Who is that?"

"Jaune..." Pyrrha tired to respond but Professor Ozpin broke her speech.

"Pyrrha! Get to the pod!" Pyrrha nodded as she ran into the second pod.

"Mr Arc, if you'd like to help I would need you to stand guard here." Professor Ozpin turned towards Jaune. Still with no answers Jaune had no other option but to follow the orders given to him as he turned around and got into a defensive stance.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked as she stared at the second pod.

"We, do nothing." Professor Ozpin stated as he pushed several button on the control panel opening the second pod. As the pod opened he turned to Pyrrha. "You, Miss Nikos... Have a choice to make."

Pyrrha hesitating looks at the pod. She turns to then look at Jaune. Her emotions started to hold her back as they changed from hesitation to sadness. But know this was the only choice they had to save Beacon she wipes a tear from her eye and enters the second Pod.

"Are you ready?" Professor Ozpin asked Pyrrha whop gave him a slow nod in response. "I... I need to hear you say it."

Breathing slowly Pyrrha softly responded. "Yes."

"Thank you, Miss Nikos."

* * *

(Aodh vs Adam)

Adam slowly walks toward the unconscious body of Yang. As he done so he swings his sword out to the side, casting blood from his blade. He raised his sword about to deliver the killing blow but Blake threw herself over the top of Yang's body.

"Why must you hurt me, Blake?" Adam asked but his only response was a determined stare from Blake.

Sighing in annoyance Adam swings his blade at Blake but before he could kill her his blade clashed with another. One that belonged to Aodh Branwen. "Aodh... I see you wish to join in on the White Fang's moment of triumph."

Aodh didn't respond back with words but instead kicked Adam backwards. He then turned to see Blake. "Take Yang and get out of here." Aodh ordered leaving to room for any other questions.

Blake seen her teammates older cousin in front of her and he wasn't the same man. His gaze was cold and hard but she could see his was crying blood from his eyes. "I SAID NOW BLAKE!" Aodh's roar snapped Blake out her gaze as he picked up Yang as slowly left the cafeteria.

"Where do you think you're going traitor!" Adam lunged towards Blake but found Aodh had got in his way once more.

"This is between you and me bastard!" Aodh grunted out to Adam as he punched the bull faunus' face. "I've always tried to think you were still in there. The friend I had during Beacon. But now..."

Aodh was cut short as Adam's Wilt swung towards him but he blocked it with Solas. "I'm still the same person Aodh. I just needed a wake up call from reality."

They continue'd to lock their sword together and Aodh spoke. "Do you remember our Huntsmen Creed. The one we promised we would follow for the rest of our lives in our first year?"

"That stupid thing. Who cares it meant nothing then and it means nothing now." Adam coldly responded as he kicked Aodh into the cafeteria's walls.

"In the dark of night I will be the light others will follow... I will guide the lost and defend the innocent... My Sword will strike down those who seek to harm others... My Body will be the shield to defend the weak... I do this for I... Am a Huntsman!" Aodh shouted out towards Adam as he picked himself back to his feet.

"A nice speech but that's all it is... A speech. This world is not what you think it is. It's full of pain and suffering and my brothers and sister have suffered through it for too long. I will not let anyone stand in my way any more!" Adam fired a round of fire dust from Blush at Aodh.

Aodh dodged the attack by rolling out of the way. "You think I'm naive to think that this world isn't dark. I know it is. I've lost my mother, I've lost my right leg and my tail... All taken away by you no less. But as I've lost parts of me I have also had the strength to keep moving forward... Unlike you... So I will put an end to your suffering... Tonight." Aodh crimson red eyes stared down at Adam.

"You won't be able to even touch me... Human." Adam growled out.

Aodh then charged directly towards Adam. Smirking Adam brought Wilt down vertically. Aodh however did something Adam didn't expect. He didn't try to counter. Adam couldn't believe his luck as this would surely kill Aodh.

But in a red flash Aodh disappeared. "What the?" Adam shouted but stopped when he felt pain from his back. Turning his head slightly he seen Aodh slashed his exposed back with Solas and Scath.

Turning his body while in mid air Aodh drop kicked Adam's back sending him crashing into the walls head first. "So much for not touching you. But you've always been a bit hard headed... Get it? Cause you're a bull faunus." Aodh then began to start laughing at his own joke as Adam got back to his feet.

"Are you mocking me!?" Adam shouted out in anger.

Aodh's laughter stopped as he coldly stared at Adam. "Yes... And I'm going to make you suffer. I'm not giving you a quick death... You don't deserve that." Before Adam could raise Wilt and Blush Aodh appeared in front of him as grabbed both of his wrists.

Adam struggled to break free him Aodh's grip. Aodh however smashed head first into Adam's face smashing his mask. Adam then seen Aodh take a deep breath in. Adam's clear green eyes became wide as he knew what would happen next.

"BURN!" Aodh roared out as a large vortex of flames fired from the tailless faunus' mouth covering the upper half of Adam's body.

Aodh could hear Adam's screaming in pain as the flames drained his aura to nothing. But before Aodh could burn Adam to a crisp the White Fang's Lieutenant arrived and attacked Aodh knocking him away from Adam. "Master Taurus are you alright?" The Lieutenant asked.

Adam was in a terrible mess. His long black trench coat along with red undershirt had been burnt away leaving third degree burn marks over his chest. Aodh was admiring his handy work as he sheathed both Solas and Scath and drew out his Gladius for the final blow. However Winter's voice spoke out causing him to stop in his tracks. "Aodh?"

"Aodh where are you?" Winter asked out loud hoping Aodh could hear her. The Lieutenant also recognised the voice and rushed towards it hoping to catch the Schnee off guard and hopefully kill her in the process.

"I don't think so!" Aodh coldly spoke and he cut the Lieutenant's head from his shoulders. The other members of the White Fang watching were stunned at the quick death. "You're next Adam."

With the help of another member White Fang member Adam smirked. "I doubt that." Suddenly Adam gripped Wilt as his hair began to glow red as he looked in the direction of where Winter's voice was coming from.

Using his semblance Adam unleashed an arc of energy towards Winter. Aodh with Solas and Scath in hand threw himself and tired to block the attack however both blades began to crack under the pressure. Using his aura to strengthen the blades the attack dispersed but sadly along with the majority of Solas and Scath.

Taking in a few deep breaths Aodh turned around to see that Adam was gone. Along with the rest of the White Fang. With the adrenaline rush over the damage his body took from breathing out fire took effect as he violently begun coughing. His coughing alerted Winter that he was nearby.

"Aodh! Are you okay? Tell me." Winter asked.

Aodh reasured her by placing his hand on her shoulder and kissing her forehead. "I'm fine, thank you." Aodh then picked himself up and slowly he walked over towards Yang's severed arm. He picked up her arm and twisting her weapon he disconnected Ember Celica from the severed limb.

"We need to get out of here. I have a feeling more Grimm are going to be here soon."

* * *

(Pyrrha, Jaune and Professor Ozpin)

The two pods with Pyrrha and Amber both raised up into the air as Professor Ozpin pressed several buttons on a console's panel. After a few moments Amber began to glow orange as her eyes slowly began to open. The orange glow travels along a pipe that was connecting the two pods. The orange glow then begins to surround Pyrrha as she began to scream out in agony.

"Pyrrha!" Upon hearing her screams Jaune turned around and called out her name in worry.

Jaune runs over to Pyrrha's pod, moving his gaze back and forth between Pyrrha and Amber's pod. While Jaune panics, trying to understand what's going on, Ozpin looks away. "I'm... So sorry Amber."

Suddenly an arrow pierces the glass of Amber's pod hitting her heart. The sudden jolt of Pains causes her to open her eyes fully and gasp out only to die moments later. e chest. Professor Ozpin and Jaune turn around to see a smirking Cinder Fall standing halfway down the corridor from them with a bow in her hand.

Pyrrha panicked as she began to frantically beat the glass of her pod with her fists. The orange glow then started to leave Pyrrha as it travelled back through the pipes into Amber. The glow then bursts out of Amber shattering the glass of her pod as it covers and enters Cinder.

Cinder's body then began to glow as she floated into the air. Jaune looked at Pyrrha's pod and seen her still beating on the glass even harder but it wasn't moving. Thinking he would have to buy her time to escape he raised his sword and charges toward Cinder.

"Stay back!" Professor Ozpin shouted out as Cinder threw a large fireball at Jaune. The blonde Huntsman managed to block it with his shield but the force blasted him backwards.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha shouted out as she watched her friend land hard on his back.

Finally Pyrrha used her Semblance to rip the pod's door off its hinges. In doing so it was thrown at Cinder who simply knocked it away. Slowly Cinder began to descend to the floor. Pyrrha called her weapon and shield to her with her Semblance and was about to charge at Cinder however Professor Ozpin puts his arm out, stopping her.

"Take Jaune and get out of here! Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Aodh! Winter! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!" Professor Ozpin ordered Pyrrha.

"But I can help."

"You'll only get in the way."

Pyrrha hesitated for a moment but knew it was best to follow Professor Ozpin's orders. Pyrrha then picked up Jaune and started to run away. As Cinder lands on the ground she watches them leave before turning her attention towards the headmaster of Beacon.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Well another Chapter up and posted hope you all enjoyed it. Had to think over a few things with the Aodh v Adam fight but i'm happy enough with how it ended. Hopefully people can stop complaining how he always loses. But I'm sorry if you wanted to read a story with an OP character this aint it. Anyway let's get going with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) With what happened to Roman what do you think about Aodh taking in Neo for a little while? No i'm sorry but that won't be my plan for the moment i'm afraid.**

 **2) Can you make that Pyrrha survives and that Aodh loses his memories after the fight against Adam? Not gonna be giving spoilers out for who dies and who doesn't but Aodh won't be losing his memories for Volume 4. Something else will be happening instead.**

 **3) What's you favourite moment of Volume 5 so far? Easy episode 4 when Yang and Weiss meet up and Weiss hugs Yang afterwards. The feels got to me at that moment. Can't wait until they all meet back up again.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	34. Volume 3 Chapter 12

**Heads up for all you readers there is gonna be about 2/3 more chapters in Volume 3 before I start rolling out with Volume 4 but before there is this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Taking in a few deep breaths Aodh turned around to see that Adam was gone. Along with the rest of the White Fang. With the adrenaline rush over the damage his body took from breathing out fire took effect as he violently begun coughing. His coughing alerted Winter that he was nearby._

 _"Aodh! Are you okay? Tell me." Winter asked._

 _Aodh reasured her by placing his hand on her shoulder and kissing her forehead. "I'm fine, thank you." Aodh then picked himself up and slowly he walked over towards Yang's severed arm. He picked up her arm and twisting her weapon he disconnected Ember Celica from the severed limb._

 _"We need to get out of here. I have a feeling more Grimm are going to be here soon."_

* * *

Volume 3: Chapter 12: The Battle of Beacon Part 3

Arriving at the Docks in front of Beacon Aodh could see that both Professor Port and Dr Oobleck made it back safe and sound along with the majority of the students.

"That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Professor Port ordered to the remaining students.

"A safe zone has been established in Vale! Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!"

Winter however sees her younger sister and shouted out to her. "Weiss!"

"Winter! Thank goodness you're alright." Weiss softly spoke as she hugged her sister.

"I should be saying the same." Winter replied back.

Aodh then slowly walked over towards a crying Blake as she watched over Yang. Aodh softly held her the crying faunus' shoulder. "It's okay. Yang's still alive. And Adam won't be causing any more trouble for a while."

"But..."

"No buts Blake. You stood our ground and you didn't run away... You're actually starting to become a Huntress." Aodh tried his best to lift Blake mood but it didn't as she heard Weiss shout out her team leader's name.

"Ruby!"

"Oh, I found you!" Ruby hugged Weiss quickly before letting go.

 **"** Ruby, where have you?" Weiss asked but was cut short by Ruby who quickly answered

"Don't worry, I'm fine! What's going on?" Ruby asked. Ruby then noticed Weiss couldn't look her in the eye. "Weiss what is it?"

Weiss didn't answer once more but instead stepped aside allowing Ruby to see both Blake and Yang. Blake teared up again as she looked at her young leader. "I'm so sorry Ruby..."

"Yang..."

Aodh then stood up an walked towards Ruby and held her tightly. "She's gonna be fine..."

"He's right the Atlas soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale." Sun spoke to the group as he walked over towards them.

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing." Nora cried out as she attempted to stand. But she quickly sats back down holding her injured side _._

"What!?" Ruby and Aodh shouted out.

"Look guys, that giant Grimm is circling the school! Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go, now!"

"We're not... leaving!" Ren groaned out as he too like Nora tried to stand but also fell back down due to his injuries.

"I'll find them... I'll find them, and I'll bring them back." Ruby stated.

"No you're not. You're getting on that Airship. This ain't for discussion as well." Aodh stared at Ruby as he spoke to her. "I'll be getting them."

"And you think you're going out there alone. Think again mister! I'm going with you." Winter angerly responded.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Aodh smiled as he and Winter ran off back towards Beacon.

After they were both out of site Ruby spoke up to the group. "I'm going after them."

"No! We'll go after them." Weiss backed up her partner before she look at Ren and Nora. "Watch after Blake and Yang. We'll be back."

Ruby and Weiss then ran after Aodh and Winter back into Beacon Academy, while Sun watches them go.

"You better be! Idiots."

* * *

(Aodh and Winter)

"Any idea where about those two students of yours could be?" Winter asked in hope.

"Not a clue but I am not leaving without them." Aodh responded as the pair ran into a large group of Grimm.

Winter created several of her own white Grimm as they moved to attack there own counterparts. Aodh then pulled out his only remaining weapon his fire dust coated Gladius. Swinging the blade outwards he activated the blades dust and the flames bursted forwards cut through both Winter's Grimm and the Grimm as well.

A shot then fired out past Aodh and Winter and instantly killed a Ursa instantly. "What was that?" Aodh asked before he turned around and seen Ruby and Weiss.

"What are you two doing here?!" An angered Winter asked.

"We're your backup." Ruby and Weiss both answered at the same time. Aodh wanted to be angry but he knew the more people grouped together against this large amount of Grimm would be needed.

But as he moved forward they all witnessed the large Grimm Dragon smash into the top of Beacon's tower destroying it. "We need to move quickly NOW!"

* * *

(Pyrrha)

Pyrrha rolled out of the way as two streams of fire that Cinder sent her way. She attempted to block a third but the force of the attack sent Pyrrha tumbling backward. The floor then for a moment caught fire while Pyrrha rolled back to her feet.

From behind the wall of flame Pyrrha threw her shield at Cinder who confidently backhanded it away. She then looks up in surprise to see a multitude of giant clock cogs floating in the air around her. Using her polarity semblance Pyrrha pulled her shield back to knock away Cinder's feet. Falling back onto the ground cinder seen the gasped as the large cogs slammed into her stomach pinning her into the ground.

Pyrrha called back her shield to her arm and brought down the rest of the giant clock cogs piling them on top of Cinder. However Cinder quickly blasted them away with a powerful burst of fire sending them all in different directions. One of the cogs flew toward Pyrrha. Raising her shield to block the force of the impact slams her into the remains of a wall, taking away the last of her aura.

* * *

(AWRW)

Weiss suddenly stopped running and pulled out her scroll. "It's Jaune!" The group then stopped as Weiss answered her scroll. She decided to put Jaune on a loud speaker. "Where are you?"

 _"Weiss! Please, you have to stop her!"_

"What!?" Weiss asked confused with Jaune's statement.

"Who are we stopping Jaune?" Ruby asked.

 _"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"_

"Cinder..." Aodh softly growled but no one picked up what he said.

"Jaune, what are you talking about!? Where are you?" Weiss asked

"Don't worry about me! Please, you have to save Pyrrha."

"We will. Are you okay? Where are you?" Weiss asked but the line disconnected.

The group then looked at the top of the destroyed tower. "Stay here I'll be right back!" Aodh stated out before he suddenly vanished.

"Wait!" Winter shouted out but Aodh was already gone.

"What do we do?" Weiss asked in hope.

Ruby looked up towards the top of the tower knowing Aodh would be up there. "I have a plan."

Weiss smirked as she drew Myrtenaster to her side "You always do."

* * *

(Pyrrha)

Cinder formed a bow in her hands and drew back before firing an obsidian arrow towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha threw her shield to redirect the arrow but the arrow shattered upon impact with the shield.

However as the fragments part ways above and below the shield they glow orange and rejoin each other on the other side. The fragments melt back into the shape of the arrow and hits Pyrrha's ankle. Pyrrha yelled out in pain as she collapsed in pain. She tries to pull out the arrow but it breaks apart leaving the obsidian in her ankle.

She turned around to face Cinder but found the Fall Maiden in front of her. "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours."

Cinder knelt down as she lifted Pyrrha's chin. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Pyrrha pushed cinder's hand away as she stared right back into her eyes. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder frowned as she narrowed her eyes before responding. "Yes." Cinder then stood up and reformed her bow and single arrow.

She fired another arrow but it never hit Pyrrha. It was caught. "You will not cause any more harm to my students."

Cinder slowly started to back away as she seen who had caught her arrow. "You're... You're alive!?"

"Yes and I'm ending you tonight." A red eyed Aodh stated as he rushed towards Cinder.

Cinder created two curved blades to try and defend herself but Aodh vanished from sight. However a sudden pain rushed through her body from behind. Before she could react Aodh re-appeared in front her kicking her back onto the remains of the elevator.

As Cinder began to fall she was stopped as Aodh gripped tightly onto her throat. "Is that all you got?" Aodh growled out as he asked.

With her frustration growing Cinder send a blast wave of fire out from her body pushing Aodh back. "STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!" Cinder roared out.

But Aodh continue'd his onslaught as he swiped away Cinder's feet. She fell hard, face first onto the ground. Aodh then planted his foot on her back and pulled Cinder's hair causing her to yell out in pain. Aodh then slowly started to bend Cinder's back as he pulled her head up.

"You're going to suffer before I finish you off." Aodh spoke onto Cinder's ear.

"If you're going to make me suffer... Then I'll do the same to you." Cinder quickly created a bow and fired off one arrow. The arrow fired off towards a still injured Pyrrha. Not wanting to see his student's killed Aodh let go of Cinder's hair and jumped in front of the arrow taking the blow.

* * *

(Ruby, Winter and Weiss)

On the ground below, Ruby, Winter and Weiss continue'd to fight off the oncoming Grimm.

"We've have gotta hurry!"

Weiss looks around for a moment and spoke out to Winter. "Winter I need your help."

Winter turned around and seen Weiss as pointing at the tower. "Okay."

The two Schnee sisters the cast several glyphs leading up the side of the tower.

"Go."

"You can do this." Weiss reassured Ruby before the young leader used her semblance to sprint up Beacon's tower.

* * *

(Aodh and Pyrrha)

Gasping in pain Aodh hoped the arrow missed an organ but he fell to his knee in pain. Unable to get back up he seen a smirk on Cinder's face as she fired several more arrows to Aodh's chest.

With each arrow that sunk into his cheat Aodh gasped outwards in pain. His breathing became heavier with each gasp. Aodh's eyes became heavier as cinder walked past him and pulled Pyhrra in front of him.

"Time to say goodbye to your student."

As Cinder let go of Pyrrha, Aodh slowly fell over to his side. His eyes kept staring at Cinder as she fired point blank into Pyrrha's back. The arrow pierced through cheat clean through leaving a small hole on her chest.

As Pyrrha gasped for breath Ruby landed at the top of the tower. She looked around and found Aodh lying motionless on the ground with several arrows in his chest.

Her silver eyes then turned towards Pyrrha who upon Cinder touching her head was incinerated. Only Pyrrha's headdress remained as Cinder dropped it to the ground. Aodh somehow got the energy to pull

 **"NNNOOOOOOOOO!"**

"What?!" Cinder shouted in shock as she covered her eyes from a bright white light.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So hopefully I should be able to get the next two chapters posted up her quickly. I know this might seem a short chapter but the next two will have alot of dialog so they will be wordy to say the least lol.**

 **Oh and before I post the next chapter Aodh will be getting a new weapon. I have an idea in mind but if anyone wanted to throw in a few suggestions i'd be more than happy to listen and if it's a good enough idea i might put it in with either Aodh using it or an OC character for Volume 4/5.**

 **Welp that all for this chapter not many questions for Q &A but let's get rolling.**

 **1) Will you make Pyrrha and Aodh fight together against Cinder? As seen in this chapter I didn't simple reason for that is the fight between Pyrrha and Cinder was perfect and any extras added i felt would ave ruined it.**

 **2) Can Pyrrha live after fighting Cinder? Sorry but no. the reason for this is that Pyrrha's death in a major turning point in the series. It had to happen. I know I hated it as well. Just when it happened with Jaune and Pyrrha it was taken away. :(**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	35. Volume 3 Chapter 13

**So this is gonna be a long chapter but it'll be the finale of Volume 3 before I start writing up the events of Volume 4. My plan for volume 4 since it's splits up the RWBY girls will be just following Yang and Aodh's story. The same for Volume 5 as well. But anyway let's get going with this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _As Pyrrha gasped for breath Ruby landed at the top of the tower. She looked around and found Aodh lying motionless on the ground with several arrows in his chest._

 _Her silver eyes then turned towards Pyrrha who upon Cinder touching her head was incinerated. Only Pyrrha's headdress remained as Cinder dropped it to the ground. Aodh somehow got the energy to pull himself up to see Ruby when she shouted out._

 _ **"NNNOOOOOOOOO!"**_

 _"What?!" Cinder shouted in shock as she covered her eyes from a bright white light._

* * *

Volume 3: Chapter 12: The Battle of Beacon Part 3

Slowly Aodh started to wake up. His cheat felt heavy as he tried to sit up right but a hand stopped him. "Woah there slow down. You'll open up your wounds."

Apdh looked up to see his father Qrow. "What happened?"

"I found you and Ruby on top of Beacon's tower after she fought that Grimm Dragon and Cinder. I don't know what happened to Cinder but she froze the Dragon."

"Wait froze?"

"It was the power of her silver eyes Aodh... Just like Summer's." Qrow explained

Aodh slowly sat up with his father's help. "How long was I out?"

"About three days."

"Is Ruby okay?" Aodh asked.

Qrow seemed upset before he answered. "She hasn't woken up yet. We think that because of seeing you and her friend Pyrrha die that she awoken her powers."

"She thought I was dead."

"So did I at first. Hard to believe that a guy who had ten arrows in his chest would still be alive but all the arrows missed your organs or didn't penetrate deep enough." Qrow explained before Taiyang entered the room.

"Hey Qrow I brought you a cup of coffee. Oh Aodh you're awake!" Tai smiled as he seen his nephew was well. "Here."

"Hey I thought that was for me?" Qrow whined as Tai handed Aodh his cup of Coffee.

"Quit complaining, I can make you another one."

Aodh couldn't hold back his laughter as his uncle and father began to 'fight.' "Thanks."

"So what else happened while I was out. Is Yang okay? And where is Winter?" Aodh asked.

"Yang is awake but... I think she's gonna need some time to... Adjust to things." Tai answered with a heavy tone of sadness to his voice.

"As for Winter she left for Atlas since Jimmy pulled all of his troops out... Bastard helped make this mess the least he could do was help clean it up. But that bastard hasn't got the heart for such things though... Right now we're on our own. With the CCT gone communication is down across all four Kingdoms. We have no way to contact the outside world... and Ozpin's missing since Beacon fell." Qrow explained the rest to Aodh.

"This is bad, Dad."

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

(Yang)

Looking out of her window Yang could see a black raven looking in through her window. It flew away as she heard her room door open. "Good to see you're awake."

Yang didn't respond to Aodh but instead continue'd to look out her window. Aodh then sat down on her bed beside her. "I know what it's like to lose a part of you." Yang turned and looked at Aodh. Her eyes starting to tear up.

"That feeling some part is missing." Aodh then pulled his his trousers to reveal his robotic right leg. "It was taken from me by Adam... The same Adam who took your arm."

Yang's eyes widened when she seen Aodh's right leg. "It's hard to deal with at first but we have to keep moving forward... No matter how long it takes."

Aodh then stood up from his bed and kissed Yang's forehead. "You're not under any rush to get back but we'll be waiting for you when you do."

As Aodh moved towards the door Yang finally spoke out. "Aodh... I'm scared."

Aodh moved back and hugged Yang. "It's okay to be scared. The first step to healing yourself is admitting that Yang. But you have to be the one to make those steps."

Aodh then got back up but before he left the room he turned to face Yang once more. "See you later firecracker. If you ever want to talk, I'll be ready to listen."

* * *

(Ruby)

It had been several days since Aodh woke and most of those days Tai sat beside Ruby's bed. She had put her in his bed since he felt Yang needed time on her own in their shared room.

slowly she started to stir as she slowly opened her eyes. After a few seconds, she wakes up and looks over to see her father asleep in a chair. She sits up and sighs quietly, causing Taiyang to stir awake.

"Ruby!" Tai rushes over to the bed and kneels down beside her. "You're awake!"

"Ugh... what happened?" Ruby groaned as she held her head.

"Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious. He got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe."

Ruby looked down in thought for a split second but her head snapped back up to look at her father. "Wait! Yang! Is she alright!?"

"Uh... She's uh... she's gonna be alright. I think she's just... I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her. I'm just glad to have my girls back at home."

"What happened to the school?! And Vale?! Were they able to clear out the Grimm?" Ruby frantically asked.

"Things at Vale are under control, but the school... It's... It's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's... Kind of... Frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school." Tai tried to answer Ruby's question as best he could.

"I did... What?" Ruby asked not knowing what her dad meant.

"Hmm?"

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?"

"I... Look that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess." Tai tried his best to change the subject but another voice responded back.

"It's always been in a mess."

Ruby and Taiyang look at the door to see that Qrow had just entered. He finished off whatever was left in his flask before continuing. "Mind if we have a minute?"

"What, I can't stay here?!"

"Tai. Please."

Taiyang stands up, sighs, and then leans in to kiss Ruby on the forehead. "I'm glad you're alright. I'll go make us some tea."

As Tai leaves the room Qrow pulls up a chair as sits beside the bed. "So, how you feeling?"

"Um... I kind of hurt... all over." Ruby nervously answers

Qrow chuckled after hearing Ruby's answer. "That makes sense, after what you did."

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something! What are you talking about?!" Ruby angerly asks.

Qrow then leans forwards. "What's the last thing you remember?" He asks in a serious tone.

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I... I seen Aodh and Pyrrha... Are they?"

"I'm sorry Ruby but... She's gone." Another voice spoke out to Ruby. She looked up and seen Aodh standing at the doorway. Ruby slowly got out of the bed and walked over and hugged him tightly.

Ruby then began to cry into Aodh's shirt as she continue'd. "I... I... I got to the top... and I saw you and Pyrrha... And Cinder..." The tone of Ruby's voice changed when she talked about seeing Cinder and broke off her hug and looked at Qrow before continuing. "And then everything went white!"

"Anything else?"

"I remember... My head hurting."

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?"

"I... I don't know. I think it was something about..."

"Silver eyes. That's an extremely rare trait."

"So?"

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the 'Daddy loves his special angel' kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago."

"Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see the creatures of Grimm. The most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors."

"They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story." Qrow explained to his niece.

"But... You think that I might be?.."

"Well a giant monster is currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in your home."

"Wait, wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?" Ruby asked.

"All those missions I go on... all the times I'm away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off."

"And what could I do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?"

"The best thing to do right now Ruby is rest. If we rush things either we'll hinder our recovery or walk into an unknown." Aodh explained to Ruby. He then picked her up and laid her back on onto the bed.

"Aodh's right. Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later kiddo." Qrow smiled at Ruby before he left the room.

"It'll get Tai to make you some soup. That sound okay?"

"Is Yang in our room?" Ruby asked.

"Yes... But she needs some time first Ruby... She's got a long road ahead of her."

"Can I see her?" Ruby asked in hope.

"Of course." Aodh smiled as he answered. He slowly walked out of Tai room and down the hall to Ruby and Yang shared room.

Yang was still sitting alone on her bed looking out the window as Ruby and Aodh entered.

"Yang?" Ruby speaks out to her sister.

"I'll leave you two alone." Aodh softly speaks as he let Ruby and Yang have some alone time.

However Yang didn't respond at first to Ruby as she waited for a moment but after a while she began to turn to leave when Yang answered back.

"Ruby."

Ruby turns back around as Yang turned her head to look at her younger sister. Ruby then seen that she had been crying as she ran over to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"But I'm not." Yang softly spoke as Ruby released her hug. "It's all gone. The school, Penny, Pyrrha, and..." Yang stopped as she looked down at her severed arm.

"Yang, what happened to Weiss and Blake?"

"Weiss' father... Came for her."

"What? What do you mean?"

"No one outside of Vale knows what happened here. Before the tower fell the last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocent people and Grimm destroying the city. Everyone's scared. No one knows who to trust. So, Weiss' father came to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks it's safe. She's gone." Yang explained to Ruby.

"Well, what about."

"And Blake ran! Sun saw her go. After we got to the city she just... Ran!" Yang spat out in anger.

"But... why!?"

"I don't know... And I don't care."

"There has to be a reason she."

"No, there doesn't! Sometimes bad things just happen, Ruby."

"So, what do we do now?"

"You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna lie here."

"Yang...

"Just leave me alone."

Ruby slowly leaves the room, but she pauses in the doorway, looking over her shoulder to say one last thing. "I love you."

* * *

(1 Week Later)

Aodh was currently packing his bag as he heard Ruby knock on the door. "Dad says dinner is ready."

"I'll be down in a minute squirt." Aodh answered back and his zipped up his backpack.

"You're leaving?" Ruby asked in a sad tone.

"Yeah... Just like I know you're planning on going to Haven." Aodh smirked as the response on Ruby's face gave her away.

"You... You won't let anyone will you?" Ruby asked.

"Your secret is safe with me Rubes. I won't tell anyone."

"Where are you going to go to?"

"Hopefully somewhere I can get stronger. I'll be going after dinner." Aodh stated to Ruby as he picked up backpack.

After dinner Aodh walked outside for a smoke when his dad followed him out. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah I've already told Yang about Ruby's plan. And that you said you'll keep your eye out for her... You gave her Ember Celica to Winter before she left didn't you."

"Yeah Winter had it so she'll be getting her weapon in her new arm soon. But did you tell her where you're off to then?"

"No... Her priority is Ruby right now."

Qrow then took a long hard swing from his flask before he hugged his son. "Good luck."

Aodh hugged his father back as he laughed. "Funny hearing that from you."

"Don't ruin the moment kid." Qrow joked as he released his hug. "I suppose I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see ya later." Aodh stated as he started to walk away from Taiyang's home.

* * *

(Aodh)

It had been a week since Aodh arrived in Anima as he walked up To what seemed a temporary camp. Around the camp a large wooden wall was built. a voice spoke out to Aodh from behind him. "What are you doing here."

"Why are you asking that. Can't I visit family?" Aodh turned around t see his aunt Raven.

"You're not here for a visit."

Aodh chuckled as he responded. "You're right. I'm here for you to train me."

* * *

 **And Cut! Well that wraps up Volume 3 and yes Aodh will be part of the Branwen tribe for Volume 4. Now I will be taking a short break between posting volume 4 as I want to see how the rest of volume 5 plays outs**

 **1) Will he be saved by Qrow or Raven? He was saved by Qrow when he arrived to save Ruby.**

 **2) Will there be any flash backs happening during Volume 4? Yes I will be including a few flashback to add a bit more story since Volume 4 is quite short overall.**

 **3) Are you a fan of the theory that Qrow is Ruby's father? Honestly I understand the theory but I'm not a real fan of it. The reason I think so is because why would Taiyang shut down after Summer's death.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	36. Volume 4 Chapter 1

**Well here we go for the first chapter of volume 4. don't know how long this chapter will possibly be but I will be trying to write as much as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _It had been a week since Aodh arrived in Anima as he walked up To what seemed a temporary camp. Around the camp a large wooden wall was built. a voice spoke out to Aodh from behind him. "What are you doing here."_

 _"Why are you asking that. Can't I visit family?" Aodh turned around t see his aunt Raven._

 _"You're not here for a visit."_

 _Aodh chuckled as he responded. "You're right. I'm here for you to train me."_

* * *

Volume 4: Chapter 1: One Happy Family.

"So you want me to train you?" Raven asked Aodh.

"Yeah, otherwise this will have been a wasted journey." Aodh responded.

Raven looked at her nephew for a minute in silence before turning away. "No... Go somewhere else."

"What!?" Aodh then continue'd to shout out in anger. "If I recall It wasn't too long ago when you came to me asking for me to join you! What made you change your mind!? Was it Beacon falling!? Is it your pride!? Explain!"

"Is this person bothering you?" A female voice spoke out the both Aodh and Raven. They both seen a young woman with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes walk out of the camp entrance.

"No.. He was just leaving." Raven coldly stated as she glared at Aodh.

Aodh started to walk towards Raven as he spoke. "Am I Fuc.." Aodh was cut short as a bolt of lightning cracked just in front of his feet.

"She said... Leave." The short haired woman growl out to Aodh as she pointed he weapon at him. The weapon it's self was a large Deer Horn Knife combined with a pistol. Aodh could tell this weapon was forged and not a throw it together yourself weapon. Which meant she was from an academy.

"Sorry was I talking to you?" Aodh asked as he turned his attention towards the short haired woman.

Raven then placed her hand on the short haired woman's shoulder. "Get rid of him Vernal." The now named Vernal then smiled as she rushed towards Aodh.

Expecting a better fighter than most of the other fighters in the Tribe Aodh pulled out his new weapon, Rua Solas. Flicking his wrists the two black bracelets expanded out and covered all of his forearm.

As he closed his fist a single wide blade extended out of each gauntlet. The blades were coated in Fire Dust. Aodh brought up Rua Solas to defend his neck as Vernal swung her Deer Horn Knife at his jugular.

Pushing her back Aodh steadied himself as braced for another strike. However Vernal fired off several rounds instead. Using his blades Aodh managed to block each bullet that went his way before rushing in to counter.

Aodh easily took advantage as Vernal was barely able to block his strikes. Aodh continue'd to increase the rates of his attacks until he managed to knock away her weapon and in the following strikes take a large chuck of her aura.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind pushed Aodh back rolling on the ground. "What the?" Aodh thought out loud thinking someone else had joined his fight and knocked him back.

However when his eyes looked at Vernal he realized she was starting to float up into the air and a vortex of wind started to surround her. "I said... Leave."

Her voice was now deeper than before as her eyes started to glow. Aodh smirked as he spoke. "So you have a Maiden in the tribe... I wonder if you're the missing Spring Maiden." Aodh smirked as he stated back Aodh His semblance activated.

Raven continue'd to watch Vernal and Aodh fight but when flames started to flicker around Aodh she shouted out. "ENOUGH!"

The flames around Aodh then exploded outwards and the winds around Vernal continue'd to increase in their speed but they suddenly came to a stop when Raven jumped in between the two fighters.

"Ms Branwen..." Vernal was stunned by her leaders sudden appearance as she turned to face Aodh.

"Alright... I'll train you." Raven calmly stated to Aodh. Aodh then deactivated Rua Solas as he smirked at Vernal.

"What!?" Vernal shouted in shock.

"Calm down Vernal... Or should I remind you of your place." Raven coldly stated back to her underling.

Aodh continue'd to watch on in silence until Raven directly spoke to him. "I'll get someone to set up a tent for you. We'll begin tomorrow. The sooner I deal with you the sooner you will leave."

"Fine by me." Aodh calmly responded. As he walked into the camp Vernal walked in front of him blocking his path.

"I'd move Spring." Aodh growled towards Vernal as he spoke.

"My name is Vernal, not Spring." Vernal growled right back at Aodh.

Aodh then brought his mouth beside Vernal's ear and whispered into her ear. "I don't address failures by their first name."

With his part said Aodh continue'd walking into the camp. Vernal watched on stunned at what happened as Raven's voice brought her out of her daze. "He's changed since Beacon fell... Otherwise he wouldn't have come here."

"What do you mean he's changed?" Vernal asked having never meet Aodh before she assumed this was what he was like.

"When those flames started to surround his body I could tell that he was planning on killing you. His former partner was the Fall Maiden... And you left your post as the Spring Maiden. So he knows the pressure it takes that someone is under with the role of a Maiden." Raven explained as best she could to Vernal.

"Vernal. I'm advising you to watch your back... I highly believe that Aodh might try to kill you while he's here." Vernal was once more stunned as Raven calmly warned her underling.

"Kill me? Why would he try and kill me? And if so, why are you allow him to stay!?" An Angry Vernal asked Raven.

"He will try because he knows someone else will take the role of Spring. Someone who he would be able to keep an eye over and possibly train himself... As for allowing him to stay well. It's so I can keep an eye if him if he does... Plus it'll avoid my brother, Aodh's father from finding out you're here as well." Raven explained to Vernal as she walked towards the camp.

"Wait, you're brother is Aodh's father..." Vernal couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes... Aodh Branwen my nephew."

* * *

(Yang)

Around roughly the same time as Aodh entered Raven's camp, her daughter Yang Xiao Long was sitting on a green couch in her home on Patch.

She leaned back as she flicked through each channel on her home's television. She stopped on a channel that showed Glynda Goodwitch fail to piece a building back together again. The bottom of the screen read, 'Beacon Inaccessible.'

"W _ith no end in sight. Try as they might, the local Huntsmen and Huntresses can't seem to get a hold of the situation at Beacon Academy._ " The News reporter stated.

Yang changes the channel using the remote. Another news report flashes on the screen with the headline, 'CCT Repairs Underway'. A subhead reads as, 'Atlas officials working on solution, but not optimistic.'

" _Though the fail safes have supported wireless communication within the kingdom, the loss of the CCT Tower continues to prevent contact with the outside world. Talks with Atlas officials regarding repairs have so far._ " The New Reporter was cut short as Yang once more changed the channel.

Another new channel showed up this one with the headline reading. 'Sending Citizens Home.'

" _Vale council voted this week to continue to ban any air traffic that does not have a direct correlation with evacuation. The council has made it clear that they feel._ " Yang clicks again. But the new channel makes her eyes widen as she sits up.

" _Multiple rumors continue to circulate as to who was behind the attacks at the Vytal Festival Tournament._ " The screen now showed anchor Lisa Lavender. The headline read in block letters. 'WHITE FANG MEMBER, ADAM TAURUS, PRESENT DURING BEACON GRIMM ATTACK.'

" _While no one knows for sure, officials have confirmed that high-ranking White Fang member, Adam Taurus was present for the attack. Any and all attempts to bring him into custody have been met with brutal force._ " Lisa Lavender's new report was cut short as Yang heard someone enter her home and quickly turned off the TV.

"I'm home!" The voice of her father Taiyang called out to Yang. She leaned her head backward on the couch as she responded

"Hey, Dad." Even though Yang was upside down she could see Tai carrying three boxes with two bags hanging on his forearms.

"Guess what came in today!" Tai shut the door behind him as he asked Yang.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I can't wait for you to try this." Tai stated as he carried the boxes and bags into the kitchen. when he came back into the living room he was carrying a long white box.

Setting the box on the coffee table in front of Yang she could see the Kingdom of Atlas symbol on it. She looks at it and doesn't move. "Well?"

"It's… for me?"

"For you and you only."

Yang lifts the lid off the box to reveal a silver colored robotic right arm. "Brand new, state of the art Atlas tech. You know, I thought I was gonna have to pull some strings, call in a few favors, but it looked like I was beaten to the punch."

"Huh?" Yang looked up at her father in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, I was surprised as well but when your girlfriend is high up in Atlas' military I suppose it has it's perks now and then. Before I could even talk to him, General Ironwood told me Aodh and Winter had already commissioned one to be worked on for you. They even requested for Ember Celica to be adjusted for the arm as well." Tai explained to Yang.

Yang looks up at her father but says nothing. "Well? You going to try it on?"

"I uh… I'm not feeling too great right now. Maybe later?" Yang meekly responded as she slowly put the box's lid back on.

Tai looks on deflated a bit but he starts to rub the back of his neck as he thought about what would be best to say. "Well, alright... When ever you're ready."

Yang stand up and hugs her father with one arm before walking up the stairs. Yang stops midway up the stairs and turns to face Tai smiling. "Thanks Dad."

Tai warmly smiles back at eldest daughter as she continue'd to walk up the stairs but once she was out of sight his smiled faded and he knew that the smile on Yang's face was also gone as well.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Alright so a lot of new stuff happening in Volume 5 so far. It's really hard to guess what's happening and if all the stories are running around the same time frame. Honestly I'm finding that the most confusing part. But anyway let's get going with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Will Aodh appear in the chapter 'Punished' to help RNJR and Qrow? No, Sorry but the next time Aodh will interact possibly with Team RNJR will be in Volume 5. Qrow however he will speak to but not when Qrow and Raven meet up. It'll be best waiting to see what happens.**

 **2) Why are you focusing on Yang only in Volume 4 and not including Ruby? Several reasons, one there is more to write in following Yang's story in Volume 4.**  
 **Two one of the failures I feel over Volume 4 was too many plot points at once. Volume 4 had 5/6 different stories and at times it was hard to follow. With just following Yang and Aodh it'll be a similar easier read.  
and Three, It'll run up the merging of both stories for Volume 5. **

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	37. Volume 4 Chapter 2

**And we're back with another chapter of Son of Qrow! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"Yeah, I was surprised as well but when your girlfriend is high up in Atlas' military I suppose it has it's perks now and then. Before I could even talk to him, General Ironwood told me Aodh and Winter had already commissioned one to be worked on for you. They even requested for Ember Celica to be adjusted for the arm as well." Tai explained to Yang._

 _Yang looks up at her father but says nothing. "Well? You going to try it on?"_

 _"I uh… I'm not feeling too great right now. Maybe later?" Yang meekly responded as she slowly put the box's lid back on._

 _Tai looks on deflated a bit but he starts to rub the back of his neck as he thought about what would be best to say. "Well, alright... When ever you're ready."_

 _Yang stand up and hugs her father with one arm before walking up the stairs. Yang stops midway up the stairs and turns to face Tai smiling. "Thanks Dad."_

 _Tai warmly smiles back at eldest daughter as she continue'd to walk up the stairs but once she was out of sight his smiled faded and he knew that the smile on Yang's face was also gone as well._

* * *

Volume 4: Chapter 2: Nightmares of the past.

Waking up in another cold seat Yang woke up from yet another nightmare. It was the same nightmare as the one's before. She was standing alone in a destroyed Beacon reliving the moment she lost her arm. Again, again and again.

But now she back in her room, lying on top of her bed. Over at her desk was the robotic arm that Aodh had made by Atlas' Military, still within it's box. She looked at the arm for a moment before looking away. However She could hear laughter coming from downstairs.

Heading downstairs Yang seen that both Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port were sitting at her kitchen table and laughing with her father, Taiyang. Slightly opening the kitchen door Yang listened to there conversation. "And, and, and then, in comes Qrow, wearing a skirt! I was just a TA, I, I didn't know what to do, so I just... I just left the room to laugh!" Professor Port spoke as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"I had told him it was a kilt! He'd never worn a uniform before, so he didn't know!" Tai spoke laughing as he done so.

Spitting out his drink Dr Oobleck laughed. "That is terrible! What is wrong with you!?"

"Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs! I did that jerk a favor! Besides, that's not even the best part! See, then we.." Tai was cut short when Professor Port put his right leg on the tabletop.

"Like what you see?" This caused the three of them to laugh before Port lost his balance and fell onto the floor. Watching her teacher fall onto the floor also made Yang chuckle as she walked into the room.

Getting quickly up off the floor Port dust himself off before addressing Yang. "Oh, uh, Miss Xiao Long! Uh, please, join us."

"Oh, yes, yes, pull up a chair. Please, pull up a chair."

"I'm good." Yang smiled as she sat up on the kitchen counter. "So, what are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom." Dr Oobleck joked as he took another sip of his coffee .

"Professor Goodwitch is working 'round the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory! It would be easier if Aodh was with us but I understand why he left. I too have found it hard upon what happened to my students but... As they say Mistral wasn't built in a day. However we all need rest from time to time." Professor Port informed Yang.

"Now look, let's not worry about that right now. So, there we were, standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow, wearing a skirt. Then Oz tells everyone, "It's time to work on our landing strategy!"

"The Branwen twins have always been... Interesting, to say the least." Dr Oobleck stated before he took another sip.

"That sure didn't seem to stop young Tai." Professor Port joked causing Yang to lightly chuckle.

"Hey, come on, man, she's right here."

"Oh, please! She's a mature young woman! If she can handle combat, she can handle a few jabs at her old man!"

"That's not the issue, Pete! And besides, she's still a teenager!" Tai stated back to Port which caused Yang to finally speak up.

"And 'she' is also in the room, and can be directly spoken to. And I think I've been through enough to be considered an adult at this point." Yang stated.

Tai sighed before he spoke to Yang. "Adult or not, you've still got a long way to go before you're ready for the real world."

"Oh my gosh! Does every father figure have the same three condescending phrases?"

"Yeah! But we only use them when we mean it!" The arguement between Yang and Tai was starting to make Port and Oobleck a little bit uncomfortable.

"Is that so?" Yang asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is so! If you honestly think that you're ready to go out there on your own, ha, well I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm." Tai stated as he points towards his head. Upon hearing what Tai had just said both Port and Oobleck were stunned. The latter even dropped his coffee mug.

"You... Jerk!" Yang laughed as she playfully punched her father's arm as they both started laughing together.

Still confused as to what just happened Dr Oobleck whispered "Are we finally talking about the Goliath in the room?" Tai and Yang looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing again. after finally realising what was happening a relieved laughter came from both Port and Oobleck.

"Oh, Miss Xiao L.." Professor Port correected himself before continuing. "Yang, if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you tried on the arm yet?"

"Oh, yes, yes! A piece of Atlas technology given out like that is rare indeed! Not to mention the effort it took to deliver it here. It seems a great many people want to see you returned to normal." Dr Oobleck stated.

Taking a few moments to answer Yang looked at the ground. A worried look was plastered on her face. "Honestly, I'm... Scared... Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal. And I appreciate it, but... This is normal now." Yang stated as she looked at the stub on her right arm. "It's just taking me a while to get used to it."

"Well, normal is what you make of it." Tai told his daughter.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want me to just pretend like nothing happened? I lost a part of me. A piece of me is gone. And it's never coming back." Yang was starting to tear up as she spoke.

"You're right. It's not coming back." Tai softly spoke as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "But that doesn't have to stop you from becoming who you wanna be. You're Yang Xiao Long... My Sunny Little Dragon. You can do whatever you put your mind to. So whenever you're ready to stop moping, and get back out there, I'll be there for you."

Upon hearing her father's faith in her Yang was lost for words as she started to stutter. "I... I..."

"Fear is like any other emotion. It comes and goes. It's all in how you handle it." Professor Port cut off Yang as he softly spoke to her. "Why, even I find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time."

"Really? You?" Yang asked, unconvinced by Professor Port's bravado.

"He's afraid of mice. Dr Oobleck whispered the truth out causing Professor Port to pound the table with his fist.

"They bring only disease and famine!"

Yang laughed as Professor Port ranted about his opinions of the creepiness of mice. Tai however was watching over his daughter.

"And don't even get me started on their tails! So hairless, and simply unnatural!"

"Port, I assure you, you are safe. There's no mice here right now." Dr Oobleck stated as he tried to calm his friend down.

However as much as she want to stay up and listen Yang knew it was late and need to get some rest. Saying her good night she left the adults alone in the kitchen once more before reentering her room. The box which contained her new robotic arm was the first thing she saw when she walked in. She looked at it for a moment before she heard her front door open as her two former teachers were also leaving for the night.

"Thanks for having us over, Tai." Dr Oobleck thanked his friend.

"Any time. You're always welcome." Tai stated back to his friends.

"It may be a while before we return. There is still much work to be done at the school." Dr Oobleck stated back as he fixed his glasses.

"I hesitate to ask, but is there any word from young Miss Rose?" Professor Port asked in hope.

"No... Not yet." Tai stated as he looked up at the window to Yang's room. "At the moment there are other things that need my attention... But I trust Qrow and Aodh to keep an eye out for her."

* * *

(Aodh)

It had been over a month since Aodh had begun he training with Raven and after the first few session it forced Aodh to change his appearance long with his attire. His black hair was no longer long enough to sweep back. Now it was near skin tight. His beard was back and just longer than it was before.

Gone was his Silver and Black checked shirt. Raven's Odachi cut it to shreds along with his Red undershirt. He now wore a Silver hoodie underneath a Black leather jacket. He still wore his dark blue jeans but there were a few short cuts on his knees but a patch was placed over them to cover the cuts.

As he put on his black finger less gloves Vernal entered his tent. She could clearly see the burn mark over the knuckles on his right hand as Aodh put on his gloves. "What do you want?" Aodh didn't look up at her when he spoke.

"Raven said she wishes to speak to you." Vernal informed Aodh before leaving his tent.

Sighing in annoyance Aodh pulled his hood over his head as he left his tent for Raven's. Once he entered he could see Raven sitting calmly while Vernal was pouring her tea. "Aodh, sit." Raven offered.

Sitting down in front of Raven he took the cup of tea Vernal had poured for him. "I understand you'll be leaving us."

"For a few days yes. I shouldn't be more than a few days." Aodh informed Raven as he took a sip of tea.

"Understood. I'll be meeting up with your father in three days. If you're not back by then don't come back." Raven stated.

"You know that's not gonna happen right." Aodh stated with a serious tone. "I have to meet a few people in Mistral. I might talk to the old man before you as well. But i'll be taking my time. I won't be rushing." There was a serious tension building as Vernal looked between the pair nervously.

"Old man?" Raven asked breaking the silence before starting to lightly laugh. "He won't like that."

"He doesn't.. It's why I keep doing it."

"How long do you think you'll be gone for?" Raven asked.

"About a week, week and a half maybe." Aodh answered.

"Alright. I'll accept that." Raven stated as she closed her eyes.

"But it takes a week to walk to Mistral." Vernal stated in confusion.

"Stupid girl." Aodh grunted as he looked at her. "Who said I was walking?" In the blink of an eye Aodh vanished from site. Vernal looked around the tent in shock while Raven looked at the space where Aodh had been.

"Where did he go?" Vernal asked Raven.

"He teleported away... And he took one of my mugs with him as well."

* * *

(Yang)

Back at Patch, Taiyang was currently watering the is sunflowers outside of his house as he heard the front door open. He turned around to find Yang walking out wearing the robotic arm.

She used the arm to block her eyes from bright light of the sun. Looking at it fingers she tried to move them and to her amazement they moved with ease.

"Okay. Let's get started."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Well Yang's road to recovery starts now but we won't be seeing her next chapter as it will be about Aodh. Now the one thing I have to say in a negative light about Volume 4 and most of 5 is the time line is all fucked up in these two volumes. But the events between Yang and Aodh will be taking part roughly around the same time in my eyes.**

 **Anyway let's get goinmg with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) The fact Vernal isn't actually the spring maiden does that effect anything? It's the one thing I dislike over writing about an ongoing story lol. Naw it won't effect much if anything you can say Raven's usage of Vernal as a decoy was so perfect it fooled Aodh and Qrow.**

 **2) Are Aodh and Vernal gonna ever get along or at least be friendly to each other? Nope. Straight up, Aodh wants to kill her.**

 **3) If you gave Aodh a character theme like how Ruby has Red like Roses what would it be? Was asked this before and for the time being i'll stick with** **Metalingus by Alter Bridge.**

 **4) What do you think happened to Neo? Hard to say. Since the story moved away from Vale and Beacon it might be possible we might not see her again. I'd love to see her back but i suppose there is Volume 6 to hope for.**

 **5)** **I've heard this theory that Qrow's drinking is a way to suppress his** **semblance** **cause as Glynda said his always drunk but during his fight with Tyrion it's obvious he was sober in which his** **semblance** **acted up what do you think? I love the idea cause it makes sense to me. Most theories you hear either are too farfetched or does not make sense to me like an example. Qrow being Ruby's father. While I understand the idea behind the Theory the facts don't make sense to me. Like if it is true then why did Tai break down so much after Summer's death. Surely if it was Qrow who loved Summer and not Tai why did it effect Tai so badly and why was Qrow not in the same boat as him.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	38. Volume 4 Chapter 3

**Second chapter in just a few days... BOOM! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"How long do you think you'll be gone for?" Raven asked._

 _"About a week, week and a half maybe." Aodh answered._

 _"Alright. I'll accept that." Raven stated as she closed her eyes._

 _"But it takes a week to walk to Mistral." Vernal stated in confusion._

 _"Stupid girl." Aodh grunted as he looked at her. "Who said I was walking?" In the blink of an eye Aodh vanished from site. Vernal looked around the tent in shock while Raven looked at the space where Aodh had been._

 _"Where did he go?" Vernal asked Raven._

 _"He teleported away... And he took one of my mugs with him as well."_

* * *

Volume 4: Chapter 3: Reconnecting

Walking through the hell hole of Mistral's lower levels Aodh keep his head down. The smell was enough to make most gag, the potent smell of death and disease this city was no Vale. As Aodh kept walking he was searching for someone until he had finally found them. Leaning on the walls of a local tavern was a hooded figure. They motioned for Aodh to follow them.

Walking up another two level their hood dropped down revealing her long white hair. She rushed over towards Aodh and the two embraced in a tight hug. "I missed you so much Winter." Aodh softly spoke.

"Not as much as I missed doing this." Winter smirked as she leaned forward for a kiss.

After a brief kiss Aodh held onto Winter's cheek. "You have no idea how relieved I am to see you."

"I know... But we won't have much time." Winter sadly stated.

"What do you mean?" Aodh asked.

"The General is pulling all outside Atlas Military to return home. He's planning on closing our boarders." Winter spoke with concern. "It doesn't take much to guess what they're doing in Atlas."

"Preparing for War." Aodh groaned in annoyance.

"It means that we could.." Winter started to speak but Aodh put his finger on her soft lips.

"We won't. I promise you that will never happen between us." As Aodh spoke he could see Winter's eyes beginning to water up. Aodh brought her in for another hug. "I promise." He softly spoke into her ear.

"So much as been happening..." Winter softly cried in Aodh's chest.

"When are you leaving Mistral?" Aodh asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Then tell me everything... But first I think there is something we both would like done first." Aodh stated as he picked Winter up and held her bridal style.

* * *

Lying holding onto each other in their bed Winter could feel the warmth of Aodh's chest on her back. "I really needed that." Winter moaned as she leaned back into Aodh's chest.

"I agree with the lady." Aodh joked as he wrapped his arms around Winter.

"Lionheart's moving more Huntsmen around than usual." Winter softly spoke to Aodh.

"Well he is the Headmaster, so he'll need to be doing that."

"No this is different. He's sending experienced Huntsmen on more dangerous missions. Ones that require at full team, he's sending them out alone. I think he's killing off his best Huntsmen and Huntresses." Aodh remained silent as he thought about what Winter was really meaning. "It feels like he's working for the other side now Aodh."

"This could be bad." Aodh cursed under his breath. "Do you think it's due to what's happening in Atlas?"

"He was doing this before Atlas gave the order to return and close it's boarders."

"Then it's more than likely he is then." Aodh got up and rubbed his head in annoyance. "Everything is getting more complicated.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye out of things." Winter offered.

"No... I'll be nearby with Raven but I need to wait for Yang." Aodh sighed. "In the meantime you'll need to follow your orders to return. Beside there will be some good out of those orders. At least now you can see Weiss. I'm sure she'll be lonely."

Winter's expression changed to a more depressed look. "What wrong?" Aodh asked with concern.

"Now that you mention Weiss I am also worried for her as well. Ever since I left for Atlas Academy Weiss is being left more and more alone at home ever since mother..." Winter was stopped when she felt Aodh wrapped his arms around her.

"She's strong Winter I don't think you give her enough credit. She handled herself well at Beacon and I'm sure she'll be fine. She might even just surprise you."

Winter didn't respond to Aodh instead she nudged herself back into his arm once more. "I don't like the beard though..." Winter coldly stated to Aodh catching him off guard.

"I aint getting rid of it." Aodh quickly stated back.

Winter then leaned up and stared at Aodh. "Get rid of it or i'm cutting it."

"Nope." Aodh popped as Winter then stood up. Aodh smirked as Winter grabbed the hidden blade within her weapon.

Moving close to Aodh she tried to grab a hold of his beard but Aodh teleported away to the other end of the room. "Get back here so I can cut that thing off."

"You know if people outside can hear us that could be taken well out of context." Aodh dryly stated as Winter rushed at him once more.

Teleporting away again leaving Winter staring angerly at him. "Love it when your angry... Helps more so when you're standing naked in front of me as well."

Winter then noticed that she was standing naked in front of him and went to cover herself as best she could. "Pervert." Winter growled at Aodh as she blushed heavily.

Aodh then waked over to Winter and captured her lips. However he held onto her hand that was holding onto her weapon, just in case. Breaking from the kiss Winter could see the full blown Cheshire grin on Aodh's face. "I aint a pervert. Cause if I remember correctly you pulled off my clothes, while I pulled off yours."

"Shh, not so loudly." Winter scolded him as she went silent.

"What you worried in case someone hears us... Didn't seem to bother you a few minutes ago." Aodh stated before he slapped Winter's bare arse cheek causing her to give out a high pitched yelp. "Yeah you sounded something like that... But sexier."

With her bangs covering her eyes Aodh felt he might've taken his jokes with Winter to far. But before he could apologize Winter's glyphs had grabbed a hold of his ankles. "I am going to make you suffer for that." Winter coldly spoke.

Aodh was now starting to sweat as Winter's glyphs then grabbed his arms pulling them away from his body. Using the glyphs Winter slowly brought Aodh to his knees. Standing over him she leaned her weapon over her shoulder and smirked back at him.

Putting her right leg on Aodh's shoulder Winter ordered out. "Bark like a dog."

The room was silent for a few moments before Aodh burst out laughing. Winter was confused at to why he was laughing but Aodh then asked her a question. "You do remember that I'm a Cat Faunus right?"

* * *

(5 days Later)

Having an eventful time with Winter before she left to return to Atlas Aodh was travelling back down towards the direction he was to meet up with his father Qrow. Wearing his leather jacket around his waist he walked around in his sleeveless hoodie. He had encountered a small amount of Grimm but he could hear voices coming from up a head. Not wanting to run into anyone he hid from sight up in the leaves of a near by tree.

"Come on, guys! If we pick up the pace, we can hit the next town before sunset!" Aodh knew that voice. He peeked out of his hiding spot to see it was Ruby's.

"Assuming it's still there." Jaune seemed a bit down as he responded back to Ruby.

"Of course it'll be there. This one's supposed to be pretty big! Hee gan... Bayn-a." Ruby tried to pronounce the next town's neame by reading off her map but failed... Miserably.

"Higanbana." Ren smirked as he corrected Ruby before trying to reassure Jaune. "It's a well protected village with a popular inn."

"Which means, no camping in the rain!" Nora shouted in the air.

"See? Everything's going to be fine!"

"You know, we've had a lot of ups and downs. But things could be a lot worse. I really thought we'd see more Grimm."

"As did I." Ren agreed with Jaune

"I guess our luck is finally turning around!" Nora stated as the group passed by Aodh's hiding position.

Upon on a nearby cliff top Aodh could see a Beowolf stomp as it looked over Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora. Knowing it was about to attack their blind side Aodh was about to leap in but the Grimm's chest was stabbed right through. As the Grimm disintegrated Aodh could see his father standing over the dead Grimm.

Up on the cliff a black raven cawed from a tree branch that was almost eye level with Qrow catching his attention. As he looked at the bird it flew away towards the direction of the nearby town. "Luck." Qrow groaned as he sheathed his weapon.

Aodh then appeared beside Qrow slightly scaring him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you dad."

"You trying to give me a heart attack or something?!" Qrow groaned at Aodh before he took a good look at his son. "Well you've changed a bit."

Qrow chuckled as he spotted a scratch mark on Aodh's right arm. "Got a bit close to a Grimm recently?" Qrow asked.

Knowing he got that he got the mark from Winter Aodh slightly blushed as he answered. "You could say it was a cat fight."

Not understanding what he meant Qrow just shrugged it off as it was now starting to heavily pour. Spending an hour tailing Team RNJR they arrived in the town of Higanbana.

AS Qrow sat down at a table he could see Team RNJR booking a room for the evening in an Inn across the road. A few moments later his son arrived with two glasses of whiskey in his hands. He handed one to his father before he sat down. "Drinking the heavy stuff now I see."

"Lost the taste for Beer about a week into staying with Raven. The stuff they drink tasted like piss." Aodh replied as he sank half of his drink. "Raven has the spring maiden."

"I thought so. I've come across their work recently. Have you done.." Qrow was about to ask but Aodh responded know what his father was going to ask.

"No... I know Raven goes out on those 'hunting parties' as she calls them when I leave. At most i'm two or three days away but I've been gone a week now... I don't even want to imagine what you seen after they left." Aodh stated before finishing his drink.

As Aodh put the empty glass down on the table he seen that another full glass was being put down onto the table. "Sorry I only ordered..." Aodh looked up to see a smiling waitress who placed down a second glass before pointing to the bar's upstairs area.

"From the woman upstairs. Red eyes. Said you both wouldn't mind bottom shelf."

"Thanks." Qrow thanked the waitress and Aodh smiled back in appreciation.

"But I went ahead and gave you both top. Aren't you two lucky." With a pleased smirk, Qrow watched the waitress as she walked away. After she is gone he nodded at Aodh as they both stood up and walked upstairs.

Once there they could both see Raven waiting for them both. Her mask was sitting on top of the table. "Hello Brother, Nephew."

Aodh didn't speak as he took a seat. Qrow however stared at Raven before responding. "Raven."

"I'm guessing you're not just here to pick Aodh up so... What do you want?" Qrow asked.

"Can't a girl just catch up with her family?" Raven asks.

"She can, but you're not. Now how 'bout we get on with it? Unless you plan on keeping these comin'." Qrow states as he lifted his glass to Raven.

"I wouldn't mind." Aodh hinted as he finished another.

Raven however doesn't respond. INstead she leans forward to ask. "Aodh doesn't know so i'll ask you. Does she have it?"

Qrow didn't answer right away, instead he rubbed his finger along the edge of his glass. "Did you know Yang lost her arm?"

"That's not." Raven snapped back but Qrow cut her off.

"Rhetorical question, I know you know. And I'd bet good money you knew before Aodh came along to you camp as well. It's just obnoxious that you'd bring up family and then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist."

"I saved her." Raven stated catching Aodh's attention.

"Once. Because that was your rule, right? Real "Mom of the Year" material, sis."

"That explains why you interfered between me and Cinder. Doesn't it?" Aodh asked Raven. "You know I could have stopped it there and then and." Aodh's rant was cut short by Raven.

"As I said to you then. Salem would have sent someone else. Someone more dangerous than her. I also remember telling you both that Beacon would fall and it did. I told you both Ozpin would fail and he has. Now Qrow, tell me. Does. Salem. Have it?"

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that." Qrow states as he took a drink.

"I just want to know what we are up against." Raven answered.

"And which "we" are you referring to?" Qrow asked.

"Herself." Aodh answered.

"You should come back, Raven. The only way we'd beat her is by working together. All of us."

"You're the one who left. The tribe raised us, and you turned your back on them."

"Yeah I've been there recently, have you? They couldn't stand a chance against me if I went all out. Not even your pet. They're killers and thieves who only target ones they can kill or can't defend themselves." Aodh ranted at Raven.

"They are our family." Raven answered growling at Aodh. "And now I lead our people now. And as leader, I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival."

"I saw. The people of Shion saw, too." Qrow responded.

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules."

"Well by strong do you mean people who have knifes sticky tapped onto guns?" Aodh asked but Raven didn't respond.

The two seemed to stare off for a moment before Raven spoke. "Stay here. You're not welcome back."

About to pick up her helmet Qrow placed his hand over the top of it stopping her. "Wait... I don't know where the Spring Maiden is, either, but if you do, I need you to tell me."

"And why would I do that?" Raven smirked as she pulled her mask from Qrow's grasp.

"The Spring Maiden IS there. And I'm going to kill her."

"No you won't." Raven snapped back at Aodh. "In case you forgot what I said in the last few seconds you're not coming back."

There was a tense silence between the three of them as the lights of the lanterns around then started to die out. passes between them as a nearby lantern dies out.

"If you return to the camp Aodh. I won't be this kind again." Raven stated before she turned away. Unsheathed her Odachi she created her portal. Sighing in annoyance Qrow looked up at his son. "You really have a way of pissing people off don't you."

The sound of glass breaking behind them causes both Aodh and Qrow to turn around. They seen the waitress from before tremble as Raven disappear through her portal. Taking a step back in fear she cautiously looks at Qrow and Aodh's direction.

"I'm getting another drink." Aodh groaned as he walked up to the still stunned waitress. "Sorry about that. I'll clean this up but if it's okay we'd like to be alone for a while. We're not gonna be causing you any trouble. We're Huntsmen not bandits."

Nodding nervously the waitress could see that Aodh was not lying to her and as she calmed down. Not speaking another word she quickly made her way back down stairs. "Fuck this week."

"Aodh. If you could, get me a double as well." Qrow stated as he looked back at where Raven's portal had vanished.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Right that was one hell of a long chapter and since no questions were posted for the last chapter there is no Q &A for this chapter. However I do have a funny story I'm gonna share instead.**

 **Now recently I managed to get the Platinum Achievement for RWBY: Grimm Eclipse on the PS4. But this weekend I was playing and decided to do a few rounds of the Horde Mode. I join a game and everyone on had a mic and they were talking to each other.**

 **I decided to put mine on and we were talking about the show since the Volume 5 finale and what we thought about it. Now while this is going on the other three start talking about what FanFictions they read and one brought up this story.**

 **At that time I was feeling a little bit awkward and asked what he thought of it. He said he joined it but I didn't have the heart to say I wrote it. So I'm writing this just to say that great spamming Weiss' ranged attacks! Really helped clearing out those Android fuckers.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	39. Volume 4 Chapter 4

**New Chapter coming up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"If you return to the camp Aodh. I won't be this kind again." Raven stated before she turned away. Unsheathed her Odachi she created her portal. Sighing in annoyance Qrow looked up at his son. "You really have a way of pissing people off don't you."_

 _The sound of glass breaking behind them causes both Aodh and Qrow to turn around. They seen the waitress from before tremble as Raven disappear through her portal. Taking a step back in fear she cautiously looks at Qrow and Aodh's direction._

 _"I'm getting another drink." Aodh groaned as he walked up to the still stunned waitress. "Sorry about that. I'll clean this up but if it's okay we'd like to be alone for a while. We're not gonna be causing you any trouble. We're Huntsmen not bandits."_

 _Nodding nervously the waitress could see that Aodh was not lying to her and as she calmed down. Not speaking another word she quickly made her way back down stairs. "Fuck this week."_

 _"Aodh. If you could, get me a double as well." Qrow stated as he looked back at where Raven's portal had vanished._

* * *

Volume 4: Chapter 4: Another Pawn of the Queen.

"Has it been like this every day!?" Aodh shouted to his father in annoyance as he killed another Beowolf.

"Actually I'd consider this a quite day." Qrow retorted as he finished off his own Beowolf. The pair had been stuck down for about 20 to 30 minutes as their numbers were slowly disappearing. Suddenly at blinding speed they seen someone rush past them.

"Who the heck was that?" Qrow asked out loud.

"Don't know but he running straight toward Ruby and the others!" Aodh responded.

"Can you take care of it from here?" Qrow asked his son.

"The fuck are you asking for? Go! I'll catch up!" Aodh shouted kicking away an Ursa as he done so. He watched his father then transform into a crow and flew off towards Ruby and her friends. "Alright fucker who wants a piece!?"

* * *

(Qrow)

Laughing as he approached a downed Ruby, Tyrian raised his stinger. Closing her eyes Ruby expected the final blow to be delivered but instead there was the clear metallic noise echoing instead.

Slowly opening her eyes she seen her uncle Qrow standing in front of her. He smirked as he looked down at his niece. "Hey."

Pulling his tail back Tyrian watched Qrow turn around to face him. "As I live and breathe, Qrow Branwen. A true Huntsman has entered the fray!"

Qrow glanced behind him to Ruby. "I don't know, this guy's weird."

Facing Tyrian once more Qrow spoke. "Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone."

Tyrian chuckles before speaking. "Why, friend, my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen."

"Queen?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Salem." Qrow growled.

"Who?" Ruby asked again still confused at to what they were talking about.

"Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?" Tyrian stated as he crouched into his fighting stance.

"Took the words right out of." Unable to finish as Tyrian punched at Qrow the two begun fighting.

Seeing that the two appeared to be evenly matched Ren and Nora decided to assist Qrow. But Tyrian knew somehow they were coming at him and with a crazy smile on his face looked at the both before knocking them away. He was about to chase after them but Qrow intervened.

"Don't come closer!" Qrow ordered as he held Tyrian back.

"Fine!" Ruby angerly groan before she leaped up to the top of a nearby building and waited for an opening to shoot down Tyrian. However the pair were both moving too fast for Ruby to get a clean shot.

Using his tail Tyrian managed to disarm Qrow by wrapping it around his wrist and pulling his weapon away. With his weapon now stuck on the wall's of a nearby building Qrow growled at Tyrian.

With an opening chance presented to her Ruby fired off a shot but she missed. Looking at the bullet hole on the ground Tyrain was able to block the remaining round Ruby fired with his tail as he laughed.

Qrow looked at his fist before he started to punch Tyrian's face. With a final kick, he sent Tyrian flying into a building as he calmly walked to collect back his weapon. But Tyrian waited for Qrow to grab a hold of his weapon's handle be lunging once more at him.

But as Tyrian was about to reach Qrow a blur appeared in front of Tryian axe kicked the back of his head "I'm tagging in."

"Took you long enough." Qrow stated to his son.

Aodh didn't reply but smirked back at Qrow before he looked up at Ruby before looking back at Tyrian who was getting get to his feet.

"And just who the hell are you?" Tyrian growled demanding an answer.

"Aodh Branwen." Aodh answered as he extended the two blades of Rua Solas.

"Ohh... So your the teacher then. Cinder told me quite a bit about you." Tyrian smirked as he dusted himself.

"Really... Did she say how I nearly killed her if it wasn't for someone else getting in my way?" Aodh asked trying to get underneath Tyrian's skin but it didn't work.

Instead Tyrian began laughing harder then he had laughed before. "No, but please tell me more I really want to know."

"Watch yourself Aodh. All this guys screws are loose." Qrow shouted out warning his son.

Listen to what his father was saying Aodh disappeared and in a split second reappeared behind Tyrian and swiped for his neck but Tyrian somehow knew where he was striking an managed to block Rua Solas' blade.

'I attacked his blind spot. How did he.' Aodh's thoughts were cut short as Tyrian kicked him backwards and rushed at him.

With his eyes kept on Tyrian he was easily able to block each attack but Tyrian also done the same. Pushing Tyrian back Aodh asked him something. "You're semblance is like mine then."

"What do you mean?" Tyrian asked.

"It's perception. But with you you it's 360. You can tell if anything is about to hit you can counter or dodge. You're that good with your semblance as well I barely noticed it."

Tyrian stared at Aodh before widely grinning. "AHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Ohh Cinder was wrong about you! You're more fun than what she said!"

Ruby, Qrow and the rest watched nervous as the two continued staring off with one another. "So they can't hit each other then." Jaune asked.

"No. It means who ever is faster wins." Qrow answered

"Then I should help out if it's about speed." Ruby stated before rushing off with Crescent Rose.

"Ruby! Wait!" Qrow shouted out but Ruby had already rushed off.

Aodh meanwhile took in a deep breath before roaring out a vortex of flames in Tyrian's direction. Teleporting behind him Aodh aimed to strike from both sides making it near impossible for Tyrian to avoid both attacks. 'Gottcha.' Aodh smirked knowing either attack would land.

However Tyrian was smirking as he turned around to face an oncoming Ruby. Aodh's eyes went wide as he realized Ruby was about to be caught in the oncoming flames. Using his stinger Tyrian aimed it for Ruby.

Teleporting once more Aodh got between the two of them and kicked Tyrian away but not before his stinger grazed his neck. Aodh grunted in pain but he ignored it as he wrapped his body around Ruby in order to prevent her from his flames.

When the flames struck Aodh's back there was an explosion as everyone waited to see if both Aodh and Ruby were okay.

* * *

(Yang)

Sparing once more with her dad Yang blocked Tai's left hand with her robotic arm. The two didn't let up on the other as each kick punch and knee strike were either dodged or blocked.

Nearby, Zwei watched the two spar, panting happily. Beside him was a low stool with two white towels as he watched the spar. The spar then ended when Yang using her robotic arm landed a blow to Tai's right arm.

Sliding back on the dirt Tai held on to his right arm. "Whoa, that thing packs a punch!"

"We've been at this for weeks. I get it, you wanna make sure I can still fight." Yang smirked as she bumped her fists together. "I think I'm doing just fine."

"You're close." Tai stated as he stood upright no longer nursing his arm.

"Oh, really?" Yang asked.

"You're still off balance."

"What?! No I'm not!" Yang argued as Tai chuckled. "Honestly, I'm kind of surprised." She lifted her robotic arm, looking down at it with a smile.

"I thought it would be just this huge weight, but it feels… Natural. They did a great job with this thing."

With Yang concentration away for a moment Tai continued with the spar. after a few jabs and punches Yang is left relying on a single leg for balance. "I wasn't talking about your actual balance." Tai stated before he swept her leg sending Yang onto the ground.

"Although, that could use some work too." Tai states as he walks over to Zwei, who happily gets the top towel for him.

Drying his face and neck Tai gives Zwei a rub on the top of his head. Zwei hums happily.

With her arms spread out as she laid on the ground, Yang took a breath before speaking. "Meaning?"

"I saw your tournament fights. During the Vytal Festival." Tai stated as he dropped his towel.

"Let me guess. I was sloppy." Yang finished in a mocking tone.

"No, no, you were predictable. And… Stubborn. And… Maybe a little boneheaded." Yang sats up and spins to stare at Tai before he continued. "Do you realize that you used your Semblance to win every fight after the qualifiers?"

"So what? How is me using my Semblance any different than someone else using theirs?" Yang asked as Tai tossed a towel at her before sitting back down beside her.

"Because not everyone else's is basically a temper tantrum." Yang groaned causing Tai to chuckle. "I'm serious! Once you take damage, you can dish it back twice as hard, but that doesn't make you invincible! It's great when you're in a bind, but what happens if you miss? What happens if they're stronger? What then? Now you're just weak and tired! You've always been one to burn brighter than everyone else, whether it was with your smile, or, well, I remember your first haircut."

Tai mess around as playfully tugs Yang's hair. Smiling at her dad's joke she batted his hand away. Laughing a bit as he stood up he walked a few steps back before continuing. "But you gotta keep your emotions in check. Keep a level head, and think before you act. Your Semblance is a great fallback, but you can't let yourself rely on it. It won't always save you."

Pausing for a bit he sadly smiles as spoke continued. "Obviously. You definitely have your mom's stubbornness."

"Oh, so now we can talk about her?" Yang stated

"Well, as I have been informed, you're an adult now, remember?"

"Well, sorry I remind you of her." Yang said in a disappointed tone.

"Don't be. Raven was great in so many ways. Her strength, her ambition, her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for. I'm proud of how much of her I see in you. But, I'm glad I don't see all of her in you."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Your mother was… A complicated woman. Like everybody, she had her faults, but those faults are what tore our team apart. And, it did a real number on our family. You both act like the easiest way to tackle an obstacle is through it."

Tai pointed at Zwei as he spoke. "That strength is all that matters in a fight. But if you just take a second look, then maybe you see…" Tai then slowly walked around Zwei. "There's a way around as well."

Yang thought about what her father was saying to her as he offered her his hand. "Come on, one more before dinner." Yang took her father's offer as she got back onto her feet. Once in their fighting stances they started to circle each other.

Tai was the first to move as he threw a left hook followed by a right cross and kick. Yang blocked and dodged each attack and when she attacks they square off with one another. Each holding the other's fist and elbow.

"Heh. See? Alright! Now you're using your head instead of your." Tai was cut short as Yang kicked his leg out from underneath him. Falling backwards Yang caught her father arm preventing him from hitting the dirt. They pause for a moment before Yang grins at Tai making him laugh at his own words.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Alright so took a while to figure this chapter out and it's gonna go over two chapters with Aodh, Qrow and Team RNJR vs Tyrian. So next chapter you'll find out what happened so CLIFFHANGER!**

 **So one question for the Q &A! **

**By the end of the series do you agree with the theory that Team RWBY will become the Four Maidens? I love this theory and I kind of see it happening. Cause Cinder's most likely last thought will be of Ruby and Raven's will be of Yang so it could be two for two and depending on how the other Volumes go it could be possible.**

 **Oh and until i see the dead body I consider Cinder to be alive!**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	40. Volume 4 Chapter 5

**The second half of Aodh vs Tyrian fight coming right up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Ruby, Qrow and the rest watched nervous as the two continued staring off with one another. "So they can't hit each other then." Jaune asked._

 _"No. It means who ever is faster wins." Qrow answered_

 _"Then I should help out if it's about speed." Ruby stated before rushing off with Crescent Rose._

 _"Ruby! Wait!" Qrow shouted out but Ruby had already rushed off._

 _Aodh meanwhile took in a deep breath before roaring out a vortex of flames in Tyrian's direction. Teleporting behind him Aodh aimed to strike from both sides making it near impossible for Tyrian to avoid both attacks. 'Gottcha.' Aodh smirked knowing either attack would land._

 _However Tyrian was smirking as he turned around to face an oncoming Ruby. Aodh's eyes went wide as he realized Ruby was about to be caught in the oncoming flames. Using his stinger Tyrian aimed it for Ruby._

 _Teleporting once more Aodh got between the two of them and kicked Tyrian away but not before his stinger grazed his neck. Aodh grunted in pain but he ignored it as he wrapped his body around Ruby in order to prevent her from his flames._

 _When the flames struck Aodh's back there was an explosion as everyone waited to see if both Aodh and Ruby were okay._

* * *

Volume 4: Chapter 5: When the Dust settles.

When the flames and dust cleared Qrow and the rest of Team RJNR looked at Aodh still covering Ruby as he held her tightly. "Stay out of this fucking fight Ruby." Aodh groaned out before he softly sighed out. "You idiot."

"I'm sorry... But why didn't you teleport us away?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"I can only teleport myself and what weapon I'm holding. I can't teleport with other people." Aodh continued groaning as he let go of Ruby. "Get back to the old man and your friends now Ruby." Aodh pointed at the group before turning to Tyrian.

"I can't just sit back and watch someone else fight for me!" Ruby argued.

"I understand that you want to help Rubes... But you're not ready to face off against someone out of your league. His semblance is like mine, so you won't be able to beat him alone." Aodh countered.

"And you can!?"

"I'm not too sure about that. It won't be easy but I should be able to severely weaken him. Just stay with the others and this is not up for debate. Now move it!" Aodh shouted. Ruby wanted to argue but when Aodh was telling her off he was facing Tyrian the whole time.

"Be careful." Ruby softly spoke before leaving. Aodh meanwhile touched the scratch on his neck to check if it was bleeding. But it wasn't.

"My poison will be moving through your body. Soon you won't be able to move freely."

"I already have fire dust flowing in my blood. A drop of poison won't be much worse, so I'm a lot tougher than I look asshole." Aodh stated as he flicked his wrists to reactivate Rua Solas but sparks flew out of his gauntlets instead of it's blades.

Seeing his change to strike Tyrian rushed at a now weaponless Aodh. "Shit." Aodh cursed and he used the gauntlets as a make shift shield to block Tryian's relentless attacks. He somehow managed to hold Tyrian's arms as the two locked there arms between each other.

"AODH! GRAB HOLD!" Qrow shouted out as he threw his weapon up high into the air. Both fighter's noticed this as they seen the weapon spin in the air above them. Headbutting Tyrian's nose Aodh quickly teleported up into the air and grabbed a hold of his father's weapon.

"It's been a while since I've used this. It's over." Aodh smirked as he activated the weapon's scythe mode. Teleporting back to the ground Aodh then rushed at Tyrian.

Overusing his teleportation Aodh was putting more and more pressure on Tyrian. With each attack his speed increased as he began to randomise where he would be striking. Eventually he managed to break Tyrian's block and slashed his back taking a huge chunk of his aura.

But as Aodh was about to deliver the final blow to Tyrian's unguarded neck a sharp pain pulsed through his body. Aodh then fell to the ground holding his neck and he yelled in pain. Tyrian wildly laughed and savoured the moment as he slowly walked over to the downed Huntsman.

"You were right. It is over, this is the end of you, Aodh Branwen." But before Tyrian was about to finish off Aodh his father Qrow appeared behind him with Ruby's Crescent Rose in hand.

He slashed through Tyrian's stinger taking it out of any possible per-longed fight between the two of them. "You bastard!" Tyrian shouted out in pain. He went to move towards Qrow but with a lapse of concentration of his surrounding Tyrian felt a sudden pain rush through his left arm.

He looked down to find it was missing from his body and lying on the ground. "AAAHHHHH!" Tyrian yelled out in horrific pain as he looked behind him to find Aodh struggling for breath looking back at him with a smirk on his face. Soon was he found everyone was standing nearly encircling him. "She'll forgive you. She'll forgive you." Tyrian silently stated as he grabbed his arm and slowly walked backwards before dashing off.

Once Tyrian was gone Aodh collapsed to the ground. Qrow and Ruby rushed over to him. "Aodh are you alright speak to me!" Qrow panicked as he held his son.

"I'm fine.. Just need a moment to rest up. We're not far from Mistral I'll be able to make it there." Aodh stated as he was helped up to his feet by his father.

 **"** Who was that guy?" Nora asked the father and son duo.

"How did you get here?" Ren followed with his own question.

"Why are people after Ruby?" Jaune also asked.

Seeing that Aodh and Qrow were having a silent conversation between then Ruby waited before asking. "Uncle Qrow? Aodh? What's going on?"

"We have to tell them. They're now caught up in this dad." Aodh stated to Qrow. /he knew he was serious when he called him dad instead of old man.

Knowing his son was right Qrow sighed in annoyance before asking the group. "What's your favourite fairy tale?"

* * *

(Later that Evening)

Sitting around a campfire Qrow and Aodh had just finished telling Team RNJR everything. The six of them were sitting in silence as Aodh took a drag of his cigarette while Qrow took a swig from his flask. "Really? No questions?" Qrow asked.

"Of course we have questions. This is just... a lot to take in." Jaune softly spoke as he looked at the fire.

"I understand... It was alot for me to take in when I first heard it as well." Aodh agreed with Jaune as he continued smoking.

"So these... Maidens... They're powerful fighters that don't need Dust to use magic. And Amber was one of them?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah... She was." Aodh sadly answered.

"And there are four of them?" Nora asked.

"Yup. Always." Qrow answered taking another swig.

"Which means that, whenever one of them dies, the power transfers to someone... A female... That they cared about?"

"Whoever was in their thoughts last. Important distinction. Best option is someone we can trust. Regardless, their souls become combined, in a way." Qrow corrected Ren.

"And that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrha... The night the tower fell. You were trying to turn her into one of them." Jaune accused Qrow and Aodh. They could both feel the anger in the tone of his voice.

"When Amber became the previous Fall Maiden she was young and inexperienced. When she was attacked, who we now know is Cinder, her powers somehow were stolen... But not all of that power. We were afraid that if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well."

"So you forced it on Pyrrha." Jaune's anger didn't let up as he asked again.

"No we didn't." Aodh softly said as he looked at Jaune. "At first I wanted to track down who ever attacked Amber. I hoped that she would gain her powers back and wake up again but... Time wasn't on our side. So after Ozpin told me what was going to happen with Pyrrha and Amber, I test Pyrrha's resolve."

"What do you mean tested he resolve?" Jaune asked confused by what Aodh was talking about.

"Do you remember being attack while in Vale by a masked hooded man?" Aodh asked the remaining members of Team JNPR.

"You mean that." Ren stated realising.

"Yes. That was me. If I didn't feel Pyrrha was ready for the responsibility of becoming a Maiden we would've been back to square one... But she passed my test and after we explained the situation and gave her the choice... She chose to become the new Fall Maiden." Aodh answered as he stubbed out his cigarette.

Jaune wanted to argue but he remembers Pyrrha's voice saying what Aodh had just said. He then got up and walked a few feet away from the group. Qrow was the only one watching him as he left.

"That guy, Tyrian... Why was he after me?" Softly asking Ruby looked at her uncle with a concerned look.

"Well, you definitely painted a target on your back with what you did at Beacon. I told you having silver eyes is a rare trait. And the fact that you were able to use them seems to have upset some very powerful people. Not many people know about the silver eyes. Those that do aren't very happy that one has surfaced. That's why I've been keeping an eye on you in order to make sure you were safe. All of you."

"Well, then, why not just travel with us? It seems like that would've been way easier." Ruby stated to both Aodh and Qrow thinking it was an obvious thing to do.

However Jaune answered "He was using you as bait."

"No... For one I only joined yesterday. The other reason is more complicated and not really my thing to talk about." Aodh answered as he father looked away for a brief moment.

"What is all of this? Ruby's being hunted, the schools are being attacked, all for what?! What is the point of all of this?! Will you just tell us what's going on?!" Jaune demanded to know as he turned back to face the group.

"Would you sit down? You're stressin' me out, 'kid." Qrow sighed as he watched Jaune sit back down again. He was about to take another swig when Aodh grabbed his flask away from his hands. Looking at his son for a moment he seen Aodh leave the flask down on the ground. Sighing he continued. "Not many people are super religious these days."

"This world's been around for a long time, long enough that people have created dozens of gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are actually real. They were two brothers. The older sibling, the god of light, found joy in creating forces of life. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the god of darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction."

"As you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brother's creations, the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all he could do to rid Remnant of life. Life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something, something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything."

"The creatures of Grimm." Ruby answered to which she seen Aodh nod in agreement.

"Yeah, you guessed it. The older brother finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation... Together, something that they could both be proud of, their masterpiece. The younger brother agreed. This last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy."

"It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself and the world around it. And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow - the path of light or the path of darkness. And that is how Humanity came to be."

"But... What does that have to do with us?" Ren asked.

"They gave mankind four gifts. Knowledge, Creation, Destruction and Choice. Those gift as well aren't metaphorical they're physical." Aodh answered before his father continued with the story.

"It's said that they were left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extraordinarily powerful. If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants. The Huntsman Academies were created to train generations of Humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose... Guarding the Relics."

"When Ozpin's predecessor founded the schools, he built them around the Relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would constantly be surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding them would keep mankind from using them against itself... And, of course, keeping them out of her reach. So yeah, there's that."

"By her... You mean Salem?" Ruby asked.

"That's right. Not much is known about her. Quite frankly, that's not what matters. What matters right now is that she wants the Relics, and if she gets them, it's not going to end well." Qrow answered as he watched the fire continue burning.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **I noticed something after posting the last chapter. And not only is this the 40th Chapter being posted but I just passed the 100,000 word mark on the last chapter. Just want to start off these authors notes by thanking everyone who has read this story. Even if it was only one or two chapters or even the whole story up to this point, thank you!**

 **Only 1 question for this chapter's Q &A as well.**

 **1) What is your own personal favourite Fan Theory? Ohh tough. My personal favourite is that Salem and Ozpin are the son and daughter of the two brother Gods. For me it makes sense. The reason why Salem is the mother of Grimm is because her father created them. They are loyal to his bloodline.**

 **And for Ozpin the reason he gained his powers as a wizard was because his father was a God. It also goes a bit into why Ozpin reincarnates as well. So basically Salem has kept her true form because she has never died. And Ozpin reincarnates because he fails to kill Salem and his container is destroyed. It also goes on to say that in order to truly kill off Salem both Ozpin and Salem need to die together.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	41. Volume 4 Chapter 6

**Another chapter coming right up here now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"But... What does that have to do with us?" Ren asked._

 _"They gave mankind four gifts. Knowledge, Creation, Destruction and Choice. Those gift as well aren't metaphorical they're physical." Aodh answered before his father continued with the story._

 _"It's said that they were left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extraordinarily powerful. If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants. The Huntsman Academies were created to train generations of Humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose... Guarding the Relics."_

 _"When Ozpin's predecessor founded the schools, he built them around the Relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would constantly be surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding them would keep mankind from using them against itself... And, of course, keeping them out of her reach. So yeah, there's that."_

 _"By her... You mean Salem?" Ruby asked._

 _"That's right. Not much is known about her. Quite frankly, that's not what matters. What matters right now is that she wants the Relics, and if she gets them, it's not going to end well." Qrow answered as he watched the fire continue burning._

* * *

Volume 4: Chapter 6: A Stroke of Bad Luck

"Alright. So, let's say we believe all this. There really is this crazy evil being behind these attacks, not just some thugs trying to become powerful. Why doesn't the world know? Why isn't Atlas going after them? Or Mistral?" Jaune asked both Qrow and Aodh.

"And why aren't we in more of a hurry to get to Haven? Shouldn't we be getting them a message? What if they're next?" Nora asked as well following up from Jaune.

"Nearly the entire world seen what happened to Beacon. If they seen what happened there they should be smart enough to be on guard." Aodh answered

"Aodh's right and besides, it takes time to mobilize forces like that. Do you really think they planned out that attack on Beacon overnight?" Qrow answered before pointing at Jaune.

"And to answer your question, it's the same reason we keep quiet about the Maidens. If the whole world knew about the Relics, about Salem, there would be chaos. There'd be another Great War on our hands, and this time, you'd have to fight." Jaune turned away in disgust from Qrow's answer.

"Listen guys... I know it's a lot to take in. Trust me on this I had a lot of questions myself when I was first told all of this for the first time... And when I seen the changes that Amber went through because of it. But Oz always said the same thing. We can't cause a panic." Aodh followed up.

"Heh, can't tell you how many times I've heard that. But Ozpin's right and Salem is smart. She works from the shadows, using others to get what she wants, so that when it comes time to place the blame, we can only point at each other. She's trying to divide us. So far she's done a pretty damn good job." Qrow finished after Aodh.

Qrow leaned back and looked up towards the night sky. "Beside I fear that we're already gearing up for another war." Aodh softly stated breaking Qrow's gaze.

"What could you tell?" Qrow asked his son.

"I spent a few days in Mistral before meeting up with you. Winter told me all Atlas forces that were sent out are to return home... They even set up a hard boarder. No one in or out without good old Ironwood knowing about it." Aodh answered. The whole of Team RNJR looked on nervous not knowing what to do.

"Alright, so what should we do?" Ruby asked in hope.

"I don't really know." Qrow chuckled in response. The other excluding Aodh continued having a nervous look on their faces before Qrow continued. "Ozpin has put a lot of trust in the headmasters. Like I said, the schools are an important part of stopping Salem. Atlas is going to be on high alert after the last attack, and Vacuo is - well, Vacuo. It'll be hard to hire thieves and scoundrels to fight against other thieves and scoundrels. Take that, add in the fact that Cinder and her crew claim to be from Haven, and I think it's likely the next target. So, we're on our way to the headmaster. Haven't heard from him in a while, even before the attack. I'm hoping he has the answers."

Standing up Qrow groaned as he done so. "Alright, I think it's time you kids got some sleep."

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby softly spoke gaining her uncle's attention.

"Yeah?"

 **"** This is a lot to take in, and it all sounds crazy, but... I'm willing to do whatever I can to help because I trust you. But why couldn't you trust me? Why couldn't you and Aodh just travel with us, instead of this secrecy, and, and." Ruby stood up as she spoke but Aodh placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down.

"It not like that Rubes... I a bit more complicated than that." Aodh nervously answered.

"Seriously? How complicated can it be.?" Nora asked. However Aodh couldn't find the words to really answer her question.

"It's complicated because it's not really my thing to talk about."

As Aodh spoke Qrow picked up a stick and started to poke away at the fire. "Did you know that crows are a sign of bad luck? Old superstition, but it's how I got my name."

Qrow then started to look around the other members either sitting or standing around the fire. "See, some people can absorb electricity and some people can burst into rose petals, some can see things better and react accordingly to them... And some people are just born unlucky. My Semblance isn't like most. It's not exactly something I do. It's always there, whether I like it or not. I bring misfortune."

Qrow then began to chuckles bitterly as he continued. "I guess you could call me a bad luck charm. Comes in real handy when I'm fighting an enemy, but it makes it a little hard on friends..." Qrow then glanced over to both Ruby and Aodh. "And family."

"Well, you are just a real bundle of help, aren't you?" Jaune stated. Ruby and Nora turned and glared at the blonde but Aodh continued to look down knowing that anger Jaune was feeling was something he once held in the past.

"I understand Jaune... That feeling... When I was younger than you it hurt that my father never really trained me. But when ever we both lost my mother things changed."

Aodh then slowly stood up messed with Ruby's hair. "And since I no longer needed training he took Ruby under his wing." The slight pun made Aodh chuckle for a bit. "I think Yang would be proud of that one..."

Bringing up her Sister made Ruby look slightly down in regret. "The thing I trying to say Jaune is... I don't really know how to really say this but. Somethings bad things can just happen. I like to think that there is a reason for them happening but, it can be hard understanding why. But please don't blame my old man. He doesn't mean to cause the events that happen. My mom seen it, it took a while for me to can see it. You might not see it now, but in a while I know you will."

Qrow looked on at his son slightly surprised with what he had just said but it seemed that Jaune did listen to his words and looked downwards in shame. "Thanks kid." Slowly he started to walk away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Ren asked.

"Taking a walk." Qrow answered.

"There's nothing else you want to tell us?" Ruby asked but Qrow spotted a red eyed Raven that was looking right back at him.

"Not tonight."

"Come on it's best if we get some sleep. I'll take first watch. It's a two day walk to Mistral from here." Aodh stated to the group who looked at each other but knew it would be best not to argue with him as they got ready to sleep for the night.

* * *

(Morning)

As Team RNJR woke up with the morning sun they seen that they were all in their sleeping bags still. "Did Aodh not wake anyone else up for watch out duty?" Ruby asked concerned. She looked around and found his lying to the side out cold.

"He must've fell asleep without waking anyone else first. A bit of good luck I guess." Nora stated she she shrugged.

"We should probably get moving." Ren stated as he got up out of his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune groaned as Qrow arrived at the camp site.

Ruby meanwhile walked over to Aodh. "Wakey wakey." Ruby softly pushed and pulled Aodh's shoulder but there was no response from her older cousin.

"Aodh..." Ruby nervously spoke and she shook Aodh harder than the last time but again there was no response.

Starting to panic now Ruby shouted to the rest of the group. "Guys, Aodh's not waking up!"

Qrow rushed over to his niece and son and checked Aodh's pulse. "He's still alive, but it's weak."

"How could it be weak? He was fine last night." Ruby stated but she found her answer when Qrow rested Aodh on his back. The side of his neck that they at first couldn't see had a horrible purple stain on his skin.

They both knew that is where Tyrian's stinger had scratched his neck. Slowly Aodh's weakly opened his eyes. Qrow panicked as he held onto his son. "Take it easy kid, don't move much. you need to rest other wise this poison is gonna do more damage."

"Fly..." Aodh weakly stated to his father. Qrow understood what he was saying and became extremely nervous something which Ruby picked up on.

"Fly? What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I'll tell... You later... Fly to Mistral... Get help... We'll wait... At the nearest... Village..." Aodh struggled to speak between the fits of coughing.

Qrow then stood up and looked down at Ruby before turning over to the rest of the group. "I'll be back in two hours with help."

What happened next stunned everyone as Qrow suddenly turned into a black crow and flew off in the direction towards Mistral.

"What just happened?"

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Alright so another chapter down and the poison seems to be taking a toil on Aodh's body. Find out what happens next time on RWBYball Z! Only joking y'all will know what happens next.**

 **Legends tells of a creature beneath the Northern Sea.  
A Demon with one red eye that burns like flame in the depths.  
A breath so foul it can wilt crops, poison livestock and leave children cold, dead in their cribs.  
During the Summer months the Mother of the Sea keeps it trapped beneath the Waves.  
But when Winter comes you best lock you doors and watch the Seas.  
Least you wish to meet the Nuckelavee.**

 **Anyway let's get going with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Will Qrow carry Aodh on his back? Nope, I'm gonna have Qrow fly on ahead of the group to get the help in Mistral. So it'll explain the airship suddenly arriving** **to pick up Team RNJR and Aodh. (Spoilers.)**

 **2) Did Aodh undergo surgery to have the fire and winds dust put into his lungs? Yes he did undergo surgery to implant two dust crystals into his lungs.**

 **3 &4) If the Dust in Aodh's lungs is used up after use, then how is he able to keep breathing fire? Does Aodh inhale more dust to replace it? Yep. And I already already shown the answer as well. In fact I think I used it in the last chapter lol. Aodh smokes. Along with tobacco in the pre-made cigarettes is Fire and Wind Dust. **

**It was one of the first things I looked into when trying to figure out how to replace the dust and instead of having surgery after surgery I decided to go with the idea of refilling the dust instead.** **(Plus I smoke as well so it was kind of a Author self insert that I wanted to share with the character)**

 **5) Favorite song from Volume 4 or 5? Well since Volume 5's Sound track isn't out yet i'll be picking Armed and Ready. fucking love that song but I also love the opening song for Volume 5 as well.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	42. Volume 4 Chapter 7

**Another chapter coming right up here now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"How could it be weak? He was fine last night." Ruby stated but she found her answer when Qrow rested Aodh on his back. The side of his neck that they at first couldn't see had a horrible purple stain on his skin._

 _They both knew that is where Tyrian's stinger had scratched his neck. Slowly Aodh's weakly opened his eyes. Qrow panicked as he held onto his son. "Take it easy kid, don't move much. you need to rest other wise this poison is gonna do more damage."_

 _"Fly..." Aodh weakly stated to his father. Qrow understood what he was saying and became extremely nervous something which Ruby picked up on._

 _"Fly? What do you mean?" Ruby asked._

 _"I'll tell... You later... Fly to Mistral... Get help... We'll wait... At the nearest... Village..." Aodh struggled to speak between the fits of coughing._

 _Qrow then stood up and looked down at Ruby before turning over to the rest of the group. "I'll be back in two hours with help."_

 _What happened next stunned everyone as Qrow suddenly turned into a black crow and flew off in the direction towards Mistral._

 _"What just happened?"_

* * *

Volume 4: Chapter 7: Kuroyuri

(Yang)

Outside of her home on Patch, Yang Xiao Long had just finished spray painting her robotic arm yellow. Along with a new coat for Ember Celica as well. Walking towards the tool shed she takes a quick glance around and spots what she is after. Pulling away the sheet that was covering what she was after. Her motorcycle, Bumblebee.

"I don't remember saying that you were ready." The voice of her father Tai spoke to her from behind. she looked around to find him leaning against the frame of the open shed door. His arms crossed in front of him.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna try and stop me?" Yang asked.

Tai chuckled before he responded. "No. I think I'm still too sore after our last fight. I just wanted a better goodbye than a letter. And, I also have a question for you." Yang nodded at her father waiting. "Where are you going?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked back confused by what her father was asking.

"Well, despite asking him numerous times not to, I know that Qrow told you where your mother's been at these days. I know how much you wanna see her." Tai then handed over a piece of letter towards Yang. "I've stopped you in the past, but I won't anymore. And we both read the note. We know your sister's headed to Mistral. So, where are you going?"

"Simple. I'm meeting up with Aodh. Like he had planned."

* * *

(Team RNJR)

As Ruby and Jaune were carrying Aodh in a makeshift stretcher the landscape was being beginning to look more dreary with each step. "Just hold on Aodh we're almost at the next town." Ruby panted out to her out cold cousin.

In front of Jaune and Ruby was Ren who was acting as a scout while Nora protected there rear from any Grimm attack.

"No... Mom... Amber... Winter..." Aodh groaned out in hallucination.

"I think he's getting worse." Jaune stated in a worried tone.

"How much farther away are we?" Ruby asked in desperation.

"We've gotta be close. Right?" Nora stated.

"Without the map, there's no way of knowing. But I feel like we're close to a near by town." Ren stated to the group before coming to a sudden stop.

"What is it?" Ruby asked not really seeing what caused Ren to stop. See looked on ahead and seen directly ahead of them was a fork in the road with a signpost.

On the sign it read Kuchinashi and Mistral are to the right and Kuroyuri to the left. The road to the right would take them up a mountain path while the road left remained on low land.

"Hey, hey! Mistral! We're on the right path! Oh…" Nora stopped herself when she look at the full signpost.

"Does it say how close?!" Ruby asked.

"No. And it looks like the path takes us up the mountains." Ren answered Ruby.

Jaune and Ruby set Aodh down. "Guys, I don't know if all of us can make that climb." Jaune stated.

Ruby looks at Aodh concerned, before rushing forward to the sign post and pointing at it. "Okay. Well, what about this place? Kuro… Kuroyuri? Can we get help there?"

"That village was destroyed years ago." Ren answered.

"But if it takes us around the mountains, it's the best bet we've got." Jaune thought out loud to the group.

"It will take too long." Ren sternly responded.

"But what if the town used to have a doctor? Maybe we could scavenge for medicine! Right?" Ruby asked Ren hoping he would know the answer.

"It is possible." Jaune agreed.

"We're not going to find anything! We just have to press on!" Ren stated back to Jaune this time Ruby could feel the anger in Ren's voice.

"Ren, why are you acting." Jaune was about to ask before he was cut short by Nora.

"We can split up." Nora suddenly stated cause Ruby to look on confused by what was now happening." Ren and I can cut through the mountains while you and Ruby take Aodh around through the village."

"No, we're supposed to stick together! We keep each other safe!" Jaune argued back to Nora but she was having none of it.

"We don't have time for safe! We don't know how long Aodh and he's only getting worse. If we make it to Mistral we'll bring back help! If we don't, at least we'll have a better view of the land! Up there, we can see if there's somewhere else we can go or if help is on the way!"

There was a brief silence between the four as the weight of this choice was bearing down on them. Ruby briefly glanced back at her cousin. She nodded towards Jaune who in turned sighed. "Okay... Just take care of each other."

"We always have." Nora stated back as she and Ren began to walk towards the right path before Ruby and Jaune picked up Aodh and walked down the left path. The two pair then looked at each other before they were soon out of each other's view.

"They're gonna be fine, Jaune." Ruby offered some hope to Jaune but he couldn't see any in the position they were all in.

"You don't know that." After being unable to try and cheer Jaune up Ruby's expression saddened.

It wasn't a long walk after the fork on the road and soon both Jaune and Ruby walked into the ruins of Kuroyuri. They both looked around the various dilapidated buildings but neither of them could find anything helpful.

"I got nothing."

"Same here. We should get back to Aodh." Ruby stated to Jaune as they both returned back to Aodh who was lying his back against a dead Sakura tree.

"Took you a while to get here." Aodh stated shocking both of them.

"You're awake." Ruby stated as she hugged him. "You were getting worse."

"I'm still bad. I can't move at all... And my head is feeling really light right now." Aodh answered back causing Jaune and Ruby to look at each other with concern.

But their thoughts were cut short when they heard a deafening roar. Jaune's hand immediately went towards to his sword and they both looked around for the source of the noise.

"It sound like it's far off." Ruby stated to Jaune who was still nervous.

"Yeah... But Ren and Nora are still out there."

Ruby looked down at Aodh for a brief moment. She seen that he was fighting to stay away and his breathing was slowly getting heavier. Softly to spoke to Jaune. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Both Jaune and Aodh looked at Ruby who was staring at the ground.

"This is all my fault. I should have never dragged you guys into this." Ruby softly spoke in her own sorrow.

"You didn't drag us in. We wanted to come." Jaune stated back to Ruby but she didn't agree with his words.

"But you didn't know about Tyrian, about." Ruby started once more but was cut short by Jaune.

"Ruby. We lost... We lost lost her, too. And Penny, and your team, and in a way... Your sister. But you're still here, despite everything you've lost, everything you could still lose, you chose to come out here." As Ruby now looked up both Jaune and Aodh could see that she was fighting back tears in her eyes.

"You chose to come here Ruby because you felt like you could make a difference. You didn't drag us along. You gave us the courage to follow you." Jaune finished by placing his hand on her shoulder. Know her friend cared about her caused Ruby to smile at Jaune as he smiled back.

"Well Jaune I approve you your marriage to Ruby but I can't say Tai will." Aodh joked at Jaune's expense.

"Wait, what!?" Jaune flustered out. Both his face and Ruby's were bright red with embarrassment.

"Relax kids, it was a joke... But it appears without me teaching you, you're all getting on fine. Huh..." Aodh grinned at both Ruby and Jaune before going into a fit of coughing. Ruby went to move towards him to check on him but he waved her away. "I'm fine... I'm fine... All we can do now is wait... And I honestly I fucking hate it."

Aodh then slowly pulled out a cigarette but his lighter fell out of his hand. Jaune seen this and picked it up and light it for him. "Thanks..."

* * *

(several minutes later)

As a second roars sounded off Jaune and Ruby looked around once more and they noticed Ren and Nora running towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Did you guys hear that noise? What was that?!" Jaune asked as well.

But before he could answer Ren's eyes went wide as he falls to his knees. They could see that he was distressed about something. "No..."

"Ren! What is it?!" Ruby asked but once more didn't get a response from Ren. Instead they could all hear the clear sound of plodding footsteps coming closer to them.

"Wait, you guys hear that?" Jaune asked.

"I think it would be best if we move... Now." Aodh stated as he tried to get up but couldn't find the energy to do so.

Jaune went to help Aodh up but then the sounds of the footsteps stopped. All five then turned around to a bone horse's head breathes loudly, exhaling black smoke as it done so. Within the bones are glowing red lights and around it is the black flesh of a Grimm. Weapons were covering the back of the Grimm. The body itself looked human in appearance but on the crown of it's head was upward curved horns.

The mouth, the bones, and the eyes of the Grimm were all glowing red as the Nuckelavee twitches its head and roars.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Well for Volume 4 there are gonna be two more chapters that i will be posting. I'll try my best to get them out to you soon but with writing other projects i'm finding it a bot hard to juggle them around but hopefully you won't have to wait me than a month for the next update.**

 **Now there is gonna be a break as well after the end of Volume 4 as well before I begin Volume 5 the reason for this is because i like to be at least a full volume behind the cannon as it currently stands. This is so I could make adjusted changes to the story. I hope you all understand this.**

 **No Q &A for this chapter so i'll see you all next chapter!**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	43. Volume 4 Chapter 8

**Another chapter coming right up here now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _As a second roars sounded off Jaune and Ruby looked around once more and they noticed Ren and Nora running towards them._

 _"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked._

 _"Did you guys hear that noise? What was that?!" Jaune asked as well._

 _But before he could answer Ren's eyes went wide as he falls to his knees. They could see that he was distressed about something. "No..."_

 _"Ren! What is it?!" Ruby asked but once more didn't get a response from Ren. Instead they could all hear the clear sound of plodding footsteps coming closer to them._

 _"Wait, you guys hear that?" Jaune asked._

 _"I think it would be best if we move... Now." Aodh stated as he tried to get up but couldn't find the energy to do so._

 _Jaune went to help Aodh up but then the sounds of the footsteps stopped. All five then turned around to a bone horse's head breathes loudly, exhaling black smoke as it done so. Within the bones are glowing red lights and around it is the black flesh of a Grimm. Weapons were covering the back of the Grimm. The body itself looked human in appearance but on the crown of it's head was upward curved horns._

 _The mouth, the bones, and the eyes of the Grimm were all glowing red as the Nuckelavee twitches its head and roars._

* * *

Volume 4: Chapter 8: The Nuckelavee

Hitting the dead Sakura tree hard the four members of Team RNJR groaned in pain. Despite having aura it didn't cushion the blow. The only one who was swiped backwards by the Nuckelavee was Aodh as he was out of reach from the creature. However he was now standing alone against it.

Twitching various parts of it's body it roared outwards causing all five huntsmen to flinch before it charged at Aodh.

Jaune quickly got up and sheathed his sword in order to make a run for Aodh. Lashing out one of it's arms the Nuckelavee just missed Aodh as Jaune was able to push both Aodh and himself of of the Grimm path. Pulling Aodh up to his feet Jaune put his arm over his shoulder and tried to get Aodh out of harms way but the Nuckelavee was quick on his tail.

Noticing the oncoming Grimm Jaune closed his eyes and waited but nothing happened. Slowly he opened his eyes to find the Grimm directly in front of him looking around in confusion. "Just get him to safety!" Jaune heard Ren shout out to him. It was only them he noticed Ren had used his semblance to save him

Not wasting another second Jaune quickly escorted Aodh away and set him down beside a building away from the battle. As he was about to walk away however Aodh grabbed a hold of his wrist. "Use it's arms against it... Pin... Them." Aodh informed Jaune through his heavy breathing.

Nodding at his and the former teacher of Beacon, Jaune quickly grasped what Aodh was trying to tell him.

When Jaune arrived back he seen the three remaining members of his team standing around the Nuckelavee. The Grimm was trying to grab a hold of one of them but each time it was about to grab one another opened fire upon it stopping it's attack before it cried out in pain. .

"Guys, keep moving, go in a circle!" Jaune ordered out as all four started to follow his plan. Using his and run tactics against the Grimm they were slowly killing the beast. But when Ruby noticed Jaune sheathing his sword after another successful strike she became distracted.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked but she found her answer when she realized that Jaune is using his upgraded Crocea Mors to try and attack the Nuckelavee.

Attacking the Grimm's hind right leg the Nuckelavee screeched in pain behind kicking the center of Jaune's chest armour sending him backwards.

Ren was about to take his turn to attack but the Nuckelavee swatted him backwards before pinning him to the side of a nearby building with it's extended arm.

"Ruby!" Nora shouted out gaining her attention. Using momentum from Crescent Rose to launch Nora between the Nuckelavee's final strike and a helpless Ren, Nora just managed to block the attack. But in the process Magnhild is pinned to the building above Ren by the Nuckelavee's other hand. With Nora dangling from it.

Ren looks up at Nora who seemed to notice the embarrassing position she was in as she pulled down her skirt. "Stop looking!"

In a loss for words Ren tried to avert his eyes but even as embarrassing as this moment was it was only to be a short lived one as the Nuckelavee flung Nora around in the air with it's tight grip on Magnhild. After a few moments of resistance Nora was finally knocked to the ground. The impact of which depleted the last of her Aura.

See his oldest friend's Aura run out forced Ren to continually stab the Nuckelavee's hand with StormFlower before the creature released it's hold over him. As if possessed he repeatedly went after the creature, his eyes wild wityh rage and fury.

"Ren! Knock it off!" Jaune shouted out to his friend in worry. He had never seen the normally calm and cool man act so strange before.

But Jaune cry to his friend fell on deaf ears as Ren continue'd attacking until he was once more swatted away. Landing on the ground beside Nora and separated from StormFlower the last drop of his Aura dropped to zero.

As the two partners rise together Nora was the first of them to get to their feet. However as Ren stood up his only focus was on the Grimm. As he moved once more to face the Grimm Nora had tackled him from behind and dragged him under a nearby building.

The Nuckelavee however advanced towards them but Jaune got in it's way and blocked it's attack with Crocea Mors.

Ren once more attempted to rejoin the fight but Nora held onto his wrist tightly. "Nora, let go!"

Ren turned around to see that Nora's head was facing downwards. "Nora, they're going to get hurt if we don't."

Without even looking up, Nora slapped Ren. Stunned by what his friend had done Nora finally let go as she put her hands in her lap.

"No. I won't let you kill yourself like this. After everything we've been through, I won't let it end."

As she raised her head her head to look at him, Ren remembered a scene like this before in his memory. Like that day she had tears in her eyes. He cursed himself. He promised himself that he never wanted to see tears of sorrow and sadness on her face ever again.

That image of a scared little Nora was forever burned in his mind but when he blinked he more more seen Nora back to normal again. "Not like this."

Ren knew Nora was right. As he pulled out his father's knife from his boot he sighed as he looked down at the blade. Holding onto the handle with both hands tightly Ren noticed Nora placing her hand around his own. "We can do this." Nora stated to Ren with a fierce, determined expression on her face.

Ren looked at her before smiling back and nodding in agreement. Together the two of them step out from underneath the building. Nora picked up Magnhild as the two re-joined Ruby and Jaune.

"Ren. Jaune and I can take care of its arms." Ruby stated as her focus stayed on the Nuckelavee.

"I'll take care of the horse." Nora reassured Renas she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"And I'll take care of the rest." Ren stated as Team RNJR moved out.

As Nora moved towards the nearest rooftop Ruby used herself as a target until she eventually managed to pin an arm to the ground with the tip of Crescent Rose. To make sure the hand was secure she put her body weight onto the blade forcing it to sink deeper into the Nuckelavee's hand.

Ren then flung his father's knife striking the Grimm and gaining it's attention. The Grimm then extended it's arm towards Ren but he doged the attack by jumping in the air at the last second. With gravity bring him back down, Ren revealed Jaune's shield to pin down the other arm.

"Now!" Ren shouted out as Jaune stabbed through the Nuckelavee's arm. Pinning it as well into the ground.

"Nora!" Calling out to his best friend in a flash Nora freefall jumped from the nearby roof to land a killing blow to the head of the Nuckelavee's horse section.

The just the human half of the Nuckelavee left Ren slowly walked over to it's pinned down body. He pulled his father's knife from the hide of the dead horse.

'For my mother.' Ren though to himself as he cut off the Grimm's left arm.

'For my father.' Once more as he cut off the Grimm's right arm.

'For all those that you've slain.' He strikes a gash into it's flailing torso.

Ren closes his eyes. "For myself." He opens his eyes and swings with the knife, beheading the Grimm. The body of the Nuckelavee then slowly disappears in a large pillar of black smoke.

With his demons dealt with Ren drops the knife and breathes out a sigh of relief. But this moment was short lived as he was soon tackled to the ground by a giggling, triumphant Nora. He hugged her back as he smiled at her.

Meanwhile Ruby runs into the nearby alley where Jaune had left Aodh. But as she got closer to him she could see he was not breathing. "Aodh... Aodh speak to me." Ruby softly rocked his shoulders hoping that she would get a response but there was none.

As the other gathered around panic was now starting to take it's hold on Ruby. Slowly she could feel the air being sucked out of her lungs. "Guys! I think I hear something!" Jaune shouted out but Ruby couldn't hear his words.

As two Mistral airships landed in the large courtyard Qrow rushed towards Team RNJR and Aodh but he stopped when he seen his son motionless. "No.. Dammit... I was too late..." Qrow pained out as he punched the ground.

Ruby then softly placed he hand on her cousins cheek. "It's still warm..." She softly informed them.

Qrow then rushed once more to his son as he pulled out a mirror. Putting it to his son's mouth he waited until he seen a small amount of moisture appear on it. Not wasting another second he pulled out a syringe that was filled with a yellow greenish liquid and stabbed it into Aodh's leg. Emptying the content into his son's leg.

"Hopefully that should be it. All we can do now is wait to see if we made it in time." Qrow stated as he placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Soon the medical team arrived and placed Aodh on a stretcher. They had put an oxygen mask over his face as he was brought onto the Airship.

The flight was a silent one as everyone on board was watching over Aodh. Ruby and Qrow in particular were both the nearest to him. As Ruby who was crouched down beside Aodh holding his hand asked. "What if we don't make it in time?"

"Ruby." Jaune spoke gaining her attention. Before he she could see the flourishing city of Mistral in front of them.

"We'll make it Ruby. Just like you've all made it this far." Qrow stated the them as he placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Well there is gonna be one more chapter of Volume 4 left before I will be taking a break and resuming this story after Volume 6. I know it could be a bit of a long wait but I really want to work around cannon for my stories and since RWBY is released in short few months bursts a year we'll have to wait to see what potential twists a turns appear.**

 **A few quested ion for this chapter Q &A so let's get started!**

 **1) Will we be seeing anymore flashbacks of Adoh and his team? Or maybe even a prequel? I did think of having it but there will be a few flash back coming up. (As long as Volume 6 doesn't have anything that'll scubber up my plans lol.)**

 **2) Can you later make Raven and Aodh vs Cinder? For the time being I can** **neither** **confirm nor deny the** **existence** **of** **extraterrestrial** **life... Oh and who's fighting who in Volume 5 as well.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	44. Volume 4 Chapter 9

**So last chapter for Volume 4 which will merge with the start of Volume 5 as well! Now I won't be starting Volume 5 until Volume 6 begins so I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Soon the medical team arrived and placed Aodh on a stretcher. They had put an oxygen mask over his face as he was brought onto the Airship._

 _The flight was a silent one as everyone on board was watching over Aodh. Ruby and Qrow in particular were both the nearest to him. As Ruby who was crouched down beside Aodh holding his hand asked. "What if we don't make it in time?"_

 _"Ruby." Jaune spoke gaining her attention. Before he she could see the flourishing city of Mistral in front of them._

 _"We'll make it Ruby. Just like you've all made it this far." Qrow stated the them as he placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder._

* * *

Volume 4: Chapter 9: Mistral

It had been a few days since Team RNJR along with Qrow and Aodh arrived in Mistral. Soon after they arrived at a local hospital Aodh was cleared after a those few days. He soon found himself a few hours later outside the house his father and Team RNJR had booked for their stay in Mistral.

Walking into the house he found Ren, Nora and Jaune sitting in the living room just lying around. "What hate Mistral already?"

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a great start?" Jaune replied. Meanwhile Ren and Nora seemed to be just as down hearten as Jaune was.

"What sucked the life out of you guys?" Aodh asked with a confused look.

"We just finished our meeting with Professor Lionheart and well..." Ren began explaining before being cut off by Nora.

"And now we're back to square one."

"Well, I suppose that would explain it." Aodh responded with a groan himself. "Even with that information I gave over with the Spring Maiden's location..."

Then Aodh noticed that there were two people missing. "Where's Ruby and the old man?"

"Ruby's in her room over there and Qrow said he needed a drink." Ren answered as he pointed to Ruby's room.

"Thanks best say good bye while I still can."

"You're leaving?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah I have to head out for a while. Was supposed to meet up with someone a few days ago and i'm already behind schedule. But don't worry I'll be back before you all know it... Think of me like a bad rash you can't get rid of." Aodh finished with a joke causing the remaining members of team RNJR to softly chuckle in response.

"I'll see you kids later." Aodh stated to the three kids before entering Ruby's room.

However as Ruby heard the door open she tried to cover her comic as quickly as she could. "I wasn't reading anything I swear!" Ruby stated in a panic before she noticed her older cousin looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Aodh had guessed by her reaction that she was reading something she really wasn't supposed to be reading, and got caught. "Ahh haaa... You need some alone time?" Aodh nervously asked.

Ruby's face instantly turned the same colour as he cape. "No! No I wasn't reading that! I was only reading a comic and didn't want to seem like a kid."

"Oh thank Oum..." Aodh sighed in relief before he and Ruby started laughing.

"So... What up? You feeling any better? Sorry we didn't pick you up from the hospital." Ruby asked.

Aodh then ruffled the top of Ruby's hair as he sat down beside her. "I'm fine kiddo. And I seen how meet Professor Lionheart has effected the rest of your team hehe..." Aodh then went silent for a moment with caused Ruby to become a little bit concerned.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Listen Rubes... I'm gonna be away for a while. How long I don't actually know..."

"Wait but we made it to Mistral! We still have so much to do yet!" Ruby frantically argued but Aodh reassured her by patting down on her head again.

"Relax kid it's not like that. Listen, something I gonna happen soon. I'm going to go and get us some help, that's all." Aodh stated.

"Okay..." Ruby stated before hugging Aodh tightly but stopped when she remembered something. "Oh I almost forgot..." Ruby then rushed over and picked up Aodh's Rua Solas.

"I got these fixed for you."

"Thanks squirt." Taking this weapons back from Ruby, Aodh put them on his wrists and hugged his cousin once more. After which Aodh stood up and walked towards the door but before he left he turned to look at Ruby once more. "I catch ya later squirt."

* * *

(Aodh and Qrow)

"So... You're gonna head off to meet up with Yang then?" Qrow asked his son as he took a sip from his drink.

"Yeah..." Aodh groaned as he took his own sip. "Well... I'm already late so, I'll have to find her."

"Sounds like fun." Qrow chuckled as his son continued to groan in annoyance.

"I gave her a rough location so she should be nearby there. Hopefully that'll narrow down my search area."

"You sure it'll be wise returning to Raven's camp. She did warn you that'll she'll kill you if you came back." Qrow asked his son. In truth he was worried that his sister would actually kill him.

"I'll be fine... Plus she should know I won't go down without a fight." Aodh stated as he finished his drink before slamming the glass down. "Oh and keep an eye out for Lionheart. I know Winter said he's been acting strangely the last few weeks so keep your ear close to the ground."

"Sure thing kid. I'll catch you later." Qrow stated as he waved his son goodbye before going back drinking.

"Yeah... And don't get too drunk." Aodh shouted back before leaving.

However as Aodh was leaving he bumped into someone. "Sorry about that kid. Didn't see you down there."

Aodh then looked down at the young, short boy. Aodh could tell he was from the top tier of Mistral. His white shirt was dirty and scuffed while there were clearly patches over the knees of his trousers. "You okay kid?" Aodh asked with concern.

"Ammm... I'm looking for an old crow?" The Boy seemed a bit confused about what he was saying as he asked Aodh.

"An old crow?.. You looking for my old man?" Aodh asked back. The boy responded by nodded a yes in agreement. "What's your name kid?"

"It's Oscar. Oscar Pine." The now named Oscar answered.

Aodh meanwhile took a look at the kid as he thought to himself. 'He's couldn't be working for Salem... He's far to young and and by the looks of him too green for that kid of work... And I don't think he's part of the tribe. Otherwise I would've seen him before... Maybe he's the son of one of the old man's friends here in Mistral.'

"You okay sir?"

"Qrow's in there kid." Aodh answered by pointing his thumb at the bar's door. "But a heads up for ya. He might've had a bit too much to drink but I'm sure he'll listen to ya. Oh and the name's Aodh kid."

With his directions given Oscar then noticed Aodh was walking away. 'Where do you think he's going?' Oscar asked Ozpin.

 _"I'm not sure... But... If Qrow is in the bar as he mentioned. He won't be far away for long."_ Ozpin answered as Oscar entered the bar and walked up behind Qrow. "Excuse me?"

* * *

(Yang)

Arriving on the continent of Anima around four days ago Yang was quickly making her way through the large continent thanks to motorcycle Bumblebee.

She was worried at first that Aodh did not arrive at the beach they agreed to meet on when she arrived but knowing how large Anima was she guessed that he was going to meet up near where her mother's camp was.

However as she drove through the dirt roads of Anima she noticed there was a sign up ahead and slowed down to an eventual stop so she could read it. The signpost pointing to the right stated for Mistral and left signpost was for Kuroyuri. However on that sign the words Bandits was spray painted over it in red block capital letters.

Yang smirked whenever she seen the sign. "You are in so much trouble when I find you."

"I hope you weren't referring to me by that now?" A voice called out to yang causing her eyes to widen. She looked behind he to find Aodh leaning against a tree. However she could tell he was out of breath.

"You here long?" Yang asked. "Ohh! I like the new look as well."

"At least someone noticed the new look." Aodh groaned in annoyance before responding. "No. I just got here. Been travelling for about a day."

"Travelling all day huh? How far did you come from?" Yang asked with curiosity

"Oh not far... Mistral to be accurate though."

"Wait Mistral!?" Yang was nearly practically shouting at Aodh. "It'll take me a week to get there on Bumblebee how'd you do it in a day!? And weren't you meant to be with my mom!? The hell were you doing in Mistral!?"

Watching Yang's face caused Aodh to laugh. "Well to answer your questions. One fuck you that's how. Two, it's a little complicated and Three. I was backing up Qrow with Team RNJR."

"RNJR? Is that what Ruby's team with Jaune and the others called?"

"Yeah... That or JNRR... Anyway, how's the arm? I can see you painted it."

"Honestly I'm still getting used to it." Yang stated as she loosen her arm by slightly lifting it up and down.

"The hardest part's waking up in the morning without it on." Aodh agreed with Yang before he started to rub the back of his head. "I've fallen over a few times because of that as well haha."

Soon both of them were laughing away and Yang got off Bumblebee and hugged Aodh. "Okay. That was funny... It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Aodh responded as he returned Yang's hug.

"So. What's the plan?"

"We'll need to gain the attention of them."

"Got it! So start a fight with one and bust our way in." Yang stated with a smirk on her face as she looked at her cousin.

"Okay, I know that was a joke but being serous for a moment you'll have to be the one to gain their attention."

"Why though? You been in Raven's camp. You know where it is. Let's just go there instead."

"As much fun as that is I gonna say no. If I land up at the gates i'll be shot at and so will you. If we both land up in a party you, WON'T. Be shot at." Aodh responded to Yang before a grin started to appear over his face.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So that's the end of Volume 4 now. As you could see i took small parts of Volume 5 and put them in the story but the first few chapters of Volume 5 will be following Yang and Aodh as they try to get into Raven's Camp.**

 **One question for this chapter's Q &A so here we go?**

 **Where is Weiss during the last few chapters? Well the way it works out in my head Weiss is currently in Raven's camp. More to be revealed in later chapters lol**

 ** **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!****


	45. Volume 5 Chapter 1

**And we're back!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"So. What's the plan?"_

 _"We'll need to gain the attention of them."_

 _"Got it! So start a fight with one and bust our way in." Yang stated with a smirk on her face as she looked at her cousin._

 _"Okay, I know that was a joke but being serous for a moment you'll have to be the one to gain their attention."_

 _"Why though? You been in Raven's camp. You know where it is. Let's just go there instead."_

 _"As much fun as that is I gonna say no. If I land up at the gates i'll be shot at and so will you. If we both land up in a party you, WON'T. Be shot at." Aodh responded to Yang before a grin started to appear over his face._

* * *

Volume 5: Chapter 1: Meeting up with a Shay D Mann.

Sitting up in a tree Aodh watched the road ahead of him. From his position in the treeline he could see the Gas station up ahead with his binoculars. He smirked as he recognized the face of the man who had just walked into the station.

"So... What's the plan then?" Aodh looked down at Yang who was currently leaning forward as she straddled on Bumblebee.

"Welp. One of the Tribe's many resident idiots just walked into that fuel station in front of us." Aodh grunted and he jumped down back onto his feet. "Considering that he doesn't have a vehicle with him, I'd say he's there to try and steal one."

"He aint getting Bumblebee." Yang replied back with a serious tone to her voice.

"Yang, even with no arms or legs you would still be able to whip this loser's ass." Aodh replied back with the same tone Yang had had a few moments before.

"Then what do I have to do then?" Yang asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Simple. Order a drink of water and he'll take care of the rest. And mention you are looking for someone. Most people around here can put two and two together in what you mean." Aodh answered back as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"Okay... What are you going to be doing while all this is going on?" Yang asked as she started up Bumblebee.

"I'll be near in case things go south." Aodh responded causing Yang to put on her aviator sunglasses as she drove off.

After a quick 5 minute drive Yang made her way to the Gas Station with was named Just Rite. Smirking as she entered she seen that the bartender was busy cleaning a glass.

As she approached the Bar the Bartender raised an eyebrow at Yang. " Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" He asked.

Taking off her aviator sunglasses Yang responded with "A water. It's hot out."

Realizing that she was just getting a drink and would be off soon the Bartender seemed to relax as he smiled back at Yang. "Ohhh. Sure."

As the Bartender disappeared below the counter Yang could hear laughter coming from a man a few seats away from her.

She looked over to see that the man was the member of Raven's tribe that Aodh had told her about. _"_ Are you telling me you're too young to drink? You look like a regular Huntress. And a beauty at that."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance Yang responded back to the man. "I'm good. Thanks, pal."

But the man didn't deterred by her response. "Seriously. Not too bulky. Not too lean. You're..."

As the man drew closer Yang looked out of the window in front of her and noticed Aodh leaning o a tree in the treeline. 'Just right. Yup. Like I said, I'm good."

But from the corner of her eye Yang could spot the man's hand moving towards her head. "And your hair..."

However he cut himself short as he felt a tight grip on his wrist. The man then noticed that this Huntress' eyes were now a burning red. 'What the!?' The man thought in panic as he could only watch Yang's incoming fist.

Turning his head slightly to lessen the damage it didn't seem to hello much as he lost several teeth as he flew out of the front door. He crashed into the trees across the road with a load crash being clearly heard from within the Just Rite Bar.

After catching the end of Yang's 'conversation' with the thug the Bartender cheered as he placed a glass bottle of water in front of Yang. _"_ This one's on the house. He's been driving me crazy since he arrived a few minutes ago."

However as Yang went to reach for the bottle with her left hand she noticed that it was trembling. Grabbing her shaking hand with her new metal arm she managed to steady it. She gives a long, shaky sigh before picking up the bottle and guzzling the water down.

 **"** So, what brings you around these parts?" The bartender asks but just smirks in response as he watch Yang continue to drink the water.

 **"** Thanks. And I'm, uh, looking for someone." Yang responded as she finished drinking.

Seeing the relieved look on Yang's face when she finished drinking the Bartender couldn't help but chuckle as he responded back. "Well not too many people come out here. Too far from the Kingdoms. Only person worth notin' around here is... Well, Ra."

The Bartender was however cut short when Yang interrupted. "Raven Branwen." Yang knew that her mother seemed to scare the life out of the man as she noticed the color leave his face when she spoke her name.

She picked up her sunglasses from the counter and walked towards the door. "Thanks again."

As he watched Yang leave the Bartender recovered from his fear and cried out tot the young Huntress. "N-now, missy! You don't want to go messin' with bandits! They're a world of trouble!"

 **"** So I hear." Yang softly responded as she walked out the exit. As she heard the door's bell chime she could feel the vibration of her scroll. She opened it to find Aodh was calling her.

 _"One heck of a right hook their Firecracker. I think this idiot dropped a few IQ points with that hit."_ Aodh dryly spoke as he responded over the scroll.

"Yeah, been working out with dad... So where are you?" Yang asked. She looked around and couldn't find both Aodh and the guy who she punched out of the bar for that matter.

 _"I'm currently with our mutual friend here..."_ Aodh weakly chuckled over the phone. _"Yeah he's out cold._ " Aodh flatly finished.

"What did you do to him!?" Yang shouted down her scroll in both shock and anger.

 _"What did I do? It was your right fist that's caved this guy's face in. Plus you sent him flying, FLYING mind you! Outside of a fucking building!"_ Aodh equally shouted back at Yang.

Yang slightly cringed as she listened to Aodh shouted at her. "So you're mad then?"

 _"Mad? Why would I be mad? As I said that was one hell of a fucking right hook haha."_ Aodh answered back by laughing.

Finding it hard not to laugh as well Yang then asked. "So, what now then?" But Yang then noticed the line dropped on her scroll. She looked at it to find 'Loss of Signal' appear on the scroll's screen. "Shit." Yang cursed under her breath at the loss of signal.

"Well I guess we'll have to come to them instead then." Aodh's voice spoke to Yang from behind.

Upon hearing his voice suddenly Yang jumped up into the air. "Don't do that!" She shouted back.

* * *

(An hour or so later.)

Having been driving for nearly as hour in the direction that Aodh had told her to go in Yang couldn't help but feel tense. The road was too quite. There wasn't even the sounds of any animals nearby.

Up ahead she could see a clearing but her mind snapped into action as she noticed a tree fall down onto the road in front of her.

With little time to react Yang tried to turn Bumblebee out of the way but the bike lost traction and slipped to the side.

With the bike stopped in front of the downed tree trunk Yang tried to lift it at first but was struggling to even slightly move it. Groaning in annoyance she pick Bumblebee up and decided to walk around the tree instead.

But as she began walking she could hear laughter coming from behind. She looked behind her to find that she was surrounded by around 10 maybe 15 bandits. "Is this everyone?" Yang asked the group.

"Yes, little lady. This is it. Well, unless you want us to count the rest of the camp back that way." One of the bandits responded as he pointed in the direction Aodh had instructed her to go in.

 **"** That way?" Yang asks as she pointed in the same direction.

 **"** As I said. Yes, that way." The bandit groaned back in annoyance.

"Good to know. Thanks." Yang smiled as she responded back before bringing her left hand up to her lips and whistling.

In a flash of light a figure appeared beside Yang. "Well if it ins't the old duck tape patrol."

Suddenly there eyes all went wide they recognized the voice. "Oh shit."

"Yeah... That's right... Now as some of you know i'm Raven's nephew." Aodh calmly spoke before he turned and pointed towards Yang. "Well I'd like you to meet her daughter."

As if death was starring them all in the face each bandit lost the powers in there legs as well as the color in their faces. "We're dead."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **And so we are back with Volume 6! It's been a while since my last chapter so i hope you're all looking forward to Volume 5 here now. Just one question for the Q &A so here we go!**

 **I personally have my own story involving Qrow having a child. Tell me, what is the biggest challenge you have faced writing this fic story wise? Honestly keeping up with an ever changing story. When it's Naruto or Fairy Tail I have enough time to start from the beginning and build a full blown universe.**

 **Now I can do it with RWBY but then two or three episodes into a new Volume and *BANG* that idea got shot in the head. I've even had to re-write this troy because of the events that happened in Volume 4 ffs lol**

 **But if you are gonna attempt a story like that I wish you all the best on it!**

 ** **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!****


	46. Volume 5 Chapter 2

**Another chapter coming right up again for you guys. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _But as she began walking she could hear laughter coming from behind. She looked behind her to find that she was surrounded by around 10 maybe 15 bandits. "Is this everyone?" Yang asked the group._

 _"Yes, little lady. This is it. Well, unless you want us to count the rest of the camp back that way." One of the bandits responded as he pointed in the direction Aodh had instructed her to go in._

 _ **"** That way?" Yang asks as she pointed in the same direction._

 _ **"** As I said. Yes, that way." The bandit groaned back in annoyance._

 _"Good to know. Thanks." Yang smiled as she responded back before bringing her left hand up to her lips and whistling._

 _In a flash of light a figure appeared beside Yang. "Well if it ins't the old duck tape patrol."_

 _Suddenly there eyes all went wide they recognized the voice. "Oh shit."_

 _"Yeah... That's right... Now as some of you know i'm Raven's nephew." Aodh calmly spoke before he turned and pointed towards Yang. "Well I'd like you to meet her daughter."_

 _As if death was starring them all in the face each bandit lost the powers in there legs as well as the color in their faces. "We're dead."_

* * *

Volume 5: Chapter 2: A Family Reunion

As Yang and Aodh slowly walked through the camp they were escorted by a few bruised and beaten bandits. Yang started to get a little nervous when she noticed other bandits lining up to form a path in front of them. These ones looked a lot more dangerous than the ones they had run into before.

"Take it easy Yang." Aodh softly spoke to her as he tried to calm her down. She looked over at him and seen the stern look on his face as they continue'd walking.

"Easy for you to say." Yang mumbled under her breath but it was still picked up by Aodh.

"That's because it is easy... Besides there are only two people who are in this tribe that are a treat to either of us." Aodh informed Yang.

"Oh, so we can both die together then." Yang sarcastically retorted.

Looking down at Yang, Aodh couldn't help but smirk at her. "Hehe... Smartass."

Soon though Yang, Aodh and there escorts arrived in front of the camp's main tent. After a few silent moments Raven emerged from the tent with her mask on.

"Mom."

Looking down at Yang for brief moment before taking off her mask, Raven smiled down at her daughter. "Yang... So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me."

"You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you." Yang spat back at her mother. She could feel her left hand shaking. She once more used her robotic arm to calm herself down as Aodh also placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

"And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang." But Raven's attention soon changed towards her other 'guest.'

"And you... I thought I said the next time you enter my camp I would kill you." Raven growled at Aodh who could only smirk back.

"Oh, I know... But I came here to help Yang. I'm not here for you or your little pet. That is... Unless either of you come after me. It's only fair that I can defend myself then." Aodh responded back as he tightened his fists into a ball.

After hearing Aodh's reasoning Raven knew that he would only react to what would happen next was to endanger Yang. So instead she turned her attention towards her tribesmen and women around the pair and noticed the cuts bruises and lumps over there near broken bodies.

"Did you have to rough my men up?" Raven asked as her right hand moved towards the grip of her Odachi.

"Trust me Aunite... I could've done a lot worse than the condition they're in now." Aodh mockingly growled back as he responded.

Not liking where this conversation was going Yang put her hand in front of Aodh. "We didn't come here for a fight... And besides they were the ones who started it."

"Well, you both certainly finished it." Raven responded back to Yang before a tense silence fell over them all.

"Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I will admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have Yang I'll be happy to answer. I will allow you both the stay the night with us. Maybe i'll even have the cooks whip up something for us as we talk over dinner." Raven stated as she began to turn around and back into her tent but Yang quickly responded back.

"That's not why I came here." The bandits seemed to be taken back by Yang's blatant lack of respect.

"What was that?" Raven asked back.

"I'm not here for you." Yang responded. "Ruby is currently in Mistral, and she's with Qrow. She's going to need my help, so I just need you to take me to her."

"And why would I do that?" Raven asked back.

"Because we're family." Yang stated back causing Raven to scowl in response.

"Family. Only coming around when they need something." Raven muttered to herself before responding back. "I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, even with Aodh's help you did find me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she means that much to you?"

"Because you're going to save me time. I now know that Ruby's currently in Mistral, but that wasn't a grantee until I meet up with Aodh and he confirmed that to me. So I had a choice. I could spend two weeks driving there on my bike or take three days to travel here... Thankfully Dad told me how your Semblance works." Yang answered back.

"Tai..." Raven cursed under her breath.

"I know that can bond to certain people. And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for Dad. One for me. One for Aodh. And you've got one for Qrow... Before he left he promised me he'd watch out for Ruby. Both he and Aodh done so before she arrived there. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and I'll be on my way."

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble thing to do, helping out your sister that is." Raven responded but her mood changed as she continue'd. "But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause."

"What does that mean?" Yang asked not really understanding what her mother meant while Aodh scowled.

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is." Raven answered back.

"Qrow and this idiot are fools for trusting him." Raven continue'd as she pointed at Aodh. "I would know, I trusted him once, too."

"And ran away when things got serious." Aodh answered back in anger.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Your mother knows the same information that me, and Qrow know Yang. While we both stayed to fight the cause..." Aodh then lit a cigarette in his mouth before he continue'd. "Your mother hid behind her tribe, like a coward."

"Then have have you told her the truth then?" Raven asked Aodh. "So you still see them as children. Just like Qrow."

"I've already told Ruby and the rest of what was Team JNPR. I was going to tell Yang once we managed to meet back up again. That way everyone will get another chance to ask any questions." Aodh answered back to Raven. "And Yang is not a child anymore. As far as I'm concerned she's earned the title of calling herself a Huntress."

Yang's eyes softened as she heard her older cousin's acknowledgement. But Raven simply glared back at Aodh before turning her attention back to her daughter. "Believe what ever you want to, that is your choice. But Yang all that I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong.

"Yang won't fell for something like that... She better than you." Aodh responded back to Raven.

"I was asking her." Raven snapped back.

"I don't care about that. Nothing is going to keep me from my sister." Yang followed up.

"Well, aren't you stubborn." Raven smirked at her daughter.

"Well Dad always did tell me that I get that from my mom." Yang answered.

"If that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here. Take her away." Raven responded as she turned around towards her tent's entrance.

The bandits then slowly started to surround both Aodh and Yang. Quickly Aodh pivoted around on his right foot so that he was now back to back with Yang. The blades on Rua Solas then extended outwards as he extended his own arms out.

"I'd be careful now..." Aodh eyes changed red as he softly warned the bandits. The blades of his gauntlets then dropped out and fell into Aodh's hands. "Rua Solas recently got a upgrade."

Aodh smirked as the blades ignited in flames and as chains that connected between the blades and the gauntlets dropped with a metallic clang. "They might be a little hot for you idiots to handle."

Knowing Aodh's strength the bandits started to move back to a safer distance but kept a tight grip on their weapons.

Yang noticed this and turned towards her mother. "Did you not hear me?"

Raven turned back around before she could enter her tent "I said send me to Qrow, damn it!" As Yang finished her eyes turned red.

"That's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!" One of the bandits shouted as the rest tensed up behind him.

"Make me." Yang softly ordered as Aodh turned around to face the bandit.

Felling that the need to back up his own words the lone bandit rushed towards Yang. Aodh smirked as he watched Yang swat the bandit away into a nearby tent, causing it to collapse.

However with the tent no longer in view it revealed a cage with a familiar friend locked within. "Yang?" Weiss asked out loud. She thought she was seeing things.

"Weiss?" Yang spoked out loud not believing her own eyes. Aodh meanwhile like the everyone else present was stunned in silence.

"Alright, well, subtlety is out." Weiss muttered to herself as she turned her miniature Arma Gigas making it transform into it's giant form, destroying the cage in the process.

She quickly makes her way towards Yang, with the now giant Arma Gigas following close behind. The three of them now stood with there back against each other. "What is that?" Yang asked with a stunned look on her face as she looked at the Arma Gigas.

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?" Weiss answered before asking her own question.

"Questions for later. Focus on what's in hand here now girls!" Aodh snapped back. By the tone in his voice they both could tell he wasn't exactly happy to see Weiss. However it was for a different reason than they had thought.

"No, I want to know what you two are doing here!" Weiss however snapped back at Aodh

"Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby." Yang grunted as she gestured towards Raven.

Weiss now simply couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Your mom kidnapped me?!" Weiss shouted out loud.

"You kidnapped her?!" Yang also shouted out in disbelief, this time it was aimed at her mother.

Meanwhile Aodh roared out in rage as he threw his blades into the air before yanking on the chains causing them to come crashing down into the ground.

As the blades slammed the ground flames burst outwards and the force of the impact caused the bandits in front of them to lose their footing as they fell onto the ground.

"ANSWERS NOW! WHY IS MY GIRLFRIEND'S LITTLE SISTER HERE?! IS SHE THE REASON I WAS TOLD NOT TO COME BACK HERE?!" Aodh shouted out in rage as he turned to look at Raven.

"Winter's your Girlfriend?! You where here before Yang arrived?!" Weiss shouted out once more in disbelief before a lightning strike from behind silenced them all.

"ENOUGH!" Vernal shouted out. Her voice echo'd outwards around the camp.

"AND NOW THE LAPDOG'S HERE!" Aodh who was not detoured roared out.

"SILENCE!" Raven shouted out in at the top of here lungs silencing everyone. "If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm."

Aodh gritted his teeth in anger. He knew Raven had a point. "Give Weiss her weapon back." Aodh order towards Vernal.

Vernal at first smirked at Aodh. "Give her back her weapon." Raven then ordered Vernal who at first looked surprised at the command before complying and tossed Myrtenaster to Weiss.

"That's a good Dog." Aodh mocked Vernal as she snarled back in return.

"You three. In my tent. Now." Raven order to the trio as she turned towards her tent.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth." Raven responded as she entered her tent. Weiss sighed in relief as she placed her hand on her chest.

With the arena now clearing Aodh retracted the blades and deactivated Rua Solas. "You two alright?" He asked both Weiss and Yang with concern in his voice.

"I think we're fine for now." Yang answered back before turning towards Weiss. "Sorry about."

Yang was stopped as Weiss suddenly dropped Myrtenaster and tightly hugged her. Aodh smirked as he seem Weiss' feet dangle up from the ground.

"I missed you so much." Weiss softly cried as she continue'd to hug her dear friend.

"I've missed you, too." Yang simply responded as she put her hand on the back of Weiss' head and hugged her back.

As Weiss summon started to disappear they both let go of each other. "It's nice to see our Ice Princess is safe and well... And no longer in that hell hole of Atlas."

"Ice Princess? Why are you calling me that?" Weiss was confused as she turned to ask Aodh.

Aodh laughed as he rubbed his hand over her head. "Cause my Ice Queen, is Winter."

"I still don't know how to feel about you."

"Love ya too Weiss." Aodh snorted back as the trio entered Raven's tent.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Two chapters in two days. Aren't you guys looked after when I return to a story lol. But however there will be a gap between the next few chapters as I will be working on my other stories in the meantime.**

 **1 question was posted from the last chapter so here it this Chapter's short Q &A!**

 **1)** **Since DC is making a RWBY comic comics which DC villain would ship Cinder with and which one do think could scare the shit out of Salem? I was excited to hear this when I found out and it's a great question to think about. I'd personally pair Cinder with Lex Luthor as he is someone ina position of power that she would try to manipu** **late.**

 **As for the Villain who would scare Salem i'd bet on Darkseid. Someone who I feel would be easily able of killing Salem even though we know she is immortal.**

 ** **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!****


	47. Volume 5 Chapter 3

**Another chapter coming right up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _As Weiss summon started to disappear they both let go of each other. "It's nice to see our Ice Princess is safe and well... And no longer in that hell hole of Atlas."_

 _"Ice Princess? Why are you calling me that?" Weiss was confused as she turned to ask Aodh._

 _Aodh laughed as he rubbed his hand over her head. "Cause my Ice Queen, is Winter."_

 _"I still don't know how to feel about you."_

 _"Love ya too Weiss." Aodh snorted back as the trio entered Raven's tent._

* * *

Volume 5: Chapter 3: A much needed talk.

AS the four of them sat inside Raven's tent in silence, Vernal poured each of them a cup of tea. When she finished pouring Raven turned her head towards her.

"Thank you Vernal. You can wait outside." Raven spoke before she took a sip of the tea.

"So," When Yang spoke she turned her attention between both Aodh and her mother. "What's the truth?"

At first both Aodh and Raven didn't answer. While Aodh listened with his eyes closed Raven took another sip before speaking. "You know, it's better when it's hot."

"You know, you're really obnoxious." Weiss snapped back.

Raven smirked as she looked over at Weiss. "The truth is that 'truth' is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories."

"Got to the point Raven..." Aodh spoke out towards his aunt. She turned to find that he was glaring at her with one eye open.

"Uncle Qrow hasn't given me a reason to doubt him before, so i'm not starting now." Yang followed up with in response.

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist." Raven stated back with made Yang glare back at her. "You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable."

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do." Yang answered back in annoyance.

"Not all of them. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen." Raven informed the girls.

Yang and Weiss gasped in shock but when they exchanged a quick look at each other they turned to Aodh who did not react they became concerned. "Did you know?"

"Yes." Aodh answered with a single word. "My mother knew as well. I only found out though until after she died."

As Aodh opened his eyes he grabbed the mug in front of him and sank it all in a single gulp. "It was different for me though... I wasn't always a big fan of the old man when I was younger. Mom also knew that telling me could have made it much worse as well, so she didn't say anything to me. It took losing my mom to realize who he really was..." Aodh paused caused Yang and Weiss to think about what Aodh was trying to tell them.

"But despite that, he tried to make things right and make up for his mistakes. Mom knew that. And when he told me I accepted it." Aodh then began to softly chuckle. "It's funny looking back at it... All that time in Beacon I thought I was growing up. Turns out I only really grew up when I graduated."

"I take it your terms there were the same." Raven asked which brought a confused look to the faces of both Yang and Weiss. "The constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Sound familiar?"

Yang and Weiss share another glance at each other. Weiss then gestured for Yang to continue. "What's your point?"

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?" Raven asked the girls.

"He was... A prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school." Weiss tried to give an answer from what she knew.

"Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else."

"That doesn't make any sense! How could he have...? Did you know this Aodh?" Yang asked her cousin but he had a scowl once more on his face.

"You're not helping Raven. You promised them answers and you're leaving more questions in their heads. And yes Yang I knew."

"I'm making them ask questions because they need to ask them. They need to understand that old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world." Raven tried to explain but was cut off by Aodh.

"And fear attracts the Grimm. Was one of Oz's many saying but it's the truth. Some secrets Raven have a time and a place to be told but you're about to spill something that they aren't ready for!" Aodh shouted at Raven.

"Don't be such a child." Raven snapped back at Aodh. "You cannot protect them from this just like you couldn't protect Amber."

Aodh's eyes widened in rage as he felt the fire dust from his lung coarse through his veins. "Don't you ever speak her name to me! You don't have the right since you're harboring a Maiden instead of helping us!"

"What happened with Amber? And what's a Maiden?" Yang nervously asked. She had known Amber from the few times she arrived with Aodh when he went back to visit them in Patch. She hadn't heard from Amber in a few years and didn't know what had happened to her.

"I'll explain more when we get to Ruby and the others Yang... But long story short is... Amber died around 2 years ago." Aodh answered the first part of Yang's questions but he didn't answer her second question.

Thankfully she didn't pick up on that as she was too shocked to hear about Amber's death. Weiss however did. "You didn't tell us about the Maiden... Is it connected to Ozpin's secret?" Weiss guessed as she asked Aodh and Raven.

"Yes, and there is another... The Creatures of Grimm... They have a master. And her name is Salem." Raven answered Weiss' question but it only caused the girl's eyes to widen even more. They both looked over towards Aodh for reassurance

"It's true." Aodh sighed as he spoke. He didn't seem happy about telling them.

"And what's also true is that she can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet." With each sentence the Girls both felt like they were becoming smaller and smaller.

With a chilling silence falling down on them Aodh thought it would be best to try and calm the girls nerves but first he needed to calm his own. So he lit a cigarette. "Do you have to?" Raven groaned as she asked.

"You brought this tension, so go fuck yourself." Aodh groaned back as he responded. "It's not all doom and gloom."

Raven scoffed. "You sound just like your father. But i'm not surprised since you're just as blind as he and Tai are."

Suddenly Yang fired off a round from Ember Celica and destroyed Raven's table. Raven looked up toward Yang and faintly smiled at her daughter. She was smiling because her daughter's eyes had turned red.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!" Yang growled out in anger towards Raven. However she heard a weapon being cocked and ready to fire from her behind.

"You need to calm down." Vernal ordered towards Yang. But her threat seemed to matter for little as Aodh appeared beside Vernal and softly planted his fist up against her head. She knew that if she was to make any sudden movements Aodh would activate his gauntlet and his blade would pierce through her skull, killing her instantly.

"And i'd be careful watch where you point that thing." Aodh growled at Vernal before smirking at her. "It could put someone's eye out."

"Aodh calm down, please." Weiss begged but Aodh wasn't moving. "Yang.."

"Listen to your friend, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before."

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You LEFT US!" Finally managing to clam down Yang's eyes changed back to normal as she continue'd. "Why?!"

"Isn't it obvious by now Yang." Aodh stated as he continue to stare at Vernal.

"It's not as simple as that Aodh. But I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it." Raven finished with a smirk as she looked directly at Aodh when she finished speaking.

"Yang... You said Tai told you all about my Semblance.?" Raven asked her daughter as she moved towards the back exit of her tent. "Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me."

As Raven left by the back exit of her tent Yang and Weiss exchanged confused looks at one another. However Aodh still held his fist up to Vernal's head.

"Let her go Aodh... She hasn't done anything." Weiss tired to calm Aodh down but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"You're not a killer Aodh... You don't wanna do this." Yang also chipped in.

Taking in a deep breath Aodh flicked his wrist forward. Vernal, Weiss and Yang all at first squealed and closed their eyes but nothing happened. Soon all three slowly opened their eyes to reveal that Aodh's extended blade was millimeters from scraping Vernal's nose.

"I don't want to kill you in front of Yang and Weiss. But if I ever come across you again. I don't care who is near or in my way. I will kill you." Aodh whispered into Vernal's ear. But it was just loud enough for Weiss and Yang to hear as well sending shivers down their spines.

They were silent as they followed after Aodh as he walked after Raven. However as they exited the tent they couldn't see anyone. Just then, the three of them heard a bird cawing. Looking up they spotted a black bird watching them as it flew up and around the,.They watch it fly in front of them.

"A raven?" Weiss guessed what the bird was but Aodh simply remained silent

"I've... seen that bird before." Yang stated as she narrowed her eyes at the flying bird.

"Maybe it belongs to your mom?" Weiss tired to guess at how Yang knew this bird.

"Not exactly." Aodh answered back to Weiss.

However before the two could question what he meant the Raven flew into the air and began to encircle the trio. As it descended it flew between the trees, before shape-shifting into Raven herself.

Raven landed back on the ground on her own feet. Meanwhile both Yang and Weiss could only look on shocked from what they had seen. "How... Did you do that?" Yang asked as she pointed at her mother.

"Well, I could explain it to you..." Raven began to explain before quickly drawing her sword, creating a portal behind her with her Semblance. "Or you could ask your uncle."

"You're letting us go?" Yang asked in confusion.

"I'm giving you a choice." Raven answered back as she she sheathes her sword. "Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start."

Silently watching from the side Aodh loudly scoffed. "Or me and my old man can tell you the same things your mother can and also what she can't tell you."

"It's an impossible war boy and you know it. All i'm giving my daughter is a choice." Raven spat out towards Aodh but he simply rolled his eyes in response.

"I've already made my choice. I don't care if it's an impossible war. Ruby is fighting in it and all I care about is making sure my sister is safe."

* * *

As Aodh stood beside the portal he seen Yang and Weiss arriving on Bumblebee. Yang soon lined up Bumblebee with the portal's entrance. However, before they can enter the portal Raven addressed her daughter one more time. "Yang. If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet..."

Weiss and Aodh both rolled their eyes as Weiss looked on ahead.

"You weren't kind this time either." Yang stated back to her mother as she and Weiss both entered through the portal leaving Aodh and Raven.

"She's stronger than you y'know. I suppose Tai taught her well." Aodh simply stated as he too exited through Raven's portal.

"I know." Raven responded as she watched her portal disappear.

* * *

(Qrow)

Back in Mistral, Qrow watched on at the sunset from the balcony of the house he was currently renting. he looked down at all the swiped names on his scroll. "This isn't right. I get one or two of them, but... all of them?"

Qrow sighed out loud as he hung he head down in disappointment. Suddenly, he could hear the familiar sound of Raven's portal behind him. "Raven?"

However instead of the sounds of feet walking towards him, Qrow heard the sound of a motorcycle coming from the portal. He smirked when he got a look at their faces. "Oh."

Yang jumped off Bumblebee and tightly hugged her uncle. "Where's Ruby?"

"Follow me kiddo." Qrow smirked as he lead the trio into the house. "Hey, uh, Ruby?" Qrow shouted as he entered.

"I'm coming!" Ruby shouted from the kitchen. Her voice echo'd through the house.

"What are they doing?" Aodh asked Qrow.

"They're cooking food." Qrow answered.

"You let Ruby cook!?" Aodh asked with horror in his eyes but he never got a response as Ruby then turned around the corner as she held out a tray of tea and cups.

"So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." Ruby nervously chuckled before she looked up and froze.

As soft gasped escaped her as she lost grip of the tray and dropped it, spilling it's contents. the tray

She looks up, and gasps as she drops the tea tray and its contents, which shatters on the floor. She could only stare out in disbelief at the sight of her older sister Yang and teammate Weiss in front of her.

She started to panic as she watched Yang slowly approach her. "Yang, I... I'm so sorry! I, I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd, I just..." Ruby's voice continue'd to crack as tears began to pour out of her eyes. "Wasn't sure if you wanted me around and."

Suddenly Ruby stopped as she felt her big sister wrap her arms around her into those tight hugs she used to hate as a child. Ruby's lips began to quiver as she held back her tears. "I love you."

Yang softly spoke as tears fell down her own cheeks. Ruby sobbed as she leaned into her sister and tightly hugged her back "I love you too."

Meanwhile Jaune, Ren and Nora enter the room and smiled at the sight of the two sisters embracing each other. Qrow and Aodh both smile as well, but Aodh soon stopped smiling as he looks over at Weiss.

As Weiss smiled at the sight of Ruby and Yang she wiped away a stray tear that was on her cheek. She then seen Aodh walk up and stand behind her before giving her a nudge towards Ruby and Yang.

"Hey!" Weiss quietly scolded Aodh but was confused by the heart felt look on his face.

"Go, join them." Aodh smiled warmly at Weiss. Weiss' eyes went wide as she nervously looked at the ground.

"Weiss." Ruby called out to her partner. Weiss turned around to find the two sisters smiling back at her. Their arms open for her.

After another nudge from Aodh Weiss rushed forwards and jumped in between the two sisters, hugging them tightly with each arm. As the rest of the room couldn't help but smile and cry seeing the friends back together again Aodh noticed there was another person in the room.

"Who's the kid?"

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **That was a long ass chapter! But thankfully it's over and dealt with. so let's get rolling with the Q &A!**

 **1) Are Aodh's new upgrades supposed to make his weapon like Kratos's Blades of Chaos? A bit of a yes and no answer. While in the form that was written they do perform like the BoC but they have a different form with kind of does but doesn't at the same time.**

 **2) Follow up to DC question: Which superhero should crossover with RWBY? I wouldn't pick a hero per se. Well if you know the show you'll understand the meaning behind that. But i'd but in Young Justice Abridged's Alfred... You stupid boy.**

 ** **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!****


End file.
